Naruto Namikaze: Curse of the Sharingan
by PelinalWhitestrake1
Summary: Naruto Namikaze Fought and bleed for his village. when the war came to an end, the results left him unable to accept the reality around him, so betraying all he cared about he set out to bring his own twisted peace. only for his Ex lover to put a stop to him. Receiving a second chance. For who better to stop the Moons eye plan than Someone who understand its workings
1. The final Showdown

I do not own Naruto

* * *

In a Destroyed village. Surrounded by fires mountains of destroyed earth. 4 figures Stood. 3 vs 1. The one facing the 3. Naruto Namikaze Standing in a Black Armored Epic 9 tailed fox over 328 feet high.

On the opposite side of the field 2 other tailed beast. The 4 tailed monkey and the 5 tailed Dolphin-horse????. Standing in a lava golem was Kurotsuchi, granddaughter of the Third Tsuchikage and line up for 4th Tsuchikage, stood facing the man that was once her best friend, lover, enemy and father to her child. To her sides the Jinchuuriki of Iwagakure Han and Roshi transformed into their tailed beast.

The third Ninja war Raged for 24 years.

War of attrition Sarutobi once joked it was like being back in the warring clans period. Konoha continually pushed back. Won at kannabi bridge just to take a blow when the Kyuubi attacked. Few made it past the past the of 17. Rare those who made it to the 21st. But fear those who lived past 25. Those with potential taken from a young age to fuel the war effort from the territories that the specific nation you came from.

Naruto Namikaze. First son of Minato Namikaze born into war from the Jonins first wife Mikoto Uchiha. Lost his mother at an early age when she gave Birth to his baby brother Itachi, and lost His Father and beloved step-mother. 5 years later. Lost both his brothers to the war. Meeting a Pretty girl in the capital of grass country during his down time on a mission.

The 2 continued to meet. For years to come.

And then the 3rd Great Ninja War came to an End when The 5th Hokage, Jyraiya of the Sannin his godfather Settled an Armistice with the Third Tsuchikage. The 2 lovers hated the war. And celebrated the end.

But it was too late for Naruto, for he had fallen to the Curse of the Uchiha. The eyes of His Beloved brother powering his left eye Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. The blood of the Senju. His father's blood Powering his Tomoe Rinnegan on the right. Hatred built up, Until he Snapped. Konoha humiliated from The Demands of the Tsuchikage. He Left the Village. After meeting one last time with his long time Lover he left her, didn't even stick around long enough to find out she was pregnant with his child.

He mastered the gift left by his parents sacrifice.

6 months into his defection the mix blood manifested granting him the legendary Dojutsu. Rinnegan. 1 years 6 months Later he was ready. appearing in the middle of the Hidden Rock. Destroying the Tower of the Tsuchikage. When his ex lover gave chase. He took her to the Village that started it all. Unleashing the Kyuubi from within. It didn't take long for the other 2 jinchuuriki to show up. After all the Malevolent Chakra of the Most powerful tailed beast could be felt all over the world. History repeating itself as the Descendant of Madara Uchiha threatened to destroy. But Like his Ancestor he too would fail.

'Do not falter now Naruto. Only true peace can be achieved when their being controlled.' Naruto thought to himself. Unseen to anyone else in the battlefield. He allowed himself a fraction of a moment of weakness. A single tear slipped from his left eye. His mother death in childbirth grief granted him his Sharingan . His father and step mother gave their lives sealing the Kyuubi into him. He saved his youngest brother from a bad fate. 9 year old Jonin saw him awaken the Mangekyou Sharingan when his parents stopped the kyuubi's claw with their body.

10 years old meeting his would be girlfriend.

12 years old receiving the news that his youngest brother, Hideiyoshi had been assassinated.

16 years old when Itachi's sacrifice had gifted him his Eternal Mangekyou taking his brothers pain as his own. It all came to heel for this moment. If he succeeded now. Then the peace that his family had died for would become a reality. He looked at his ex Kurotsuchi.

He looked at the 2 Jinchuuriki ready for battle.

"Naruto stop this madness. Stop why are you doing this". His beloved Kuro-chan pleaded. And he steeled his resolve. "My people are in fear, while your dear grandpa make demands. This isn't the peace my family fought and bled for. That farce of a treaty is a failed experiment." He replied putting his toughest act. He would bring peace to the world. And killing the person he loved the most would be the first step. Capturing the tailed beast would be the second.

And if he failed. Then god have mercy on his soul. "I do not care if you were my lover Kamizuru. I will kill you" He gathered His hatred. His tomoe Rinnegan flared to life, the fight began.

3 days of fighting landscape changed and terraforming the land around them. He had taken out the 4 tails jinchuuriki. With only Han At her side Kurotsuchi signal for the man to tank the nine tails. Long since had the Susanoo fallen of the Kyuubi. The man known as the God of Shinobi too running low on Chakra.

Only his relationship to the beast keeping them fighting together. What no one knew was the conversation going on in a different plane.

**Scene change**

In a plain white room. The 9 tailed beasts manifested themselves. Son goku and Kokuo where immediately Hostile to Kurama.

"Why call us here niisan." The monkey snarled.

The 9 tailed fox held his paw "peace Son. I'm sorry for the destruction my container is causing. But I knew that even with my strength he will fail. I gathered us here because of the reason my Jinchuuriki. Has chosen to set out on this path." He explained. That did not placate his sibling "That girl suffered when he turned up just to break up with her. She was pregnant with his kid. And now he comes destroys part of her home and now is fighting her in a deathmatch. What possibly good reason could your container have to explain his actions." Snarled kokou. The other tailed beast looked at Kurama expectantly. The fox knew he had been put on the spot. But he had to make the case. Or else generations to come would too fall prey to the curse. "During Itachi's last moments he made my container aware of a Stone Tablet, written by father.

When we visited said stone. At the time i was confused. Because it spoke about returning the Calamity and casting THAT technique. He became obsessed with finding peace and that monstrosity was his answered. When I realized the stone had been tampered with it was too late. He had fallen into the same cycle his putrid ancestors did." He explained. Gyuuki looked at his oldest brother. As the second born he understood the importance of their creators work. And he had witnessed what was left of the calamity. He shuddered just thinking about it. But even then he wasn't about to let his brother off the hook. "Even still why are you Aiding him. Is not like your under the effects of his eyes." The 9 tails question. Kurama looked at his siblings. "Naruto Namikaze had come into some toxin that even I couldn't cure. He has been fighting it for years. He knows his time is limited. Even though what he is doing will not bring true peace. I'm not gonna toss him aside simply because he was wrong. He showed me the kindness that only father showed us. Even through the fact i skewered his parents. Through me he got those cursed eyes. But he never turned them on me. He forgave me. Ill at least give him this last battle. If he wins he would set the stage for peace. If he lost. He would leave his legacy behind". He stated proudly. He turned back to his brother "I know she had his kits. I smelled it that day. He knows. His hatred is strong. Strong enough to allow him to turn his back on everything he loves to this day still. But he still struggling. His Uchiha blood makes his ability to hate and love greater than normal people. He still struggles. But it is his only means to find peace. A sacrifice so this world may survive." Kurama took a calming breath "I'm here in the hopes that when he falls. You Son and Kokou protect his kit.

And for the rest of you a warning that someone else has been pulling the strings. He is not the only one who is aware of the Infinite Tsukuyomi."

**Scene break.**

Naruto couldn't continue to fight he was at an end. His chakra was low. His partner was low on chakra, the poison that have plagued him had caught up with him. He kneeled in one leg coughing up blood.

Han saw the opportunity and restrained The Kyuubi.

Kurotsuchi message had been received and her summons, returned to her. With a baby at hand barely a year old.

She knew what she had to do and began to run through hand seals summoning an altar.

Naruto saw from his position atop the Kyuubi's head. Popping his last soldier pill into his mouth. He saw his Daughter. The proof he had indeed loved his Lover. Even if they stood opposings side of the war.

His EMS flared to life "Protect my daughter Kurama." He said. Both Kurama and Han heard him. Kokou looked in alarm as Naruto swirled out of existence.

Moments later he reappeared in front of the mother of his child.

.But before she could completely even set her daughter on the altar she felt Naruto appear.

Placing down, Kurotsuchi took up a Kunai prepared to defend her precious little girl.

Inside she prayed to Whatever deity existed that the man turned monster in front of her held some shred of her husband humanity. And that he would at least spare a child.

She held onto that hope as she saw the tears form and fall from his face. For the first time since she married Naruto. She felt a shift in his chakra. Gone was the cold and foul feel.

Even the darkness was more comforting

Then she heard him speak "I can't believe I won't live long enough to see her grow up."

Kurotsuchi's hope bloomed a bit more "Naruto just surrender… I'm sure we could show you some leniency."

Naruto shook his head. "Kurotsuchi. During the attack on Kumo i was hit by an unknown poison. No doctor left alive could cure it. I could only buy time." Kurotsuchi felt her hopes go up in smoke once more. She looked at Naruto. "Kuro-hime. Im dying. And when i did i wanted to ensure that our family…" he was interrupted by a coughing fit. She looked as more and more blood fell from his mouth. She yelled at him "WHY DID YOU LEAVE?! WE COULD HAVE BEEN A FAMILY"

Naruto looked at the baby who had woken up crying at the sound of her mother's scream. "I never wanted for any children i would have fathered with you to be born into a broken world.

I failed at that. I've failed at protecting my brothers. I broke the promise I made mother. I failed you. I'm a failure that failed everyone. Care for her Kurotsuchi. Because the curse of hatred will come around full circle. War will start again."

He weaved hand seals and using his connection to the Kyuubi sealed the beast up into the one year old using the 7 tetragram seal.

Naruto took his last remaining Kunai. It was the special kind his father used and handed it to Kurotsuchi. "If you still love me end my suffering".

She took his kunai trembling and stabbed his heart. sobbing into his armored chest. Naruto hugged her one last time and uttered his last words to her "I love you Kurotsuchi. Always, in this life and the next."

And so Passed Naruto Namikaze.

But before Kurotsuchi could do anything to the body, it disappeared in a puff of smoke. Leaving her very confused. Very very confused, unaware that some life still remained on the man that once was the love of her life

* * *

**hello for those that are coming over from my Naruto Elder Scrolls crossover.****letting you all know i don't plan to abandon the Story. however given the nature of the story it takes time to write something engaging since Skyrim is a good game but difficult to put into writting specially when bringing in foreign Concepts. it will slide down as a side Project.****This naruto is something i thought off seeing a seriously disgusting lack of Kurotsuchi/Naruto pairings. althought i admit it would be difficult to write.****specially if this Naruto is a little Madara-ish. Onoki would probably get a heart attack. anyways I hope you enjoy. the Story.**

**those that are new to the story welcome.****those that are rereading the update and are confused as to why Im changing. This story will constantly continue to evovle as it goes on and more is revealed. although we are making progress with the Chunin exam arc some changes are being made.****This chapter up is important because it will tie into an update that will come once we arrive at Naruto Shippuden and get into pains arc and another chapter thst will tie it up all together**


	2. A strange Summoning

Naruto found himself in a Forest remarkably

Similar to that of his birth place. He walked around for a bit. Until he came upon a familiar figure. "Welcome Naruto Namikaze". Stated the figure. Before Naruto Stood the first Hokage.

Hashirama Senju. "Hashirama-sama". He greeted the senju before him waved for him to follow as he lead towards a bench. "To think that a descendant of my clan and the blood of Madara would one day come to be. I am happy to meet you" the former Hokage stated, Naruto responded in kind "I am glad to meet you Hokage-sama". Hashirama smiled a bit" You can just call me Hasimara you know. You've more than earned it". Naruto shook his head in disagreement "I don't sir. I betrayed my back on everything. My village, my family and my friends. I killed many. I don't see how I could have possibly earned it." He said. Hating himself. He allowed hatred to cloud his judgement. He didn't listen to Kurama about the tampering of the stone tablet. He Went on to betray his Village killing all those sent to stop him. He regretted leaving his kurotsuchi. Damn he regretted a lot of things.

Hashirama nodded "We all do things we all Regret. I regret not seeing my best friend descent into the darkness sooner. I regret not being good enough to protect my younger brothers. I have a lot of regrets Naruto.

We all do. What matters is the choices we make afterwards that count. Your choice to protect your daughter. Your choice to put your father's happiness over your own, your choice to make yourself the jinchuuriki, instead of letting your youngest brother carry the burden, Your choice to continue to love The Iwa kunoichi even though she was an Enemy of a nation that threatened your own. Your choice to confront her, did you know that it could lead her to releasing Konoha of the reparations demand that her grandfather Imposed. Or that she too, will choose to have your daughter raised in Konoha under Jiraiya's eye. Restoring the balance that the jinchuuriki provide. Or again maybe not. But it is the choices we make that shape ourselves and the world Around us. But still. There is one more choice, however that you must make." The first hokage told the man in front of him. Naruto asked what choice. "You are still needed somewhere. I don't know where. But if you succeed there. You can move on to the afterlife with your family." Naruto looked at him with an odd eyebrow "what's my other choice" naruto asked. "Hell" the first Hokage Deadpanned. Naruto's eyebrow twitched, deadmen blackmail. "I'll do it.

The first Hokage smiled and clapped "Great."

Then the world around him went black

In another Dimension

Konoha

The 9 tailed Jinchuuriki Hitomi Uzumaki, stood in front of the third Hokage. Earlier today Academy Teacher Chunnin Mizuki had attempted to trick the girl into stealing the forbidden scroll of seals. Iruka, another academy and chunin had put a stop to it, not without injury.

Now the third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, was getting a recount of the events. Not that he needed it he had been watching the girl, and the events from his crystal eye. But standard procedure and all. Besides he wanted to talk to the girl. Make sure that she was alright after the revelation. After all she was his responsibility.

"Is that al Hitomi-chan?!". He asked her. For a moment she looked contemplative before getting on her hyperactive hype "Oh yeah jiji i learned another jutsu that i wanted to show you but I haven't tried it yet. Can i? Can i?!". She asked/yelled excitedly on the outside the Hokage keep his lighter aura around him on the inside however 'What jutsu would she take' he thought to himself worried 'Hopefully. Nothing too dangerous or that could affect the seal"

He nodded.

The excited girl bit her thumb and ran through the hand seals that the Hokage recognized 'I have to stop her. There's no telling what could happen' but before he could act she finished the jutsu. It was only 5 hand seals really. She slammed her hands on the floor and shouted "Summoning Jutsu". A seal summoning matrix appeared for a second and a cloud of smoke appeared. And when it dispersed A Teenager looking between the age of 17 and 18 wearing Heavy armor that reminded the Hokage of the Senju style of armour during the clan wars. The main difference was it covered more of the teens body. Including armored boots. Most shinobi even back then only protected their chest, shoulders, and neck. Upper arms and thighs if they were really picky. But the person that lay in front of him wearing a full set of armor slightly reminiscent of the Samurai.

The hokage noticed however the kunai sticking into the armor surrounded by bits of blood.

The teen himself had spiky long black hair.

He was startled out of his thoughts by Hitomi who had screamed in fear. He burst out in laughter "well Hitomi-chan. You summoned yourself an injured shinobi. Who knows you might have saved his life." He told her before calling in a team of medics.

2 hours later the medic nin had informed him the wound had been taken care of and the patient had stabilized. So he made his way towards the Anbu building.

"Inoichi". He called out to the head of TI.

The blond haired man startled and bowed to the Hokage in a respectful greeting. "No need for formalities. I need you to do a mind dive."

He stated seriously. Inoichi looked at him "Hokage-sama i know that Mizuki is tough but do we really need to go that far". The Hokage shook his head "Not Mizuki, Inoichi. Today while recounting the incident. Hitomi-chan attempted a summoning technique. It failed mostly. But she did succeed in summoning a body. I still sensed a chakra pulse however i want to know who the Shinobi is". He Stated. Inoichi understood. Better safe than sorry.

Next Day

The Hokage sat in his office when Inoichi came in to report the findings.

"Hokage-sama, during my initial mind dive I discovered that the Subject had a Mind shield Similar to that of high ranking Konoha shinobi.

I spent approximately 3 hours navigating the shields. The physiology of the subject is what piqued my interest. It seems that the patient is An Uchiha or has Uchiha decent." Inoichi reported

The hokage took a puff of smoke from his pipe.

An Uchiha alive, that was at risk. The only surviving Uchiha of the Massacre where Mikoto Uchiha her son Sasuke and Of course the one who destroyed the Uchiha clan Itachi Uchiha.

'this could either be a gift or a curse'.

He flared his chakra and a couple of minutes later his own physician Yakushi Hoshi, appeared in his office. "You called Hokage-sama?" Greeted the medical ninja. Sarutobi looked at him before giving him a set of orders "Hoshi. I want you to run a full Blood scan of an interesting patient we came across. We suspect he is an Uchiha, but match him to every person that has lived in this village that has a medical record." Hoshi looked at the Hokage with surprised "everyone hokage-sama" the medic asked. "Yes. Everyone, even the Hokage if you have to." The medic nin nodded "Permission to run a full medical scan then". The medic nin half asked half stated "granted." The Hokage replied. The medic nin left the office to carry out his orders.

The Hokage turned back to Inoichi "I want you to at the very least come up with an identity. I don't want to have any surprises. Dismissed" Inoichi flickered out of the office. Moments later Hitomi

Burst into the office "Jiji i got my picture taken."

She said handing him the ninja license to him. It was a good picture. He half expected her to put on silly make up on and make some weird pose but she had apparently curbed the prankster in her for this document. The Hokage stamped her License. "Good luck". He told her.

Hitomi looked uncomfortable

"Neh jiji, what happened to that guy i summoned?" She asked. Sarutobi rubbed his forehead. "He will be back on his feet soon Hitomi-chan. But why the interest, ooh is Hitomi developing a crush on our mysterious armored man." He teased her a bit. The blonde girl cried in horror "NOO. I mean jiji he was hurt."

Outside the door an assailant. Spied on the two. He took his shuriken and prepared.

Inside the room the Hokage noticed the person and exhaling a little smoke from his pipe he thought to himself 'My grandson. Another headache.' The kid threw opened the door and ran inside yelling "prepare yourself old man I will defeat you and become the fifth Hokage".

Hitomi confused let out an 'Eeh.'

The kid suddenly face planted. Losing grasp of his paper shuriken. When he got up he pointed at Hitomi and exclaimed "Hey you tripped me".

Hitomi took offense and grabbed the kid by the collar of his shirt. "You tripped over your own two feet idiot". Another man burst through the door once he saw Hitomi he exclaimed " Unhand the Honorable grandson right now. That's the Grandson of the Third Hokage." The kid got a cocky smirk on his face "I bet you wont do anything to me now, you wouldny hit me in front of grampsm" Hitomi got a tick mark on her forehead. "I DONT CARE IF HIS YOUR GRANDMA" and socked the kid on the back of the head. She waved the hokage goodbye and left. Sarutobi sweatdropped "Just like Kushina i swear".

Konoha ninja hospital

Restricted section

Room 3.

With Hoshi done taking all the blood sample

Inoichi got to doing what he does best. Channelling chakra through 12 hand seals.

He touched the patients head and started the jutsu. It was a mind jutsu design to allow him to view memories without disarming or alerting mind defenses.

After a while of searching

He stumbled upon a memory.

Memory start.

In a dimly lit room jonin stood around the Hokage.

The Hokage himself with his trademark pipe. Around his mouth. Began to speak "Approximately 4 days ago, a Cloud shinobi successfully infiltrated our village.

He proceeded with a series of assassinations.

The Uchiha, Nara and Inuzuka clans where hit.

Alongside the youngest son of our own fourth Hokage Hideiyoshi Namikaze. In total 13 People were killed we suspect they were more seeing as the clans were so spread out in the village. We also suspect they also Targeted the family of our late fourth. Thankfully Both Young Itachi and Naruto were out in the front against Iwa."

Everyone in the room was somber.

Kakashi Hatake. Someone Naruto considered a brother cried out, "What are we gonna do Hokage-sama. They have to pay".

The Hokage sighed. "I will personally alongside Danzo take charge of the front in Iwa. The treaty with Suna ensures we won't have to worry about the western border for a while. Allowing us to relocate some of our troops".

Jiraiya stepped out of the Shadows "I will personally lead the Assault on lightning country. Naruto Namikaze, Fugaku Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake will be my sub commanders. Be ready to deploy in 2 hours. Time is victory."

The scene changed

This time they were on a semi mountainous region. Rain was falling all around Naruto as he stepped up to the command tent.

"Jonin Namikaze reporting for Duty". He reported in. Jiraiya standing in front of a desk looking at a map " Naruto. Most of our left flank has collapsed. If this assault is to succeed. Take care of the problem." Jiraiya ordered. "Hai" acknowledge Naruto. As he headed out of the tent just before exiting tho. Jiraiya called out to Naruto. Naruto stopped to look at his godfather. The toad sannin. Looked at the kid he viewed as his own grandson "Make it home kid. I don't think either Itachi or myself can take another lost." He told Naruto. "I promised my brother to come him. I don't plan on breaking that promise Grandfather." And he left the tent. But still heard the sannin saying his parents would be proud of him. He headed towards Kakashi's tent. "Kakashi lets go. We got a mission".

The white haired man came out of his tent. "Where too?". He asked as he got his utility belt buckled up.

"Going to saving the Uchiha".

Scene faded.

On a plain Fugaku directed his Soldiers. Only about 100 to the 2.000 Cloud Shinobi. He would defend his position with his life. After all he had kids to come home to. 2 people landed in the middle of his position. Activating his Sharingan he turned to face the newcomers. A 19 year old Kakashi and a 16 year old Naruto.

The man had mad respect for the kid. To take His Sharingan To the level he was at. The kid might not bear the name but he was an Uchiha Through and Through.

Naruto walked up to him "what's the situation" he asked straight to the point."

Fugaku grimaced "were outnumbered 20 to 1. The other attacks where a ploy to draw our attention away. We've been holding so far but a fighting retreat might not look bad right now."

Naruto kneeled and channeled chakra to the storage seals in his wrist.

A Bow fairly plain made out of Chakra conductive metal and arrows made of the same material popped out of said seals. "Time to unveil my new technique." He said. Kakashi looked at him with a blank face "A bow. Really Naruto." He remarked. Naruto took offense. It had been a gift from his girlfriend. Thinking of her he paused for a second. Hiding who he was, was hurting him. But he wouldn't risk his friend. Getting back on track he looked at Kakashi "This bow is just a conduit."

He turned to Fugaku. "Got any kunai launchers left." He asked his fellow jonin "Got all 3 still." Naruto unsealed a sealing scroll. "Load these Kunai into them and launch them at the feet of the enemy. It will make the technique much more effective." Fugaku nodded.

A minute later the Kunai where launched and he began to channel lightning chakra into his hands. Sending the ball of lightning into the air. Clouds began to form. He drew his bow. And aimed at the center of the trap that the Cloud ninja where still moving towards too.

He Channeled lightning Chakra into his arrow. And wind Chakra into the bow.

He steadied his breath. And when the enemy moved into position he loosened his arrow.

"Lightning technique: Indra's Arrow"

The arrow flew true and when it hit a Random unsuspecting Chunin. The technique triggered and a lightning storm fell where the enemy was. And because it wasn't chakra produced lightning but true Ionized clouds having an electrical discharge. No shinobi had a chance. A large portion of the formation was dead. Some dying still. And those still alive where mortally wounded or unable to fight. He dropped down from his position. And moved towards the Center of the field. Another wave of Shinobi appeared from the tree line. This time. With A, the recently named Raikage leading them. "Minato's brat. No wonder. You bastards make Armies Flee." Naruto activated his Mangekyou "You killed my brother."

A looked at him "That was a Shinobi. Not me" Naruto snarled "A shinobi under your command."

A responded "This is war. What else do you expect." Naruto laughed darkly "I was born into war. It is YOU who has no Idea how bad war can get." He gathered Chakra into his left eye. A prepared went he felt the built up of chakra.

"Kamui" Naruto whispered and his form became ethereal. He put away his bow and took out his Gunbai and kama. He looked like a mini madara A noted.

And Naruto ran at the Contingent of Cloud Shinobi. Again no matter how outnumbered he was his Mangekyou allowed him to defeat the army in front of him. He turned towards A. Who just watched as his 500 men and women were slaughtered. "My father once told me he spared you and your brother. I don't know what he saw in you. But i will allow you to leave today. But should we cross paths again. I WILL END YOUR LIFE."

The scene changed again.

This time Naruto was in front of a girl. She looked about the same age as him. She was pissed "YOUR A KONOHA SHINOBI".

She screamed at him throwing a little book at him. Naruto recognized it as a Bingo Book. He opened a marked page and saw His name and picture with a Moniker.

**Naruto Namikaze**

**(Kami no ****Shinobi)**

**Son of Minato Namikaze**

**Mother: unknown suspected to be an Uchiha.**

**Wanted**: **Hidden Cloud:****2.300.000 alive**

**2.000.000 dead**

**Ranking** **S class**

**Abilities**

**Powerful Lightning affinity**

**Has been observed to have proficiency in many forms of combat** **Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Fuinjutsu, Kenjutsu**

**Kekkei Genkai**: **Sharingan**

**Has been noted to often throw Jutsu from all elemental**

**natures. Proficiency in each unknown.**

**Has Large amounts of chakra**

**Engagement**: **Flee on sight**.

Naruto had to be honest with himself.

He might not know the flying raijin and made small headway on the rasengan. But to earn a flee on sight on his own. And at a young age to boot.

Putting the book down he saw Kurotsuchi in front of him. Crying. He understood. He had his own suspicion for a while. But she was a shinobi of the hidden rock. He took a deep breath "Well?". Kurotsuchi demanded. Naruto stepped forward a bit "You can't act as if you at leas didn't suspect, kuro-chan. We are shinobi. Good ones at that."

He told her. "I know. But the son of the Fourth. You're the spawn of the Murderer." Naruto was taken aback. His father a murderer?. "Pot calling the kettle black. How many Iwa berserkers have killed indiscriminately. How many hasn't your Tsuchikage killed leaving not even a hair to bury." He shot back. Kurotsuchi was incensed.

"Don't talk about grandpa like that."

That did it for Naruto.

His Sharingan spun to life and faster than the eye could see he had Kurotsuchi pressed against a wall Kunai against her throat. "Your the Granddaughter of that Murderer." He Stated. Kurotsuchi knew true fear those moments. Now she knew why the Sharingan was feared everywhere. Those red soulless eyes that peered into her very being. She swallowed up her fear. "Yes." Naruto pressed the kunai further. "Did you know that he signed an order that saw an assassination attempt on the life of a pregnant woman. She was poisoned. To save the baby's life the doctors where force to extract the baby from her womb. She had a 3 year old son who she spent the last moments of her life with… her last gifts to me where my brother and my Sharingan. The assailant was killed by my father so I swore I would get Onoki myself." Kurotsuchi thought she was going to die. And she would have.

But Naruto couldn't do it. He Naruto Namikaze, feared Konoha Jonin who had destroyed an army. Couldn't kill his best friend. Even tho she was the granddaughter of the person he hated the most.

Slowly the Kunai slipped from his hands.

Say what you want, but he was still 16 years old. And a 16 years old shouldn't find it to kill his own best friend.

Crying, drowning on his self hatred. He recalled his mother's last words to him 'Don't drown yourself in the hatred that plagues the Uchiha my son. Or you will lose sight of everything he cared for'

Even tho Kurotsuchi herself had lost her mother to the 4th Hokage. She couldn't hate her friend. Impossible now. No one understood her better

Slowly she hugged him. She understood now. She was feeling love.

Should have been impossible. After all they were supposed to be killing each other. But how could they. Both blood of their respective Kage. Both lost family because of the kage that opposed them. Both fighting for the survival of their village. Both of them sick of the conflict.

Naruto hugged Kurotsuchi back like a lifeline. "I hate this war." He told her. Kurotsuchi smiled. She leaned in and whispered into his ear "I know a way to bring peace." Naruto pulled back and looked into her black eyes "How?!". He asked her she smiled and leaned to kiss his lips. " We become the strongest. Become the kage of our village. Marry, Establish peace. Have children. '' She told him. Naruto closed his eyes and leaned in his kuro. Felt good thinking that. 'If it were that easy' he suddenly thought to himself, he looked at the girl before him. She was a prodigy in her village. But she entered the conflict late. She had barely gotten to jonin. He didn't doubt her strength. One day her Strength would grow to match his.

He thought of the Kyuubi sealed in him… she would match his innate potential minus Kyuubi. "Is this what you want Kurotsuchi". He asked her looking straight in the eye. "That is my Dream Naruto-kun. I will fight to make it a reality". Naruto Smiled and kissed her. "Then I promise you that I will ensure that I will help you achieve your dreams".

Memory end

Inoichi ended the jutsu. He took his notepad and began to write

_'__Patients name: Naruto Namikaze (Uchiha*)_

_Memory status: Real. Very Real memory._

_Side note: Run memory a few more times_

_Extra notes.__Patient seems to have unknown origins.__Parental identity should be impossible.__The only person Minato Namikaze married or Had children with was with Kushina Uzumaki.__(Summoning is a time space technique. It's possible that Hitomi Uzumaki pulled the patient from another dimension. Perhaps like how the Toads live on a different plane of existence)__Blood test should either confirm or deny the results_._'_

Inoichi sighted.

"Your proving to be interesting hmm."

Inoichi ran through the hand seals and restarted the technique.

This time Another memory, this one more recent made its way to the forefront.

Memory

Jiraiya had been pursuing him. For 3 days.

He was sitting in the shoulders of Madara Uchiha. "Tell me grandfather, is this how you felt" he talked to the stone statue of his ancestor.

Jiraiya landed on the head of the First Hokage. "Naruto. Come back to the village. Why are you doing this." Naruto stood up from his position.

"You followed me for no Reason. Return to the village. I won't fight you today."

The 5th Hokage took offense "Are you crazy Naruto. You betrayed Konoha. You are betraying everything your family fought and bleed for. My family. Don't spit on their graves."

The temperature dropped a couple of degrees. "Don't talk about them. Everything im doing is for them. So another war doesn't erupt that swallows up everything. So other kids don't have to be born and raised in the battlefields." Jiraiya looked at him "don't be stupid your more likely to start a war." Naruto looked at his master and godfather.

"Did you know Grandfather. That when i was 10 I met an Iwa Kunoichi during my deployment to kusa. That ever since then we became friends and eventually lovers."

Jiraiya looked at him as he talked. "You know when i found out she was the granddaughter of the Tsuchikage I couldn't kill her." He said softly.

Jiraiya looked at him "Naruto the war is over you could have just be open about your relationship." Naruto chuckled in a way that made jiraiya shivered "You know. That day she made me promise something. We both would have become the kage's of our village. I would have become the Hokage. And She would have become the Tsuchikage. We would have gotten married." He whispered. But Jiraiya heard him. "Back then She was young and Idealistic. She hadn't seen much warfare yet." He laughed Darkly. "I made an empty promise that day. Only when someone is in control can there be peace." Jiraiya's eyes widened. His grandson wanted to conquer the elemental nations "NARUTO THAT'S MADNESS". He shouted. Naruto just looked at him apathetically "You must be a bigger fool than I thought jiraiya. You must be blind to not see it. The Shinobi of Konoha. They resent the Tsuchikage and his demands. They will pass that hatred on to their children. And sooner or later, on their own volatile. Will spark the 4th great ninja war. And win or lose the cycle will start over." He said bitterly. Activating his Newly acquired Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan he looked at jiraiya "I will be the Villain konoha Needs me to be". And swirled away.

The memory faded and another one took its place.

This time Even Inoichi couldn't Ignore the resemblance between Madara Uchiha and the person that Naruto Namikaze was Turning out to be.

In the middle of a Village. The memory showed him Naruto Summoning the Kyuubi. Standing on top of the beast Gunbai and Kama in hand.

On the opposite side stood and older Kurotsuchi

Standing on top of a Lava golem. And on her sides the 4 and 5 tailed beast. He watched the confrontation. Awed at the power shinobi of the Caliber demonstrated to have.

He saw Naruto push his 3 opponents for almost 3 days.

Until he realized Naruto was in some way sick.

He watched as Naruto interacted with the Granddaughter of the Tsuchikage.

He saw him seal the Kyuubi into a baby. Before he handed his Kunai into his ex lover. And took the killing blow.

Inoichi didn't envy him then.

Inoichi spent 2 more hours viewing memories until he came upon the memory that changed his perception on the patient.

Memory

Naruto burst through the medical tent

The Hokage's summon had told him of his brother being Mortally wounded.

Naruto didn't hesitate. He Rushed to his brothers side, He couldn't lose his brother. Itachi of the 2 things he still had left. He arrived and immediately knew his brother wouldn't make it through the night. "ITACHI!" he screamed as he rushed to his brothers sight Taking his brothers hand in his own. Itachi was missing 2 legs both blown. Severe burns could be seen through his body. Bruises and cuts covered what wasn't taken or burnt. Itachi opened his eyes. "Im sorry Naruto-nii. I couldn't let them die." Naruto teared up as he reassured his brother "Its ok. Its ok, you did well. Rest Itachi you deserve it."

Itachi coughed. "Naru-nii. Take my eyes. they will return your faded light." Itachi coughed some more. Naruto was going blind from using his Mangekyou. But he wouldn't take his brothers. "Naru-nii… cough… take them… cough. I'm a dead man… cough… And remember… cough. What i told you… cough… Be as potent … cough...as the venom of a… cough… cobra." Naruto sobbed. As he held onto his dying brother. "Itachi, im proud of what you become. You become stronger than I ever was." Naruto told Itachi. Itachi smiled "Don't pity me… cough cough… Naruto. Pity the living… cough… ill be looking with pride… cough… as the next… cough… of kin is making… Cough cough… history. "

Naruto nodded. Itachi continue to struggle.

"Call. A Doctor Naruto."

Naruto responded immediately "Doctor. Doctor."

A field med responded kneeling down on the other side of the makeshift bed. "What's wrong?".

The Doctor asked.

And Itachi requested the transfer of eyes.

Naruto was shocked. He knew his brother wanted him to take his eyes. But what could have him in such a hurry. The doctor left to get the preparations done.

Itachi looked at his brother. He relaxed a little. Trying to control his coughing fits.

"Naruto, when the transplant is done. I want you to talk to Fugaku about the Stone Tablet hidden under the Nakara Shrine."

Naruto nodded. The stone tablet must have meant something.

Scene change

Naruto stood His new Mangekyou active.

Reading the Stone tablet his brother had told him about.

He read about the Sharingan and its later stages the Mangekyou and the Eternal Mangekyou. The story of Shinju, a Way to bring peace by casting a Genjutsu unto the moon.

He explained these things to fugaku who was next to him. Fugaku looked at him and said "This would never work. Its doom to fail". Naruto looked at him. "Tell me. If it brings peace.

Would you do it". Fugaku looked at him "You may not bear the name. But your an Uchiha. Sometimes more so than any other." The two fell silent for a moment. "We Uchiha value loyalty against all else. You proved yours when you stepped up to Danzo in our defense. I don't like it but i will follow you". Naruto looked at The older man and said. " I will become the villain konoha needs. I can already see the gathering of the clouds. Peace will not last. I will take the hatred into myself. I, Fugaku we both know im dying. The mixtures of medicine and the chakra inside me slows it down i have a few years at best. If i die can you carry on this for me." Fugaku nodded "I'll protect the Kunoichi too." Naruto bro hugged the man. " Your one of the few that Understand what we have to do."

The memory faded away.

Inoichi wrote down his findings. When Hoshi stepped through. "Have you found anything?" The Doctor asked. Inoichi nodded "Patients Name from what i found is Naruto Namikaze, Born to Minato Namikaze and Mikoto Uchiha.

Has a Powerful stage of the Sharingan Known as the Eternal Mangekyou, and possibly an even more advanced stage but while i saw it in action I didn't see anything that points towards the name of the Dojutsu. Has been sick with some sort of Terminal disease. Grew up fighting in an Extended third ninja war. Born into it from i can gather. Had a relationship with the granddaughter of the third Tsuchikage despite being a Konoha shinobi. Became a missing nin and used the Kyuubi to attack The hidden Rock." Inoichi summarised. Hoshi impressed stated jokingly. "what is he some sort of Mini Madara." Inoichi nodded and added "Some other things I gathered was that he was an orphan who lost his mother when he was a 3 year old and lost his father and stepmother 5 years later. Lost a brother 2 years after to an assassination attempt and lost the other at 17. Before finally deserting the village."

Hoshi whistled. "I don't doubt that he most have some serious issues." Inoichi looked at him "His mental health is only slightly worse than Kakashi. Constant warfare desensitized him to death. He developed a bit of an obsession with finding peace. But his own mortality kept him grounded to reality. How was the medical analysis?"Inoichi asked, hoshi took his Notepad and began "the DNA testing indeed confirms the identity of his parents. He does have traces of toxins in his bloodstream but i was able to take care of that. I found large quantities of medical cocktails which i guess served to buy him time, hope you have an answer to that, his chakra levels were low and showed signs of being in prolonged combat.

Going back to the DNA analysis Minato was part senju so maybe the mixing of Senju and Uchiha blood did something to his dojutsu? Who knows maybe Hokage-sama knows something. Right now we are keeping him sedated."

Inoichi stood up and the two went to report to the Hokage


	3. Meeting Naruto Namikaze

Hokage office.

Reading the Report the Hokage looked at the 2 then back at the Report. Then handed it to the other man standing in the room.

"Sensei, the summoning technique IS a space time ninjutsu. There's a reason why it is not done without a contract. Maybe Hitomi pulled what could be some alternate version of herself."

The Hokage took his pipe and filled it with tobacco before lighting it and taking a puff.

"A potentially mentally unstable Mini Madara version of herself no doubt. I swear that girl gets into the weirdest situation without trying."

The Hokage sassed. Hiruzen then looked at Jiraiya and ordered "slap chakra restraining seals on him. That Dojutsu worries me. Sounds like the Rinnegan." Jiraiya looked at him "I don't know Sensei Nagato had 2 Rinnegan and they didn't have Tomoe on them." Hiruzen shrugged his shoulders " Maybe Nagato was an Uzumaki with traces of an Uchiha. And this Naruto is an Uchiha with Senju blood." Theorized the professor. "I'll get to it sensei". And Jiraiya vanished. Hiruzen turned to the medic and the head of T.I "shall we greet our guest."

2 hours later.

Naruto groaned as he awoke. A white ceiling meet his eyes. He used his hand to stop the light from bothering his tired eyes

'Was it a dream. Did i really fight Kuro.' He thought to himself 'Did I really get a second chance elsewhere.' A cough caught his attention.

Naruto sitting up sat up and looked towards his left. Standing there was a very much alive Hiruzen Sarutobi. Looking every bit the Shinobi that he had looked up in his younger years.

"Hokage-sama?". He asked slightly confused. "Am i dead yet?".

The Hokage fought to keep his laughter reigned in.

"Shinobi-san. I have a few questions for you, just so we are all in" the Hokage said in business mode. Brown orbs looking at black and concentric Purple.

"Your name is Namikaze Naruto no." Naruto nodded

The Hokage Continued

"Your a Konoha shinobi?".

Naruto nodded "Jonin. 1st Army. 2 fighting Battalion. 5th Company First platoon."

Adding.

The Hokage nodded. "Then you understand Konoha procedure for Unidentified Shinobi."

Naruto nodded "A member of the Anbu torture and interrogation conducts a a mind dive".

Naruto replied before flinching. "Where am i."

The Hokage relaxed his attitude a bit "Around 2100 hours someone attempted a summoning technique. They failed mostly. But you showed up with a knife intended for your heart. Who ever stabbed you missed and our medic nin where able to close the wound." Naruto nodded "Your saying i travel some sort of Dimension or something." The Hokage nodded "there are some issues however. Your parentage. Mikoto Uchiha Married Fugaku Uchiha. And Your father Married Uzumaki Kushina". Naruto blinked. "So your saying i don't exist here.", "No you don't." Stated the Hokage blankly. "How is the war?" Asked Naruto. Hiruzen thought to himself 'He really grew up fighting.' He sighed internally and told Naruto "Fortunately there is no war. Not to the extent that your memories. Iwa surrendered when Minato overturned the battle of Kannabi bridge Exterminating over 1000 Enemy and destroying their supply line." Naruto blinked. And blinked again. And blinked some more then burst out laughing "w-wait. Your telling that shit bridge being destroyed shortened the war by 10 fucking years". His laugh turned bitter. "Why didn't we think of that.

The Hokage blinked. The ironic twist of how one detail could change the course of history. "Who was the Hokage in your time." Naruto didn't even think twice "Hiruzen Sarutobi. Pupil of the First and Second Hokage. Known as the Professor."

Sarutobi looked at the young man in front of him "Are you trying to make fun of me". Naruto shook his head quickly "It's a fact sir. We won the battle of Kannabi bridge but we took the bridge. We didn't destroy it. Although the fighting dwindled the Kyuubi attack ensured the war would continue. Konoha and Iwa eventually signed an Armistice in which Iwa benefited more from making demands due to their slightly better position. Despite the fact that Suna and kumo lost the war against us. We simply spent more time men and resources fighting 3 major powers when Iwa only fought suna and some minor nations." He said. Before his expression turned sour again "although the Armistice came 10 years too late." Sarutobi nodded. He understood dislike for war. For he himself was a pacifist.

The two talked clarifying things about Naruto's past. His defection up until His attack on Iwa and his fight that all but destroyed grass country.

"I am worried about your Mental state Naruto. Only person i personally know that hast lost as much as you is Tsunade and she gambles and drinks across the elemental nations." Stated Sarutobi. Naruto nodded "I grew up in war. I was out the academy age 5. Chunin when i turned seven and became a jonin at 8. I was at Kannabi bridge. And i was there when dad took on the Kyuubi. I begged him to let me take the Kyuubi and to spare little Hideiyoshi. My stepmom begged dad to allow her to take the Kyuubi with her to her death. But it would only be a stop gap measure. I didn't want to burden my youngest brother with Shinobi businesses. So they sealed it in my using a 10 symbol seal.

I saw them die. It's what triggered my mangekyou." He told the old man "I have been in all three major front. Leading my own platoon against Kumo. I was just used to death by that point." The Hokage looked at Naruto with sympathy. "Standard procedure dictates that i have someone watching you. I know someone who can relate to you. Who knows maybe you two can help each other. However there are two more problems." Naruto looked at the Hokage "the first one is rather simple. Kakashi will take on a genin team. So i hope you will assist him if he passes them". Naruto quirked an eyebrow "this kakashi still failing gennin!?". This time the Hokage did laugh "Some things just don't change". The hokage composed himself "the second and most serious problem. Your identity. While I could essentially make you the Son of Mikoto and Minato. The Uchiha clan has been reduced to just her and her youngest son Sasuke. Her oldest son. Itachi Uchiha exterminated the clan." Naruto looked at the Hokage. "You know if your trying to sell me this person as a mass murderer its not working. Most likely something happened that forced your hand at exterminating the clan and Itachi was just the escape goat or the executioner." The hokage had to give it to the kid. He was good. "No i guess not. The uchiha clan elders were planning a coup d'etat. I tried to solve the matter diplomatically. But the village elders made it difficult. Until Danzo overstepped his Authority and ordered itachi in my name to kill the clan. Unfortunately i can't put konoha at risk and Danzo has too much political backing to touch him." Naruto just quirked an eyebrow. "Dude were shinobi. We do shady shit all the time why not fabricate something up and kill him. Noone would bat an eye." The Hokage coughed a little "Now that's an Idea worth looking into. Bastard thinks he can hide his root from me." The Hokage stopped himself. "Anyway. I don't see how I can explain a Sharingan wielder appearing out of nowhere". He paused for a second and looked at the purple eye "That's a Rinnegan if i'm not mistaken". Naruto nodded in affirmation "A tomoe Rinnegan. A full Rinnegan would require me to have the full blood of the sage. Meaning the Senju, uzumaki and Uchiha. I have no trace of Uzumaki blood in me. And the only Uzumaki i knew was my stepmother." Hiruzen filed that away. A knock on the door and the 2 people inside turned to see Jiraiya come in

"You Ok sensei you have been here a while."

Hiruzen nodded to his student "Im fine we have just been going over what we know of Naruto here and confirming what we know. Naruto this jiraiya." Naruto waved at the man "I know this Pervert. Where i'm from his is my godfather".

Hiruzen smiled again "oho. That is great." Naruto quirked an eyebrow and jiraiya looked at his sensei. "Sensei, what are you thinking." Hiruzen smiled widened "We can't deny Naruto is the Son of Minato. Aside from the hair and the eyes everything else is Minato's. Naruto, Minato and Kushina did have a daughter named Hitomi.

Here she happens to be Jiraiya's goddaughter.

If we can convince Mikoto that you are indeed her son. Your familiarity with Jiraiya could be used as a cover. We could even say Hitomi is your younger Sister, she kind of is." Explained Sarutobi. Jiraiya blinked. "That makes a lot of sense actually. But sensei how are you gonna convince Mikoto. Is not like we can tell her the truth." Hiruzen looked at his student "Actually we kinda do need to. Naruto here has the most Advanced Sharingan seen in almost a century. In fact we cannot afford to keep it hidden. An Uchiha this powerful doesn't just pop up" stated the old man. "Naruto i'll talk to Mikoto. I don't know how different the one i know will be from the one you knew. But remember she is a single mother, who is dealing with the burden of losing one of her sons and her family." Naruto looked at the Hokage "I will take care of her. I just hope she accepts me."

The Hokage tipped his ceremonial hat and left the building. Ordering jiraiya to retrieve the Uchiha matriarch.

30 minutes later.

Hokage office.

Mikoto didn't know why she was being called to the Hokage office. She hoped Sasuke hadn't gotten into trouble.

When she was led into the office by her former sensei and saw the Hokage on business mode. She really got worried.

The Hokage dismissed the Anbu from his office. As he had done all the previous times when dealing with Naruto.

He cleared his throat. "Sit down Mikoto. Keep an open mind as what we have to discuss may shock you." He said. "Hai, Hokage-sam". Sarutobi opened a folder. "A day ago Your goddaughter attempted to use the Summoning technique. While she failed to summon any animal. Her luck somehow manage to Summon a teenager. This Teenager was on death's door kunai sticking out of his chest. While the doctors where closing his wounds. DNA samples where taken." He told her, taking one of the folders on his desk and sliding over to Mikoto.

**Namikaze Naruto**

**Age: 19** **Sex: male** **Heigh: 6'0**

**Hair color black**

**Closest Maternal Match: Mikoto Uchiha 99.3%**

**Closest Paternal Match: Minato Namikaze. 99.0%**

**Siblings: Hitomi Uzumaki, Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha.**

**Kekkei Genkai: Sharingan**

**Patients Health status:****Aside from a stab to the heart and Traces of toxins and extreme chakra exhaustion the patient has no other health concerns**.

Mikoto dropped the folder." Hokage-sama is this some kind of sick joke." The Hokage. Still completely serious shook his head "You know I would never play around like that Mikoto.

Aside from the fact that we can't send him back to his own timeline. If you know what the kid went through you wouldn't even want to". Mikoto took a deep breath 'Don't kill the Hokage just yet' she told herself. "It possibly couldn't have been that bad." She retorted. Jiraiya Snorted. "Girl if what i read from the report Inoichi wrote i doubt any of us would be a seemingly sane as he appears to be." Hiruzen Himself looked harshly at Mikoto.

"Tell me what do you remember of the war."

Mikoto didn't know where this was going. But she didn't like it. "I hated it Hokage-sama. It was horrible. Before Minato finished his technique we were getting pushed back and iwa had us on a fighting retreat." She told the Hokage. Hiruzen asked a different question "would you wish either of your children to go through such conflict." Mikoto snapped "Hell no." Then Hiruzen stood up. "Inoichi Showed me some memories of the kid. Naruto Shared his own tales of the conflict. He was born into it, and when I say that. I mean the conflict had already been burning hot for 10 years prior to his birth. The villages where at an all time low. Remember Kannabi bridge. 8 years old he took part in that battle. He lost his mother at 4 years old to poisoning. His baby brother survived because the Mikoto Uchiha he was born to. Had access to good doctors and although they had to work fast. They managed to save a newborn baby and give the mother and son enough time for her to say her last goodbyes.

5 years later. 9 years old witness his father and step mother sacrifice their life to stop the Kyuubi Rampage on the village. His step mother had given birth to his youngest brother. And they were gonna seal the beast in that baby. But he stared down his father into becoming the Host of the Kyuubi even tho having no uzumaki blood, the chakra of the beast could potentially kill him.

2 years later the same little Brother was assassinated. It drove him mad enough to Take on an entire Battalion of Kumo shinobi and the Raikage and Still win. 3 years later He lost his only remaining brother. That brother gave him his eyes. Preventing Blindness caused by the Mangekyou. A stage of the Sharingan he unlocked watching his father die."

Mikoto was rocked to her core.

This Person shared her DNA, he was supposed to be her son. Had gone through so much. She started to tear up. Hiruzen felt slightly bad. He didn't want to hurt the woman but this was a serious situation. "Im sorry Mikoto but this is a serious situation. I didn't mean to hurt you. But there is a reason why i want you to claim him as your son not just because it would be convenient and easier to explain. But also there's the fact, that being of Mixed senju/uchiha blood allowed him to reach a level of prowess we only ever seen in one person. He unlocked the legendary Rinnegan. And has the EMS. From his own account and his own memory. He has already snapped once." Mikoto felt her stomach turn. "What so you mean he Snapped." Hiruzen sat back down. "He didn't make the war completely unscathed. Towards the last year he was poisoned. Using medical cocktails and his own resistances to most poison he was able to fight it for years. But the strain of having so many death surrounding him, and his fear of loss. Caused him to defect his Konoha.

From what he admitted to us. The last time anyone saw him. He had destroyed the Tsuchikage's tower and Challenged the mother of His child Into battle." Jiraiya snorted "Sensei. Your understating, challenged to battle?. From what i read on THAT report he went full Madara Uchiha. He almost won too. That girl was lucky to have 2 jinchuuriki at her side and the fact he still cared for her and his child." Sarutobi looked at his Student. "Jiraiya. Were not trying to scare Mikoto." Hiruzen turned back to the Uchiha "Its true when he challenged her to battle he unleashed the might of the Kyuubi." Mikoto turned towards jiraiya "if he was that powerful how did he lose. You told me he was found near death when Hitomi-chan found him". She exclaimed.

"Naruto Namikaze, at the time of the battle was already dying for sure. The poison that had been in his system. Is similar to the one That Orochimaru attempted to kill Hitomi with. But from what we're told. Good doctors by that point were extremely scared. He told me when he Broke up with the girl, she had been between 2 and 4 weeks pregnant. And when he saw her bring the child into the mix and summon a sealing altar. He used the last of his failing strength to seal the Kyuubi into his child. Before asking the girl to Kill him. Whatever trick of fate allowed hitomi to summon him to us was a miracle." Explained the Hokage.

Mikoto now placated. Asked "Can I meet him?".

At the Hospital

Naruto looked as the Door opened. Slowly a raven haired woman stepped through the door. She looked exactly how he remembered his mother to be. If only slightly older.

Behind her the Hokage walked in

"Mikoto this is Naruto. Naruto this is Mikoto."

Mikoto greeted shily analyzing the teen before her. The eyes and the hair where definitely Uchiha. The eyes where her own. Everything else reminded her of Minato, tho. From his voice to his physic. But she could definitely see that he could be her son. Was her son on another life."

Elsewhere in the village.

Kakashi was standing in front of the monument dedicated to those who had fallen in defense of Konoha. As he always did. He felt the presence of Jiraiya next to his and put his book away "sigh. Do I have a mission." Jiraiya nodded and began to explain everything.

Next day

Naruto had been dismissed from the Hospital with an order to take it easy. The chakra restraints had been removed and his healing rate began to accelerate. The 6 tomoe returned showing his eye prowess was accessible to him once again.

The woman that embodied his mother in this timeline at his side the two were standing in front of the Hokage. "Remember Mikoto. You had Naruto when you were 18. Naruto, you have been away with Jiraiya since birth. Training. If anyone asks you how did you get to that level of the Mangekyou, tell them you developed it Naturally." Hiruzen went over, Mikoto looked at Sarutobi "Hokage-sama since Naruto is technically an adult couldn't he claim Hitomi-chan custody." Sarutobi looked at the uchiha matriarch and nodded "Yes, I'm already working on it. Most likely after team placement will you be able to fully take her in. I know she would like to have some family." Naruto stayed silent, he doubted he was fit to take care of another person. He sighed, His own fault. "Naruto i want you to come to semi regular sessions with Inoichi. I'll add you to the roster but i want a guarantee your not dealing with these issues on your own." Naruto nodded

Hiruzen then turned to Kakashi "He will help you around if you decide to pass the team i assigned you. If they fail then he will be your partner until his cleared to work on his own. Understood".

Kakashi nodded silently watching this Naruto person. From what Jiraiya told him this kid was a dimensional traveler, that his sensei's daughter manage to pull out from another dimension. The boy shared his pain. He was also supposed to be the son of his sensei and Mikoto Uchiha, although as unlikely as it sounded the DNA match spoke for itself. But he would keep an eye on him, no one got as powerful as Naruto without having some type of quirk.

Mikoto smiled, she took Naruto's arm and left the Hokage tower. Once they were outside the Hokage tower Mikoto slowed down a bit.

Side looking at Naruto she said "Somehow I have to introduce you to my son Sasuke. And he won't take the news that i slept with another man that wasn't an Uchiha. Hay what a mess.". Naruto sighed "I'm sorry if my presence is causing problems. Id never imagined this would happen. Nor wanted it too". He told her. Mikoto let go of Naruto and clarified "I'm not unhappy. After all in some world I am your mother. It would just take getting used to. Besides, there's the fact your a grown man, war veteran and powerful. But my son isn't the easiest to deal with, he has been obsessed with killing Itachi since… well since that happened. And he wouldn't like it if some person claiming to be an Uchiha wielding the Sharingan that is supposed to be his oldest brother suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Then there's the fact that Sasuke idolized my husband. And your son of the 4th. He would view you as a bastard or a threat to his position of clan heir"

Naruto nodded "Well. To the last one I will never drop my father's name. That's the only connection i have left to him. And i don't care about clan status. And if he has a problem. Well we will deal with it when we get there". Mikoto accepted and the two made their way to the Uchiha compound

* * *

Hello everyone im sorry if the previous chapter had many gramar mistakes and the spacing was bad. i am jsing google docs which is really good at catching these things but as soon as i transfer over the document manager here at Fanfiction up everything turns to shit.

it wasn't till i reviewed the story from a web tab that i realize how bad it was and im letting you all know that yes i will be taking time to fix this. kudos


	4. A brothers job is to protect his family

Sasuke Uchiha had just returned from training.

As he approached the house he shared with his mother, he felt a shift in the air. He slowed down a bit.

When he made it home he saw his mother as she always did at this time of day.

But when she greeted him. She had a serious face instead of the usual smile. "Sasuke. There's something we must discuss. Take a seat."

Sasuke nodded and sat down in the chair in front of her. "Sasuke, what im about to tell you is very serious. So i want you to remain as calm as possible."

Sasuke looked as his mother "What's going on mom. What happened". Mikoto sighed, "Sasuke, you know that before… before i married Your Father and settled down i was on a genin team with the fourth Hokage." Sasuke nodded he had seen the pictures. "Sasuke, Minato and I had a little bit of a wild night when i became 18 and just become a Jonin. I became pregnant with my first child". "What?!". Sasuke blew up. Mikoto raised her hands in defense "Sasuke. I was young at the time. Well we had a child. And he was given to Jiraiya-sensei to hide away. Although Minato hadn't earned his reputation yet. The war was well underway. Hell not a year later did Konoha and Fire country signed the official declaration of war." She stopped observing Sasuke. He was a whirlwind of emotions. Mikoto continued "We named him Naruto after the first book sensei wrote. Although Naruto has been away since then. He didn't have contact with us until recently." Sasuke was pissed. His mother had another child that he didn't know about. "What did father think." Mikoto sighed. Just like his father "Fugaku didn't know. Sasuke i'm telling you because Naruto is back in the Village. And I met him. He is Incredibly strong. Stronger than Itachi. Sarutobi-sama put him on par with Madara Uchiha. Naruto is not someone who grew up in a nice environment. He grew up in war sochi. I'm telling you because I don't want you to fight him.

Even if you don't like him. Try getting along with him for my sake." She pleaded. Sasuke sighed 'I will try. For my mother at least'.

Sasuke asked mikoto "what does he think of Itachi".

Mikoto bit her lip.

"Why don't you ask him. Ill get him for you no?"

Sasuke 'Hn' in acknowledgement.

Mikoto stood up and went into the Hallway.

A few seconds later she came back, with an older Teenager.

Sasuke analyzed him.

His hair and eye shape where that of the Uchiha.

But the 2 different eyes unsettled him. One was the familiar black he had seen on his mother's eye. The other was purple with 3 concentric rings around a dot that marked the center of the eye.

In the first 2 rings he could make out 3 tomoe in each level much like a matured Sharingan.

He wore a loose black shirt and black slacks.

The shape of the face he could tell looked like the 4ths Hokage face. Same nose and ears.

"Sasuke this is Naruto Namikaze, Naruto this is Sasuke my youngest."

Naruto tipped his head slightly.

"I will go prepare some dinner for us." Mikoto stood up and left to prepare dinner leaving the two boys.

Sasuke looked at Naruto "What is that weird eye you have some sort of transplant?". Naruto shook his head "That's a version of the Rinnegan. I awakened it because my father had Senju in his blood. If you know the history between the senju and the uchiha besides the clan wars then i'm sure you know we share a common ancestor."

Sasuke nodded. He had heard that the senju and uchiha both claimed to be descendants of the sage.

"Where were you all this time?".

Sasuke ask.

"I can't say. But all I can tell you it was a land ravaged by constant warfare." Naruto responded.

Sasuke asked "what do you think about Itachi."

Naruto was silent. He couldn't tell sasuke the truth. He would have a measured response that would hopefully placate Sasuke. And hopefully if what Mikoto told him was true. Steer him into a more positive road. "Sasuke. What do you know of the Sharingan. Besides what it does."

Sasuke looked at him oddly "I know that it has 3 stages. 4 if you count the Mangekyou.

It is activated in life or death situations. That's about it." Naruto sighed. He activated his Base Sharingan looking at Sasuke.

"Have you read the second Hokage's journal on the Sharingan?". Sasuke shook his head. Naruto kneeled in front of the teen "Sasuke. The Sharingan, its an Uchihas manifestation of his or her pain. While it's true you can awaken the Sharingan in life or death situations. The Sharingan is awakened mostly by a feeling that connotes loss, grief and desperation. I can see you already have manifested the Sharingan. The scar that you brother left you runs deep doesn't it". Sasuke was shocked "H-how can i have my Sharingan." Naruto looked at Sasuke "can you channel chakra through your eyes." Sasuke shook his head "I never done it" Naruto just looked at him "Try it now." And so Sasuke closed his eyes. Reaching into himself Sasuke reached his chakra and grabbed it. Before opening his eyes and looking at Naruto. Who had blue lines running around him "whoa" Naruto tapped his shoulders. "Take it easy, your pushing way more chakra than what you actually need. Turn it off before you get exhausted." Sasuke complied. "What about the Mangekyou. Is what Itachi said is true. Do you really need to kill your best friend to get it." Naruto looked at Sasuke oddly 'The hell is Itachi telling this kid. No wonder Sasuke is fucked up'. Naruto looked at Sasuke. "No, the Mangekyou Sharingan. It is not another stage to unlock. The Mangekyou Sharingan manifest when an Uchiha Feels deep grief or regret. Look at me." Naruto said. Pushing more chakra into his eyes his Sharingan Spun. Gaining more and more speed before becoming the Mangekyou. His Mangekyou manifested in a 3 propeller blade type. With spikes coming out of each blade. "My Mangekyou Sharingan manifested when i found out someone I deeply cared about Sacrificed their lives so others could live theirs. I never killed anyone I ever cared about. In fact, I tried to go the extra mile to protect them." He smiled sadly. "However Sasuke. A warning. The Uchiha despite their power, our eyes are cursed. When an Uchiha loves he loves more than the average person. But when that love becomes hate. And happiness becomes anger. The Sharingan gives us an Illusion of power. Causing us to drown ourselves even deeper into our hate. Don't become what Itachi is. Look at how Madara ended up. He had The Kyuubi, An Advanced stage of the Sharingan more powerful than the Mangekyou. And his own prowess. He fell victim to the curse of hatred and even still. Hashirama slapped him around sily during their final battle."

Sasuke was looking at him with wide eyes.

Naruto smiled at him "I'll help you become strong. But promise me you won't let the hatred consume you. Don't make the mistake that Uchiha before us have made."

Sasuke nodded speechless. No one had told him this side of the Uchiha. He was rethinking some of the choices he made. "How can I overcome the curse when so many before us have fallen. How did you overcome it."

Naruto stood up "You fill yourself with love Sasuke. Hold onto what you have. Be thankful for everyday you still have. Make friends and live life. And the most important. Sasuke were Shinobi. Eventually you will lose people you care about. Mourn them. Honor their memory. But also let go. They will be waiting for us . My best friend once told me 'do not pity the dead. Pity the living'. That is how you overcome the curse" naruto turned on his heel towards the Kitchen.

3 days later

Hitomi was sitting in the classroom. She was happy. Finally her career as a shinobi would start today. She was one step closer to becoming Hokage. Soon Sasuke walked into the classroom, While Hitomi adored her godmother (not that she knew that) Mikoto. The bastard was a pain in the ass to deal with. He took a seat next to her which surprised her "Bastard." She greeted. Sasuke looked at her "Dobe. You know this is for graduates right". Hitomi developed a tick mark on her forehead. "I have you know that Mizuki-teme attempted to fudge my grades so i got a retake." Sasuke raised an eyebrow 'Why would an academy teacher attempt to make the deadlast fail' he thought to himself.

Iruka walked and everyone settled down

"Alright everyone. Today marks your first day as a Shinobi of Konoha. But don't celebrate yet, Being a Shinobi is not easy. Being a Shinobi is being a soldier. And we are the Strength of the village. Some of you will fall. Some of you will go on to become legends. And who knows one of you may even become the next hokage." Iruka finished up giving his speech.

After a bit of chatter Iruka cleared his throat.

"Alright kids time for team assignment."

He began listing teams. Hitomi tuned him out for most teams.

"Team 7: Uchiha Sasuke". Checked off Iruka.

Sasuke perked up

" Haruno Sakura."

Sakura cheered off as other girls groaned in disappointment "Shaa!. Take that Ino-pig. True love wins".

"And Uzumaki Hitomi".

Hitomi Slammed her head against the desk.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. 'So their going with the classic team 7.'

Naruto looked at the memorial stone in front of him

Kakashi looked at the stone.

"Humbles you to think so many people we cared about ended up in this rock huh". Said Naruto.

Kakashi nodded "What's your biggest regret." Asked Kakashi. Naruto looked at the white haired man next to him "Not spending my last few years with my Family. Forcing my Girlfriend into A battle that had she not had back up for she would not have survived. The fact I almost left a baby girl orphaned. With her own burden because her daddy was scared".

Naruto looked back at the Stone.

"What's yours."

Kakashi put the book he was reading away "Not spending time with my father. Or my teammates. Breaking the promise I made Obito."

Naruto looked at the watch. "2 hours. Think were sufficiently late?" Kakashi gave him an eye smile "were going to have a wonderful friendship".

Academy. Room 279

Sasuke was bored.

Hitomi was bored.

Sakura was bored.

Hitomi stood up from her chair took the chalk eraser from Iruka's desk. Using a chair as a stepping board. She balanced the eraser between the door and the door frame.

Moving the chair away and sitting back down.

A few minutes later a man with gravity defying silver hair stepped through the door and the eraser hit him spot on. Hitomi burst out laughing, sakura attempted to make excuses and sasuke hid a smirk behind his hands.

Kakashi looked at the thrio in front of him.

"Your all boring. Meet me in the roof, 5 minutes". And disappeared into a poof of smoke.

On the roof.

Kakashi and Naruto were talking when Kakashi received the memory from the shadow clone.

5 minutes later the 3 kids burst through the door.

Kakashi looks at his watch "just in time. Take a seat."

Naruto looked as Sasuke, a pink haired girl who he assumed was sakura. And Hitomi Uzumaki. Who he identified through her whisker marks. Blond hair that fell to her middle back. And a hideous Orange jumpsuit 'who ever gave her that is a dead man'.

Kakashi clapped his Hands.

"Alright. My name is Kakashi Hatake. I am your Jonin sensei. Next to me is Naruto Namikaze he will be assisting me in teaching you. Why don't you introduce yourself."

Sakura raised her hand "Kakashi sensei what do you mean".

Naruto almost face palmed.

Kakashi almost face palmed.

Hitomi did facepalm.

Sasuke shook his face.

Naruto spoke up "You know your name, likes, dislikes, hopes and dreams."

Sakura looked at him "why don't you go first sensei." Naruto looked at kakashi. Kakashi sighed in annoyance and started "My name is Kakashi Hatake. Hm. I have likes, dislikes as well. My dreams. Well I don't really have any at the moment". He passed the torch pack to Naruto. 'Oh i'm going to prank you so hard Kakashi. Just you wait'. Naruto told himself. "Well. My Name is Naruto Namikaze. I like eating Ramen every once in a while. Learning or developing new techniques as well as pushing myself to new heights.

I dislike war and Kumo shinobi. And my dreams, I guess is having my own family."

Sakura again raised her hand. "Are you Related to the 4th Hokage."

Naruto answered "Yes".

This time Hitomi asked "But wasn't the 4th Hokage single. If he had a son we would have known. '' She said. A tad resentful thinking of the burden the fourth placed in her.

Naruto looked at her "I was born outside of wedlock. Besides my identity was hidden for my safety."

Naruto clarified.

"Who was your mother?". Sakura asked.

Naruto looked at Sasuke. "My mother was an Uchiha that's all you need to know." Naruto Replied ending the Subject.

Kakashi looked at Sakura "Well since you feel chatty why don't tell us about yourself pinky".

Sakura blushed "Well my name is Sakura Haruno. My likes are…" she looks at Sasuke and squeals 'So this is a fangirl.' Naruto thought to himself. "My dreams are…" again she looks at sasuke and squeals even louder.

"And your dislikes" asked Kakashi.

"HITOMI AND INO" Sakura screams.

Naruto thought to himself 'This girl will either drop out or get us all killed' kakashi was running along the same train of thought 'Girls today are more interested in guys than jutsu.'

Kakashi point at Sasuke. "How about you sunshine."

Sasuke brought his hands interlocked. in front of his mouth "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I few likes and too many dislikes to count. My dreams. I will bring a man to justice"

Kakashi narrowed his eyes 'Itachi.' Naruto was thinking something else entirely 'He is getting better. At least he didn't say kill.'

Kakashi nodded and pointed at Hitomi "and Lastly the Hyperactive blond."

Hitomi raised her hand "Im Hitomi Uzumaki, I like ramen. Tasting different types of ramen. Uh i like the ramen Iruka sensei buys more even more. I enjoy spending time with Mikoto-chan. I dislike those who look down upon others for no reason and bullies. And my dream. Is to become Hokage. So people will stop disrespecting me and treat me like im somebody. Somebody important."

This was Naruto's moment to narrow his eyes

'this is my little sister. Ramen addict, attention starved. At least she had Mikoto. I promise both of you Sasuke. Hitomi, I'll make you into the best you two can be. I promise to protect you both. Even if you hate me for it. I will not fail this time'.

Kakashi was in thought 'Hitomi is possibly the most normal. But she will need the most work if the academy reports are to be believed. I will have to rotate naruto and myself to take turns to work with her. Sakura is in need of a reality check. And unless she herself realizes the dangers of the Shinobi lifestyle there isn't much we can do to help her. Sasuke is the best shape so far. But his obsession with Itachi could make him a potential danger to himself and others.' He looked at naruto who was looking between Sasuke and Hitomi. 'He will be an important part of this team.'

He clapped his hands "One more thing.

Your not gennin just yet. There is one more test, you must make if you want to become official shinobi." Sakura screeched "what do you mean another test. Why did we take the graduation exam in the first place." Kakashi eye smiled. "Oh that. That is to filter the hopeless from those with a chance to become a shinobi. Be at training field 3. 5 am don't be late. And don't eat breakfast. Or you will puke." He disappeared leaving on swirling leaves where he once stood.

Naruto stood from his spot in the veranda.

"Hitomi Sasuke you two are coming with me."

Putting a hand on each of their shoulders he activated Kamui and teleported away. A second later he appeared back at the uchiha compound.

Hitomi and Sasuke looked at him "What was that?" Hitomi asked with stars in her eyes "Kamui. An ability i got from my Sharingan"

Stated Naruto.

Mikoto was sitting reading a book on the porch.

She saw Naruto appear out of nowhere. With Hitomi and Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, Hitomi-chan. Thank you for bringing them Naruto." Naruto nodded. Sasuke was confused tho "What's going on mom?." Asked Sasuke following his mother and sensei inside.

Sitting at the table Mikoto commanded the two.

"Sasuke, Hitomi. The reason why your here is Because Hitomi will be living with us from now on." Both Hitomi and Sasuke exploded "¿WHAT?" Naruto took a sip from a water bottle he carried on him "Sasuke. As you know. My father and Our mother had a very brief relationship that resulted in my birth.

But what people don't know is that, the fourth Hokage too married. During the final days for the third ninja war when he had just become Hokage. He married Kushina Uzumaki. An S class shinobi on her own right who from what im told had a bone to pick with Kumo Shinobi. And sent squads packing."

Hitomi couldn't control her excitement "Yah! Take that Bastard. I'm the daughter of 2 badass shinobi." Naruto looked at Hitomi. "Hitomi. I need you to promise me to never let that information leave this room". He said looking at her straight in the eye. "What? '' why?" Naruto sighed again. For the millionth time that day.

"Hitomi-chan. Dad had a lot of enemies. During the Kusakagure campaign which saw the battle of Kannabi bridge and the destruction of the bridge itself. Dad killed a lot of people. Many of them Mothers and fathers, sons and daughters. Iwa hates the fourth and would do anything to hurt his next of kin." Hitomi looked down disappointed in herself. She wasn't stupid despite the mask that she wore. She understood the consequences of the fourths action.

"Can I at least talk about my mom." Mikoto looked at Hitomi with sympathy "Hitomi-chan. Your mother too had many enemies. Once Kumo attempted to kidnap her. They would have succeeded had it not been thanks to Minato. They would try again with you."

Naruto nodded."Brighten up Hitomi-chan. You got a Legacy behind you. Dad was the grandson of Toka Senju. Youngest sister of Hasimara. And Tobirama. Your the Daughter of the fourth. The blood of the Hokage flows strong with you. And you have me trained by Jiraiya-sensei. Who studied under the third and taught dad". Hitomi brightened Considerably. Before looking downcast again "hey brother. Can I talk to you in private." Naruto took another sip of water.

"You're wondering why dad choose you to seal the Kyuubi in no?". He told her. She stood up and pointed a finger at him. Naruto raised his hand. "I know about the Kyuubi. You're not the first jinchuuriki, not even for the Kyuubi".

Hitomi's hand began to shake.

"Hitomi. When Hashimara-sama fought Madara. Madara had the Kyuubi at his side. His wife Mito Uzumaki sealed the Kyuubi into herself when the first Hokage broke the control that Madara had on the Kyuubi through his Sharingan.

From Mito-sama the Kyuubi was sealed into kushina when mito became too old. I don't know what happened that. But my guess is that Kushina was attacked during childbirth. And Kushina was a strong Shinobi. Her special chakra chains could hold onto a bijuu. So something must have happened. But whatever happened resulted in you being the 3rd Jinchuuriki for the nine tails." Hitomi dropped to her knees. "Im. I'm just a weapon".

Naruto moved to hugged the girl. "Hitomi, all Shinobi are weapons to be used by their Kage. Or that's how it is supposed to be. However no Kage would last long in power with this mentality.

The Hokage truly cares for all His subjects under his command. But some sacrifices must be done to protect the village. Unfortunately you were the sacrifice that saved the village. If I had been there I would have convinced dad to let me take the burden. Don't doubt that you are cared for." Hitomi sniffed and nodded.

"Although neither you and Sasuke are related you Two are my siblings. And it is the Job of the older brother to take care of his little brother and sister."

Hitomi hugged Naruto. Sasuke looked at him with his Sharingan unknowingly active.

Mikoto smiled too. If only Itachi, Minato and Kushina where there to complete the picture.

"Now the two of you eat as much as you can now. Remember what Kakashi said about tomorrow."

Mikoto returned to the kitchen to finish serving dinner


	5. Genin exams and wave missions

Next day. 8:00 am

Three hungry genin waited around for their two Sensei to arrive.

Kakashi and Naruto turned up at the same time.

"Sorry im Late. I had to save a cat that was stuck in a tree for an old lady."

On cue Naruto picked up "Yeah im sorry i'm late too. A lady was walking a black cat so i had to take the long way around".

Sakura jumped and pointed an accusatory finger at them "liar" Sasuke and Hitomi where to annoyed. Both had Large tick marks on their foreheads, eyebrows twitching.

Kakashi pulled an alarm out of his pocket.

"This is set to noon. Your task is to get these bells". He said holding 2 silver bells. Sakura asked "Sensei there's only 2 bells."

Kakashi chuckled and eye smiled "Good your catching on. Who ever doesn't get a bell. Will be tied to a post. And watch as their teammate eats their lunch in front of them. And that person will return to the academy. If none of you get a bell by noon you will be sent back to the academy."

The 3 genin were caught off guard. 'I can't fail now. I've gotten this far to simply fail'. Thought Hitomi. Sasuke was thinking the same sakura whoever was on a different cloud 'cha. I can get a bell for me and sasuke-kun then we will be on a team alone.'

Naruto watched all of them 'Sasuke and Hitomi. I hope you catch the meaning of this test.'

Kakashi raised a hand "go" he shouted dropping his hand. The 3 students dispersed.

Naruto activated his Mangekyou and became Ethereal to make sure that he wasn't interfering with the test.

'the first lesson of Shinobi is camouflage and concealment. They got that down.' Kakashi thought.

'lets see. Sasuke is 34 yards north west.

Sakura is hiding on a bush. 15 yards away.

Hitomi, she's using the Shadow clone jutsu. Setting traps perhaps.

Indeed she was. She focused her violet orbs into an immobilizing trap.

She had made a few shadow clones to set traps around. 'kuso. There has to be some hidden meaning to this test. It doesn't make sense, why separate us into squads if one of us it to fail'.

20 yards to the east Sasuke's mind was running through the same thoughts. He decided to take a shot at his sensei first. Throwing some kunai the direction Kakashi was standing before jumping down and running at the masked man.

He jumped and went for a spinning kick which Kakashi blocked. He twisted and. Tried to punch his sensei in the stomach. Kakashi caught the punch and threw him across the clearing. Sasuke ran at his sensei again and dropped for a spinning kick that kakashi evaded.

Using the momentum from the spinning kick he threw a roundhouse kick to the ribs of his jounin sensei. Kakashi told himself 'Lesson one Taijutsu'

He stayed on the defensive as Sasuke attempted to land a hit or take a swipe at the bells.

"Ugh" sasuke cries in frustration.

He disengaged kakashi and hops back 5 paces before running throw hand signs "Fire Style. Fireball jutsu" he said bringing the tiger seal to his mouth and unleashing a red hot fireball.

Letting go of the Jutsu. He looked to see a burnt log where Kakashi once stood "Damn. Replacement." He whispered to himself. Before feeling a presence behind him "You know Sasuke-chan. That wasn't very know was it". Sasuke look back where his sensei crouched. Holding a tiger sign that was quickly approaching him.

He heard Kakashi yell "Konoha Secret jutsu: One thousand years of Pain."

Sasuke prepared for the worst when he felt it…

"Yeeeeewww". Sasuke yelled as he flew across the clearing only to splash in the water.

Naruto still in his spectral form raised an eyebrow "Kakashi. Did you just give Sasuke a chakra powered Finger poke where the sun don't shine?". He asked. Kakashi looked at him "It worked didn't it."

Naruto fell over and burst out laughing.

Kakashi waved "I have other students to test." And flickered away.

Hitomi saw what her sensei did to sasuke and gulped. "Damn. Can't take him on my own."

She saw her sensei stand in a tree nearby. Making a shadow clone "Go to Sasuke and tell the teme, that we have to work together to formulate some sort of plan"

She shadow clone nodded and ran away.

She took a deep breath and attacked her sensei. She opened up by sending 6 shadow clones ahead of her. Which did absolutely nothing but confirm her theory. She watched as they where dispelled. Kakashi looked straight ahead "You want to try where Sasuke failed?". He taunted. She gulped and brought her hands on a cross sign. "Multi Shadow clone jutsu". She called out. "Kakashi narrowed his eye 'She has this much chakra' "you know Hitomi-chan that may have worked on Mizuki. But it wont work on me." Kakashi continued to taunt. She launched all her shadow clones at her sensei before making a hasty retreat to finding her teammate.

She found Sasuke still talking to the clone.

"Sasuke. There's no way we can take on Kakashi on our own." The clone stated "You think I don't know that". Sasuke yelled. Hitomi cancelled the clone. When the Hitomi in front of Sasuke disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sasuke saw the real Hitomi approaching him. "We gotta find Sakura. As much as it pains me to say it. It's gonna take the three of us to defeat kakashi" stated Hitomi. Sasuke nodded they would deal with the bells.

A scream was heard through the forest.

Instantly Hitomi and Sasuke knew where Sakura stood.

On the other side of the training ground. Same time

"You know i think your starting to enjoy torturing the kids". Said Naruto.

Kakashi shrugged "In the file stated she was good with Genjutsu. If she can't even recognize a D-rank Genjutsu then she's not fit to be a Kunoichi." Naruto nodded grimly, understanding what he meant. "I'll talk to her if they pass. I won't have another coffin on my conscience. Maybe she would do better as a medic nin." Naruto told Kakashi.

Kakashi sighed to himself. 'if they pass.'

To his surprise he had to substitute out of the way as a hail of shuriken. Made towards his position.

Naruto powering up his Kamui again becoming intangible watched as what he recognized 2 shadow clones. One henged to look as sasuke engaged Kakashi as The real Hitomi and Sasuke collected Sakura and jumped away 'They may just make it' he thought to himself.

30 minutes later

Kakashi stood 45 minutes had passed since the start of the test and things were starting to look up. He looked up from his book as Hitomi showed up with an Army of shadow clones at her back "You disappoint me Hitomi-chan. I thought

I told you that wouldn't work"

Hitomi 'humped' as she charged kakashi with her shadow clones. As Kakashi popped shadow clones out of existence Sasuke jumped from his position and used the Fireball jutsu aimed at Kakashi's back. Jumping back Hitomi watched as Sakura launched kunai at Shuriken at where Kakashi was supposed to be.

Kakashi Smiled. 'so they caught on hm'

He engaged them on and off until the bell rang

Kakashi looked at the three students lay panting in the ground as the bell rang.

Sasuke gritted his teeth "Damn. We couldn't get a bell" he said as the 3 genin were sitting around a tree. Each one sporting their own set of cuts and bruises.

Sakura being the best of.

Kakashi stood watching them.

"Well. None of you got a bell. You know what that means don't you."

Hitomi looked at Kakashi. "At least we tried our best. Even working together we couldn't get a damn bell from you".

Kakashi eye smile

"You all pass"

Kakashi told them as Naruto appeared next to kakashi.

"WHAT!!"

yelled the three gennin.

Naruto himself chuckled a little before becoming serious and speaking to them "This test served a purpose. We have to see if you could work together. Many shinobi have fallen because they didn't work together with their teammates." The three gennin nodded. Naruto looked at kakashi "go ahead. I'll take them there."

He made a shadow clone and together they took the children to were the memorial stone stood.

"Sit." The three gennin sat down.

"Do you know what this is.''

Asked Kakashi

The three gennin shook their heads.

Naruto put his hand in the monument. "This Rock you see here is a monument to all the heroes of this village. Each name here fell defending the Village. All of them heroes." Naruto stated.

The three kids where somber "Why are you showing us this." Asked hitomi. Naruto looked at Kakashi. "You three aren't the first team seven. In fact there's kind of a petition going around to Discontinue the moniker. Team 7 is a legendary team chosen only once every generation.

The teams began with The first Hokage when he took on his students. Lord third being one of them. Then the Third Hokage took on his own team seven. We know them as the Legendary Sannin. Jiraiya-sama continued the torch taking a team seven of his own. Mikoto Uchiha." Kakashi began. Sasuke looked up "Minato Namikaze." Hitomi perked up. "And Hiashi Hyuuga. Then before you. Minato-sensei took on his own team seven. Uchiha obito. Rin Nohara and Kakashi Hatake." Hitomi jumped up "Your the student of the fourth". She said shouting. Kakashi motioned her to calm down. "Im telling you this because Team 7 also has a equally sad story. The first team 7 experienced the loss of their sensei so they merged with Tobirama-sama's own team. Before he too would sacrifice his life so his students could escape. Naming Hiruzen Sarutobi the Third Hokage. The team seven that Hokage-sama followed too suffered its loses. Although none of them died. Tsunade-sama lost her entire family to the war. Orochimaru as you know defected the village. Only Jiraiya sama remains in service. Jiraiya's team seven. He lost his favorite student. Mikoto lost her family. And Hiashi lost his brother to the deception of kumo shinobi. My own team. Im the only remaining survivor. My teammate Obito died at Kannabi bridge. He pushed me out of the way from collapsing cave taking a rock that was meant for me. Rin Noraha had chosen to kill herself when Kiri kidnaped and sealed the 3 tailed turtle into her with a timed seal in an attempt the destroy konoha. Minato-sensei sacrificed his life in defeating the Kyuubi." Sakura wide eyes asked Kakashi "why are you telling us this?" Naruto tapped kakashi's shoulder and stepped forwards and stared "Because you have to understand being a shinobi is not glamorous. It is a lifestyle that we live by filled with death and deception. Being a member of a legendary team you WILL be expected to follow higher standards. Our training will be hell on earth. If you're on a diet. Stop that shit now. You will need the extra calories from big meals. Using chakra cost more calories than you can afford to waste. If you think your in this to look cute to impress a boy. You'll be too tired to think about that. We live in a world where the people you can trust is super limited. Your best friend today could put a knife through you tomorrow. We might be at peace now but maybe next week you could be marching into the deserts of suna or climbing the mountains of Kumo on an invasion. Or maybe we could be at the receiving end of an invasion. I won't be there to protect you all the time. Kakashi won't be there to protect you all the time. So we will put you through the ringer." Naruto turned to kakashi "You go report to the Hokage. I'll be doing some preliminary training with them, i'll get them started on chakra control and taijutsu."

Kakashi nodded and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto looked at the team in front of him "Back to training ground 3. You have 15 minutes go.

The three genin scrambled to their feet and ran to their destination. Naruto chuckled "This is going to be fun".

Hokage tower

Hiruzen was waiting for the jonin senseis to finish assembling when kakashi poofed into the office.

The Hokage cleared his throat.

After 5 team failures everyone looked expectantly at Kakashi who was reading little orange book.

The Hokage cleared his throat "Well Kakashi. How was team 7".

Kakashi looked up from his book and eye smiled "they passed" said kakashi.

Almost everyone in the room threw their hands up and groaned. Even a 'This ninja' could be heard.

The Hokage barked "Report."

Kakashi put his book away "Sakura is the weak link of the group. The academy report said she was good with Genjutsu yet she fell for the hell viewing technique". From besides him Kurenai a young joining in a dressed made mostly of bandages looked at him "You serious. That's like one of the easiest Genjutsu to detect." Kakashi sighted "While she fell for the Genjutsu she does have good aim and as Naruto pointed out with Enough training she could be a good support medic nin. She is more than smart enough but she needs to get her priorities straight. Naruto also suggested intense Chakra increasing regiment."

Everyone but Sarutobi looked at Kakashi "Who is Naruto.?" Asked Asuma Sarutobi. Son of the Hokage. Hiruzen said "That's a new Konoha Jonin Jiraiya was tasked with Raising away from the village. Talking about Naruto where is he Kakashi." Kakashi looked at the Hokage. "Tor- i mean training team 7 with chakra control and going over their Taijutsu Hokage-sama". The hokage nodded. Hiruzen looked at kakashi and asked "How are the other two?". Kakashi put his book away "Sasuke is good no doubt. From what i know He has an Active Sharingan but doesn't seem to rely on it. Naruto told me that Sasuke doesn't have enough chakra control to actively maintain the Sharingan for prolonged periods much less use it in combat. His Taijutsu is Solid Chuunin. He already has some training with Fire style as he can cast the Fireball jutsu up to 7 times. He is a little weak on the Genjutsu area. But can recognize and dispel one. Hitomi has good Taijutsu and can use it to great effect with her shadow clones. Her immense chakra reserves allow her to make thousands at once *the room around him erupts with gasps*

Her Genjutsu abilities are non existence but low level Genjutsu don't affect her but me and Naruto are Planning to work with her chakra control, taijutsu and fill in whatever she missed at the academy through the shadow clone method."

Hiruzen looked sternly at Kakashi "careful kakashi." Kakashi nodded "me and Naruto agreed no more than 10 at a time".

The Hokage now satisfied turned to Kurenai "Report".

"Team 8 composed of Kiba shino and Hinata make a…"

3 weeks later

Team 7 had fallen into a routine.

Monday thru Thursday they would spend the Day Training. Fridays would be spent the morning doing D-rank missions and the after noon training. Saturday would be dedicated to D-ranks and Sunday would be a personal day. Naruto and Kakashi would take turns between Hitomi, Sasuke and Sakura.

Naruto Had indeed spoken to Sakura and using the Sharingan ability to cast Genjutsu he showed her what her stupidity could cost them.

She had improved since then. Being the one with the lowest levels of Chakra and stamina she was able to double them in the three weeks of chakra intensive regime to bring her up to par with Higher level genin and low level chunin.

Hitomi improved as well. Using 4 shadow clones to go over theoretical knowledge and using a pop and go method to help her work on her Chakra control through popping the Shadow clone that had made the most improvement to shorten the amount of time she spent on each exercise. Naruto had her do the tree climbing which took her the longest (about 5 days) and moving on to the water walking. Before making her do the water walking while also doing the more chakra precise leaf balancing and spinning exercises.

Sasuke made the most improvement.

Also using the Three climbing and water walking exercises. (All 3 of them had done them) Naruto taught him how to better control the chakra consumption of his Sharingan, and how to split his chakra into the Sharingan, water/tree walking exercises while also casting jutsu. One would think that these things that help save up every bit of chakra would be obvious but you'd be surprised how many Uchiha didn't take their chakra control to this level. Anyway. He also had started sasuke on fire nature transformation so sasuke could handle his Jutsu better.

Kakashi worked Sakura and Hitomi on their Taijutsu. Teaching Sakura the more advanced leaf style Taijutsu. And teaching Hitomi the Raging River Taijutsu.

He thought Sakura some basic perception altering genjutsu. And thought Hitomi the Kunai and Shuriken variants of the Shadow clone jutsu.

While teaching Sasuke some Sharingan Genjutsu that consumed minimal chakra.

All in all team 7 was doing good.

On a personal level Sakura had opened up to her female teammate while Sasuke began to socialize more and spend more time with the team.

Now 3 weeks after Graduation

Kakashi and Naruto had decided to take them on a C-ranked mission.

Hokage tower

Team 7 stood up in front of the Hokage while Hiruzen looked at them neutrally

"A C-rank eh. Well, I just so happen to have an escort mission. Should be simple. The client only expects to be attacked by bandits. You will escort him home until he completes his bridge.

Mission time should be 2 weeks."

Naruto accepted the mission while Kakashi addressed his team "Pack for 3 weeks. On the road. Be at the eastern gate in 90 minutes."

90 minutes later

Kakashi and the client where waiting at the gate, Sasuke and Hitomi arrived together.

Sakura arrived two minutes later.

Tazuna a bridge builders from wave country and the escort team 7 was assigned to, looks at the 3 children. "What's this i payed for Shinobi not snot nosed brat." Complained Tazuna. Kakashi was about to calm down the client went a voice stated "These ninja in front of you are some of the most talented shinobi to come out of the academy Tazuna-san. Besides This is just a low risk mission we don't have other shinobi to worry about. Am i right Tazuna-san?". Everyone looked as Naruto materialized "Y-yes just bandits" stuttered out Tazuna. Kakashi put a hand on the client "Besides me and Naruto here are highly qualified Jonin."

3 hours later. "Tazuna-san. You said your from wave right?". Asked Sakura, "yes why?". Sakura looked at Kakashi "Sensei aren't there Shinobi in Wave."

Kakashi shook his head "No Sakura. Wave is too small to have a shinobi village. Plus they don't need it. They get natural protection from the sea around them." Sakura tilted her head to the side "But there other shinobi villages out there right sensei?".

Kakashi nods "Yes, there are the 5 great nations to start of. They contain hidden villages. As you know the hidden villages are the Shinobi nations.

While there are smaller ones out there only these 5 nations leaders are permitted the title of Kage or shadow. There's our very own lord Hokage, then wind country has the village hidden in the sand which has the Kazekage. Water country has the village hidden in the mist which is ruled by the Mizukage. There's also Lightning country whose hidden village is named the hidden cloud village ruled by the Raikage and lastly there's Earth country which houses the hidden rock village which is ruled by the Tsuchikage."

Sakura asked Kakashi "Is lord Hokage really that important?" Naruto nodded "The Hidden villages are completely independent of any government. In fact it is the Nation's government that relies on its hidden village. While the Daimyo generally have armies of Samurai. Shinobi combat while much more violent is also much more effective.

A skilled gennin can take on 10 samurai on his own. Don't get cocky tho. A sufficiently skilled samurai could hold his own against a jonin." Naruto said. He took paused and then continued "Shinobi villages are the military might of the nation and keep the balance of power in check.

Without this balance other nations would try to make an attempt one of the five. In fact it was this issue that led directly to the third great ninja war."

Hitomi looked at him "what do you mean Naruto-sensei?"

Naruto stopped for a second "After the Second Shinobi war, the 5 great nations began a period of military disarmament. The smaller nations that had shinobi villages took advantage of this.

Although the third ninja war began officially on 1997. The conflict had already been going on.

For example, my step mother, your mother hitomi was almost kidnapped by the hidden cloud in 1985. And The village of the hidden whirlpool if im not correct was destroyed a few years prior that's the village Kushina was born in.

Wave once depended in Hidden whirlpool if i'm not mistaken. But the smaller nations such as kusa began to make incursions into Earth country ahd hidden stone often fought skirmishes with wind country.

It all boiled over whenthe rock shinobi attacked Konoha."

"Oh. Naruto-sensei. That's why you dislike Kumo?" Asked Sakura.

Naruto shook his head "No. My problem with Kumo goes much more personal than that."

Sasuke raised his hands "Naruto-sensei. You've told us that you've been at war. And you seem to know alot about the Third Ninja war

Did you fight in it?" Naruto somehow managed not to flinch "No. I was alive during the third ninja war that's true. But I wasn't on the elemental nations."

He said 'not this one anyway'.

"Oh." The three gennin said in unison.

Tazuna looked at Naruto. Something was weird about him.

Naruto continued to look on the road when he sensed to chakra pools ahead of them. He slowed down in pace with Kakashi "Two chakra pools a couple of minutes ahead of us. Chunin level." Kakashi nodded as Naruto silently made a shadow clone and swap placed with it.

Entering his Intangible stated he stayed behind and observed.

With Hitomi and the group. Hitomi looked at the puddle of water they where coming up ahead and looked back at sasuke. Catching his eye he nodded slightly.

Kakashi caught the exchange silently musing to himself 'lets see how good they are.

Soon they had passed the puddles and 2 figures rosed from said puddle.

A chain enveloped Kakashi and he was torn to shreds.

"One" a rough voice said.

"Two" another voice called out as Naruto to was ripped to shreds.

Sasuke took a knife from his pouch and jumped to action.

Hitomi. She froze, her sensei and her brother.

She screamed as chains erupted from her back.

The chains moved at high speed stabbing one of the chunin.

Sasuke stopped for a second.

Only to jump out of the way at the last second as a metal chain almost impaled him. Naruto decided to stop hiding and materialized in front of the Shinobi putting him in a sleep inducing genjutsu. Kakashi appeared soon after.

Naruto turned around and smiled "Sasuke. Good reaction time. Hitomi-chan" he called out to the still frozen girl.

She looked at him wide eyed. "W-what b-but i saw." She looked around. Only finding a log."

Naruto scratched his head sheepishly. "The log is Kakashi's i used a shadow clone." She launched one of her chains at him "YOU ASSHOLE"

She screamed. Before realizing that she had chains coming out of her back. "Agh" she screamed. Kakashi patted her head "Maa, maa seems like you unlocked your mother's Kekkei Genkai". Kakashi said.

Naruto looked at her "Uzumakis Kongo fusa, i've heard Step mother had them. But to actually see them in person."

Hitomi looked at Naruto. Before looking back at the chains that waved around like tails.

"Hey Naruto how do i use them?".

Naruto shrugged "I don't have a clue. Hiruzen should have some scrolls left over from your mother. But before they disappear i want you to do me a favor". Hitomi nodded. "Can you analyse your chakra and tell me how they feel."

Hitomi sat down and closed her eyes.

She was quiet for a couple of minutes.

Then she opened one eye "they feel weird. Almost like there's a chakra muscle or chain wheel or something." She said. Naruto nodded for a bit "can you try to retract them. Just a tad. Imagine as if you were pulling them with your chakra." Naruto told her.

Hitomi concentrated for a second before she felt the chains receding. The feeling itself was weird causing her to lose concentration and causing the chains to dispel.

"That's ok Hitomi we can work on them later. He told the girl." Naruto told the girl patting her head.

Sakura was confused "Sensei what is the Kongo Fusa?" She asked. Naruto looked at her "well explained later." Before turning to Tazuna "you owe us an explanation." He said.

Kakashi appeared out of nowhere.

Naruto looked at him "The fuck did you go to, i didn't even noticed you where gone" kakashi shrugged his shoulders "I was trying to interogate the missing nin. As soon as the one you put to sleep woke up he bit a cyanide pill he hid in his mouth." Naruto scowled at Kakashi's news.

"However I was able to identify them. They are missing nin from kiri. Known to deal with Momochi Zabuza." Naruto nodded in acknowledgement "Kakashi go deal with Hitomi before first kill shock sets in. I killed too many to remember my first kill." Naruto told Kakashi. Kakashi cringed he would have to deal with an emotional teenage girl. Naruto looked at him with pity "I know you'll do well." Before going back to interrogate Tazuna.

Later that night.

Hitomi was still shaken about her first kill but Kakashi's talk had helped her out.

"Sasuke, Hitomi, Sakura. Come here " called Naruto. The three genin hurried over to where Naruto had called them.

"What is it Naruto-sensei?"

Replied Sakura.

"Tomorrow we are returning to the Village.

The client lied. This mission is now a B with the chances to escalate to an A rank".

Hitomi stopped shaking and looked at Naruto. "

"Why did the client lie?". Naruto sighed. More questions. "Turns out Tazuna-san is going against a Man who has a tyrannical stronghold on wave. And the only way to free the country is to finish that bridge." Explained Naruto.

Hitomi looked at him oddly "then we can't just leave Him to die. Come on nii-chan let us finish the mission we can handle it. You told us yourself we've gotten stronger."

Sasuke to pleaded "Sensei i hate to agree with the dobe but we shouldn't abandon this mission. It is our first true mission outside of konoha. Plus it would reflect badly on us."

Naruto sighed again.

They really weren't making it easy. He turned to Sakura. "What do you think Sakura."

Sakura looked at her two teammates and nodded "Hai sensei, I want us to continue the mission."

Naruto took a deep breath. "Ill go talk to Kakashi then."

Kakashi looked as Naruto approached him "They want to keep going." Kakashi nodded "Ill take first watch tonight. You take the second shift." Naruto nodded "Sasuke can have the third. The girls can have the night off." Kakashi looked at Naruto "If you met this Dimensional version of that Kurotsuchi girl. Would you try and win her over." Naruto looked at the fire Kakashi had prepared "I shouldn't try. She's not the kurotsuchi i grew up with, she would probably hate my guts. Plus what I did to my Kurotsuchi and my baby girl. I don't deserve her. Plus she probably hates the Yellow flash. And i know for sure Onoki despite being scared shitless of hates Madara. Having their blood makes me an instant no. But im selfish, and if there's a chance I'll take it." Naruto told Kakashi nodded. Naruto looked at Kakashi "Don't stay single for the rest of your life Kakashi. I know you have your emotional Burdens. I do too, but we have to keep going. My own hubris almost cost me my life and a chance at having a family again." Kakashi laughed a little "I'm the older one. Shouldn't it be me giving you advice." Naruto chuckled to. "We experience life and make do. After all knowledge with application is wisdom. My brother Itachi was wiser than I was when he was 4." He said with tears threatening to spill from his eyes thinking of his younger brother.

"War is hell ain't?" Kakashi asked Naruto.

Naruto smiled "Yeah. One of my comrades once told me, It's a good thing war is so horrible else we fall in love with it".

Naruto stood up "I'm going to bed."

Later that night.

Dream.

Naruto was in his hotel bed cuddling his beautiful lover. The covers covering their undress.

They had spent the night making love to one another. "Naruto, if we had kids what would you name them."

Naruto hugged Kurotsuchi more "If we had a boy. I guess Hideiyoshi. In honor of my baby brother."

Kurotsuchi smiled softly "And if we had a girl?"

She asked him "I don't know after you maybe." She looked up at him "I'm serious"

Naruto kissed her "Im serious too. I don't think you understand the scope of the love I have for your."

The two cuddled up for a few more hours.

The past 4 weeks had been like this. In 2 weeks he'd have to return to the front lines.

His leave was about to expire. But he'd spent it well with his lover. He smiled to himself 'When this war is over. I'll buy her a diamond necklace and show her how much i love her.' He thought to himself.

Gamakichi. One of his summons appeared on the nightstand.

"Hey Naruto got some candy." Gamakichi asked.

Naruto shook his head "Im sorry Gamakichi. Ill summon you when i have some." Gamakichi nodded "Anyways Naruto. Jiraiya wanted me to come get you. Something happened to Itachi."

Naruto's heart stop. Letting go of kurotsuchi using the sheets as covers he sat up.

"Kichi what happened to Itachi?". Naruto asked, his voice was trembling. Gamakichi shook his head "Im sorry Naruto but is best you find out in person." The toad said and poofed away.

Naruto hurried up and got dressed.

He kissed kurotsuchi "Im sorry."

She nodded and using Kamui teleported to the outpost his brother had been stationed on."

Dream end.

Kakashi was worried. Naruto's shift was coming up and Naruto looked pale. His skin was cold and Naruto himself was shaking. Kakashi shook Naruto until he woke up "There you go. Its ok now, it was all a dream."

Naruto looked down "Is it my shift yet?"

Asked the black haired teen. Kakashi nodded in affirmation. So naruto got up and using his travel kit went through the morning rituals.

He stayed on watched for the rest of the night. He didn't even bother to wake Sasuke up for his shift.

Sasuke woke up at 6 am.

He looked around to see only Naruto was awake.

"Couldn't sleep" naruto asked his younger brother. Sasuke shook his head.

Stirring the stew he had put together with ingredients he had sealed in his scroll.

Scooping some up to his plate Naruto offered some to Sasuke, who graciously accepted.

"You couldn't sleep either." Stated Sasuke.

Naruto shook his head "I haven't had many good nights since the day my best friend died. At least he passed away in his sleep".

Sasuke looked at Naruto in Sympathy. "I know how it feels. There are nights I still have nightmares of my brother killing everyone."

Naruto looked at Sasuke "Guess we all have our own stories to tell huh?".

Sasuke nodded sipping some if his stew.

Later.

They had finally made it to Wave Naruto again made a shadow clone and warped up. Using a Genjutsu to make it seem as it was only kakashi and the 3 genin.

He wanted to see how the genin would deal in a situation with only them. And Kakashi.

Soon enough however the mist began to thickened up.

Hitomi suddenly shifted in her step and threw a Kunai into the bush.

When she went to investigate she found a half frightened white snow hare.

She narrowed her eyes at the color of the Rabbits fur.

Kakashi too looked at it suspiciously 'white coat. But it's the middle of summer. That means' Kakashi's eyes widened 'substitution.'

He heard something wheezing towards them and he shouted "GET DOWN!".

As he tackled tazuna.

The 3 genin threw themselves on the floor.

Kakashi looked up to see someone standing in the hilt of a 7 foot long clever.

He recognized the person "Momochi Zabuza. Demon of the Hidden mist."

Naruto quirked an eyebrow. One of the seven ninja swordsmen if I'm not mistaken.

Naruto looked around and saw a second figure hiding in the trees. He kept an eye on the mysterious and on the battle.

Kakashi had fallen for a trap. Right now he was. Was trapped in the water prison Jutsu.

He knew Naruto's plan. So instead of giving him away he shouted "Guys run he's too much for you. Take Tazuna and run away."

Hitomi was the first to react "No way Sensei. You said those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash"

She proceeded to make some shadow clones to distract Zabuza's water clone.

She secretly made a shadow clone and had it transform into and windmill Shuriken.

"Sasuke." She called out to him while tossing the folded up Giant Shuriken.

Above in the trees Naruto was impressed.

To have that level of coordination without speaking.

He watched as Zabuza dodge both shuriken only for the first one to transform into Hitomi who grabbed the second Shuriken and redirect it at the arm Zabuza used to hold the Prison jutsu.

He continued watching as Kakashi trapped Zabuza in a Genjutsu and copying him and finally defeat him with a violent water wave jutsu.

He suddenly felt the second figure move and he watched as the person revealed themselves as a kiri hunter nin.

He paid close attention at Zabuza's body.

It had been struck by sebons so there is no way zabuza was dead. The give away however was when Naruto watched the person take away Zabuza's body. 'So their working together.' Naruto thought.

He waited until the person was out of his sensory range before making his way to the team. Only to watch as Kakashi passed out.

Naruto facepalm "You shouldn't have wasted so much chakra kakashi". Naruto told him in a stern tone.

Kakashi unconscious was not able to respond. However the little brats where. "Naruto-sensei why didn't you help us?!" sakura demanded.

"Sakura, Sometimes deception is needed.

Zabuza has an accomplice. Had that accomplice intervened i would have acted. I will explain once were safe in doors." He turned to Tazuna "How far is your home?".

That night.

Finally Settled into Tazuna's house. Naruto had laid kakashi on a bedroll. Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter had showed him to rooms they could use.

He kakashi and Sasuke would be bunkong together while Sakura and Hitomi slept on a separate room.

Kakashi groaned awake. Naruto looked up from a book he had brought along "Well look who returned to the land of the living." Naruto stated. Kakshi looked at him from his position, " what do you see". Naruto closed the book "Masked accomplice. Their working together, thankfully they only think that it is only you and the genin".

Naruto told him. Kakashi nodded.

Tsunami knocked into the door "Diners ready".

Diner table.

Once everyone was at the table Kakashi spoke "Zabuza is alive." Sakura looked at him in alarm "What do you mean Kakashi-sensei?"

Naruto looked at the pink hair kunoichi. "Sakura what weapon did the Hunter nin used?"

Sakura looked at him "That hunter nin used…"

Her eyes widened "that means the hunter nin was a fake." Naruto inclined his head "They are both working together. They will only expect you three and Kakashi so I am an extra surprise.

But even so the Masked person is an unknown so prepare to train your buts off."

Sasuke looked at Kakashi "does that mean we get to learn Jutsu." Kakashi nodded "I'm sure Naruto is willing to show you a few".

Naruto nodded

"Matter of fact since you three have been doing so well in your training i want to find out your primary affinity, so you can begin nature transformation". He said smiling from his pouch he took 3 slips of paper "This is high grade, Highly chakra sensitive paper it will determine any potential affinity aside from a primary or secondary you may have, just give it a little chakra". He told them handing them down.

Sasuke was the first to go. His paper crinkled quite a bit before catching on fire.

Naruto nodded "Sasuke, you have a rather strong lightning affinity with a good Secondary fire affinity." Sasuke nodded in satisfaction "Sakura go." Kakashi ordered.

Sakura channeled some chakra into her slip of chakra paper it turned damp before a bit of dust fell off. "A good water primary with a potential earth secondary. A neutral element and a defensive element, that's a good combo for a supportive fighter such as yourself" kakashi told Sakura. The girl beamed and everyone turned to

Hitomi. Excited she channeled chakra into her paper.

The results surprised Everyone except Naruto.

Her paper Split, before dampening and turning into dirt"

Naruto narrowed his eyes 'With the Kyuubi affecting her since birth, she ended up getting the Kyuubi's powerful Wind affinity with her mother's affinity for water jutsu. Earth however I expected her to have a lightning affinity'.

Kakashi clapped once "Congratulations Hitomi-chan you have a powerful Primary wind affinity with 2 secondary that equal strength. However you might have to ask either Hokage-sama or Asuma-sensei as Wind style is not my forte and I don't think naruto has a wind affinity".

Naruto shook his head and took his own chakra paper channelong a bit of chakra everyone watched wide eyes as the paper. Split into 4 parts before the first piece combusted into a small fireball and the second turned to dirt and the third go wet.

To finish it off the last was giving off sparks of lightning as it wrinkled.

"I have a Powerful affinity for Lightning, but i have trained in 4 nature transformation except earth. Plus my Rinnegan gave me a boost with all my affinities and gave me an ok earth affinity".

Kakashi looked at him curiously "Why not earth."

Naruto snorted "Why compete with the champions of earth jutsu when you can just call up lightning storms."

Kakashi struck his chin "hmm. Good point"

Naruto looked at the genin "Sakura Hitomi i will work with your Water and wind affinities. Sasuke i will have a shadow clone work with you on lightning.

If my suspicions are right it will come as Naturally to you as it came to me."

The three Genin nodded.

Naruto stopped for a moment.

Within the edges of his sensory range he felt a very, very familiar chakra signature flare.

"I'll be out training in the forest if you need me." He told the team and disappeared before anyone could protest.

Forest of Nami no kuni.

He moved to the spot he had felt the chakra presence.

He stood in the middle of a clearing.

"Come out now" he growled.

A voice he recognized rather well spoke to him. Caused him to freeze

to be continued

* * *

cliff hanger. Not because im evil but because im almost caught up with what im witten so far.

the next chapter will be dedicated Purely to this Misterious person. for now i want those who are currently reading to Try and guess who this person is. And i promise i wont try to 'Subvert expectations'

anyways Ive fixed chapter 2 as best as i could. and made sure the next 2 chapters where at least up to par.

enjoy


	6. Intro: Itachi Namikaze

Itachi woke up to a bright Light bothering his eyes. He wasn't supposed to be awake.

After all he knew he was supposed to have died.

He opened his eyes and saw himself being surrounded by forest flora.

Standing up he looked around and saw a person back turned to him. He approached the person. "Excuse me, but where I am."

Itachi asked.

The person turned around surprising Itachi by the fact it was the First Hokage.

"Itachi Namikaze." The first Hokage spoke.

Itachi frozen and speechless could only nod dumbly.

"Welcome Itachi. To the in between worlds."

Said the Hokage.

Itachi looked around "Am I dead.?"

Hashirama motioned for him to sit down on a nearby bench. "Yes. But not completely. You see Itachi. I'm not necessarily the same first Hokage you knew. I am from a similar dimension to your own. You see our dimensions are so similar you could say they are the same. But at the same time their not. Where yours is trife with warfare, mine at least has known some peace for your Generation. And where Mine has known peace yours has known suffering. And it is this suffering which opens the path for understanding. And Understanding after all is the key to love, if not blinded by hate. It is this reason why your brother, is able to be so completely in love with a Kunoichi that is not from Konoha nor her allies.

Because they have such a deep understanding of each other, they simply cannot hate the other. Do you understand?". Itachi nodded "I think i do".

Hashirama then spoke again "Another thing that Separates your world from mine. Is that the War your generation endured has Shaped you into the toughest Shinobi i ever seen. Even some shinobi in my clan and the uchiha weren't as strong as your generation during the clan wars.

And although my Konoha has produced strong shinobi. It pales in comparison with your own.

And because I've seen what is to come. I prepared a ritual that would allow me to pull to people from another Dimension. And I've been watching you closely. If you were to accept, however. The Itachi from my world It's a teen who on the inside is suffering. He had been forced to kill his own clan or face war. Only his mother and little brother remained. His torment is so great little by little his soul is dying. And causing in turn. For he to die to. Which will leave him unable to fulfill his task". Itachi weighed his options. "What happens if I refuse." Hashirama smiled "Despite your actions in war. Your soul remains pure. So pure you would be allowed to be with your family again. But my world without the 2 i picked would be doomed to fail. Even if its champions are alive. And thousands would suffer."

Itachi sighed. He couldn't let others suffer.

He hated to see people suffer. Rescuing defenseless civilians is what got him killed in the first place. "I'll do it. But i have some questions".

Hashirama nodded. "First, how will I know what to do?." Itachi asked "The knowledge will already be present." Hashirama answered. "Second, who is the other". Itachi asked the second question "You will know when the time is right." A bright light filled Itachi and he disappeared from the clearing.

Hashirama sighed 'Now I got to figure out how to transport someone who doesn't even exist in my dimension in the first place.' He suddenly had a brilliant idea.

With Itachi.

The soul of the older Itachi fused with the Almost empty husk of his younger body. Revitalizing and breathing new life into it. While he was unconscious the older consciousness absorbed the younger. Itachi woke up 7 hours later more refreshed than he had ever been.

He looked around himself and saw the he had been in a bed.

The room around him was rather spartan with only one other bed in the room.

The door opened and someone semi familiar stepped through "You ok Itachi. You've been asleep for almost 10 hours now you barely sleep." Said kisame. "Yeah, Im feeling better. Lets just go". Replied Itachi.

2 years later.

Itachi and Kisame where done doing missionary work for their organization. Itachi had been able to adjust rather well. Walking through the deep forest of fire country. Ridiculously close to Konoha. It was 9 at night when he suddenly felt a rather familiar chakra signature. Itachi smiled.

He had just gotten some downtime. maybe he'd go trackdown his wayward brother.

Almost a month later.

"It is good to see you again. Naru-nii."

Naruto turned around

His little brother Itachi stood there. 2 years older now. Naruto took in the form of his brother "Y-your here."

Itachi looked at him. "Yes, been here since It that day. Hashirama-sama had been kind enough to fill me to what role I was supposed to play. I never thought I'd be seeing you here."

Naruto nodded "I thought I was here on my own.

It was only the fact that Hashirama-sama told me id get my second chance here. And the fact Lord Hokage saddled me with a family to think about.

Else I would have gone mad."

He said moving to sit down. In a Sakura tree that had been to his right.

"How did you know i was here Tachi'?"

Naruto asked him.

"I was near Konoha when i felt your chakra appear out of nowhere."

Naruto nodded. He turned to his brother that had sat down next to him. "How have you been. I couldn't exactly be easy you know. Living as a S-rank missing nin, one branded as a kinslayer at that." Itachi took a packet of pocky offering some to his elder brother "You know Naruto. I love Konoha, and i hate war. If it means no more children would be sacrificed for war and that we could have a few more years of peace. I would do it again." Itachi told him.

Naruto looked at him "And prey tell me what did you tell Sasuke about the Mangekyou."

Itachi chuckled "I wasn't here then but i got the Youngers me memories. He wanted Sasuke to kill him, as a sort of redemption. He didn't know what we know." Naruto accepted the explanation.

Taking a pocky stick Itachi asked him "How is this family the Hokage tasked you with."

Naruto smiled "there's our mother. She was slightly skeptical at first but quickly warmed up to the Idea. Sasuke was surprisingly easy to win over although he just refers me as Naruto or Naruto-sensei. I got saddled with Kakashi, he is surprisingly the same as in our own. Emotional saddle, regretting the past. Then there's the crown jewel of the family. Hitomi-chan. She is the daughter of Dad and Step mom.

The Kyuubi jinchuuriki."

Itachi stopped.

"Naruto. Even though on the books im a missing nin i also work as a double agent for the Hokage and Jiraiya-sama. I'm in an organization whose goal is to capture the Jinchuuriki. The leader calls himself pain, he has the Rinnegan in both eyes. And says he is going to use the Bijuu, to build a weapon to bring peace." Naruto stopped. "There can only be one reason why he wants the tailed beast." He told Itachi.

Itachi nodded "What was in that stone anyway."

Naruto looked at him "If my hunch is right. Then Your leader is after the same monster i once went after."

Itachi looked at him oddly.

"Naruto. What happened after I die."

Naruto sighed in regret. "After I got your eyes i read the stone tablet. It spoke about the Sharingan its stages and how to get them. And after the section on the abilities of the Mangekyou. It spoke of how the tailed beast were once part of the same being. Who apparently brought peace by casting a Genjutsu upon the moon. Me and Fugaku Laid the foundations. By then I had become an agreeable friend with the Kyuubi. Kurama tried to warn me about the stone being tampered with. But with your death. I became desperate. I was afraid to…"

Naruto stopped unsure for a second. Itachi still nibbling on his pocky stick said "I know about your relationship with the Iwa Kunoichi. At first I didn't like it. But as saw how happy you two where so i left you two alone and never said anything." Naruto nodded.

"I was afraid to lose Kurotsuchi.

You know that day I got the Summon about your condition. I was with her talking about kids." He said with a fond smile. But then he frowned "But i knew i had been poisoned with something. And when you died. I was afraid to lose kuro-chan.

But I also saw the clouds gathering. So i Betrayed Konoha. I faded my imagined by Killing Danzo's entire root division. Jiraiya gave chase to me but i was determined. I would unleashed the infinite tsukuyomi. And bring peace to the elemental nations.

I went into hiding to train.

6 months later I awoke my Rinnegan and since it has its own self awareness it aided me in training.a year and a half later. I attacked the hidden rock and made sure to be seen.

And when kurotsuchi saw me. She gave chase to me. Those eyes filled with heartbreak and betrayal. I wanted to comfort her but I knew what I had to do. She begged me to stop. She begged me to come to my senses. But i just summoned the Kyuubi and proceeded into attacking her.

For 3 days we fought. The Jinchuuriki of iwa arrived to her aid. But even then I continued to push them.

On the third day, my chakra was running low.

The poison no longer stopped by my or the kyuubi's chakra nor the medical cocktail continued to wreck havoc on my body. Until i had to kneel. Kurotsuchi pressed the advantage and had han restrain me. Then she did something that made me realize how much of a fool I had been."

Itachi looked at him. Eyebrow raised 'What could make nii-san falter.' He asked himself.

Naruto looked at him Mangekyou activated. "Why don't I show you."

Itachi felt himself shift as the world around him shifted.

He looked around and saw the Kyuubi being restrained by the five tails. The image before him was still. Suddenly his brother appeared. "Follow me Itachi."

Itachi nodded and silently followed his older brother until they came to be in front of the Kunoichi. Battered red battledress that accentuated he legs and hugged her curves. Her short black hair and black eyes tear stained. Naruto sighed as he played the memory ti his brother

**Memory scene**

Moments later he reappeared in front of the mother of his child.

.But before she could completely even set her daughter on the altar she felt Naruto appear.

Placing down the baby, Kurotsuchi took up a Kunai prepared to defend her precious little girl.

Inside she prayed to Whatever deity existed that the man turned monster in front of her held some shred of her husband humanity. And that he would at least spare a child.

She held onto that hope as she saw the tears form and fall from his face. For the first time since she married Naruto. She felt a shift in his chakra. Gone was the cold and foul feel.

Even the darkness was more comforting

Then she heard him speak "I can't believe I won't live long enough to see her grow up."

Kurotsuchi's hope bloomed a bit more "Naruto just surrender… I'm sure we could show you some leniency."

Naruto shook his head. "Kurotsuchi. During the attack on Kumo i was hit by an unknown poison. No doctor left alive could cure it. I could only buy time." Kurotsuchi felt her hopes go up in smoke once more. She looked at Naruto. "Kuro-hime. Im dying. And when i did i wanted to ensure that our family…" he was interrupted by a coughing fit. She looked as more and more blood fell from his mouth. She yelled at him "WHY DID YOU LEAVE?! WE COULD HAVE BEEN A FAMILY"

Naruto looked at the baby who had woken up crying at the sound of her mother's scream. "I never wanted for any children i would have fathered with you to be born into a broken world.

I failed at that. I've failed at protecting my brothers. I broke the promise I made mother. I failed you. I'm a failure that failed everyone. Care for her Kurotsuchi. Because the curse of hatred will come around full circle. War will start again."

He weaved hand seals and using his connection to the Kyuubi sealed the beast up into the one year old using the 7 tetragram seal.

Naruto took his last remaining Kunai. It was the special kind his father used and handed it to Kurotsuchi. "If you still love me end my suffering".

She took his kunai trembling and stabbed his heart. sobbing into his armored chest. Naruto hugged her one last time and uttered his last words to her "I love you Kurotsuchi Namikaze. Always, in this life and the next."

**Scene break**

Itachi had tears in his eyes, he had a niece.

He looked as his brother "I don't know what to say." Naruto himself having tears falling down his face "I have viewed this scene a thousand times in my mind. I don't even know my own daughter's name. I, You know Kakashi asked me if I had a chance to get the Kurotsuchi of this dimension.

He asked me if would take it. I would, if only to get a semblance of the family i once had. Itachi" naruto paused swiping the tears from his eyes "Your here too. If only Dad and Kushina had been alive. If Hideiyoshi was here. But at least i got you. And ill fight to bring you home too. I could never get back what I willingly threw away but no one ever said no to trying again".

The two brothers just hugged.

Itachi broke the hug. And took out a scroll.

"This is a contract I have with the ravens. I want to sign it. At least will be in contact with each other."

Naruto nodded and but his thumb signing the contract with his blood.


	7. What we live for

**Hello everone everyone And welcome back to my story. First i would like to give inmense thanks to my beta reader amd co writer Plasticwolf94, who their ability to write fight scenes has really spiced up and brought the story to a higher level.****without Further adeu.****I dont own Naruto.**

* * *

Naruto was working with Hitomi on the leaf cutting exercise. She was doing decently, managing to produce the blades of wind and cutting a small portion of the leaf.

Naruto sees a raven flying above him, holding out his arm he waited for the bird to land. Latching its feet onto his arm it sticks its leg out to let Naruto take the note that was attached.

'Zabuza is currently lodging in a cabin 50 miles southwest of your position. He is fully recovered and is preparing to launch an offensive tomorrow. Gato's hold is a mansion 75 miles of shore to the east. Near THAT Island signed.

Itachi'.

Patting the bird's head, he takes out a notepad from his pouch, quickly writing a

'Thank You'. he rips off the note tying it to the summon to which the bird flies off to it's owner.

"Sensei what was that?". Asked Hitomi curiously. Naruto looked at her "Don't worry Hitomi, go back to the exercise." Hitomi pouted "But it's hard Sensei"

Naruto smiled and patted her head.

"Do not worry. Besides your doing fine Hitomi. You managed to cut part of the leaf. Just continue little by little until you're able to slice the leaf cleanly in half in one go" Hitomi nodded.

During the week, Naruto was able to convince Kakashi in upping Team 7's training. Summoning a clone, he decided to teach to Hitomi and Sakura combat Ninjutsu. Futon and Suiton respectively. Kakashi explained to Sasuke that unlike him, his teammates did not have an offensive technique akin to the Gokakyu. Seeing how Sasuke reluctantly nod, Kakashi decided to teach him a defensive Raiton technique he copied off from a Kumo Shinobi. Sasuke did not complain afterwards.

The day passed slowly as Sakura was able to make some progress on the leaf exercise: To extract moisture from the leaf. Sasuke on the other hand had some trouble in the beginning of his exercise. Until Kakashi dropped him a few hints after which, he progressed greatly in crumpling his leaves.

As night falls, Tsunami invites Kakashi and his team to dinner which they graciously accept. Dinner was a pleasant occasion when suddenly Inari, Tsunami's son spoke up. "You all are just gonna die."

Kakashi stares at the boy wondering where on Kami's green earth did that statement come from. "Pardon me?"

"You're going to die". Activity on the dinner table ceased, everyone now paying attention to the boy.

Kakashi blinking, asks "What makes you say that?"

Without skipping a beat Inari stares at Kakashi "Gato is too strong. He has hundreds of men. He will simply kill you".

Sasuke 'tsked' annoyed at the lack of confidence in his abilities. "Listen kid, we're Shinobi. A couple of thugs are nothing to academy students if they are properly trained and we are Genin. We can handle a hundred or so untrained men."

Scowling at how his statement was easily tossed aside Inari stubbornly repeats. "You will still die."

Naruto having humored the kid enough places his utensils down, his hunger vanishing.

"Tell me, how is Gato going to kill us?" Noting the tone of his teammate, Kakashi attempts to deescalate the growing tension in the dinner table but was too late.

"Gato has hundreds of men. If you kill one, another will just pop up and kill you".

Naruto looked at Inari, restraining in his annoyance as he replies.

"Listen kid. From where I grew up, kids younger than you were sent out to fight in wars." With a forced grace, he picks up a napkin to wipe at his lips where residue of food laid.

"We were out for months at a time on campaigns to ensure the survival of our village, clan and family. When I was 16, on a particularly nasty engagement, I had been sent to reinforce our left flank. From the original company that had been on the assault only 50 were left from the original 500." He places his hands on the table and glares at the child, preparing to talk to him like he was... well a child.

"We were facing odds of 20 to 1. 2000 enemy Shinobi. Not thugs. Not wanna be Samurai. But highly trained deadly Shinobi."

Ignoring the look that Kakashi was giving him he continues. "And all that it took was an arrow from my bow. A quarter of my chakra. Within a second... no in fact within a split of a second they laid dead on the field." Preparing to leave, Naruto stands and heads towards the door but not before saying.

"Never... NEVER tell me that I'm gonna die. I had my fill of death as it is."

Slamming the door as he departs to god knows where, those at the table where left speechless.

A grim silence passes over the people gathered at the table. Inari runs to his room letting people hear him cry as he goes deeper into the house. A meek voice from the blonde Kunoichi breaks the silence.

"Kakashi-sensei. Is... I-is Naruto-sensei really that strong?"

Kakashi sighed "Hitomi, soon you will learn that there are Shinobi who are so powerful that they have their own rules of engagement, that not even a seasoned squad of Jonin could stand against them. Minato-sensei, the Fourth Hokage being one of them."

"I apologize for my son's behavior. He's been depressed since... since his father was taken away from us by Gato." A tear threatens to fall down her face. She wipes it away before collecting the dishes. Quietly excusing herself so she may start cleaning up and store the leftovers in the fridge. Tazuna finally summoning the courage asked the question everyone wanted to ask"Did...Did he really kill that many people?".

Kakashi nodded "Naruto Namikaze is said to be The Strongest Shinobi in this century. On par or possibly even stronger than his ancestor Madara Uchiha. Growing up in a place such as his, where war is common, the strife of battle has left its mark on him".

He stood up "I'll go talk to Inari. Naruto didn't mean to word it so callously but he's not the most sociable out there... after what has happened to him."

Kakashi walks upstairs, searching for Inari's room. His search didn't take long until he heard the sniffling coming out of the door to his left. Gently knocking on the door, he waited for a response and was not surprised he didn't get one. After knocking one more time and not getting anything, he gently opens the door to see Inari on his bed curled up against the wall sniffing.

Kakashi came in and sat down next to him. "I'm sorry about my teammate. He means well. He truly does. But he has his own unique set of experiences that shaped him into the man he is today."

Inari wiping some of the tears asked "Did he really do what he said he did?"

Kakashi looked at him "Inari. Naruto is a soldier who grew up fighting wars. He lost his father and stepmother in said wars. He couldn't be with his mom because of the circumstances surrounding his birth. He truly does care. Situations like your own is why he does it."

Confused, Inari looked up to the silver haired cyclops. "Do you know why he continues to fight even though he has long deserved some peace?"

Inari now curious, waits patiently so he can hear why the scary raven haired man fights so hard. Seeing how Inari was waiting, Kakashi continues. "His upbringing is somewhat similar to yours. The reason why he fights so hard... is so little boys and girls like you don't have to worry about their mom or dad not coming home one day. Or for parents to have to worry about their child."

Seeing that Inari was now calming down, Kakashi wishes him a good night and walks out of the room. Allowing Inari to sit in silence as he remember what his father all but in blood taught him. "Protect the things that are the most precious to you Inari. With these two arms"

Scene change.

As Naruto materializes from his Kamui, into a clearing not far from where he and Kakashi teach, he sets aside his Gunbai and summons a clone to get some firewood. He sits and meditates in the meanwhile. Naruto realizes that he may have gone a bit too far with the boy but he needed a wake up call. If this Kakashi was anything like the one back home, he would most likely explain to Inari.

As Naruto breathes in deeply and exhales slowly, a twig in the distance snaps. Without even opening his eyes he calls out to the two that were hiding from him.

"You can come out Hitomi. You too Sasuke."

"A-ah seems like you caught us huh?" A sheepish voice belonging to his Namikaze sibling who is now sitting opposite to him.

"He wouldn't have found us that easily if you were hiding properly Dobe." Following his teammates actions he sits beside her, ignorant of the fact that she's was fuming at the remark he just made.

"Oi! I'll have you know that even some Anbu can't find me!"

"And yet a Chunin like Iruka-sensei can easily locate you."

As the banter between the two rages on, Naruto slowly opens his eyes to see a nostalgic sight before him. A wave of melancholy hits him, a sorrowful smile on his lips. Flashbacks to a simpler time when he too would banter similar to this with... his former lover...

Sensing the mood of their Sensei they stop and turn to him and at the same time ask "Is everything alright Sensei?"

Breathing in to calm his nerves, a playful smirk replaces the sad smile. "Now if you two are done fighting like an old couple, who wants to ask me a question first?"

A blush, like his step mother's nickname, blazes onto his two students cheek, sputtering denials and vigorously denying any form of love between the two of them.

"Relax, I'm just teasing you two.

With an adorable pout from Hitomi "Mou, that was mean Sensei"

After laughing for a bit they all quiet down till Naruto asks Sasuke to ask his question first.

"Did... Did you really kill that many people?"

Letting out a sigh, Naruto explains his actions. While he did not enjoy the senseless slaughter of his enemies. He did take comfort in the fact that due to his carnage he could keep the people he cared about safe from harm.

"Can... can I get that strong too?" Although Sasuke was the one who asked, Hitomi looked as if she had asked the same question.

A cool breeze passes the group "Strength is relative and there are many ways to attain it. I told you about the Curse of the Uchiha didn't I Sasuke?"

Alarmed at such a statement, Hitomi's eyes widen in horror as she switches looking between her teammate and Sensei.

"Yes."

"Do you want to know how I know?

Cancelling the Genjutsu around his right eye, he shows them both the pattern of his Eternal Mangekyou And Slowly spins the Tomoe Rinngan to further his point. He looks directly at Sasuke.

"It's caused I lived through it. The path I've walked is one where I fell into the darkness. Not knowing which way was up or down. Through my journey to attain power, I have nothing but the scars of pain and emptiness to prove it."

Shuddering at the empty look of their Sensei finding themselves unable to look away they continuing listening to his warnings.

"While I told you about the Curse, I didn't tell you about the one way I know to stop from falling in the dark. You want to know what it is? It's the light."

Seeing the confusion on both their faces Naruto continues explaining.

"Whatever light is in your life. Whether if be the love of your family, your friends. Grasps it and hold onto it tightly, never letting go. Find as many as you can because they will help you in your journey. Listen closely, the both of you. To beat the dark it only takes a little bit of light."

Channeling chakra to activate the genjutsu, Naruto's eyes return to their 'normal state'. "What I've been through... I wouldn't even wish it upon my enemies... least of all my little brother."

'Though, I may consider wishing it to those Kumo and Iwa trash, and that's depending on my mood' Naruto silently tells himself. Ignorant of the reaction of both of his students of calling Sasuke his little brother.

"While I might be here to help guide you in unlocking your eyes little brother. It does not guarantee you a life free from darkness. Hold onto to your light, so you do not get lost."

His youngest little brother now slowly stand up with a thoughtful frown dusts himself off. "Thank you for your wisdom Sensei. You have given me a lot to think about tonight. I'll be departing first since I'm guard duty tomorrow. Good Night Sensei." Bowing slightly, Sasuke turns around and walks to the house.

Just as Sasuke leaves, the clone Naruto appears in a shunshin carrying a bountiful amount of fire wood. Placing it down in a bundle, it performs a small Katon technique and dispells itself after completing it's task.

Once again closing his eyes, Naruto resumes his breathing exercise whilst he waits for Hitomi to ask her question. Though she seemed to be struggling judging by the way she's constantly fidgeting with her orange jacket.

"Um... N-Ni...Um" Hitomi's eyes staring at the ground beneath her as her hair covers her eyes.

Not wanting to rush her, Naruto hums in response "Yes Hitomi?"

Some time lapses as Hitomi finally gathers the courage to ask her question.

"Do you think I can be Hokage?"

'Where did that come from?' Opening his eyes once again. "What makes you say that?"

"I... I want to Hokage so others can acknowledge me... but sometimes... Sakura and even Sasuke say I don't have what it takes to be one. I... I was wondering if Kakashi-sensei or you thought the same." A solemn tone lacing her voice emphasizing the latter.

Contemplating on where Hitomi's doubts were coming from, Naruto frowns in thought. 'Where is her doubt coming from? Sure it can be disheartening to hear rejection from your peers but it shouldn't cast such a cloud over her head. Why is she concerned about Kakashi's opinion? Why is she worried about my reaction-'

Realization hits Naruto like a Biju powered punch. 'She's worried about my reaction because I'm her brother... She's worried about being rejected by her family.' Silently scolding himself 'It doesn't help that I called Sasuke "little brother" while with her it's just "Hitomi". Her low self esteem due to being a Jinchuuriki was further lowered by me. Albeit unintentionally.'

"You're wondering if I would call your dream of being the Hokage worthless aren't you?"

Flinching, Hitomi curls up into a ball, hugging her knees. She shuts her eyes tightly, hot tears beginning to form between her eyelids. Waiting for the prospect of her brother rejecting her dream like what the villagers do and even some of her classmates. The beginnings of a weeping break that is until she feels a warm hand softly caressing her head. Daring to hope, she peaks to see the figure sitting opposite her smiling in a way she has never seen him do so before. Eyes filled with warmth and love, accompanied by the gentlest of smiles.

"Whatever you dream of. Whatever it is you aspire to be. I will always love you and be proud of you my dear imouto." Whatever restraint Hitomi had, in not weeping openly before, shatters as she hears that phrase. Leaping into her brother's arms she cries loudly. Tightly holding onto a light that seemed distant to her at first but now shined brightly as if to keep the darkness away. Hitomi rejoices in the fact that she has family... her family... the family she has been desperately searching for this entire time.

While auntie Mikoto may have showered her with love, Grandpa Hokage encouraging her dream or even Old man Teuchi and Ayame keeping her safe. There was a small part of her that realized she wanted it to come from an actual family member. To love her unconditionally.

Even though Naruto has become jaded thanks to his experience, he could not help but shed a tear as he comforts his little sister. Looking to the night sky, he sees it's starting to get late. Not wanting to keep his sister up he tells her it's time to sleep.

Getting up and wiping the tears with her jacket sleeve, a thousand watt smile shines on her face.

"I'm gonna train now!"

"It's getting late Hitomi-Chan. You can always train tomorrow."

"No! I almost got it! I can feel it! After mastering this, I'm one step closer to being Hokage!"

Laughing at his sister's antics, Naruto relents and agrees to watch over his sister who has now energetically begun cutting leaves with her chakra with him sitting by the fire. After a few hours, Hitomi finally passes out from exhaustion but not before being caught by Naruto. Carrying her, he activates Kamui to enter a room but not before noting the smile on her face.

Gingerly tucking away his sister next to Sakura, who was talking about some nonsense about a pig to get off her man, he sits down next to the sleeping form of Hitomi. Gently swiping her hair so that her face wouldn't be hidden to the world. As he does so, the door opens revealing Kakashi. Although Naruto's back was facing towards his silver haired teammate, he could practically feel the smile coming off him and through his masks.

Standing up to leave the room he motions Kakashi to follow. As Naruto was about to close the door he heard a whisper. "Good Night Onii-Chan". Smiling back, "Good night my dear sister".

Walking down the stairs to the living room, he sees Kakashi sitting in a chair in reverse with an arm out holding out a cup.

"I see our little bundle of joy is tired out. I hope you didn't push her too hard." Chuckling, he hands the cup to Naruto who offers his thanks and proceeds to drink the warm beverage.

"I saw Sasuke a while back, he had a look on his face but... It seems whatever burden he was shouldering, has been lifted a little from him. At this rate my cute little Genin are going to request you be their full time teacher."

A comfortable silence issues as the two Jounin drink their warm tea.

"So how long do you think till Zabuza strikes again?" asks Kakashi.

Sipping his tea Naruto responds "Tomorrow. I had my summons do some aerial reconnaissance for the past few days. Didn't get back to me till this afternoon."

"Wait. Summons? How?"

Thinking of what he discussed with Itachi "I know. Imagine my surprise when I tested out the summoning technique on a whim. You should have seen the summons face. I had to use my eyes to burn the image of that Raven gawking in disbelief at me."

"Ravens...? Like Itachi's?" A sliver of concern accompanies Kakashi's question.

"Don't worry. They do want to cut all ties with him but they are honor bound to keep his contract but they are willing to not tell him about me so long as he doesn't ask. Something about me bringing back the prestige of the Raven Contract that has been tarnished by the actions of the Kin Slayer."

Naruto had to resist flinching as he said that. True, the Ravens and himself knew about the truth of Itachi's slaughter. Thanks to Itachi, and after a tense argument was made, Naruto reluctantly agreed to besmirch and denounce his other younger brother until he's proven innocent or otherwise. Mostly to direct attention away from him from a certain... one eyed crippled councilor. Itachi revealed that only a handful of the higher echelons of Konoho knew the truth of the Uchiha Massacre, Kakashi not being one of them. So for now, Naruto will keep up with the deception. That doesn't mean he has to like it.

"I see. What about his accomplice."

"I want Team 7 to handle the Hunter nin. I'll look after them while you deal with Zabuza. I'll intervene when I know they're outmatched."

Finalizing the battle plan, Naruto offers to take watch of the night with his Shadow Clones. Allowing Kakashi to rest up for his battle tomorrow.

Summoning 2 Clones, one to guard the perimeter the other to keep watch inside. Naruto dozes off to rest his physically body. Waiting for the nightmares to return, but surprisingly they did not come.

Next Day

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu". A duplicate of Naruto formed beside him without a hint of smoke that usually follows when performing this technique. Mentally commanding himself to look after the family and Hitomi he departs to where the bridge is.

Naruto left a shadow clone to look after his dimensional counterpart as she sleeps. No doubt tired from training excessively the day before. From what Itachi informed him about the workings of Gato, Naruto can easily summarize that small excuse of a human will most likely send a goon or two to take Tsunami and her son Inari hostage. While Naruto did have the confidence to trust Hitomi in handling that situation, it did not hurt to have a contingency just in case.

On his way to the bridge he disposed a few of Gato's men who were straggling about. Though, the number of men concerned Naruto considering how they seemed to be gearing up to do something. Mentally taking a note, Naruto rushes towards the bridge where he comes upon a battle between his dimensional younger brother facing off against the hunter nin from before with a dome of...

"Ice? That's a Kekkei Genkai from the Hidden Mist." Frowning at the revelation, knowing Sasuke's level, he is going to struggle against his opponent. If he had Hitomi as backup they had a 60% chance of overcoming the hunter nin.

"Speaking of which, where is Sakura?". Glancing around Naruto sees Sakura guarding Tazuna who looks like he's about to soil his pants. Upon inspecting Sakura's current state she seems to have backed Sasuke up a bit before retreating to protect Tazuna. 'I'll give her points in guarding the client but in a case like this she should have taken a risk and fought with Sasuke.'

Relaxing his stance he continues to observe the fight between the Ice User and Sasuke, preparing himself for when he needs to takeover. Though Sasuke had warmed up to him somewhat Naruto could tell his pride would have been wounded if he were to preemptively intervene. Plus it would help the younger Uchiha in getting some much needed battle experience against a stronger opponent in a 'safe' environment.

Closing his eyes to attempt to sense where Kakashi was, he picked up 2 signatures further down the bridge. Satisfied in letting Kakashi handle his opponent he turns his eyes to the Ice User. Naruto was now deducing the level of the Kekkei Genkai user, calculating his speed/strength and tactics while analyzing Sasuke's as well, Naruto flinched a tiny bit when a new memory popped up in his mind.

'So Hitomi was able to take of the goons and brought Tsunami and Inari to safe place. Good, she's currently running with all her might to reach the bridge. She should be here soon.' Turning on his Mangekyou Sharingan he visually imprints the battle with Sasuke being the main focus so he can later tell him of what went wrong and compliment him if he had done something right.

Hitomi rushes out from the forest and into the dome just in time. With her kunai she deflected the senbons that would have pierced Sasuke's back. "Hey Teme, looks like you were having some trouble with this guy so I decided to help ya". A confident smug appears on Hitomi's face while a glare is being slowly formed by Sasuke.

"Whatever keeps you sleeping at night Dobe". A quiet sigh of relief comes out of Sasuke who has already turned his head to the Hunter nin. Thankful to the deities up above for sending his rescuer though he would never admit it out loud. Hitomi, characteristically, screams foul after hearing such a remark.

A tic mark forms on Naruto's brow, annoyed at the banter of his 2 students they were making in front of the enemy. 'That's a habit I'm going to need to beat out of you two.'

A cold shiver passes through the aforementioned students. The fight continues on now that Sasuke had back up. However the outcome was slowly but surely favoring the Hunter's side. Naruto's right eyebrow lifts up as he sees his male kin shield Hitomi from a rainstorm of Senbons that were about to puncture the Uzumaki. That was a bit unexpected. Releasing a sigh, Naruto activates his EMS and Kamui's to their location so he could finally take over. As he appears before Hitomi, who glances up at him tears rolling down her face, Naruto still using his EMS sees the chakra lines within Sasuke's body. The eyebrow from before going up even further than last time once he finishes his inspection.

"Hitomi, save your tears, Sasuke's still alive. It seems he is in what Zabuza was a week before. A faux death state." Sensing how his comment was calming down the Jinchuuriki he turns his head towards Hunter Nin who has now upgraded their guard against this unknown foe. "Take Sasuke to where Tazuna is, I'll handle the rest".

Just as he was about to unsling his Battle Gunbai, "NO! I can still fight!." Restraining his annoyance he turns to speak to Hitomi when a moment soon after, a hail of Ice was flung towards him.

"Uchiha Reflection" While still facing Hitomi he quickly releases his Gunbai and single handedly swings a mighty gust nonchalantly to deflect some of the ice while the rest is flung back to the Hunter. As he was about to speak once again, he sees that the girl in front of him has now adopted a stance of a beaten animal, face full of fear.

'She's most likely reacting to my face right now...' Sighing, he makes a mental note to hunt down anyone who have harmed her physically or mentally and give them the patented Uchiha glare. 'I maybe her brother but she seems to expect me being cross and angry at her like the villagers if she did even the littlest thing wrong...' Closing his eyes, he takes a deep breathe and speaks. "Hitomi, I understand your need to avenge Sasuke, I truly do." Flashbacks to his time in his world quickly form and disappear within his mind souring Naruto's mood further. "But I need you to trust my decision. I'm sending you to Tazuna so you can guard both him and Sasuke from potential third party's. Sakura cannot protect them both by herself." A brief silence occurs within the battlefield, as if to prepare what Naruto was about to say next. "Do not misunderstand me dear sister, I'm proud of your actions today".

Responding with a reluctant nod, she gingerly picks Sasuke up and proceeds to bring the 'lifeless' body of her teammate to the other team member that is both panicking at Sasuke's state and relief that her other Sensei was here. However before Hitomi goes "Kick his ass Naruto Nii-chan".

"Oh I intend to. No one harms my kin without retribution" a cruel smirk on his lips as he starts to advance towards the Hunter nin who seems to have disappeared into the mirrors within the dome.

Flexing his muscles and rolling his neck in preparation Naruto stops a few feet in front of the dome mirrors. His left hand in front of him with a come hither motion, a Gunbai in his right, the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan blazes brightly with determination as "The Next Madara" finally enters the stage of this world. "Now then Hunter of the Hidden Mist... Shall we dance?"


	8. Battle at the Bridge: Naruto Lets loose

Before I start this chapter I want to give all the credit to this Chapter to Plasticwolf94. We are working on this story together, I will be focusing more on the non combat and more dialogue related aspects of this Story. He will be focusing more on the combat aspects as well as ensuring the story remains in a fashion that makes the most sense. Even if some parts don't fit at first.

Like i said earlier the chapter was basically written by me fellow writer. The only input I had here was how the battle was going to end. And originally the announcement of Naruto's existence but that too was his idea. And improved upon what I had originally written for that scene.

As always neither I nor Plasticwolf94 own Naruto.

Enjoy

* * *

Recap: Last chapter

Flexing his muscles and rolling his neck in preparation Naruto stops a few feet in front of the dome mirrors. His left hand in front of him with a come hither motion, a Gunbai in his right, the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan blazes with determination as "The Next Madara" finally enters the battle stage of this world. "Now then Hunter of the Hidden Mist... Shall we dance?"

Now

Hitomi stood there motionless. Why?

First, she and Sasuke had a hard time against the enemy nin, barely even landing a blow.

Second, her despair rose for every plan that he and her came up with failed.

Third, she nearly lost it when Sasuke blocked the hail of senbons that were supposed to be for her.

Fourth, her anger and guilt nearly reached their limit and if it weren't for her Naruto-Nii, she knew somewhere deep in her gut something horribly wrong would have happened.

Last but not least. The main reason why she was standing still... WAS BECAUSE HER BROTHER WAS FREAKING COOL!

It was no surprise that the moment she laid Sasuke down, Sakura started sobbing and asked a bunch of questions to a boy who wasn't even conscious. But that didn't matter. She kept her eyes on her brother. It was one thing to hear the tales of her brother's battle prowess. It was a completely different story in seeing them first hand.

The moment Naruto-nii entered the ice dome, he did some sort of taunt that got an immediate reaction. An Omni-Directional senbon attack! She was about to run to his side until she saw him do a side-flip and wave around that massive fan like weapon around in a 180 degree horizontal arc. It blew back all the senbons away, some of them even landing a few meters from her feet are. He started doing seals with only his left hand. Wait. Was that even possible? It had to be, seeing how some sort of crazy Raiton Jutsu just surged from his right hand and into that over sized fan. 'Wow, that's a massive Lightning Dragon... Maybe I should step back a bit.'

POV Change: Naruto

"Raiton: Rairyumuchi no Jutsu! (Lightning Release: Thunder Dragon Whip Technique)"

A thick lightning construct of a dragon forms from the tip of the Gunbai, slithering in the air. With each swing Naruto made he would deflect the senbons and the dragon would follow his movements like an elongated whip. At times, it would attack in an unpredictable manner as if it had a mind of its own causing the hunter to be lightly tasered by the edges from time to time. With his left Sharingan, he had already spotted the Hunter dashing from mirror to mirror. Waiting for the next interval, Naruto's left eye slowed the perception of time down to the point the hunter moved at a snail like pace.

'His speed was at mid Chunin level when fighting against my siblings. Now though, it's high Chunin breaking through to low Jounin level. Seems he was holding back on them. How curious'. Terminating his Raiton Jutsu, he engaged the hunter that was in mid-dash. Naruto caught the Hunter completely off guard by the sudden increase in his speed.

Spinning his body to deliver a mid air spinning kick to the chest, a loud "ompf" exits the mouth of the Hunter as their back slams into one of the many mirrors, cracking it deeply.

Seeing how the Hunter was groaning, Naruto paused for a bit so his opponent could get some air in their lungs... for all the good that it would do. Seeing how he felt the Hunter's eyes were on him, a smirk twists his lips as he taunts his downed opponent. "You better not be done. I'm just getting started." Playfully twirling the Gunbai in his right hand as if it weighed nothing, he stops as the tip of his weapon was pointed towards the Hunter. "And I want my pound of flesh. Ninpo: Kamaitachi no Jutsu (Ninja Art: Sickle Weasel Technique)."

Stepping back a bit, legs now shoulder width apart. He raised the fan to his right side, left hand now grabbing the end of the Gunbai handle while his right held the top part. Twisting his entire body with everything he had, Naruto swings the fan as if it were a baseball bat. The hunter would have been ripped to shreds if not for his quick thinking. Casting the Body Replacement technique the hunter switched places with a massive block of broken concrete nearby. Just as the many currents of wind were about to slam on the hunter, there in his place was only shredded dust.

POV Change:Haku

Quickly retreating into a mirror, Haku relaxes and tries to catch his breath from the near death experience. 'A lightning affinity where he is in full control of the element. A wind affinity strong enough to shred concrete stone to dust. Who is this person? How have we not heard about him? I can tell he's playing with me. If he decides to finish me off now, Zabuza-sama would not be able to handle the Copy-Nin with this monster as his backup... I need to step up my game even further.'

Launching out of the mirror. He forms the unique set of single handed seals for his technique. Breathing in, Haku shouts.

"Hijutsu: Sanzensatsu Suisho! (Secret Technique: Three Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death)".

Accumulating all the water Haku could focus on; the moisture in the air, the puddles on the ground, the water in the sea below. She claps her hands together then motions an arc towards his opponent forming an incredible amount of needle shaped water. He swings his hands towards the unknown enemy hoping this would be enough as his chakra levels were reaching a dangerous low point however in a cruel twist of fate...

"Katon: Kaen no Moya! (Fire Release: Inferno Haze)" A dense and slow moving fire erupts from the mouth of Haku's enemy. His technique slowly evaporating the needles that approached him.

'He has a fire affinity too!? ...Wait.' Haku forms a few water clones to try to distract the Konoha nin and so he could think for a bit, Haku retreats back into his mirrors and starts brainstorming.

Staring at his enemy's weapon. 'A Gunbai, his raven colored hair, that pale alabaster skin.' He flinches as he sees his clones being brutally dispatched, a war sickle now occupying his opponent's left hand. Eviscerating his water clones. 'Multiple elemental ninjutsu and he mentioned that I harmed his kin...wait his eyes...Dear God... He's an Uchiha too!'

"Ah so you finally deduced my identity haven't you my little Hunter"

Shocked as how he seemed to able to read his mind, Haku ironically froze.

"If you're wondering, no, I can't read your mind... but I can read your body language hahaha... I was wondering when you would figure it out. In my haste, I will admit that I may have been a bit too eager in revealing my eyes before engaging you. Seeing how you didn't give me a reaction till now... I guess you weren't quite paying attention to them." His arm snaking out he viciously snatches the last of the clones by the neck like a viper, he slowly raises the struggling body of water till

POP. He crushes the neck of the clone all the while keeping his eye on the mirror that Haku resided in.

"You and I both know I am toying around with you. In fact, not to sound too arrogant but I've been only expelling 10 to 15% of my effort to beat you and no I'm not exaggerating on the amount."

Shivering at the prospect that this Uchiha survivor had not even begun to start fighting seriously. Haku still stands motionless within the mirrors. They would keep him safe... right?

"No they wouldn't I have enough literal fire power to break you out of that mirror... But... What I have been trying to figure out this entire time... is your deal."

"Huh?" realizing a bit too late that he voiced that out loud, his hand covered the part of his mask where his mouth would have been.

"Before I intervened, I was standing nearby observing your battle with my siblings. I noticed something strange in your fighting style. I mean. You had plenty of chances to kill them but you hesitated. A Hunter Nin of Kiri was hesitating in killing off a couple of brats. So I waited and waited until when you went for the"

Bringing his free hand up, index and middle upright before bending it twice. ""Killing blow". All those restraints against them...' he shakes his head. '''The only reason why you are still alive is because I have yet to think of a reason as to why you are doing this. Why you put up with this farce."

Haku weighed his options. Now accepting that he is now in the complete mercy of his opponent. Surrenders. He dispels his mirrors to which they turn from solid then to liquid then fall lifelessly to the ground. Taking off his mask, he begins to explain his life. Clinging onto that small beacon of hope in his chest that if he explained, his opponent wouldn't kill him or worse... His Master. So he explained, his life before meeting Zabuza, before his mother was discovered of being a Kekkei Genkai User. How his only purpose in life is to be a tool of his master.

Pov Change: Hitomi

"Oh my god... that's Haku..." a disbelieving voice from Hitomi

"Wait how do you know about the enemy?" Sakura started paying attention to Naruto-sensei the moment she heard the loud crackle of lightning her Sensei emitted minutes ago.

"He's the person I met a few days ago in the forest. When I got tired and passed out from training. I remember him waking me up and we had a talk..."

"THAT'S A GUY!? Holy Hell! He's prettier than most girls back home!" As Sakura babbles on not realizing that her blonde teammate was no longer next to her, Hitomi starts walking to where Naruto-Nii was talking with Haku.

"That is why I live to serve Zabuza-sama"

Finally arriving, she stares at Haku tears welling, begging to whatever God out there for this to be a bad dream. "Please tell that isn't you Haku-Chan"

"I'm afraid it is Hitomi-san" A sad smile on the revealed Hunter's face.

"You know her Hitomi-Chan?" Naruto asks surprised that his sister knew of the enemy.

"Yea... and she's a he Onii-Chan"

"WHAT!?" As both Hunter and Uchiha exclaim, they stare at each other after registering that the other had said the same thing. They have a chuckle at the moment. Loosening some of the tension that surrounded the bridge.

"Onii-Chan... Please don't kill him. He's a nice person... may-maybe we can convince Zabuza to stop fighting." She grasped onto her brother's arm, her eyes pleading him to not kill her friend-revealed-enemy.

"I have to ask, why does she call you her brother while you also claim for the younger Uchiha member to be your sibling as well?." Haku asked, wondering if they were actually related or not. Or if perhaps the 2 she fought against were engaged and Hitomi was his opponent's sister in law. Surprising Haku, he says he's indeed related to them both. A parent each from both of the younglings.

Hitomi's eyes have not broken off from her brother's the entire time. Relenting Naruto sighs. "Fine, I'll convince Kakashi not to-" The sound of a thousand chirping birds interrupts her brother and a pale blue light was now emanating where Kakashi and Zabuza were supposed to be.

"ZABUZA-SAMA!" Seeing how Haku dashed off, Hitomi was about to run after her friend until she left a strong arm pulling her back.

"Shit! Hitomi-Chan don't go! You'll get hurt! I'll keep them safe! Stay back!" She sees her brother quickly enter some sort of vortex and disappears from her sight. Taking a moment to think, she decides to ignore her brother's warning and heads to where Haku ran off to.

POV Change: Naruto

'That bleeding imbecile! He better not be dead when I get there!' Cursing at how uncharacteristically impulsive this Haku character was being, Naruto hurriedly exits the Kamui portal where he sensed Kakashi was.

There was good news and bad news. Good news being, yes he was now near Kakashi, portal above him giving him a bird's eye view of the vicinity. Bad news being, his colleague had too much momentum in him and he couldn't stop in his tracks as Haku was in between Kakashi and his target: Zabuza's chest.

'I didn't think I would have reveal this so soon. Already in his hand was a familiar looking kunai that had a tri pronged head. Throwing it at the space between Haku and Zabuza he disappears in a black flash as he suddenly materializes between his targets.

'This is gonna hurt a bit' recklessly increasing the output of chakra into his left eye. He grabs a hold of the two Kiri Nin, and tugs hard. Their bodies now deep enough in the Kamui dimension that they would be intangible for a few seconds...just in time too as a lightning covered fist passes right through all 3 bodies. This happening all within the span of 3 seconds.

"What the!?" As Kakashi makes a brake and spins around ready to charge again, Naruto holds out the universal hand sign of "Stop".

"Haku? What the hell just happened?" A tired gruff muffled voice speaks out.

"I'm not sure master."

"Naruto... was that the-"

"All of you shut up so I can nurse this headache and make sure I stop seeing things in 3." Not used to feeling the sudden whiplash of his father's fabled teleportation technique, Naruto crouches to try to breath. Hoping he won't embarrass himself by vomiting.

After finally gathering his bearings, he walks over to where his Kunai had landed. He picks it up and hides it away in his pouch. Though Kakashi and Zabuza saw the shape of the throwing weapon.

"Now, seeing as how you, Zabuza, look wrecked beyond Sunday and being mauled by do-... Oi why are you a chew toy?"

"Yo" Kakashi gives a two finger salute.

"Ah right. Anyway seeing as how you are in no shape or form to fight, and pretty boy over here surrendering to me. I'm calling an end to this battle."

"If you think that I will surrender just because of-"

"How much did you charge Gato for your services?"

"What?"

"Did I stutter? How much did you charge him?".

A stare of incredulity forms on Zabuza's face... and on Haku's... and on Kakashi's... and on Hitomi-

"Hitomi! What are you doing here!? I told you to get back!"

"Haku is someone precious to me, I wasn't going to leave him all by himself! What kind of Hokage would I be if I did?" A pout unfitting on the battlefield adorns his sister's face...

'That cute little minx, she's starting to see how much she can manipulate me, I'd be proud of her if it weren't for the fact it was happening to me' sighing out loud he asks Zabuza again, accepting to let his sister listen in. "Just tell me how much you charged him."

A reluctant Zabuza answers "A solid 500K Ryo upon completion".

"Holy Crap that's a lot!"

"Actually Hitomi, for work like this it should be more than that. Especially if it was a specific assassination order and considering how valuable Tazuna is to Wave, Zabuza here could have easily requested double the amount." Kakashi now seeing that combat wasn't going to resume anytime soon slowly discharges his Raikiri. After it safely dispells he limps over to the group as he covers his left eye.

All were waiting for Naruto's response or at least an explanation as to why he asked.

"He's not gonna pay you".

Zabuza in spite of being hurt, had enough energy to let waves of anger roll off his body "Talk".

Nodding, Naruto continues. "From my investigation of Gato, he doesn't pay mercs over 300K Ryo . He would hire some goons to take care of the mercenary when they were dead tired so they couldn't properly defend themselves. So he could save his cash." Suddenly remembering that he dispatched some goons earlier, Naruto summons a Shadow Clone. "Bring Tazuna here along with Sasuke and Sakura. We need to regroup." The clone nods and heads off.

"We need to regroup Naruto-Nii?"

"Yes. On the way here I came across a group of thugs who were decked out with weapons heading somewhere. If what I know about Gato is true he most likely was banking on today for Zabuza and Haku to confront us and either be dead or near death so he could finish the job himself."

"How can I trust you considering you're currently holding all of the cards at the moment" asked Zabuza who surprisingly was somewhat allowing the dogs that are still biting him to continue what they were doing. Either ignoring them or too numb to feel anything from blood loss.

"If I were holding all the cards then I wouldn't need to lie. Tell you what, I'm confident to the point where I'll leave my left eye as collateral." Everyone except for the butcher of Kiri widened their eyes in shock.

"And what's so special about your eyes-... Holy Crap..." Mid sentence Naruto stared directly at Zabuza letting him see the Mangekyou Sharingan in all it's glory. "That's why Zabuza".

"Fine, I'll go along with you for the moment. I know what you are capable of if that kunai you've hidden has any meaning to it and I do not want to be slaughtered today. Plus I can tell Haku is tired while you aren't even sweating a bit."

A few moments pass in a comfortable silence as a pink haired kunoichi, a screaming elderly man scared shitless at the fact Zabuza was inches away from him and a passed out Uchiha youngling being held by the clone of his older dimensional brother finally arrive. Just as they do, everyone could hear the rattling of steel and the mumbling of men.

The mist clears showing a mob of men standing at the end of the bridge. With a short blob in a business suit standing in front of the group.

"You disappoint me Zabuza! Here I was hoping one of you would be dead by now! No matter, you all look tired and exhausted. Oh well, this will just make my killing of you all the more sweeter!" Some of the men behind Gato snickering no doubt excited at the prospect in killing some Shinobis.

"Well I'll be damned... you were right. Oi Kakashi, get rid these dogs, my quarrel with you is over. Haku toss a kunai to my mouth I'm-"

"**No**" A deep baritone voice comes from the elder Uchiha in a rare tone from him that sounded like a hungry demon waiting to prey upon the living.

"I haven't got my fill of battle yet, and seeing how my sister was able to change my mind in killing you Kiri Nin..." The killing intent rolls off of Naruto increasing in volume the longer he speaked to the point that even Zabuza could feel it **"I want them as COMPENSATION!**"

Not wanting to come between the blood thirsty Uchiha everyone takes a step back away from him.

"Doton: Shizumeru Ashikubi no Jutsu. (Earth Release: Sinking Ankle Technique)."

As Naruto slams his right foot into the ground activating his technique. Haku whispers a sigh of annoyance seeing a fourth affinity and at this point giving up and just accepting that he most likely has a water affinity as well.

The mob of men let out a scream of confusion as they see their feet sinking into the stone pavement below. They stopped sinking once the floor reached up to their knees. As some of the smarter thugs realize just what's about to happen Gato screams. "What do you think you're doing!? Do you know who I am!? Stop this at once!" Gato panics seeing how there was no reaction from the black haired man who was slowly walking towards them. "Zabuza! Stop him!"

Deadpanning "Unless I'm going deaf I distinctly remember hearing that you wanted me dead. Haku is it just me or am I going deaf?"

In an equal tone of deadpanning "Neither master, he vocally called for your death as well as mine."

Now pale Gato wildly offers to anyone who would listen. Money, mansions, women! "You blondie! I'll give you anything you want! You look like a girl who likes attention what is it you want? Men? Slaves? Dru-" A gasp of pain exits Gato's mouth, looking down he sees several kunai protruding out of his body.

"**Don't. you. dare. talk. to. her. you. WORTHLESS. SLIME!**" Chakra violently pours out of Naruto slamming into everyone in the vicinity. The dog summons latched onti Zabuza are dispelled forcefully by the sheer volume of foreign chakra that hit them. "I was going to kill you and be done with it... but now I don't want even a tiny speck of you existing on the same planet as my little sister." After Naruto slings his Gunbai and seals his sickle into the storage tattoo on his arm and he then focuses an ungodly amount of chakra into his eyes. After powering them up to a familiar level he stares up at the clouds that have been formed since the day before. Perfect. He sends a quick atmospheric Raiton Jutsu into the heavens above. He then closes his eyes to concentrate.

As he takes a deep breath, Naruto remembers the comfortable crackle of lightning on his skin.

Lines of blue electricity start forming across his left arm. He slowly raises it up out in front of him

He remembers the rush of blood being supercharged by plasma.

A construct of lightning blitz itself into his left palm, it's form starting to take the shape of a bow. His feet shifts into the archer's stance.

He remembers the euphoric feeling of thunder racing through his bones.

The clouds above darken and flash continuously as the electricity in the air builds.

Naruto remembers the first time he used lightning to run, the wind rushing past his skin. Power unrestrained, no longer chained up deep within him.

The lightning gradually turns from blue to white, pulling the bowstring with his right hand a diamond arrow head forms, bulking up in size as seconds ticked away.

"Holy Shit..." Zabuza wisely speaks with the group not far behind. The preposterous amount of chakra build up was enough for Sasuke to jolt up in alarm. His Sharingan had finally activated from the act of protecting his teammate. With those eyes wide open, he stares silently at his half brother, in awe at the power he possessed. The image of pure power forever imprinted in his memory.

"Kakashi, pull them back, this will sting them if they are too close."

Not doubting the words of his colleague he picks up Sasuke while Haku does the same for his master. Sakura helps Tazuna along leaving Hitomi the last to depart as she looks behind at her brother once again, worried about his safety.

"I'll be safe, go. I'll be right behind you dear sister." Hearing those words Hitomi departs to where Kakashi was: the other end of the bridge.

Gato now seeing just how royally screwed he was, pleads his final bargain. "Please! I'll give you anything! You MUST want something!"

Coldly looking into the corrupted filth's eyes Naruto says his piece. "I want... your screams." he aims his bow to the heavens and lets, the ridiculously over powered lightning arrow, fly.

"Indra no Ya. (Indra's Bow)."

POV change: Hitomi

The deafening silence overlaps any sound at the moment the arrow hits the clouds. What followed was something that would be written in the future history books of the elemental nations. A discharge of an impossibly large lightning bolt came crashing down to where Gato and his men were trapped. Causing a massive explosion that resulted in a huge mushroom cloud. From where Hitomi and the rest was, they had to hold onto whatever they could find that wasn't flying off. Team 7 used what they had learnt from the water walking exercises days ago and were now thanking Kami that they did. Fiercely sticking their feet to the ground they held on for dear life.

Haku did the same but with his chakra levels were all but depleted the winds finally overpower him. Haku closes his eyes in sadness and prays that Zabuza forgives him for being a failure. As a tear flies off his face, he would have flung to his death if it weren't for the hand...of his master.

Zabuza saw Haku about to be thrown to his death. In a rare moment of desperation he reaches out just as the epiphany he's been struggling with all these years finally hits him. 'I stopped seeing you as a tool long ago! You are starting to feel like the son I never had! I... I! **I am not going to let you die!**'

Zabuza, summoning the energy he did not know he possessed, he grabs hold of his boy and let's out a might warcry pouring anything and everything he had to his feet so he could protect him. He shields his kid's body from the winds and anchors himself to the ground.

Tazuna was the only person being comically flung around in the air while holding onto Kakashi's hand.

As the dust clears, the result of that jutsu was shown. The entire bridge was obliterated with a massive crater on the end where Gato and his men were... Along with a massive chunk of the forest missing...

"...Holy F-"

"Language dear sister" Screaming at the sudden entrance, she sees her brother perfectly unharmed then runs to hug him out of relief.

"YOU! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BRIDGE!?"

"... I may have overreacted a bit"

"A bit...? ... A BIT?! I'LL KILL YOU!" a foaming Tazuna attempts to take down his mortal enemy as Kakashi and Team 7 subdue him. A sheepish looking Naruto rubs the back of his head. A physical tick he seemed to have inherited from his father and shared with his sister.

Scene Change

The people of Konoha have gathered in the city square of the village. Both civilians and Shinobi turned up to see what was the urgent announcement their Hokage wanted to make. Some of those gathered, have an inkling as to what it could be about. Concerning a juicy rumor about a certain Jonin.

Sarutobi Hizuzen, stood proudly at the balcony of the Hokage tower, taking in the breathtaking view of his village. Never once getting tired of such a sight.

Team 7 along with their co-instructors would be arriving soon along with a couple of surprise guests. They stayed in Wave longer than scheduled due something Kakashi vaguely described as "Atonement for the crimes against nature." Whatever that meant.

The delay however caused some unforeseen repercussions within his village. His advisers prodded for information subtly about a certain Jonin. A few of his councilors did so as well, surprisingly. He would tell them to cease their inquiries but they persisted resulting him scolding at his council. Many were starting to believe that he was slowly becoming mistrustful to his troops due some misunderstandings he has no idea about. "What on earth could the Hokage be keeping from us?" was the unasked question that lingered in the air after every meeting. Something he couldn't allow any longer.

So with Naruto's consent and blessing they decided that the Hokage would announce it today. However Naruto wanted the Hokage to promise him some form of privacy from the public in exchange for the announcement, which Hiruzen gladly agreed to.

'It would be best to announce about Naruto of his supposed 'return' to the village before word of mouth and rumors reached them.' Clearing his throat he applied Chakra to his vocal cords.

"People of Konoha. It is my great pleasure to announce the existence of a certain Shinobi. I'm sure word has already spread about a mysterious new Jonin has been roaming about. I am proud to inform you that, that Jonin's name is Namikaze Naruto! The secret offspring of our very own 4th Hokage!" Pausing to let that bombshell of information seep into his audience's head he continues.

"Due to circumstances surrounding his birth 19 years ago, he was hidden away from the public for his safety. However he has finally arrived home about 2 months ago after completing his training. As we speak he is outside of these walls helping our village by protecting his teammates and completing his mission. I ask you to give him a warm welcome to when he finally introduces himself to our community!"

A loud cheer of joy was being sung out by the villagers. Strangers hugging each other, happy to know that the beloved 4th Hokage had left behind a legacy. After the excitement died down a bit the Hokage continued. "That being said, I have some unfortunate news. Due to his upbringing he is an extremely shy person and may come off as blunt but please, I beg of you, do not be offended. As explained, because of his safety he had been secluded. He had minimal interaction with the public till recently. So please forgive him for when he acts callous or cruel. He isn't. He simply doesn't know how to show his emotions and how to act. As a fellow Konoha Shinobi and citizen of the Hidden leaf and Fire country I ask you all to respect his privacy and give him space and time until he feels more comfortable with us. Thank you for your time and have a good evening."

As the people below scatter, no doubt wanting to go celebrate in some form of fashion, Hiruzen smiles to himself. If anyone were to look at him now, they would see their loving 3rd Hokage giving a smile that could chill one to the bone. And why not, this was revenge for all the headaches and migraines he's been receiving from the moment this dimensional hopping Shinobi popped into his own. For every future headache he would make as well. He suspected something big happened in Wave but he didn't want to know until Hiruzen was knee deep in his 7th cup of sake. He was happy knowing he would introduce Naruto to the fear inducing creatures that haunted all male prodigal Shinobi. Fangirls

* * *

**Post chapter notes.****there is a Difference between the Lightning Style: Indras arrow and Indras bow.****the technique has 3 stages.****the First is a single focused jutsu called lightning arrow.****it has an Area effect of 5 feet.****it comsumes the average chakra cost of a B rank jutsu.**

**Indras Arrow is a mid level S class technique. it Takes the most time to charge however it is Mainly a technique used for ambushes that you have time to prepare for.****the Size of the technique depends on Chakra input, preparation time and hoe skilled one his with Lightning Nature transformation.****It is highly effective as an area effect technique but also relies on conduits as it arches.****thats why Naruto had Fugaku spread kunais around. or a body of water.****it is a clean kill technique meaning those under the technique die quickly and painlessly.**

**N****ow Indras bow as you saw in this chapter is a "f*k you and your entire family" type of technique.****It is quicker to prepare than Indras arrow.****but also consumes alot more chakra.****indras arrow consumed a quarter of Naruto's chakra when Naruto Had only about twice the Amount of Chakra that the third Hokage had.****Now Naruto has 8 Times as much chakra than the third Hokage and it takes one fourth of his chakra. Naruto developed the final step to this technique while in Hiding and used it to kill Roshi. Son Gokus Jinchuuriki.****It is so potent it doesn't even leave a skeleton behind and is a highly destructive technique.****Naruto Mainly uses it when he has already asured certain victory because of the huge chakra requirements. or is in a desparate corner like in his final battle in his home dimension.**


	9. Prelude to exams: A month in between

**Hi everyone this is PlasticWolf94! I have been editing the spelling mistakes I've made in the previous 2 chapters and added a bit more so give them a read! Once I have time I will go over the previous chapters and correct the spellings and grammar! I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Iwagakure no sato

In a regal office sits Onoki of the Twin Scales with a fierce look on his face as he faces off against the bane of every leader's existence: Paperwork. As he was diligently signing away, 2 of his ninja bursts into his office both out of breath.

"Tsuchikage-sama! Urgent message from the East!" the younger of the two exclaimed.

Onoki, thanking the gods for some form of break, looked up from his desk. "What the hell do you idiots think you're doing breaking in into my office? What is it?". The older chunin spoke up, sweat rolling down his forehead. "Intelligence reports from Konoha and Wave sir... Konoha just confirmed the existence of the Yellow Flash's offspring ..." both messengers gulp at the news.

Onoki blinked. Then blinked some more. Letting the words sink in. 'Konoha. Yellow Flash. Hidden child. **Real**.'

With a shout that was heard throughout the village. "WHAT?! TELL ME EVERYTHING! NOW!"

The Tsuchikage screamed.

'This is bad. The spawn of Minato... How did the hell did we miss that?'.

The older chunin handed him his report, hands shaking. Whether from the news or because fearing of what Onoki's reaction would be, we don't know. The old kage snatches the scroll and starts reading it.

"The Hokage acknowledged the existence the Yellow Flash's son yesterday. According to the Hokage, the offspring is 19 years of age, male and a Jonin who has recently been inducted into the ranks. Apparently due to situations surrounding his birth, he was sent away."

Onoki looked at the report, Intelligence was rather limited, only baring the information his chunin just spoke. Now looking at the younger nin. "And you?".

Stepping forward, the younger man salutes and hands over his scroll. "A report from Wave Tsuchikage-sama. Wave was recently freed from the clutches Gato Industries. It was said that one Naruto Namikaze killed Gato and a hundred or so of his men within a second using an unknown Raiton Jutsu that left a mark at the scene. However, what confuses us is the information our informant gave us. She wasn't at the scene of the battle but Namikaze Naruto has been seen carrying a Gunbai and a Kama. As you can see in the picture here."

The chunin passes a photo of Naruto's profile walking in the distance. "While some of his facial features are similar to the Yellow flash. With his black hair and outfit... he looks more like an Uchiha than anything else... The village elder Tazuna, has been spreading the story around to anyone who would listen and the people have been calling him...The White Lightning..."

Onoki looked over at the reports, after reading them he sets them down and stares at his chunin. "Gentlemen. What we just discussed here... does not... and I do absolutely mean does not, under penalty of death, leaves this room until a proper investigation is made... I do not need my Shinobi trying to start a war because of some petty vengeance they harbor. If the Hokage has deemed it safe enough for the son of the Yellow Flash to finally reveal himself... I fear he is now on the level of our greatest enemy... Keep your mouths tightly sealed regarding this and do not reveal anything. Relay that to your informants as well and you" pointing to the younger man. "Tell your informant that we want details. Scrounge up all manners of rumors and stories of the event. From unrealistic to boring. I want them all. The devil is in the details. Go."

After dismissing the 2 chunin, Onoki now stared at the envelope near the right edge of his desk. A beige folder... with the Konoha insignia... The invitation to the Chunin Exams that would be held there. A mere formality on Konoha's part, Iwa would always respond as "No" but this time... Grabbing the folder he opens it and starts reading the document.

'If another monster like The Yellow Flash pops up on Konoha's side...it won't be a surprise that my shinobi will have a big reaction when they hear this news. If he isn't up to the standard I think he is, I can start preparing for a plan to eliminate him but if he is... We have to make sure. Investigate everything we can about him... what's more worrying is the fact that the younger chunin is right... He looks like an Uchiha with Minato's face... that's a terrifying combination... I don't know who would be scarier... Madara or Minato with the Sharingan' A shiver went down his spine until it reached a certain spot.

"AH! MY BACK!" Rubbing the sore part of his lower back he signals one of his Anbu.

"Bring me Kurotsuchi... and someone get me some ice for my back!"

Scene Change.

2 days later at Konoha's council chambers.

The Hokage sat at the head table in silence when the topic of discussion was reached. Sitting at a long oval table, were a conglomerate of people, filled with the bones that helped the village run. The Clan heads, The Jonin, Chunin and Genin commanders, the Representative from the Banking and Commerce guild, the Agricultural union and lastly The Elder council.

All waited in silence for the Hokage to speak. "Iwa accepted the invitation to compete in this year's Chunin Selection Exams." A murmur of whispers break, all are shocked and surprised.

Danzo narrowed his eyes at the news. Nara Shikaku, Jonin Commander and Second in command of the Shinobi forces narrowed his eyes as well. "News of the return of Namikaze no doubt." He stated.

Hiruzen nodded "The invitation is usually just a formality. But for them to accept it... they must have some sort of plan."

Homura, an old man and one of the members of the elder council said "They must not be allowed to compete." Koharu Utatane the other member of the elder council shook her head. "We can't do that Homura. The Provisionary Treaty that ended the First Great Ninja War, states that the Chunin selection exams must be opened to all nations. Even in times of war the host nation, must be considered neutral territory. To do what you say, would be putting Konoha in an unfavourable position and they could demand reparations."

Danzo cleared his throat. "Why don't we have Namikaze escort the Iwa visitors? Have him keep an eye on them." Shikaku agreed "It would be a smart move."

However the head of the Hyuuga clan, Hiashi, disagreed "Perhaps. However they would most likely take offense to that. It would be seen as intimidation, seeing as he is the son of Lord Fourth, the one person the people of Iwagakure hate with a passion."

Danzo looked at Hiashi "What would you rather do. They are coming here because of him. Let's give them what they want while letting them know their place."

After a hour of much needed discussion they agreed to have Naruto personally escort the team or teams Iwa was going to send. Hiruzen nodded. "I will talk to him, He should be arriving today."

Next day.

Naruto was sitting at the dinner table. Next to him sat Hitomi, blissfully eating away. Mikoto looked at Naruto's put out expression.

"Naruto honey, what's wrong?". She asked him.

Naruto taking a napkin cleaned his lips "The Hokage called me into his office yesterday afternoon after the debriefing of Wave."

Hitomi paused from eating. "Is it about Haku?"

"No, they are still under investigation and that will take a while. Don't worry, I asked the Hokage to be lenient with Haku. Zabuza's investigation however will take much longer seeing how he is a missing nin I'm afraid dear sister"

Sasuke looked at Naruto "So?".

Sighing he continues "The Hokage talked to me about the Chunin exams. Iwakagure is sending people to compete." Mikoto gasped "What?!"

Naruto taking a bite out of his meal said "It seems that the Tsuchikage is aware of my existence. We knew it was coming but I was hoping for some down time before that happened. Anyway, for the council's peace of mind they want me to be their escort."

Hitomi dropped her chopsticks "Nii-chan, I don't get it. Why would they make you their escort? Didn't they hate dad?" She asked. Naruto taking a sip of his tea nodded "They hate the Yellow Flash like how I hate them in return. The Hokage told me Danzo came up with the idea. No doubt to try and intimidate them."

Sasuke frowned "Sensei, who is Danzo?". Naruto unconsciously activated his EMS and dropped the Genjutsu that covered his Rinnegan. "Danzo is someone I never want you to associate with. He is what happens when shinobi stray too far into darkness while abandoning the light. Where Hokage-sama is respected and honored as the "Shinobi no Kami" and as "The Professor". Danzo is the exact opposite. So much so, he earned himself the title of "Shinobi no Yami". Once, he had his own ANBU division of soldiers who are completely emotionless. Still has, by the indication of the Anbu that follow me around the village. Hokage-sama already dismissed the Anbu detail around me when he heard of the Wave report so whoever is following isn't following Hokage-sama's orders but someone else's." Chuckling at the memory of Hiruzen downing his entire stash of Sake once he finished reading the document. The Anbu finally moved once he was on his 3rd bottle to stop him from being hammered. After he had called off the Anbu detail stating "if you can make a bridge and a quarter mile of greenery fuck off to nowhere, then you don't need Anbu protecting you. They have better things to do."

Continuing his tangent "Hell, he is the reason why Konoha's most dangerous missing nins exist. Orochimaru, Even Itachi once worked under Danzo."

Sasuke looked at him shocked and wide eyed. Hitomi tugged at his sleeve "Nee, Nii-chan. If he is so bad why does Hokage-jiji keep him around?". Naruto's chakra began to slowly increase resulting the room geting colder. "People like Danzo while completely skewered in the soul, are annoyingly smart. He has too much political clout to be touched. Even Hokage-sama couldn't imprison him without just cause. The eye and arm Danzo lost? The result of Sarutobi-sama ripping him a new one. But he had so much pull with the Daimyo he got away with everything including treason. Treason for the attempted assassination of the Hokage. Now Hokage-sama essentially plays a game of cat and mouth with him. He can't touch him. But that doesn't mean Danzo can do anything either. One wrong move and his life is forfeit. You want to be Hokage, Hitomi?. Learn from Hiruzen. Because you too will have people like that in your cabinet."

Hitomi nodded taking in the advice. Naruto, now conscious of his actions, reapplied the Genjutsu he used to cover his Rinnegan and retracted the chakra from his eyes.

The room warmed back up "I'll wash the dishes, we'll train a bit after dinner if you like." Hitomi smiled. Sasuke giving a rare one as well. One was happy to spend time with their elder sibling. The other slowly realising he might be as well. Naruto getting up picked up the empty plates and headed to the kitchen.

Later that night. After training his little siblings. Naruto was in his room laying down on his bed staring at the ceiling. A tap on glass grabbed his attention. There at his window crouching, was Kakashi waving. "I've been told of the assignment you got by Hokage-sama."

Naruto sighed, not saying anything. "Hokage-sama asked me to accompany you. He didn't want to put you in such a position considering your history of the Iwa back at your place. But not doing so would have made him seem weak and allow backtalk to the Hokage.".

Naruto sat up. "It's not a problem to be honest. It is a surprise is all. Just because I was in a relationship with a Iwa kunoichi doesn't mean I like Iwa. In fact, I rather dislike them. After Kurotsuchi found out I had essentially committed a war crime which resulted in the death of someone close to her, we had a falling out of sorts. We agreed to not see each for a while. Especially since I had recently killed someone close to her." Kakashi now adopted a comfortable position at the window still, listening to his friend pour his heart out.

"That argument... was the beginning of the end of our relationship. In hindsight, we should have seen it coming... But we were foolish... Thinking that the love for each other could break the barriers between our countries." Naruto snorted bitterly. He the retells the incident of what made Kurotsuchi mad. "50 Iwa Shinobi had a 3 man cell of a single jonin and 2 chunin, pinned down walls to their backs."

Rubbing his eyes to ease the feeling of tears welling up he continued "They already had a casualty on their side. A 9 year old kid. He resembled my little brother so much... in looks and in spirit... Apparently the kid went out with a bang. Turns out he was a war orphan. His teammates had families back home waiting for them... so he sacrificed himself so their families would not have to attend their funerals." Naruto paused his tale for a moment to wipe a tear away.

"Very few deaths shake me to the core Kakashi... But that single kid reminded me so much of my baby brother I freaked. When I saw his corpse, I mistook him as my own brother. It broke something primal inside. I had never felt so much rage and sorrow... and I don't want to again... My throat burning from screamin... It was then I activated a hidden power of the Sharingan... The Susanoo."

Flashback.

Naruto sat down on the sofa of a hotel room. Emotionally and physically exhausted from the day's for some reason his vision had taken a turn for the worse he could still see up close. And what he saw. There standing opposite him, in all her glorious anger, was Kurotsuchi.

A trail of blood from his eyes now having dried up leaving behind a crusty line of red. Staring into the fireplace he waited to hear what Kurotsuchi wanted to say. She was enraged. He could tell.

He knew from the visual cues she was giving.

Arms crossed across her chest; check.

A scowl, worthy of a Hyuuga; check

The heat in the room rising; check.

A faint hint of smoke flaring from her nostrils; check.

Eyes looking at him with the intent to murder; check.

He was not in mood but he took a deep breath and sighed. Running a hand through his hair he leaned back to look at the angel turned demon in front of him. He loved Kurotsuchi. He really did, but this war was starting to take a toll on them both.

Taking another deep breath and looking at her. He snapped unintentionally. "What do you want?". She placed her left hand on her hips "Do you think I wouldn't find out Naruto...? DO YOU THINK I WOULDN'T NOTICE?!" she started screaming at him.

Naruto said nothing as he continued staring at her. Annoyed at his lack of response she slapped him. Naruto just took it without complaint. She grabbed the collars of his shirt sobbing.

"Did you know that my best friend died in that little tantrum of yours...?" She said in a low voice to him "Her family had nothing but a charred remains to bury her. We couldn't tell it was her until after the autopsy." Sobbing as she spoke her words. "My best friend Naruto... how could you..." starting to break down, her fists shake. "Then I had to find out from my father that the culprit was a rising Uchiha Nin from Konoha rumoured to be the son of their dead Hokage... You." She finishes with a piercing glare.

Offended at how his reaction was categorised as a mere tantrum. "A tantrum? A tantrum!?" He forced himself to stop so he could breathe. "if you want to talk about parents let's talk about you, Daughter of Dust." No one moved. Heritage's were known before. But it something they didn't speak about because of the war. Now the 2 children of a dead Kage and an aging Kage stare into each others eyes. Fearing the other's reaction. Hoping a physical fight did not break out.

"50. 50 of your shinobi were terrorising a group of 4 of mine. A kid Kuro... A goddamn kid... A kid younger than us had to sacrifice his life so his team could get away.. The way the kid looked... he looked like Itachi... Of course I freaked!"

"But he wasn't Itachi was he?! Itachi was spotted near the border of Kiri! Whatever you did, left scars on the land! Nothing but blackened earth and coal like bodies! Don't use your brother as an excuse for my friend's murder!" Realizing she had breached a sore topic she stopped.

Naruto's glare had taken a cold look, "We understood that we would be forced to kill each other's comrades in this war. That whatever happened, we would try to see past it." Naruro paused taking a deep breath he continued in a broken, dejected tone. "I didn't complain when your Jinchuuriki burned the bodies of my students." Breaking off his soulmate's hold on him he turned away from her.

"Maybe we shouldn't see each other for a while... Let me know if you still want to continue our relationship... Leave the Ring I gifted you on our anniversary if... if you don't want to see me anymore... at our safe house. I... I'll understand why if you do." Naruto says as he activates his Kamui.

"Wait Naru-"

"For what it's worth... I'm sorry Kuro-hime"

"Naruto wait... Wait!" Kurotsuchi reached out to grab onto her star-crossed lover's arm. Only see her hand phase through.

Naruto activated his Mangekyou and simply walked away.

The damning silence in the room broke Kurotsuchi to tears. "No... Don't go...Naruto... Don't go... I love you... Please... Come back..." Kurotsuchi cried as she crumpled to the floor. Reminiscing on the past.

Meeting a cheerful 10 year old boy near the river when she got separated from her father. The time they shared playing around, flinging water at each other. Promising to meet each again in the future.

Their fateful reunion a few years later at a small fishing village. The promise to exchange letters and occasionally meeting up from time to time... When they decided to confess their love for each other at the same time. A laugh filled with relief, shared between them... Then the kiss that followed after.. She had waited for so long to feel his lips on hers.

Their first date. Sneaking off from their respective villages and going incognito for their future meet ups. Their secret marriage...

"Come back..." She continued to plea unaware that Naruto had heard bits of her lament before vanishing completely.

Naruto walked in his personal dimension. Heart broken at the cries of his princess. Knowing he was the culprit of her pain. "Forgive me." A single bitter tear falling silently next to the dried trail of blood down his cheek. Wondering if their love was doomed to fail from the start

Flashback end.

Kakashi who, since the start of the story, unsealed a bottle of sake and offered Naruto a cup. "So what happened next?".

Naruto downed his cup "I didn't see her for a few months. All the time, at the end of each week I would sneak into our safe house and check if she had left the ring. All I found was a note saying "come back"". He nods gratefully at his friend who refilled his cup.

"I left a note saying I was sorry and to meet up on the next scheduled date. I bought her the flowers she secretly likes and the most expensive chocolates I could find. She still slapped me when she saw my face saying I deserved it for leaving her like that..." A warm smile spreads across his face "but the way we made up... Hmhm. Let's just say we had to buy a few more beds".

Kakashi rolls his eyes, a playful mocking scoff escapes his mouth "Show off". Laughing, the 2 elite Jonin relax. Letting the depressing mood shimmer out of existence. "I can't tell you things will be alright. But at least you have good memories of her and those who you cared about and don't forget... you have siblings and a mother to take care off here. They have already fallen in love with you. Even Sasuke is connecting with you more and more each day."

Naruto remembers Sasuke, who at the beginning, would only glance at him for a brief second then shake his head. As if scolding himself for being curious. Nowadays, he would reluctantly go up to Naruto and quietly ask for help. A big step according to Mother and Kakashi.

Naruto pours Kakashi a drink in return. "Don't exclude yourself Kakashi. You were the older brother I never had but needed. Always giving me the right advice I needed it when I didn't want it. I hope we can continue that relationship here." Stunned for a second, Kakashi nods and clinks his cup of Sake with Naruto's. Finishing the bottle in a relaxed atmosphere, Kakashi greets his friend a good night and informs him to not forget to report to the Hokage at 0700.

Naruto stares at alcohol before slowly drinking it, savouring the bitter taste.

Naruto turns in for the night.

Next day, Hokage Office

Hiruzen looked at the 2 Jonin standing at attention in front of him.

"The Chunin exams will start a month and a half from now. The Iwa team will arrive the week before. You two will meet them at the Rekka province, the outermost station we have on the border with Kusa."

Naruto looked at the map and nodded. "Hokage-sama, permission to take a detour to the Uchiha hideout nearby on the Natsu province."

The Hokage narrows his eyes at the hidden message that only his secret operative should know. He dismisses Kakashi and telling Naruto to stay. Turning on the privacy seals he waits for Naruto to explain how he knows of the code that only a certain missing nin should know about.

Naruto ran a hand through his hair taking the sheepish pose "Turns out I'm not the only Dimensional traveler Hokage-sama."

The Hokage leaned foward "Explain."

"My brother Namikaze Itachi is also here. Arriving approximately 2 years before I did. He tracked me down as soon as I had arrived at Wave". Naruto explained.

The Hokage leaned back.

"What of Uchiha Itachi." Naruto resumed his previous stance. "From what Itachi explained to me, the younger Itachi couldn't live with his guilt and lost the will to live. When… when my brother died. I don't know how because i don't know the details. But he essentially replaced the dying Itachi. He has the younger's memories, and has continued his mission out of respect for the former's wish"

The Hokage grumbles quietly to himself. "You're turning out to be a larger headache than I originally thought. First you let a genin team comprised of your siblings no less go on a A-rank mission. Then you proceed to destroy the bridge you were supposed to be guarding. And now you tell me your brother hopped dimensions as well." The Hokage pulls out a sake bottle out of nowhere and started drinking directly from it without a cup. After downing the bottle he turned to Minato's picture on the wall. "This is your idea of a joke isn't it? You had a hand in this no doubt." He said accusingly at the smiling picture of his deceased successor.

Naruto sweat dropped.

"I wouldn't be surprised on my next health check if I had already formed an aneurysm because of you. I ought to give you the hat so you can deal with all the headaches you give me yourself". Said the Hokage composing himself.

Naruto raised his hand in Surrender "Wouldn't dream of it sir."

The Hokage sighed. "Your detour is approved as requested."

Naruto sighed in relief "Thank you Hokage-sama."

"Here's the dossier for the genin team they're bringing over. They only selected one team to join. Pass it to Kakashi after you're done." Tossing the file to Naruto who then proceeds to look over the files only to freeze in shock when he saw the the final sheet of paper. Hiruzen noticed him flinching quite badly.

"Is everything alright?"

All sound turned to white noise for Naruto who kept staring at the document of the last genin. There was a picture of the same girl he remembers seeing for the first time in a long time in that fishing village all those years ago was staring right back at him. The picture detailed a confident looking Kunoichi giving off the familiar smug smile he loves. That short rough black hair. Those pink eyes. He would never forget the girl he fell in love with on first sight. There smiling at him was his princess, Kurotsuchi. Albeit a few years younger than himself apparently.

"Her..."

Hiruzen only remember seeing a female genin grimaces. That girl was the grand daughter of Onoki. Seeing the face on Naruto, he was worried if Naruto would be able to keep calm when they meet.

"Back home... She was my wife."

Hiruzen froze, thankful for his ability to foresee hindsight more than ever. He had excused his Anbu guard before this meeting waiting for some privacy. After inhaling a deep breath he could only say one thing.

"YOU MARRIED THE GRAND DAUGHTER OF THE TSUCHIKAGE?!".


	10. Chunin exams approaches: Team 7 trains!

**This Chapter was written by PlasticWolf94. N****either he nor I own Naruto.**

**Edit (PlasticWolf94): Hey guys! Hope you are having a wonderful weekend! Anyway, you'll be seeing me doing a lot of reediting. I'll leave a small author's note at the start of a new chapter if I added a few things more that I think would help the story. However it will mostly be correcting the grammar that I have missed. This chapter especially since I was on the verge of collapsing near the end and couldn't keep my eyes open! Don't worry, it's because I had an extremely tiring day yesterday. Now please, enjoy the chapter! ^^ **

* * *

A month had passed since that meeting with Hiruzen. After that meeting, Kakashi and Naruto focused on improving their student's skills. So they decided that Team 7 would undergo a series of mock battles for the next month and a bit. A cycle of 7 days where the battle will occur at the start of each week followed up by revision. How they failed and what they needed to do to avoid it the next time. They will redo the battle again under different circumstances the next week. Completion of this exercise will be on the 4th week. After Team 7 had completed these skirmishes, Kakashi and Naruto will upgrade their sessions to train them individually.

The battle simulation is of a 3 Vs 1 situation. Team 7 against Naruto where: lethal force would be allowed to be used against him while he would only mark them with paint to indicate that he had injured or killed them. Furthermore, Naruto will only be using practice weapons that were modified to have seals that leak paint when they struck something. The volume of paint expunged depends on how much force he had dealt. The weapons he will use are as follows: A blunt bokken, a bo-staff, a bow with blunted arrows, training shurikens and rubber kunai's. He would not should his Sharingan on them. That was all the information they were getting out of him.

On the 1st week, their team work was barely passable resulting in them being 'killed' several times over. Taijutsu being the main cause as to why they failed. It didn't matter how many powerful Ninjutsu you had. If that was all you know, the moment your opponent closes the gap between you and them. What was the point of being alert when you couldn't even notice the signs that you were underneath a Genjutsu? A slash mark was made on all their throats when they realize it too late. That was their biggest shame that day, Sasuke taking it harder than his teammates as he possessed the Sharingan and he hadn't even activated it. They swore to start researching and studying on the other aspects of Shinobi combat. Understanding now, that there was more to a fight than casting techniques. They revised. Analyze their mistakes. Corrected them. Train to cover said mistakes then redid the simulation the next week.

On their 2nd week, their team work improved considerably but it still wasn't enough. Receiving just as many 'deaths' as last week if not more. Sasuke theorized that their Sensei went harder on them because no enemy was the same. Further evidenced on how Naruto was utilizing different elemental Ninjutsu from last and using a noticeably different fighting style. Finally stating that they had to improve on tactics to where they adapt it to any situation. So for the remainder of the 2nd week, they discussed strategies using what arsenal they had. Sakura had a revelation that since Hitomi and Sasuke had larger reserves they would be the main assault component of their team while Sakura would provide cover fire with her Suiton and poisons where she had started her studies on. A tip given to her by Kakashi. So after preparations were made they redid the mock battle for the 3rd time.

On their 3rd week, they noticed Naruto-sensei was performing in a much weaker capacity than he was capable of as well as focusing more on Ninjutsu than anything. Proving Sasuke's theory from the week before. However they still lost. They didn't receive as many 'deaths' this round even when their sensei was acting weaker. Hitomi and Sasuke would train together back in the Uchiha compound to increase the synchronicity of their combos. Sakura would delve deeper into her poison concoction scroll. In one of her trips to the dango shack, she encountered a certain torture specialist who spotted the book Sakura was reading while she ate. It led to a discussion that helped Sakura gain a better grasp on toxins. The Kunoichi even suggested to her to perhaps explore the many intricacies of the human anatomy. When the pink haired Genin asked why she was helping her, the vaguely clothed woman simple said she was in a good mood. After reconvening with each other they went over their battle plan. They asked Naruto-sensei if they could postpone their mock battle till the end of the 4th week which he agreed to. Kakashi complimented them saying it was good idea. Sometimes a team needed to retreat for a bit if they knew that the enemy combatant was too strong. In doing so, they had created some time for back-up to arrive or finalizes their battle plans after going over what they knew from their encounter with their adversary. Perhaps choose a time and location where it was an advantage to them rather than to the enemy. He cautioned however that since this wasn't a real skirmish the enemy might not be so generous and would most probably continue their pursue of them regardless.

So on their 4th week, they revised their battle plans over and over. Sometimes not realizing that it had already gotten dark. Hitomi and Sasuke were now confident in their combination techniques to the point they can cast 3 to 4 of them in succession. Ninjutsu varying from a Katon foundation technique being augmented by a Futon one. A multi target technique utilizing scatter shot Katon blasts and Kage Bunshins. The next one however would be their most powerful. Inspired by their 1st combo they toyed the idea where, that with a perfect union of fire and wind. After getting some tips from the Hokage, Hitomi and Sasuke spent their days creating a technique where they could unleash hellfire to burn their enemies. Out of all the odds, they finally created the monstrosity both of them were proud of. Finally an entire team combination using Bukijutsu, poisoned senbons, Genjutsu, weapon henged Hitomi's and timed body replacements to confuse their enemies and strike them from behind when their attention wasn't on the various thrown weapons on the ground. Finally they fought against Naruto-sensei for the last time.

On their 4th and last battle simulation they performed brilliantly. Hitomi swapping Sasuke or Sakura with her shadow clones when Naruto was about to strike them down. Sakura throwing poison laced senbons when her teammates couldn't turn around in time to defend against their relentless teacher. Sasuke using his favourite ninja wire maneuvers to redirect shurikens and kunai to defend their perimeter. Once they saw their chance, Sakura used her Suiton to distract her Sensei while Hitomi and Sasuke cast their hellfire combo. They celebrated when they saw it hit their Sensei but became disheartened when they say Naruto step out of his vortex without a shirt on. They became disappointed in themselves. Even after all that planning. After all their time training. Where they sweated, exhausted themselves and even bled a little, they still couldn't land a hit on their Sensei. They were surprised when they heard their Sensei laughing joyfully and congratulating them on their success.

Pov change: Naruto

Naruto had to admit, he was starting to enjoy this dance he shared with his students. Their first 2 battles had disappointed him a bit but their 3rd dance surprised him. He knew they were getting close in hitting him. His anticipation grew when he heard them ask to postpone their last fight to the end of the week so they can fix and polish the kinks in their plan.

Whenever he would strike one of his students down, the other two would provide support and pull their friend out. Whenever he would push forward, they would break apart, regroup at another location while defending their perimeter. Whenever he would cast a powerful technique, his sister would always make sure she replaced her teammates and herself with shadow clones so they would be far away from harm.  
Whenever he gave them a chance to retaliate, they performed perfectly coordinated attacks at him. The one that impressed him was the Genjutsu opener with the team throwing a wide variation of throwing weapons soon after. Senbons, kunai, shurikens, knives and fuma shurikens. He would dodge them of course and just as he was about to dash at them. He felt one of the fuma shurikens that had been thrown, dispel it's henge revealing his sister and attempt to hit him. When he forcefully dispelled that shadow clone, two kunai suddenly transformed back into Hitomi and engaged him. For every shadow clone dispatched, 2 more would rise and take it's place. By the time the shadow clones ran out he saw that his Genin had regrouped at another part of the field. This distraction allowed them to have a breather and brainstorm ideas with one another. He didn't show it, he had to resist it. He wanted to smile so badly at his students.

They reminded him so much of the times when he would team up with his godfather in defending his troops so they could retreat. Or when his full blooded brother would fight with his back against his own, keeping the other safe. Or when Kuro-hime and he would be ambushed by the occasional Kumo Nin, the lovers unleashed their power. Their elements singing in harmony with one another as they danced through the battlefield together. It was at that moment of nostalgia did his students exploit his guard.

Sakura performed a water whip that had some concoction of poison inserted in it that he had to evade. It was the moment when he landed did he freeze in shock. His half siblings casted a technique very similar to the one he and his beloved would often use. He would admit, if it weren't for the fact his Mangekyou had given him access to the Kamui dimension and all of his years spent training to use it as a reflex to phase through attacks that would have been fatal, he would have been downed and critically injured.

His Kamui now active, he phased through the hellfire that was similar to his most powerful affinity. If he had been even a second late, he would have been incinerated along with his shirt. Though a little bit of that hellfire followed him to the Kamui dimension, leaving a small but noticeable and nasty looking burn mark at the center of his chest. He vortexed out to a part of the training ground near his students. He couldn't resist the tug on his lips and let out a proud smile that reached from ear to ear.

"**FUHAHAHA!**" He couldn't stop from joyfully laughing at what his students accomplished. He went to them and gave them a mighty, bone crushing hug while congratulating them. His students were confused obviously. He thought it was probably because they didn't land a blow on his body. He showed them the mark on his chest to which Hitomi and Sasuke apologized profusely.

"Forget about it. After a few days this mark will heal leaving only an impressive looking scar. Be proud my students. There's only a handful of people I can count who have left a scar on my body, all vastly more powerful than you individually and yet you succeeded where thousands have failed!"

"But Onii-Chan, if so how did we hurt you?"

"I admit, if I had gone all out with a full tank from the start you would have been defeated every time but that wasn't the point of this simulation. The point was for you to be familiar with higher level combat. I only lowered myself to a Jonin level in all my dances with you. Mid, High, Low and finally High again."

Hearing that, all three members of team 7 looked at each other and smiled. Sakura then asked a question that suddenly popped into her head.

"But Sensei why did you make us do this? Not that I'm complaining or anything!"

Naruto mood turned serious as he took his time explaining why he and Kakashi decided to do this.

"You all are exceptional Shinobi. If Kakashi had only been selected as your instructor, you would have never received these lessons so fast after graduating. Don't be cocky. Just because you could hit me while I was at Jonin capacity, that does not guarantee that you will prevail every time you go up against a Jonin level enemy that heads your way. Sit down with me."

As everyone sat down in a comfortable position they listened to their teacher's lecture attentively.

"Anyway, the reason why we did this was because I was selected to be this team's co-instructor. Now that we know that Iwa is sending a team, we started to prepare you because they might target you in the exams."

"Exams?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes. In a week or so, the Chunin Exams will be held in Konoha. Suna, Iwa, Ame, Kusa and a new village: Oto, are sending team's to compete. Since we suspect Iwa has sent their team possibly on recon duty because that old fence sitter knows of my existence, we suspect that the other villages would be doing the same. After all, even if they didn't become Chunin, if they brought back word of how they had defeated the team that was being taught by the fabled Sharingan Kakashi and the Son of the Yellow Flash, prestige would follow them. Knowing you three, you wouldn't like that now would you?"

They all shook their heads, agreeing they would indeed not like that at all.

"That is why we came up with this simulation exercise. So that you are able to fend off persistent and stubborn competitors. Kakashi and I doubt there'll be Jonin level Genin in the ranks of the other competitors but at least now, you can fend off several Chunin level teams should they decide to team up against you."

Realizing how late it was getting he decided to end their training session here and declared to his team that they will now start on their individually specialized training regimes. While he did not expect them to complete them by the time the exams start, it would be a good idea to give them a head start. Allowing team 7 an edge over their local competitors.

"Now that is over, let's get some dinner. My treat. For your excellent performance today." Smiling as he dusted off the dirt that now clung to his pants.

"Yosh! Let's head to Ichiraku's!"

"Dobe. No. Let's get something more filling like BBQ. We'll need to consume some protein to help regain the energy we spent today."

"Why don't we go somewhere else Sasuke-Kun? I don't want to eat too much meat. It'll ruin my diet."

"Very well, let's go have some BBQ like Sasuke suggested. I'm hankering for some pork belly. Hitomi-chan, I'll take you to Ichiraku's tomorrow. Sakura stay behind. I need to talk to you about something. Oi Kakashi! Bring the other 2 to the Akimichi place! If you don't go! I'm teleporting that hidden stash of books of yours underneath your home office table to a place you'll never be able to find them! Especially that golden cover one!"

"**DON'T TOUCH THE PRECIOUS, YOU DEMON!**"

As Kakashi dragged his two students so his precious won't be held ransom. Training ground 7 now only had 2 occupants.

"Sakura, do you know why I told you to stay?"

"...yes sir"

Letting out a sigh Naruto proceeds to ruthlessly crush the last remaining fan-girl mentality that plagued his pink haired Genin. Hopefully it will die today.

"Sakura. It isn't healthy to continue that diet with the level of intensity our training is going. With what you're eating now, I can tell you for a fact you'd faint midway with the training plan I drummed up for you. In fact I would be impressed with you if it wasn't for the fact that I'm already seeing the signs looking at you now. Your legs are trembling."

Sakura stays silent, a sudden interest grew in her at that moment. She focused on the detail of the ground beneath her instead of looking at her Sensei. She knew he was right but it still hurt to see her sensei disappointed in her.

"You've recently have been studying the anatomy of the human biology, have you not?"

She nods.

"Good. Let me tell you of a few Kunoichi and their dietary habits. First off, your teammate Hitomi. You know what she eats whenever she can, yes?"

She nods.

"Then you know for a fact that instant noodles contains ingredients that would normally render one overweight if they did not burn it off through excessive exercise and ate like they had black hole for a stomach like my sister's. Ichiraku's isn't a factory made ramen shop. They make the noodles themselves and add in more ingredients so that their Shinobi customers can take advantage of the nourishment and get some bulk to use from eating there. That's why I haven't curb-stomped Hitomi's ramen addiction out of her. I stopped her from eating instant noodles but not Ichiraku's because they give her the necessary nutrition she needs. In fact, comparing calories, Ichiraku's has a lot more than packaged ramen."

She nods.

"Have you noticed that my sister is starting to get taller? Nearly reaching my chest? Also from what mother has told me, she had to go buy new upper undergarments for Hitomi-Chan. 2 sizes bigger than what she would normally wear because she noticed that Hitomi would constantly tug at them. As if she was feeling constricted."

He pauses as he sees Sakura nodding without saying anything again.

"Now let me tell you of another. The Kunoichi that you meet at the dango shack you told me about. Did you know she would eat dango's without abandon, nearly reaching the same volume as my sister?"

He could tell that Sakura's mind had started turning the cogs in her head from the way she flinched. 'Good now for a lightning round...heh heh.' he giggles at his own pun.

"Tsunade of the Sannin is notorious for the amount of sake she drinks. Yet according to Sarutobi-Sama, she possesses the largest bust in all the nation. Uzumaki Mito, the Shodaime's wife, while it was not known to the public she had an intense liking to mochi's and candies. Hashirama-Sama would always bring her a box of sweets to satisfy her enormous sweet tooth she had. From what Sarutobi-Sama has told me about his dearly departed wife, Biwako-sama. She would enjoy relishing a wide spread of dishes ranging from fried rice to stir-fried lettuce and has told me that she still retained the same figure she had when he summoned the courage to ask her hand in marriage. Mother has a liking for tomato based pasta and other combinations with the fruit. Sasuke has inherited her love for tomatoes and he consumes them just as much as his mother. His favourite being tomato spaghetti and yet they have a fit body."

Naruto pauses then motions to his exposed upper body. "I myself have a diet mainly consisting of pork belly, roast beef, chicken breasts, char-siu rice and the occasional bout of ramen addiction I inherited from my step mother and yet you don't see an inch of fat on me. Now a pop quiz for my cleverest Genin. If all of the mentioned ate foods that easily make a body gain in weight, how is it that we don't have an inch of fat on us?"

After a few minutes or so passing, Sakura's voice is finally heard.

"It's because of the extreme exercises that Shinobi and Kunoichi undertake to get stronger. All fat is processed then shaped into muscle tissue after training. Some Kunoichi have furthered their training by using high level chakra exercises to direct the chemicals that turn fat into muscles to the areas they wish to enhance. Some going for the core, condensing their abdominal muscles to increase their stamina. With their breasts growing as a side effect."

She takes a breath then continues. "Some regulate it to their hips to increase the power of their kicks while having the unintended effect of having their Gluteus Maximus i.e. the buttocks, becoming bountiful which some males are attracted by. It also enhances natural bouncing aspect their rear takes on. The calf muscle on the leg is also preferable so they can increase their speed while running. The result of rerouting the chemicals there is that the legs becoming aesthetically pleasing to the eye and their thighs becoming big and firm. Others focus on the arms for stronger punching power with the side effect being; the skin tone on the arms having taken on a smooth healthy sheen due to the blood vessels being closer to the heart." She pauses to take a breath and hears her Sensei hum in approval of her knowledge she gathered from her studies.

She finishes off with a final statement. "It's rumored that because of those methods, those who have perfect or near perfect chakra control are able to greatly enhance their features. The Genjutsu Mistress and the Slug Sannin being the prime examples in Konoha."

Satisfied with her answer, Naruto moves for the final blow. "And did you know Kakashi and I believe that you have the level of chakra control on par of Senju Tsunade?"

Sakura's head jolts up in surprise knowing that Senju Tsunade, other than being infamous for her sake consumption and gambling addiction, was fabled across the land of having perfect control of her chakra despite her immense reserves. That was why she was a renowned medic across the Elemental nations.

"Sakura, if you were a civilian then I would have no problem with your diet. I'd in fact would have recommended it. However you're a Kunoichi. On a team that is being considered to be the next Sannin according to the Hokage who has been receiving weekly reports of team 7. All we need to do, for you, is to increase your chakra reserves."

Sakura's eyes widen in surprise now knowing that the Hokage had placed an enormous amount of faith on her and her teammates potential.

"That's why, don't be worried about getting some meat on your bones. Knowing Sasuke as we share the same blood, he like me would probably prefer a female with some muscles and meat on her. Besides, he would feel safer in knowing that his intended had some meat in her body so she could pound the ever living crap out of her enemies. Besides, Uchiha men are known to be... Carnivorous." A devious smile on Naruto as he finishes his lecture.

Her face turning the same color as her hair, Sakura blushes at the innuendo her Sensei had implied. Reacting characteristically. "SENSEI!"

Naruto laughs at his student's reaction. "Come on. If you hadn't noticed the last part of my lecture devolved to the point that it had the word 'meat' in every sentence. I'm starting to get extremely hungry. Let's go."

Walking along with his student, he takes a small detour to his home and wears a new shirt then heads out and finds his mother. Holding onto Sakura's and Mikoto's shoulder, he Kamui's the three of them to the entrance of the Akimichi clan owned BBQ eatery.

Pov Change: Choza

After settling his student's in a table within the section reserved for VIP's, Kakashi ordered some drinks while he had a chat with his students. The waiter who greeted them was happy that the customers he got had decided to take the VIP course. An expensive meal that had a minimum charge of 200,000 ryo with 25% of the total bill going directly to the waiter assigned to them as a tip. 30% if the customers enjoyed the service their waiter provided. But upon seeing Hitomi his face soured. Sasuke noticed and unconsciously moved his body forward to shield his teammate from the glare. The waiter would have told them to go somewhere else to eat if it weren't for the fact that the manager of the restaurant, Akimichi Choza the Clan head of the Akimichi's, stopped him and told the group to enter. Before Choza walked to their table, he told the waiter to take the rest of the night off and to don't come in for work for about a week. The waiter was about to object until he saw the manager give him a stare that made him known as "The Mountain" in the bingo books. The waiter promptly left the restaurant and never came back.

After that was settled, Choza walked over to Kakashi and told him and his Genin students that he would personally be overseeing their meal and will make sure they had a fantastic time. Resulting in Hitomi giving her off her patent-now-in-pending thousand giga-watt smile. Choza couldn't help but smile in return. Now, as to why the Clan head was an active manager of a restaurant as opposed to having a inactive role? Especially in business where it can be extremely stressful when it got busy? Because Choza lived to see his customers leave his establishment with a full belly and happy smile. The mark of a dedicated chef. While he could cook, it was nowhere good as his loving wife who he works together with. That was why he had fallen in love with her and her him. He fell in love with her cooking. She fell in love with his overjoyed expressions when he finished eating.

His wife commanded the kitchen while he lead the waitstaff out front. Her phenomenal cooking prowess plus his amazing ability to detect what customers would like and offer the perfect recommendation, is it any wonder why this restaurant was a big hit in Konoha? He had branch shops stationed around Konoha of course. But the one he personally oversaw was the biggest the Akimichi clan owned. However to help balance out the restaurants, the main one was tailored to have more high-end cuisine. Better quality meet to satisfy the taste buds of the civilians. Better nutritional ingredients for his active Shinobi customers so they had some protein in them. A tactic he learned early on from a certain ramen chef.

Naturally this made the main shop vastly more expensive compared to his other branches. Usually people would have to reserve a month in advance and if anyone had cancelled they would have to pay a large penalty fee. Which Naruto had accepted when he made his reservation a month ago. It seemed the dimensional hopper had faith in his students in succeeding long before their training started. He had confided in Kakashi that even if they hadn't, he still would have brought them here. To increase their morale before the exams.

Now back to Choza. Like many in the Shinobi council barring a few, he along his wife did not see Hitomi as the demon she held in her stomach. One day during an all-men poker night, Nara Shikaku confessed to his former teammates, the previous Ino-Shika-Cho team. Consisting of Shikaku himself, Choza and Inochi, the Yamanaka clan head, that Hitomi looked similar to their close friend Minato for it to be a mere coincidence. This conversation took place a few years before Hitomi had entered the academy. If it weren't for the elder counsel overruling their decision, they would have attempted to adopt the suspected offspring of Minato. If not, provide a dedicated protective detail around her consisting of family members who had the same view as them: seeing that she isn't the Kyuubi. But alas, they were blocked. So when he heard that Namikaze Naruto and Hatake Kakashi had a reservation for 6 for a team celebration, he marked it down in his calendar so he could remember to be near the entrance when Hitomi showed up. Looks like Shikaku's predictions about one of his waitstaff attempting to turn her away despite the VIP course was true.

"I'm sorry about that my dear customers. He has been causing some trouble for the past few months and after that stunt I decided to relieve him of his job. I don't need employees who turn away customers. I can't have their money being used somewhere else now can I?" He lets out a hearty laugh. "Let me get you some appetizers first while you wait for the rest of your group. On the house!" He departs to the kitchen to order their course for them. After all, he spent a month planning their meal. It was the least he could do for his dearly departed friend's daughter.

Pov change: No one.

After Choza departed, Kakashi decided to strike a conversation with his students. Considering that the two sitting opposite him were overjoyed in succeeding in their training, he decided the topic he would have will be their specialized training Naruto foreshadowed earlier.

With Sasuke. He told him that his Ninjutsu training will overseen by himself, since like him, Sasuke possessed a primary lightning affinity. The young Uchiha was a little annoyed that it wasn't his half brother who was teaching him considering Naruto's Raiton potential power output was stronger than Kakashi's. However, the silver scarecrow explained that while his half brother's control over the element is superb, lightning wasn't his primary element. It was merely his favourite. Surprising both Sasuke and Hitomi. To seal the deal he explained that since his lightning wasn't his half brother's primary affinity, there was only so much he could teach the young man. Finally he revealed to Sasuke what Naruto had revealed to him about his past. "It was me who taught your brother to bend lightning to his will." Surprising the hell out of Sasuke. Who knew his lazy teacher had that caliber of power in him.

'Well not me per-se but the Kakashi back at Naruto's dimension. But Naruto told me after some one-on-one training between the two of us. I could and would get to that level of my dimensional doppelganger as well as get rid of the rust I accumulated since retiring from Anbu all those years ago.'

With Hitomi, he explained that Naruto had a non-practical regime ready for her. Which bummed her out. But he assured her that once her brother explained as to what it was, she would take a very big step towards her dream of becoming Hokage. Which obviously pumped her up.

Whilst they were chatting, Choza appeared much larger than before carrying a few plates. A miso broth with grilled salmon for Kakashi. A tomato salad with sweet lemon sauce on it. A char-siu appetizer that had been marinated in soy sauce. Thanking Choza, they all said a prayer then eat. The moment the food entered their mouths, flavors exploded onto their tongues. Suddenly the energy they had spent talking redirected to eating. Choza happy with their reaction retreats back to his kitchen to prepare the appetizers of the 3 remaining members of their reservation.

Kakashi hadn't even notice Naruto, his mother and Sakura joining them. It had been so long since he had good tasting food of this quality. Choza returned with recently arrived trio's appetizers: Gravy mashed potatoes for Naruto. Garlic spinach for Sakura. A similar tomato salad that Sasuke had but had syrup instead and some additional red onions. While Sakura and Mikoto had hearts in their eyes when they tasted their appetizers. Naruto's eyes widen in surprise at the exquisite taste. He wished for his wife could be here so she could taste it with him. Maybe if he played his cards right, he could get into a relationship with this dimension's version of his sweetheart. It would be a hard task but that's a problem he would tackle later. He had food to eat!

Literally the second they finished their appetizers, Choza arrived carrying a bountiful amount of dishes. Meats marinated in various sauces. BBQ sauce, mashed tomatoes, soy sauce, gravy, red wine. Since the table had 5 large in-built grills they had enough space to cook all the meat. The two on the left would be for pork, the middle: chicken and the 2 on the right: pork. The smell around the grill was a heavenly mixture of chicken, beef and pork and the various sauces they had been marinated in. Everyone's mouth had drool coming of it. When they started eating, mayhem ensued. Kakashi would sometimes steal the chicken breast Naruto was reaching for. Sakura would snatch the beef Hitomi was about to grab with her fork. Sasuke used his chopsticks to defend his pork from Hitomi and his mother's sneaky utensils. Naruto was even abusing his Kamui, teleportating beef directly above his mouth with his head tilted backwards only for Hitomi so dexterously swipe the meat out of the air and gobble it. Mikoto would distract her 2 sons while she looted the delicious treasure that laid on their plates. It was chaos that roamed the table that night. Be that as it may, people could tell they were having fun on closer inspection.

Choza stopped for a bit and asked his wife to come out and see the group. They both smiled and held onto each other's arms as they gazed upon the scene. It was a well known truth in Konoha that Kakashi suffered from episodes of depression. Seeing him now however, you would never would have guessed. Sasuke's tragic past was infamous around the world but here he looked like a child befitting his age. Smiling like he should be, free of the dark tragedy that fell upon him. Hitomi was neglected her entire childhood. No one abused her physically thankfully but that didn't stop people from hurting her mentally. Now her giga-watt smile seemed to be permanently attached to her face.

Mikoto did not recover well since the night her first born decided to murder her clan. She knew why he did it but she would still have nightmares of her son returning to finish the job. Offing Sasuke and herself forgetting that he would never do so. She would often catch herself screaming as she woke up from her dreams. She acted strong in front of Sasuke, key word being acted. It wasn't until she somewhat adopted Hitomi did some semblance of her old self began to come back. It grew back fully when her son from another reality suddenly popped into her life. She knew it was impossible but even now she wished Itachi was here messing around with them and just having some good old-fashioned fun.

Naruto had not have this much fun in ages. The only time he remembered partaking in some tom-foolery was when he decided to flick some water at Kurotsuchi when they were 10. He briefly forgot about the mental scars he got from the war he participated in. Gone was the memory of the soul crushing despair he experienced as he read the stone tablet at the Naka shrine. The battle against his soul mate and leaving her behind with his daughter alone slipped from his mind. It might have seemed selfish, but he was focusing on enjoying himself at the moment in a rare moment of peace within him.

In a flash, Choza froze as the image warped in his brain. Minato's face replaced Naruto's who then playfully pats the head of a suddenly older Hitomi. Kushina pulling the cheeks of her daughter as she squeals about how cute she was. Naruto had moved one seat down and was now sitting in between Kakashi and Minato as a ghostly image of a woman sat next to Naruto with her head on his shoulders between them a toddler a perfect mix of the two. Mikoto along with her husband Fugaku were laughing while for some reason the figure of Itachi was next to his mother, mischievously teasing his younger brother. Sasuke on the other hand glared halfheartedly at Itachi for teasing him as he sat next to Hitomi. His hand on top of hers with a ring on their left hand. Sakura was eating away happily with a familiar diamond shaped purple tattoo on her forehead.

Choza, overwhelmed by this blissful image, sheds a tear at how beautiful it was. Maybe in a perfect world, this image could have been a reality. After tonight, he would need to meet with Inochi. So he could preserve this memory and perhaps gift it to his now favourite customers if possible. It was too perfect not to share.

The image ends when Minato turns to Choza smiling before slowly disappearing revealing a smiling Naruto. "Manager! One more of everything please!"

"You got it!". He escorts his wife back to the kitchen so they may continue in their jobs. Both are glad they had taken their time out of their lives to bare witness a heartwarming view.


	11. Omake

Omake Chapter: How Naruto got his Gunbai.

I dont know Naruto.

Lets go

* * *

Fugaku Uchiha looked at the letter that he had found in a box alongside the sealing scroll.

He was the proxy for the Uchiha clan. With the death of the Matriarch and the next eligible heir years old 13, the clan looked at him for leadership. With him being the chief of the Konoha police department… thats when he wasn't on the frontlines of course.

'Too whoever reads this.

My Name is Madara Uchiha. Soon i will go to battle with my best friend and most bitter enemy.

The Uchiha and Senju are like water and oil. We are two Dominant partners attempting to be in control Of the relationship. We will eventually break up and the fight will continue. My biggest fear is that the Senju will continue to remain in power while the Uchiha will lose all prestige and power. I have a dream that no children will lose their family to continued conflict so I set out in my journey, defecting Hashirama's and my own creation. If i do fall. My True Gunbai is stored here for he who is worthy of wielding such majestic weapon. He who will be my heir. I rest my dreams with you. Only he who bears my blood may open this scroll.'

Fugaku thought for a second.

The only living descendants of Madara Uchiha where the Namikaze brothers.

He knew both of them of course. He had taken them into his household having been a good friend of Mikoto. And with Jiraiya going out constantly deep into enemy lines.

He brought the scroll and box out to his House.

When he arrived at the house he found Naruto sitting down on the Couch.

The cloud campaign had been going on for a year now. And. They had just taken the Capital of Grass country so Jiraiya switched out the Initial commanders with fresher one to avoid field exhaustion. Calling out to Naruto, the teenager looked up from he had been to see Fugaku putting a box down at the table.

"What it is Fugaku-san?". Asked naruto, Fugaku simply said "I found something that belonged to your ancestor. Its locked with a bloodseal. Why don't you go ahead and opened it."

Naruto nodded and bit his thumb and smeared blood where the seal was located. The scroll opened and from the center a poof of smoke letting the two know that whatever it contained had been unsealed. When the smoke cleared a Guitar shaped war fan was revealed to the world.

The black edges contrasting with the center white

Towards the widest edge in each side where the 3 tomoe of the sharingan painted in color red.

Naruto's eyes widened "This is?" Fugaku nodded "I know you have been working to expand your wind affinity and intensify your fire Jutsu. Maybe this will help." Said the older man. Naruto looked at it "where did you find it?". Fugaku shook his head "You will find out when your older."

Naruto nodded. It is true he was a highly qualified Jonin. But he was also a kid still.

"How does it feel?" Naruto held it "It feels just right. Lime the call of blood has been intensified".

Fugaku nodded "This Warfan has been carved out of a spirit tree. Each Worthy leader of the clan has wielded it into battle. Since the first Uchiha. It is said that it contains the essence of every worthy leader before you. Wield it well Namikaze Naruto."

Naruto nodded and gripped it tighter

"Can I still Bear my name even if i have to lead the clan. I am Proud to be an Uchiha, But i am also proud of the Name my father gave me."

Fugaku understood. One thing that living in war had thought him aside of violence was ti be Proud of who you where. Be proud of your Village and clan. Be proud of your family name. Not to be confused with arrogance. But many Sacrificed their live for the survival of the Village.

While he may not have liked Minato from the fact they where school rivals. He couldn't begrudge the man who Had given his life for the village. he couldn't hold a grudge against the kids he produce with the girl he himself had been in love with in his younger years. Many of his own Clan members and family had made it home because of the presence of the Namikaze on the field of battle.

"Kid. I'd be worried if you dropped the Name your parent's gave you. Be proud of who you are. Your an Uchiha, but you don't need to bear our name. Your father was a great leader, who im not ashamed to admit saved my hide more than once.

Be you, Leave your own mark in history. Show the world who Namikaze Naruto is."

Naruto's resolve hardened.

he would bring an end to the war.

or he would die trying

* * *

**hello everyone Diego here. something that hit my head a while ago. I wanted to write something that show how little actions can change the curse of History.**

**And being shaped by years of endless war sharpened Uchiha Fugaku from someone who just thought about himself and the needs of the clan To someone who while proud of who he was, he is much more inclusive of everyone else. he is proud of his family. proud of his village. He just care about making it home to his own family, plus show that Fugaku was also one of Naruto's main mentor figure and friend.**

**b**


	12. Data Chpater: Exploring the Rinnegan

I know it is very rude to post none chapters into the story. But people asking questions as to why i refer to Narutos right eye as a Tomoe Rinnegan and not the Rinne-Sharingan. well I am giving you all this Data chapter with all the

explanations as to why Naruto's Dojutsu id the way that it is why i chose it and why it matters to the story. There aren't anything that could be called spoilers but it could give you something to look fowards to.

The reason why i gave Naruto a Tomoe Rinnegan instead of the full Rinnegan or the Rinne Sharingan are many but ill give it to you broken down

Reason number 1. Madara used Hashirama's cells to make himself fully as hagoromo was. Making his Dojutsu "pure".

Now this tells us that in Naruto, Hashirama and Madara at their time had the highest concentration of the Sages energy in their blood. At the time of their life.

Mikoto (Uchiha) Namikaze in this story her father who is Madara's grandson was the son of a civilian woman and the offspring of Madara Uchiha. And her father himself didn't marry into the clan. Making her eye prowess "Diminished". Now Minato is a little trickier to explain. Toka senju Naruto's great grandmother was born to Butsuma Senju after his wife and mother to Hashirama and Tobirama died and the 2 of the had the largest concentration of Hagoromo's chakra from Ashuras part. Hence why Hashirama and Tobirama where fcking monsters in the field. But Toka in this story didn't have that potential instead becoming a genjutsu specialist. She had a daughter that married into the Namikaze family. Who gave birth to Minato. And while Minato had a lot of potential it didn't come from the Senju blood rather that he won the lottery known as chance and came out a once in a generation type of genius.

Hence Naruto's blood is not complete.

And as I said early in the story. Here you need to have all 3 aspects of the sages blood

Reason number 2.

Naruto being the last of the Senju blood in his dimension had another Ramification.

The remaining chakra of Ashura sought him out.

Naruto when he was born became the vessel that received the transmigrating chakra of Indra. While it doesn't matter enough in this story to be put in writing it is something i am willing to explain.

Ashura and Indra are dead. Gone 6 feet under and not coming back. but their chakra was so powerful that it could not dissipate. So it passed down from generation to generation.

While it doesn't leave the impact it does in canon it does mean however that whoever inherits the chakra does receive aspects of the previous person's personality

Prior to his Death Itachi Namikaze was a lot more like Hashirama personality wise, Naruto however was more like Madara unless you were family he was cold. He really didn't like people that much. The only reason he fell in love with Kurotsuchi is because i'm the one writing the story therefore the god of this world and i decided they were soulmates in here. Anyway. When the Chakra of Indra felt Ashura's chakra cling to Naruto the two began to come into conflict. Eventually the 2 chakras balanced out creating a Duality. If you have ever played any elder scrolls game you will often come into the idea of Duality. And it is how dualities in the elder scrolls are presented with people like Lorkharn, sheogorath and Azura that I became fascinated. Therefore here Naruto's Rinnegan represent such duality.

His EMS represents his Dark side. His ability to become a monster at the drop of the hat and kill others in order to achieve a means. It represents his Ability to love and hate indefinitely. It is why he couldn't kill Kurotsuchi. His love for her was like an obsession. Like Madaras obsession with his brother and Itachi's obsession with dying at Sasuke's hand. It is why despite his everything he's done he is still selfishly obsessed with her. Think of it like Darth Vader at return of the Jedi. He could sit still reminiscing at the beauty of a tree wondering why aren't there more like it. While it was also him who destroyed the forest said tree o ce inhabited.

During the Chunin exams i will reveal how Ashura's Chakra has affected Naruto's body and chakra. But the most obvious signs are how gentle and caring he is with his family. It represents his lighter more loving side. What Hashirama was like.

When me and Plasticwolf94 reveal the Ability just know that it is a Manifestation of Ashura.

His willingness to work hard and protect his precious people at the cost of his own life... And the world. It is His love for his siblings and his mother. The care he has for his village.

It is this form of extreme duality which allows him to hate war, while also relishing in its bloodshed. It his his inability to let go of the past that cost him his future.

But it was finding balance that gave him essentially a second chance. It is this extreme form of Duality that brought His Rinnegan into manifesting itself. Sort of like the Curse of Jyggalag that forced said prince to realize the frivolity of his ambitions and the attempts to bring perfect order where chaos reigned supreme and brought sheogorath into being.

And his Rinnegan represents the balance in between. What Naruto is. Soon you will come to realize that Naruto is essentially an "Impure" Manifestation of the sage of six paths. And Sasuke and Hitomi are the two "siblings". Bringing an end to the cycle granting Naruto his redemption I hope this answers question any of you may have about why I keep calling it a tomoe Rinnegan and why I chose it instead of the other 2 Dojutsu.

Now the Difference Between a Tomoe Rinnegan a full Rinnegan and a Rinne-Sharingan.

The Rinnegan is a transcendent bloodline limit.

It is when the mind, body, chakra and eyes of the Sage become one once again.

As I said earlier to have a full Rinnegan in this story you do need all three aspects the Senju, Uchiha and Uzumaki blood.

The Tomoe Rinnegan is an Impure Rinnegan.

It is when you receive only part of the sage. Like Sasuke did.

It has the Abilities of the Rinnegan plus a Unique ability. But it is not as extensive as the Full Rinnegan.

For example.

Hagoromo gained the ability to transcend death.

Nagato had the ability to negate death.

Madara was able to call up meteorites and enter Limbo.

While sasuke could just used an op replacement technique, and some space time abilities.

Naruto while he has manifested the Tomoe Rinnegan. It is not technically active. And it is that reason you have not seen him Using Rinnegan techniques.

Now the Rinne-sharingan is completely different. In what i found is that the Rinne-Sharingan is a Kekkei Mora. Who ever can clarify me on whatever the hell that means i'll send you and online cookie.

But what it is the Rinne-Sharingan is the Most purest form of the Sharingan.

It has the Abilities of the Sharingan. So far we have not seen it manifest any sort Rinnegan abilities so as of the moment I wrote this the Rinne-Sharingan is entirely different from the Tomoe Rinnegan.

Now the Rinne-Sharingan can only manifest if certain conditions are met.

Has a full active Rinnegan.

Has become the Jinchuuriki of the Jubi.

Actually aquarining the juubi and taming the beast enough to seal it into yourself

Actually survive the process.

The Rinne-Sharingan only manifest as a third eye.

It has the Most powerful Genjutsu in existence.

It can travel dimensions and that's all that is known

And where the Rinnegan and Tomoe Rinnegan are purple. The Biggest Difference is the Fact that the Rinne-Sharingan is color red.

Now what causes the Tomoe Rinnegan to actually have tomoes.

Well from what i've read while researching the differences before writing the story. Is that the Tomoe rinnegan obtains the Tomoes depending on the stage of the Sharingan the wielder had before manifesting it.if you had a base Sharingan or a Mangekyou it would only have 3 Tomoes on the first ring and that's it. But Since Sasuke. (And Naruto in this story) had the EMS hence 2 different Sharingans where the Rinnegan now stands it has 6 tomoes. 3 on the first ring and 3 on the second


	13. Omake 2: Kurotsuchi's point of view

Sorry for Not posting a Linear chapter and putting another Omake. fair warning there will possibly be one more Omake before chapter 11 and that one will connect chapter 10 and 11 together.

I don't own naruto

* * *

Omake: Kurotsuchis point of view

Naruto was with his wedded wife. The two where hugging. Swaying to a slow beat. He was simply holding Kurotsuchi in his arms. Not a few days prior had he returned from deep within the front lines. A siege on the very capital of lightning country. He had to give credit where it was due. The Samurai and what ever Shinobi the Daimyo had at his side held out for 2 weeks. With Kumo refusing to an Unconditional Surrender it was decided that they would break the very village itself. But the positioning of the City would be its own downfall. Being high on a mountain top and having its trade routes cut off on all side olus earth style users constantly bombarding the city walls from nearby mountains. The Daimyo finally Surrendered to the Lord of Fire country when Naruto Used pure nature transformation to unleash a thunderstorm upon the fortified city making many entrance points along the way.

Knowing that Kumo had 2 powerful Jinchuuriki the Hokage had ordered him to do 2 things. Get the Kyuubi to work on his side and find a way to unleash the Kyuubi, before the 8 and 2 tails could target their troops.

As the beat of the music came to a stop naruto pulled back a little to look at his wife in the eyes.

"Kuro-hime. How long have we been married?".

Kurotsuchi frowned at the question "We are on our 5th month of marriage." She said. Naruto pulled Kurotsuchi to him. "Kuro-hime. With the situation going as they are with Kumo…" he trailed off. Kurotsuchi looked up at him. "Naruto, I thought That the Lord of lightning country surrendered already." Naruto sighed, "The Daimyo Surrendered to the lord of fire. But A refuses to surrender. The Hokage will be Taking a Battalion of Konoha Shinobi to break the fortification Kumo is locked itself in. And the Danger that the 2 Jinchuuriki pose, i've been tasked with breaking the village." Naruto told her. The tiredness showing in his eyes. He might Dislike the Shinobi of lightning country.

But the Shinobi while an integral part of the village aren't the only ones who reside in it. Civilians, children and the elderly. And the defenceless. Taking the life of an Innocent was something Naruto hated with a passion. But now he could very well be forced to Destroy an entire village if victory was to be secured.

Kurotsuchi took Naruto's hands in her own and led Naruto to their bedroom. She laid down with him on their bed "sleep my love. Tonight is just about the 2 of us. Forget about everyone else."

Naruto did so. Falling into the most refreshing sleep he had in years.

Kurotsuchi giggled at her husband's sleeping face. Most other times he just had a neutral expression. Others he looked like the weight of the world was getting to him. Circling a finger of his chest, she let out a worried breath.

The world they lived in was a cruel. No favor in who lived or died. And each time she saw Naruto. It was like the weight of the world was shutting down his light more and more. She wasn't blind to her husband's plight. While she wasn't a chakra sensor she had grown accustomed to the warmth his chakra gave off and the way it felt. But slowly it had turned Darker, Colder, more bitter. Psychological help wasn't something the hidden villages provided. Hell her own had an entire program designed to break the minds of Individuals into 'Beserkers' that would then be unleashed onto the battlefields like a mini bijuu.

So she sought to become his pillar. She gave all of her firsts to him as their relationship progressed so he would look forward to come home to her more and more. The fact they had to keep their relationship a secret from his only remaining family wasn't helping.

And as Konoha began to Rely on him more and more. Often sending him to deal with hundreds of shinobi on his own… She wasn't blind to her husband's plight. She knew she wasn't helping either at times. But she truly did believe that maybe. Their love and care for each other would overcome many barriers.

Probably a silly thought from one of her favorite childhood stories. How two of the characters talked about the darkness before the sun shined the brightest it had before the days that preceded the darkness. She sometimes didn't want to know the end of said stories. After all how could the world go back to the way it was when so much bad happened. But her favorite heroes held onto hope. So she too would. As she told Naruto she would fight to make her dream a reality.

The 5th day after Konoha destroyed Kumo.

The third Hokage was dead.

He had died killing the fourth Raikage.

Casualties on both sides where high.

People where casting doubts as Konoha's war potential was severely Diminished. The civilians looked harshly upon the decision to set the Kyuubi loose from its prison. The amount of civilians and ninja alike who were caught in the crossfire of 3 tailed beast fighting was staggering.

Kurotsuchi had heard her grandfather gloat about how such fuck up put Konoha on the verge of Surrender.

Even if the Last living Sannin Jiraiya was named the Fifth Hokage. She had heard about the Lord of lightning country plea with the lord of fire country to try the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki for war crimes. Not that the man would. Naruto Namikaze was a weapon of Immense value to the village and the country of fire.

She had sneaked out of the Village towards the Safe house she shared with her husband.

She found him curled up in a corner tear stained eyes as he held both sides of his head. His chakra disturbed her. It was At the Darkest it had ever been. Just as cold. She moved to where Naruto was sitting and simply offered her her comfort.

For 4 weeks the 2 stayed together. Every Night she would reaffirm her love for him. Until within the morning of the 4th week he received a toad summon. She overheard it telling Naruto that something had happened to his only remaining brother. The Uchiha clan was in tatters. Only about 145 remained alive. And aside from 2 or 3 none else where actually related to Naruto. She kissed him goodbye and after he left, she made her way back to her village. Unknown to either of them. Kurotsuchi was with child.

3 weeks after the Treaty of Birds.

A knock on the door on Kurotsuchi's apartment interrupted her from reading her maternity book. Nothing could bring her down now. She was bearing her husband's child and couldn't wait to break the news to him.

Looking through the peephole in her door she saw a familiar face.

She opened the door to reveal Naruto regarding her with a blank face.

"Hey Naruto. How are you?" She told him cheerfully. It wasn't the first time he snuck into Iwa just to be with her so she didn't mind. It would save her trying to make the journey.

Naruto simply raised his fist as is to give her something. When she cupped her hand Naruto dropped his wedding band. She looked at it wide eye "Im sorry. But where I'm going. You cannot follow." Was all he said. She tried to feel for the chakra trying to determine if he was an impostor. All she felt was a sense of dread and a void . But it was definitely his chakra. It was almost as if all happiness had been driven from him.

And before she could reply he was gone.

Heartbroken. She wept for 6 days Barely ate anything. Her father and Akatsuchi had stopped by to try and comfort her but she was lost. What could Naruto had meant she couldn't follow. What reason would he just break of their relationship?. She didn't know. However little did she know she wouldn't be liking the. Answer either

on the seventh day she was called up to the Tsuchikage's office.

Onoki sighed as he looked at the hollow and lifeless look on his granddaughter. He hoped that by bringing her the news that have reached his ears he would be able to bring some life back into her and make her realize that her star-crossed relationship was doomed to fail. He knew each time she sneaked out. And exactly who she was meeting with. He was incensed. But she was his granddaughter and he still cared for her well being and happiness.

And he did tapped every corner of their hideout and old hotel room with listening seals for safety however. He was still a kage and a ninja after all.

He sighed again and pulled out the most recent issue of Konoha's bingo book. Printed out 3 days ago and opened it up to the bookmarked page.

**Entry #55773**

**Name: Namikaze Naruto.**

**Date of birth: September 24th. 1992**

**Wanted: Konoha**

**100.000.000 dead or alive**

**Attack at your own risk.**

**Kumo.**

**42.000.000 Dead only.**

**Flee on sight.**

**Suspected of**

**Guilty of War Crimes against the People of Kumogakure no Sato.**

**Treason. Defection. Suspected to be behind the massacre of Fellow Konoha shinobi. Suspected of the murder of Danzo Shimura.**

**Additional Warning: through unknown means he has Enhanced his own Dojutsu.**

Kurotsuchi looked at the Page in shock.

Her Naruto, the one that fought so hard so his fellow ninja home and keep his village safe.

She dropped it and began to sob "Oh Naruto, why are you doing this. What happened to make you like this?".

She continued so sob as she sat down in one of the chairs in the office "Why couldn't you have stayed. What am I going to tell our baby. What happened to your brother to make you like this?". She said between sobs.

That slapped Onoki hard in the face. He calmed himself down. Taking a few deep breaths he reminded himself why he was doing it. He thought back to the only other Uchiha to have defected Konoha. And he began to shiver as he began to compare them. He floated over to his granddaughter "Kurotsuchi. Im afraid, Naruto Namikaze was doomed to always become a criminal. Only one other Uchiha has ever reached his level of Infamy on prowess. Have you ever heard the Tragedy of Uchiha Madara."

He began telling her. Through her sniffs she replied negatively. Onoki bit his fear of the man and began to tell her of the most feared shinobi of his time.

"Back during the period before the founding of the hidden villages. One clan was Unrivalled. Madara Uchiha tore through wherever he stood to do battle. Only one clan could stand to the power of the Uchiha. Their rival, the Senju whose clan leader Hashirama Senju was the only one who could rival or beat Madara in battle.

Madara was the oldest of 5 brothers. Similar to how Hashirama was born the eldest of 3 brothers. His mother died in childbirth delivering his Youngest brother. His father died Shortly before Madara reached adulthood.

Madara was said to be a prodigy. He alongside his younger brother Izuna where the prodigie and hope of the Uchiha clan as they advanced their Sharingan to unmatched levels. But as their war not unlike our own tore his brothers from him. He and Izuna became terrors. However it was not to be. As during one particular engagement the Senju exterminated all but the 2 brothers from a platoon of Uchiha near the Nakara river. Hashirama Senju asked Madara to put away their hatred and to bring an end to the millennia old war. But Tobirama Senju had mortally wounded Izuna Uchiha. Madara took his injured brother and the 2 retreated into Uchiha territory. Where Izuna Uchiha would pass away. It was said that Izuna gave his brother his eyes. Granting Madara a stage of the Sharingan only known as the Ein Mangekyou Sharingan.

Madara confronted Hashirama In battle with his new powers. The battle between the two ended in his defeat and subsequently in the peace treaty that founded the Hidden Leaf village. But. 5 years later Madara would defect. Becoming Konoha's first missing nin. He returned to destroy the Village with the Kyuubi under his control. Although he was killed in that battle. The first Hokage never recovered from his injuries and lead to his death during the first ninja war. I stood in the presence of that man once. His chakra was the darkest. So foul and so cold. A ninja like that had no redeeming qualities. If Namikaze Naruto reached the level of power Madara reached. Then Kami have mercy on all our souls".

He said finishing his tail.

Kurotsuchi still sniffed. Holding a hand to her belly. "The Naruto i knew wasn't like that grandpa. His aura and Chakra was always warm. It wasn't until recently where he began to feel off.

What ever happened to my brother in law, it must have broken Naruto. My husband wouldn't have done this".

Onoki sighed "Kurotsuchi. What do you mean you married him?".

Kurotsuchi threw the rings they had exchanged when they traded vows into the desk. "I went as far as to take his name to show him how much I loved him even if I hated the yellow flash" she said bitterly.

Onoki shook his head "Foolish girl. Your a target he will eventually return for. Han and Roshi will remain by your side. And don't forget to live Kurotsuchi. You're an expecting mother now. Live for the child." She nodded the last prestige of her tears still falling.

2 years later.

Kurotsuchi was feeding baby Hitomi when out of nowhere a loud explosion rocked the Village hidden in the rocks.

She passes the baby to her father and goes out to investigate. Seeing Naruto standing atop where the former Tsuchikage Tower once stood, standing above the body of Onoki. As if sensing her Naruto turned slightly to face her. She was shocked to see two very different eyes.

One was the red of the Sharingan but A 3 propeller like blades and spikes coming out of the side of each blade connecting them into a thin cylinder near the edge of the where the pupil was supposed to be. The sign that her grandfather told her signified the Eternal Mangekyou.

The other was an unfamiliar and Unsettling Purple with 3 concentric rings and tomoes that slowly orbited around a black dot at the center of the eye. His voice was cold and cruel "So your still alive. Doesn't matter. Meet me where it all began. If your not there by the time i'm there. I will return to destroy the rest of this Pathetic village." She watched as he disappeared again.

She turned to the rest of the Village and addressed them "Get the injured to the hospital and take care of the dead. Everyone else stay here."

She flickered away. Following her steps Han and Roshi followed her at a Distance still carrying out the orders of the now dead Tsuchikage.

She arrived at the capital of grass country only to see Naruto slam his hand to the ground "SUMMONING JUTSU. Come forth Kyuubi"

She watched in horror as the nine tailed fox appeared. Waving its tails and causing untold amounts of death and destruction by its mere presence. Holding the snake seal she Summoned a Laval golem and hopped on its head matching the stature of the powerful demon. Minutes Later Han and Roshi joined her already transformed at her side.

She tried to reason Naruto. "Naruto stop this madness. Stop why are you doing this". Naruto looked at her with hatred "My people are in fear, while your dear grandpa make demands. This isn't the peace my family fought and bled for. That farce of a treaty is a failed experiment." He shot back.

The reality of the situation hit her by the statement he made next. "I do not care if you were my lover Kamizuru. I will kill you" Kurotsuchis heart broken inside once more. Her husband no longer even recognized her as his family. She would fight and kill him here. She would do it for their… No. Her daughter. He threw away that right when he abandoned her. She would keep the existence of her daughter to herself. The monster in front of her and the man she had married where not the same.

Naruto Surprised her by covering the Kyuubi With a black chakra construct that looked like armor. Kurotsuchi knew she was at a disadvantage not having a wind affinity to counter his skill with lightning Jutsu.

For almost 3 days now she remained on the defensive.

Never having fought an opponent with this skill before. Naruto seemed to have slowed down his pace a bit. Kurotsuchi used this time to really take a look at her ex-husband.

He regarded her with a blank expression. Nearby the Body of Roshi nothing more than a pile of ash. Fallen to a Technique she had never seen him use before. She looked back to Naruto. "What happened to the man that I married. Where did Naruto go?" She asked him. Naruto hummoring her told her "In a grave six feet under alongside his Brothers and Parents. As for Naruto… I am Naruto. Things have changed. With these eyes that my brother gifted me with. My eternal light shall never fade. I will kill you. It is the first step to achieve true peace." Kurotsuchi's eyes widened. "What type of peace would require you to kill your wife and take the lives of innocents."

Naruto chuckled Darkly. "Oh my dear you will live. Inside the Infinite Tsukuyomi, the land of dreams, You will live by my side. But first I must kill you. And gather the tailed beast. Then i'll be powerful enough to cast the Infinite Tsukuyomi. Now do me a favor and DIE!". He said lounging at her from his position atop the 9 tails.

4 more hours of fighting and naruto pulled the Kyuubi back.seeing her Opportunity she signaled Han. "Han i need you to buy me some time for preparations." The transformed jinchuuriki nodded and attacked the fox.

She summoned a big Raven. A gift she received from Naruto as one of her wedding presents from him.

The raven looked at her expectantly "Bring me Hitomi please."

The bird nodded and poofed away. Returning a minute later carrying a basket that contained the sleeping child.

Summoning a sealing alter she prepared her sleeping daughter. She would use a Jutsu She found in the Tsuchikages to encase the 9 tailed fox in a laval prison and seal it into Hitomi. Taking away Naruto's advantage.

But before she could completely even set her daughter on the altar she felt Naruto appear.

Placing down her baby, Kurotsuchi took up a Kunai prepared to defend her precious little girl.

Inside she prayed to Whatever deity existed that the man turned monster in front of her held some shred of her husband humanity. And that he would at least spare a child.

She held onto that hope as she saw the tears form and fall from his face. For the first time since she married Naruto. She felt a shift in his chakra. Gone was the cold and foul feel.

Even the darkness was more comforting

Then she heard him speak "I can't believe I won't live long enough to see her grow up."

Kurotsuchi's hope bloomed a bit more "Naruto just surrender… I'm sure we could show you some leniency."

Naruto shook his head. "Kurotsuchi. During the attack on Kumo i was hit by an unknown poison. No doctor left alive could cure it. I could only buy time." Kurotsuchi felt her hopes go up in smoke once more. She looked at Naruto. "Kuro-hime. Im dying. And when i did i wanted to ensure that our family…" he was interrupted by a coughing fit. She looked as more and more blood fell from his mouth. She yelled at him "WHY DID YOU LEAVE?! WE COULD HAVE BEEN A FAMILY"

Naruto looked at the baby who had woken up crying at the sound of her mother's scream. "I never wanted for any children i would have fathered with you to be born into a broken world.

I failed at that. I've failed at protecting my brothers. I broke the promise I made mother. I failed you. I'm a failure that failed everyone. Care for her Kurotsuchi. Because the curse of hatred will come around full circle. War will start again."

He weaved hand seals and using his connection to the Kyuubi sealed the beast up into the one year old using the 7 tetragram seal.

Naruto took his last remaining Kunai. It was the special kind his father used and handed it to Kurotsuchi. "If you still love me end my suffering".

She took his kunai trembling and stabbed his heart. sobbing into his armored chest. Naruto hugged her one last time and whispered his last words to her "I love you Kurotsuchi Namikaze . Always, in this life and the next."

* * *

**hello. sorry for not posting a Non linear chapter again. Ive been busy and my co writer is probably busy as well.****hopefully this chapter that i had saved up we'll keep you entertained until we get back to regular programing.****this is From Kurotsuchi's point of view****some things that you don't know are revealed in this chapter like the fact that our little Idealistic girl in order to show Naruto how much more her love for him outweighted any hatred she had for his family she took up his surname. Another thing is She named her daughter Hitomi just like Hitomi from The second dimension. The reason for this can be explained through the butterfly effect. Like how The Post dimensional travel Kurotsuchi is 3 years younger than Naruto.****something that my co writer asked me about was Naruto's relationship with Hitomi Uzumaki and if it could be showed that he viewed her as his daughter. I agreed with him but i didn't know how best to insert that tidbit into the story.****Naruto of course doesn't know his Daughter's Name. But he will come to view Uzumaki Hitomi as his daughter as their relationship progresses. Why? it can be attributed to the Fact that Naruto Missed his own relationship with his Parents and missed out on having a relationship with his offspring and Hitomi Uzumaki not really Understanding the difference between the love siblings share and the love A parent has for his child and the** **love a child has for their parent.** **No sasuke won't have a similar relationship with Naruto.** **Naruto mostly sees sasuke as a younger Version of himself and gives sasuke someone he can relate to. Eventually both Hitomi and Sasuke will find out the truth behind Naruto's origin as Hitomi asks him why when she summoned him a knife was stuck to his chest. And naruto explains his backstory to them.****and yes I summarized J. R. R. Tolkien's line from Lord of the rings the 2 towers****The Tales that really mattered. bite me**


	14. Daughter of Dust meets the Black Flash

**Hi Everyone this is PlasticWolf94. This chapter took a bit more longer to come out cause I got sick hence why the Omake's and the data chapter was released by my co-writer. I will be releasing my Omake's and Data Chapter after a couple of chapters later cause the tone didn't fit. Mine is slightly comedic. Anyway! I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Neither Diegogarciv nor I own Naruto.**

* * *

The day after the dinner at the Akimichi establishment, Team 7 were given their lesson plans.

Sasuke, as it was told to him, his training would be to hone the primary lightning affinity to High Chunin level. Kakashi stated that he if had surpassed their expectations he would reward him with A rank Raiton Jutsu and some B rank Katon Jutsu's.

For Sakura, when Naruto said that she would have fainted from the training he wasn't exaggerating. She had to follow the work out plan Naruto devised for her. Push ups, sit ups, dead lifts, lunges, squats and other forms of exercise that's more suited to a body builder's time in the gym. For Sakura though, she had to do that while practicing her chakra exercises and the number of sets she will have to complete would be increasing every time she was to become comfortable in performing them. She complained about the exercise but that wasn't a surprise. Naruto would constantly encourage her and she would always complete them. At that point both student and teacher knew, Sakura was only complaining so she could release some stress while exercising so it wasn't a big deal. However after a week Sakura mysteriously clammed up. Naruto was curious but he didn't ask. If he had done so, she would have told him it was because she glanced at the mirror after she had a shower.

During that week, Hitomi was uncharacteristically quiet. She was exempt from coming to the training ground and would only appear so she could have lunch with her brother. Sasuke would sometimes join them when they went to Ichiraku's. Curiosity had overwhelmed him and he would ask about what she was doing but also how she was holding up. All he would get in response was Hitomi glaring daggers at him as if he had insulted the blessing that was known as ramen which frankly surprised him.

"Reading"

"Huh?"

"I've been... reading..."

"...That's... That's it?"

The glare that Sasuke was receiving doubled in power making him flinch.

After finishing his 8th bowl Naruto took over his sister's part in the conversation.

"She's been reading about seals and Fuinjutsu. Our father was an expert on them and her mother was his teacher. Unfortunately for my dear sister, she has next to no knowledge about seals and her hand writing is atrocious."

"But Sensei, I think Dobe's handwriting is okay though, in fact it's better than some of the others in our class. Especially Kiba's"

A grumble could be heard from Hitomi, swearing something about 'vengeance', 'Kennel' and 'tomatoes'.

"It's atrocious by my standards. To be able to create complex seals your handwriting and calligraphy have to be perfect or excellent. I had no problems due to my Sharingan being able to help me but Hitomi-Chan doesn't have that advantage. One misstep and the seal will backfire with an explosion being the least of your worries."

The grumbling from Hitomi continued but now she said something about 'pink-eyed bastards' and was now stabbing her chopsticks into the noodles. Sasuke sweat dropped at the scene.

"But Sensei, if that were the case how are some Ninja stores able to create so many of them?" Sasuke at first came with them for lunch because wanted to know how his teammate was doing seeing that he wasn't able to see her the whole week and her lack of presence rubbed him the wrong way. Like he was incomplete or something. It felt weird for him having no one to argue with and Sakura was too tired to even hold a conversation when they were done for the day. Anyway, at first he wanted to know what the dobe was up to but now he was interested in what she was learning.

"Excellent question, Hitomi I taught you why. Let's see if you still remember."

Sending a glare at her brother then resting her eyes on Sasuke she wiggled her nose and started drudging through the mind numbing amount of information she had accumulated.

"It's cause the seal tags they sell are relatively low level. Low level in their creation and not at what they can do. You can be at beginner level at making a decent amount of tags while at master level you can make whatever seal you like despite the absurdity of what it would do. For example let's use the exploding tags. Beginners can make them easily enough with the power output ranging from fire cracker to mild explosion. At middle level the explosion can be brought up to demolition explosion and you can add all sorts of stuff to it and there are way too many to list. You want to increase throwing speed? Add a Velocity adapter mark in the tag or by decreasing the weight of the kunai with a Density reducer mark and editing the tag where the Kunai-"

As Hitomi continued on and on about several ways you could improve an exploding tag, Sasuke sat there with his mouth slightly open in disbelief. To an Uchiha that was equivalent to someone who eyes were about to pop and screaming 'HUH?!'. His teammate was going on and on using words he had never hear her say and was introducing him to the apparent complex mechanics behind Fuinjutsu baffling him with the amount of knowledge she had readily available in her head. He looked at his Sensei who was amused at Sasuke's reaction. Naruto then motioned Sasuke to focus back onto Hitomi.

"-it so when I say there are way too many options to add I am being very literal. At expert level you can do all of the above and can easily inscribe it directly onto the kunai." Oblivious at Sasuke's reaction, because to her he looks like he was taking a breath, Hitomi continued eating her ramen.

Naruto chuckles at the adorable manner his sister was eating. He looks at the clock that's hanging on a wall and sees it's nearly time to depart to collect the Iwa team and rendezvous with Itachi.

"Excellent, continue with the pace of I set for your training and you will be one step closer to being Hokage." Naruto smiles as he ruffles her hair. Hitomi responded with a glare Naruto considered cute while still slurping on her noodles.

"You too Sasuke, it's nearly time for the exams and Kakashi and I are confident that you 3 will succeed. Hitomi, there's a scroll I sealed in your room. I want you to decipher the code and try to break the seal I placed. It's nothing too difficult but I did place some hidden traps that will activate if you aren't careful. One of those traps being; burning the scroll resulting in whatever that was inside it being perished along with the paper and ink that's holding it. I guarantee it'll be something you love so be cautious."

Hitomi's glared lessened after hearing there would be some sort of reward if she completed her challenge. She nodded vigorously.

"Sasuke, when I come back from my mission I want to see how far you have gotten. Fortunately for you, I was focusing on Sakura and Hitomi so I do not know how much you have covered Kakashi's lesson plan. Which means that you have a blank slate and have a higher chance in surprising me. If it is satisfactory to the point that I'm impressed, I will teach you my favourite defensive Raiton jutsu after the exams. You know the one."

Oh Sasuke knew the one. It was something he stared in awe when Naruto had casted it the first time during those mock skirmishes. In fact that was how he 'died' in round 1. "Thank you Sensei!"

"Okay you kids, I'll see you before you enter the exams. Good luck!" Naruto handed his cash over to Teuchi that was far more than what they had ordered. The old chef was about to reject it like usually until he heard Naruto whispering "There's no way Hitomi is finished. This is for when she orders for more. Also for your expenses you need to open a bigger stand" Naruto turned around to see Kakashi reading his book waiting for him.

"Sorry about that, didn't realize how much time I lost when I was talking to them."

"Ma Maa~ it's okay. I reached the chapter when Nozomi's affair has been discovered by her boss and to keep her quiet Nozomi agreed to-"

"For heaven's sake stop. I don't need to know. Just finished 8 bowls of ramen and I do not want to vomit after hearing you read. Wait "her"? Did I hear that right? Nozomi's boss is a her? You know what forget it I don't wanna know."

Closing his book and packing it away gently into his pouch. "You do not appreciate true art even if it was right in front of your face."

"Two females making out like there's no tomorrow isn't art. It's porn."

"You say porn, I call it an intense character study between 2 humans of the same gender exploring their identity through the soul bondag- bonding art of foreplay."

As Kakashi and Naruto spent their time debating about the intricacies of foreplay and fetishes, they did not realize they were leaving a trail of red faced nose bleeding civilian females who could hear everything they were discussing about.

POV Change: Teuchi

Teuchi was grateful, here's a long explanation as to why. After the public found out that Ichiraku Ramen was one of the few rare places the Son of the Yellow Flash was constantly spotted at, many people, civilians and ninja alike, stopped by and tried to have a conversation with him.

However after seeing how he was constantly appearing with the demon-brat by his side many civilians decided they would try to catch him when he was alone elsewhere. The civilians kept wondering as to why the Namikaze offspring was so extremely protective of the 'demon-brat'. There was no clear explanation. The majority of the Ninja population however didn't mind Hitomi. Some ninja's found out early that if they treat her with genuine kindness Naruto would be delighted to have a conversation with you. They didn't mind considering they knew the difference between a scroll and a kunai. Those ninja's would usually leave with some sage like advice gifted to them or excellent training tips. To those who just ignored her or faked their kindness: if they try to start a conversation with him of any kind while he was sitting in the stand he would always reply "It's rude to talk to some when they are eating. But if it's a chat between ramen lovers then I can't say no. It would be heresy". As a consequence, many Shinobi's and Kunoichi's would appear in the stand and would order things from the ramen chef.

After Naruto had let it 'slip' that he ate here because the food they served had the nutrition he needed to train, many ninja's came to eat regardless if they wanted to have a chat with him. Teuchi was getting a lot of profit during that month but he couldn't keep this up all year. Therefore it was a easy decision for him and Ayame to make the stand bigger and hire more staff. After doing some calculations, with the profits he gained that seemed to be coming non-stop he could easily get the funds within half a year. Shorter now that he received an anonymous donation from 2 sources. Teuchi vowed that if they ever reveal themselves he would let their bill be on the house. Somewhere in Konoha, a dimension hopping Shinobi and the manager of a restaurant franchise sneezed.

Anyway, Naruto would constantly over pay their meals refusing to accept the change. Stating that this is how much he felt like paying. It was a weak excuse and Teuchi humored him until one day he had enough he asked Naruto why.

"It's because you gave my little sister warm food and a family when no one else did. Don't lie. After the public knew you fed her out of kindness, many people left didn't they. Only leaving you your dedicated customers . This is my way of saying thanks for taking care of her and giving you back some lost profits over the years."

Teuchi realized two things that day. 1) Naruto was one of the 2 donors who alleviated some of the burden in getting a restaurant license and a shop. 2) His favourite customer was in fact related to Lord Fourth which he smacked himself in the head when he saw Hitomi's facial features. Sun kissed blond hair and eyes of ocean blue. Her facial structure was vaguely similar to Lord Fourth but only visible if you knew of the connection between the 2. Suddenly an image of a rambunctious red haired tom boy entered his mind... Teuchi would keep this secret to his grave realizing why Hitomi's heritage was not known. Too many people will go after her if they found out who her parents were and some of them might have... cruel intentions on her.

Accepting the cash, he turns to his favourite customer.

"Hitomi, anything you want to order? Your sensei already paid for it."

"REALLY!? Then I want a Miso Cha-Siu Ramen with extra toppings and that new one Ayame designed! The one with Kelp and Carrot noodles! One Tomato Vegetable Ramen for Teme over here!"

"I can order for myself Dobe."

Teuchi chuckles at their antics. "One Miso Cha-Siu with extra toppings, One Ayame Special and One Vegetarian with Tomato base coming for the cute couple."

"HE'S/SHE'S NOT MY GIRL/BOYFRIEND OLD MAN!" The voices being yelled out belong to a scarlet faced Hitomi and a cringing Sasuke who had a hint of a blush.

POV Change: Naruto

"Jonin Namikaze Naruto and Jonin Hatake Kakashi, ready to depart. 2 Man cell formation to outpost 242, Rekka Province, along the Kusa border." Naruto handed in their documents to the 2 Chunins by the gate.

Kakashi seemed to be looking for someone. "Hey Raido, Kotetsu and Izumo aren't here today?"

"Nope, they have sick leave. They both got food poisoned thanks to some old salmon they had for dinner. I'm only covering for them cause I owe them a favor."

"Ah~ Give them my condolences" an eye smile from the silver Jonin.

"Paperwork is in order. Good hunting gentlemen."

Naruto and Kakashi give a 2 finger salute and sprinted off towards the border of Kusa with Kakashi leading.

"Hey Naruto I wanna ask. What's the reward if Hitomi passes your puzzle?"

"Hm? Oh. A ton of cash. I wrote a note saying to use it how she sees fit. I know she might blow it all on Ramen but I'm hoping she'll use her brain of hers before her impulse kicks in. I swear Kakashi, the creative solutions she comes up with are incredibly. She is a Fuinjutsu prodigy, she takes in knowledge like fish to water. If you were to give us a seal puzzle of the same level right now, I would clear it faster but she will clear it efficiently."

"How does one efficiently solve a puzzle?"

"Seal puzzles are a very unique form of mental exercises. The point of solving them, is to do in the smallest amount moves not the fastest."

"I still don't get it. I know her solving it efficiently means something big but I don't know what."

"Let me put it to you this way. Say there's a lock that uses 3 number dials instead of a key. All you need is a combination. I am the type who tries out every single combination until it finally unlocks. Hitomi on the other hand would be able to guess the number by feeling the lock becoming less resistant and guess it in less steps than me."

Kakashi took a while to understand the analogy but when he did, he nearly missed the tree branch he was gonna use as a launch pad.

"So you're saying that-"

"Yes Kakashi. In time when she's on the same rank of seal mastery as me, she would surpass me in leagues. Even when we share a rank, the distance between us will be like the ground to the moon."

"That's... frightening."

Chuckling "Indeed but lets not get a head of ourselves."

They continued jumping from one tree to the other, alternating who was leading from time to time. They would rest and drink soup on occasion then resume their journey. Ration packs are good but they lack taste. From the speed they were using they would reach their destination less than a full two days, much earlier than scheduled. Kakashi was slightly winded but not to a point he needed to rest. It was at a comfortable state where he had to breathe deeply but could continue to go on.

'It looks like the training I do with Naruto is helping me a lot. I can't remember when was the last time I was this fast when I wasn't in ANBU.' By dusk they were passed the halfway point to Kusa a couple of hours ago. They had enough time that if they wake up at sunrise, which at this season would be at 6:32am. They can reach Outpost 242 by 1:30 and can rest at their leisure or at least Kakashi can.

As Naruto was unsealing their dinner, he remembers what Sandaime told him.

Flashback

"**YOU MARRIED THE GRAND DAUGHTER OF THE TSUCHIKAGE?!**". Naruto chuckled at Hiruzen's disbelief. "How come **that** didn't come up in the report?".

Naruto raised his hand to his head sheepishly. "I'm pretty sure I mentioned Kurotsuchi and I being in a relationship. Hello? I verbally told you that I sealed the Kyuubi into our daughter, where do you think she came from? A stork?"

Sarutobi sighed "It was fine when you two were just lovers. How on earth you got married to the granddaughter of your biggest enemy confounds me."

Naruto lets out somber smile as he remembers. "You meet at a young age and leave a lasting impression on each other. You reunite with her a few years later and keep in touch with one another. Years pass as we sneak out and meet up then and hanged out. Continue that until one of those nights you nervously confess your love to her while she does the same. Start dating. Gets serious. When you find out you two are supposed to be enemies, you both make a stupid promise. Get married a few month later." His smile widened a bit "Onoki would have gotten a heart attack while his back acted up if he found out she took up my surname despite the fact she hated my dad".

Hiruzen looked at him incredulously then shook his head. The third Hokage shook his head but you could see a fatherly smile. "I see. Well good luck for this mission Naruto. I hope we don't receive a scroll declaring war from Iwa stating how you kidnapped the princess of Iwa and is on a honeymoon with her."

The two let out a quiet laughter. "Anything else Naruto?"

"Since neither Kakashi nor I will be there for the meeting... I, Namikaze Naruto and on the behalf of Hatake Kakashi, nominate Team 7: Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Hitomi for the Chunin exams." A smile was still on Naruto's face but it no longer radiated melancholy.

Hiruzen nodded. "Before I accept the nomination I want to know why you and Kakashi wish to enter them into the exams considering what we have learned from our intel.

Becoming serious Naruto stands at attention. "Sakura was not fit to be a ninja. That would have been my opinion but she has now started taking her training seriously. Her Chakra control is still perfect despite the increase to her reserves. I wish for her to be a medic nin because Kami knows we need as many. Unfortunately she cannot learn the finer points of Iryo-ninjutsu until she has made Chunin status or is a Chunin nominee with recommendations. Her skills in Dokujutsu(Poison technique) is formidable with Tokujo(Short form for Tokubetsu Jonin) Mitarashi being her better. She is also at a point she can easily incorporate poisons or venoms into her Suiton given her a deadly edge. With her knowledge of anatomy and senbons she can provide cover fire and will be useful on stealth missions. Her weaknesses are that she suffers from insecurity from self image issues and is quick to anger. She is however, able to put aside her personal problems and continue with the mission. Her anger is also a deterrent for when her teammates arguments start getting serious." The Hokage nods, indicating to continue.

"Both Sasuke and Hitomi are also well above Genin level and are within High Chunin range. All they need is experience. With Hitomi working on the second stage of wind manipulation and Seal craft and Sasuke finishing the second stage of fire manipulation and starting on the second step of lightning they have both become the strongest ninja's of their age group, no offense to the others."

Breathing in. "Hitomi's natural mastery of the Kage Bunshin is unlike any of the Jonin's I have seen. Able to switch places with the Body Replacement seamlessly. She can control the amount of smoke that comes from performing this technique by mixing the Yin and Yang natures of her chakra. She is a heavy assault fighter that relies on physical strength and trickery to deal with her opponents. She is currently studying Fuinjutsu and is progressing much faster than I did. When I promote her to Seal Master, I can confidently say that if you give her time to prepare, you might as well surrender. However, she lacks focus and craves attention. Thanks to me coming into her life I can give her a strong male role model as her brother with Uchiha Mikoto being her mother figure. Both of us can give her the attention she wants and deserves. You will realize that after being introduced to me, the amount of pranks have lessened to a great degree."

Hiruzen sheds a tear as he thanks the gods above for sending this dimension hopper.

"While she lacks focus, it is only when she is on her own. With Sakura and Sasuke there to help, she can pull through and come up with brilliant solutions to their problems."

Taking a breath again. "Sasuke is a heavy assault fighter that primarily focuses on Ninjutsu. His control over lightning is impressive for his age. He has taken up a blade after finding out that Kenjutsu will be beneficial for him because of his aggressive fighting senses and his lightning affinity. Kakashi has some experience with a blade and taught him what he knew. He wishes to undergo apprenticeship with an expert sword master but again cannot apply if he isn't a Chunin or a Chunin nominee with recommendations. He had severe anger issues as well as a massive case of inferiority complex before I took him in as a student. Village appointed therapy was useless to him thanks to the psychiatrists being detached and distant which were two triggers that aggravated his PTSD. Mainly because that was how this world's Itachi acted at the night of the Massacre. He was able to confide with his mother and later Kakashi when he the bond of Student and Master became solidified. It also helps that Kakashi confessed that he went through something similar so he can relate. Lately he has been opening up more to me but..."

"But what?"

"Nothing actually just something stupid I assure you it's really nothing. Anyway thanks to his time spending with his team he's able to find a place where he can relax. He can accept orders from his teammates if they make sense though he accepts Hitomi's order more than Sakura's. He's most likely subconsciously rejecting her due to her being his number 1 former fangirl. I'm hoping that once she completes her lesson plan, Sasuke can see her as an equal like how he sees Hitomi. Even if they don't pass, I know they will learn valuable experiences that will hone their skills. In any case, whether they pass or not, they can handle overly stubborn competitors that come after them. For fame, revenge or curiosity, all will fall before my team when they work together."

The Hokage nodded approvingly.

"Jonin Namikaze, I have listened to your team's assessment and by the authority granted to me as Hokage, I hereby accept the Nomination from one Namikaze Naruto and one Hatake Kakashi. Submit a scroll personally near the date of your departure and have it stamped. I'll have Jiraiya look over the kids while you two are gone. He will be in town for the event to sort out security but he has enough time to shadow them."

Hiruzen undo's the privacy seals unlocks the door wherein immediately his secretary walks in carrying a stack of paperwork drops it at his desk and walks out without saying a word. Hiruzen let's out a depressing sigh as he reaches for the top sheet of paper. Only to see that Naruto was staring at him confused.

"You're dismissed Naruto. You don't need to wait for me."

"Umm... that's not it."

"What is it and spit it out I need to get through all this."

"...Hokage-sama. Why aren't you using Shadow Clones to help out?"

Hiruzen shoots back a look of annoyance. "You honestly think that I haven't thought of that? Shadow Clones are still clones so they go under the legislation of forged signatures. A clone whether it possess the memories of the Kage or not cannot sign on the documents to approve or reject as they aren't in fact the Kage himself."

"I know, Jiraiya had the same problem when he was Hokage but he found a loop hole. You can have your shadow clones read the documents while you did whatever you want and when they finish they dispel, you get the memories then immediately sign or reject it. How did you think he could write properly and fool around like he does? He told me, that was how he completed his writing so fast. He makes 2 Shadow clones - he and they would write different parts of the book and they edit it till they are happy - He hands in his book - He gets a bonus for finishing before schedule - He uses that money for whatever he needs: Booze, Women, Food or his gossip network."

Hiruzen's face is hidden under the hat of the Fire Shadow.

"He also said because of writing like that, he could expand his reserves while doing some multi tasking training. On lazy days he would order his clones to do it while he either physically trained or fooled around. How do you think he could maintain his strength while focusing on his spy and gossip network?"

Hiruzen was silent like a statue his face cast in shadow. He started shivering.

"Uhh... Hokage-Sama... are you oka-"

"TAHT LTITLE TAOD FUKCRE! I'M GNONA SRTANGEL HMI TEH NETX TIEM I SEE HMI!"

Naruto sweat drops when he sees Hiruzen so enraged he wasn't articulating. "I'm just gonna head right out."

"JIRIAAY! YUO SNO OF A BTIHC!"

Flashback ends.

Hiruzen gave him a massive salary bonus with the reason being that he had saved the life of the Hokage. Kakashi howled in laughter at the Hokage's reaction.

They both make plans about the next day. Kakashi agreed to Naruto's plan of departing just before waking up him up. Kakashi would then go at a leisurely pace and when he's near the border he will assume a disguise and unseal a cart filled with smalls goods and snacks to pose as a relocating merchant wanting to move to Iwa. Naruto will rendezvous to Kakashi's location via Hiraishin in an attempt to showcase his ability to the Iwa team that basically said "Yea, I can do it too". With the plan set, they both slept as Naruto's Shadow clone kept watch.

Naruto wakes up first as planned then dressed in his standard Konoha Jonin outfit. walking over to Kakashi. "Hey scarecrow I'm about to head out, get ready."

Kakashi's only eye that isn't hidden slowly opens and curses the sun stating he wasn't a morning person. Giving a half hearted salute to Naruto "Take care fishcake."

Naruto nods then jumps up into the tree line then heads east of their current location.

Time skip

Running up the circling hill Naruto enters the Uchiha hideout and into the hidden room hoping that it would be there like in his dimension. After opening a hidden door he saw Itachi sitting on stone throne like chair at the end of the hall eating his favorite snack.

"Hello older brother, I didn't think you would contact me so soon". Itachi told him. Naruto sat down on the armrest as Itachi hands him a pocky stick.

"Well you know the drill, life decided it had a sense of humor and decided that I'd be the joke." He told his younger brother "Iwa accepted the Invitation for the Chunin exams and guess which team they sent". Naruto finished the stick of pocky now reaching into his flak vest to get a scroll out.

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "No... you mean my sister in law?".

Naruto nods. "Weird thing is, she's younger than me by 3 years. She's 16 to my 19.

Itachi raised his eyebrows even higher. "Didn't you married her at 16 brother?"

Naruto nods again. "By the time we married I had known her for almost 6 years Itachi. We married on a silly dream. That our love was strong to break the cycle of hate that roamed our world" Shaking his head, Naruto changed the subject.

"So my armor I gave you back at wave, you finished it?"

"Yes. I still don't see why you are still choosing to don it. It is not a state of war here and I actually like the feeling of not having armor on me. Other than the fact that my uniform is that of a mercenary-turned-terrorist cell I actually like this coat."

Naruto rubs his little brother's hair. "You cheeky little bra-" Naruto stops as he sees Itachi's eyes. Itachi's left eye had the same shine he had back at home. Itachi still suffered from the Darkness of the Mangekyou.

"I'm a fool. I should have realized that you still were suffering from the darkness. I can give you my left Sharingan."

Itachi shook his head. "No brother I can't use yours due to the fact that this physical body is not the one I possessed in our home dimension. If we exchange eyes, as there is no direct ties to it each other than our mother's blood. The blood of our father Minato would reject the blood of this dimension's Fugaku. Thus rendering the exchange pointless. I can only recover from the darkness by changing it with Sasuke's. Speaking of which how is my little brother. Having 2 different memories can be quite troublesome at times."

Naruto chuckles. "Oh my dear little brother, you would be so proud of him. Let me tell you how's he doing."

2 hours later.

Itachi had already left the hideout carrying a scroll. Information and mission directives from the Hokage and a message from his mother were sealed into the scroll.

Naruto had donned his war armor of dark burnt orange reminiscent of the armor his ancestor Madara and Hashirama would wear. He could have gotten it fixed in a local smith shop but it wouldn't be right. It was a stupid reason but he wanted it done right and the right way was to ask Nekobaa to fix it. Naruto was an unknown Uchiha who did not come to her shop at all in this dimension. This was a problem as all Uchiha families brought their kids to Nekobaa even if children were born out of wedlock. It was a tradition. To simplify things, Naruto asked if Itachi could do it seeing as how Nekobaa interacted with young Itachi. Nekobaa accepted the job to fix the armor but she wanted to see Naruto.

Performing his kata's, he was satisfied in how his armor felt. With it, he felt he had his clothes back on. Summoning a crow, Naruto wrote a message for Kakashi telling him he was ready. The bird should reach him by tomorrow. He now sits on the stone like throne as he meditates and awaits the pull of the Hiraishin.

Pov Change: Kurotsuchi

The Iwa team finally arrived at the border of Kusa. Team Kitsuchi consisted of: Kamizuru Kitsuchi (Onoki's Son in law, Jonin) Kamizuru Suzumebachi (A branch member of Kamizuru clan) Akatsuchi no surname (A street orphan who has the potential to be a promising Iwa nin) and finally Kurotsuchi (Daughter of Dust).

All members of Team Kitsuchi were nervous in varying degrees. They were to rendezvous with the Konoha liaison... the Son of the Yellow Flash. It had been many years since the decimation at Kannabi bridge. After the death of the Yellow Flash there was a massive celebration and tears were shed knowing the person who caused a thousand of their ninja's death was no longer alive. Many families mourned their deceased loved ones for the last time and grudges died that day.

It was a testament of skill that Jiraiya's spy and gossip network that not a word of Minato's daughter, Hitomi's existence reached anyone. However when Team Kitsuchi was selected to join the Konoha exams, they naturally objected. After Onoki explained what was going on, they all froze in fear. The Yellow Demon had a son and he was ready. Out of sheer coincidence Team Kitsuchi had no members that had a grudge of some sort with the Yellow Flash.

For Akatsuchi, his parents were killed by Iwa criminals. The reason as to why he wanted to be a Ninja was because he could protect the citizens of Iwa so no one would experienced what he had. He had a jovial attitude that cheered everyone one up that was near him.

For Suzumebachi, her family didn't die in the war. The only thing contact she had with the Yellow Flash was the horror stories she and her friends told each other when they were young. She had no quarrel with the Yellow Flash or his offspring, Aburame's though, that was a different story...

For Kitsuchi and his daughter Kurotsuchi, Kitsuchi's wife passed away at child birth leaving Kurotsuchi without a mother. Hence why she was a tomboy. She emulated her father. If anything it was Onoki that had a problem with Minato seeing how the Fourth Hokage was the reason why he had lost the war.

In all 3 cases, they did not hold a grudge against the Yellow Flash so they were ideal for their secret mission. To spy on the offspring and ascertain weaknesses that can be used against him. Assassinating him was out of the question, because as of right now they had a 95% chance of failure. If they did fail, retaliations would be swift and ruthless.

As they waited in a village near the border of Kusa for their contact, an elderly man walked by and had dropped his cane.

Akatsuchi being the kind soul he is went to the help pick up the walking stick. He crouched down to pick it up and froze when he saw the insignia of Konoha.

"Hello there, I'm guessing you're Akatsuchi. Don't worry I'm part of the Konoha liaison here to escort you to the Chunin Exams held there." The old man slips a scroll discreetly into Akatsuchi's pants pocket. "Go back to your team and follow the instructions. Destination is at the Yura park." The elderly man walks away without his cane.

Suzumebachi being the impatient one screams "Hey chubby! What happened?"

Akatsuchi walked back to his team and explained what had happened. As Genins, they got a bit worried if this was a trap but Kitsuchi assured them that the Tsuchikage and the Hokage agreed that the Konoha liaison would be discreet as many Iwa teams would pass by here. Following the instructions on the map they arrive at a the park. They sat down on the benches and waited for their contact to arrive.

The elderly man from before arrived asking if they wanted to start heading to Konoha now or after they rested. Kurotsuchi said they were fine and could move out which the liaison agreed to. The elderly man mentioned he will dispel his transformation when they take their first break and his partner will meet up with them after he completes his mission.

As team Kitsuchi jumps from tree to tree, with each step they grew a tiny bit more worried about their situation. Whether their secret mission would be revealed and they get captured. Whether they could even succeed their mission. With Kurotsuchi, she grew more anxious in meeting the Son of the Yellow Flash. To the point she just wanted over with and done. When they finally stopped to take a break they landed on the ground below them. The Iwa genins were catching their breathe as they did the elderly man dispelled his transformation revealing a silver haired male who hid the lower part of his face with a cloth mask and his left eye being covered by his forehead protector.

The Stone Ninjas knew exactly who this was. This was the fabled Kakashi of the Sharingan. An A rank Shinobi that used to be the captain of the Konoha ANBU squad as well as 'his' student.

'Of course they would send him to pick us up. I highly doubted they would have chosen the Yellow Flash's son. That would have been a bit too much too soon'. Kurotsuchi pulled out her water bottle and started to chug it. She was about to ask where his partner was until her best friend Suzubachi asked before she could.

"Do you know when you're partner is gonna arrive?" A strange sense of foreboding hit Team Kitsuchi as they heard Kakashi's reply.

"Maa~ He should be here soon." He reaches into his pockets and pulls out... a tri pronged kunai. The Iwa team froze, that kunai... that kunai had terrorized many people in Iwa. Some to the point of suicide because of they couldn't cope with the losses they experienced during the war. Kurotsuchi stared in awed horror as she saw Kakashi swing his arm up and throw it a tree branch above them, a chakra pulse was poured into the kunai.

Everything thing in the forest turned silent. Nothing happened for a couple of seconds until the sound of air being ripped apart was heard. Where the kunai landed a figure appeared in a flash. Staring at Kurotsuchi and her team was a figure clad in burnt orange armor that was reminicent of the Senju and Uchiha armies back during the Warring States Era. Black shirt. Black pants covered by Leg plates. Black Steel boots. Black Hair. Black eyes. If Minato was called the Yellow Flash... then his son is the Kuroi Senkou - The Black Flash.

Team Kitsuchi trembled at the power they could feel radiating from him. Akatsuchi and Suzumebachi's legs were shaking, the cold stare from the teleported liaison frayed their nerves tremendously. Kitsuchi swallowed the lump in his throat. He was known in Iwagakure as being level headed even in the most tense situations but this situation was threatening that quality of his.

Kurotsuchi froze, the words she had been practicing stayed in her mouth too scared to come out. She flinched a bit when his attention shifted to her. 'Why is he paying so much attention to me? Does he already know that I'm the granddaughter of the Tsuchikage?'

As questions and questions formed in her mind she stared into his eyes with all the strength she could muster not aware what the other person was thinking about.

'I don't care who you are! I'm not backing down without a fight. Let's what you can do Black Flash! The Daughter of Dust is here!' Kurotsuchi stares defiantly into the coal black eyes of Namikaze Naruto's.

Pov Change: Naruto

'Nawww~ she's looking at me the same way she did back at my dimension. Maybe there's hope afterall!' thought Naruto who was completely oblivious to the atmosphere surrounding him.


	15. Bingo Book Entry: Namikaze Naruto

**PlasticWolf94: Hey Guys! Remember how I said I was gonna do my data chapter? Well here is what mine are gonna look like: Bingo Book Entries! As the story goes along I will be adding more and more. Here's the fun thing, whenever something is added, revealed or what other word I can't think of as of this moment there will be a****n 'Amendment' clause.**

**I already added some to the ones below! The ones below are basically the in story editions that other hidden villages have added. There are various versions of the Bingo Books. Like the Konoha Bingo Book, The Kiri Bingo Book etc you get my point. Just to make it simple, all bingo book entries are as if it's written by a 'neutral' party i.e. the writers in real life. The Land of Iron, Samurai's in story. Currently, our dimension hopper doesn't have an entry in the universe he's in. This one is what his would have looked like back at his own dimension.**

**Think of these Bingo Book entries as our wiki page for the characters.**

**Also small confession, the bounties are in my opinion a bit too much but considering what other people mark down their own characters, I thought this might be enough. Originally I was gonna have the highest bounty be at 500mil but I'm not sure if that would have come out as threatening. Also check the naruto wiki for more details about the ranks of techniques just to see the level of difficulty or usage. That's also the reason why I thought over 500mil bounty was a bit too much since a S rank paycheck is at least 1mil. Let me know if you think it's too much. An omake will be posted tomorrow that's a bit comedic before the actual chapter is released so enjoy this small piece of world building!**

* * *

First Name: Naruto

Family Name: Namikaze

Gender: Male

Age: 19

Military Rank: General-Commander of the Konoha Ninja Force. **Amendment:** Defected.

Known Moniker(s): Konoha's Avenging Demon, Madara's Incarnate, The Giant Shadow, Kin of Uchiha, Cloud's Bane, Reaper of Stone, as of his actions of defection from Konoha: Burnt Leaf. Edit as of the battle of Iwa: Kyuubi's Avatar.

Affiliation: Konoha **Amendment:** Defected Ninja

Appearance: Black Hair, Tanned Skin, Heterochromia (Blue/Black)

Left Eye: Sharingan (See more below).

Right Eye: Sharingan

**Amendment:** Unknown; Multiple reports of different eye colors, Masked by an extremely powerful Genjutsu that can only be dispelled by another Sharingan? Needs further investigation.

Equipment: War Armor of the Warring Estates. See library for pictures. Uchiha Gunbai that possess strong Futon Seals, extremely durable material. War-Sickle, Bow and Arrow kit; Stored in a seal tattoo, multiple reports of tattoo been spotted on both forearms.

Bloodlines: Uchiha's Sharingan Dojutsu, Mangekyou Mutation - Amaterasu? **Amendment: **Kamui.

The Sharingan is one of the 3 great Dojutsu's in all of the land. The eyes allow the user to perceive time as if it was slow motion. Multiple reports of survivors state that Naruto is extremely proficient to the point they believe he could see slightly into the future. Needs further Investigation.

He is able to copy and steal enemy Ninjutsu's and terrifyingly enough he can cast them at a higher power. Taijutsu, Genjutsu is also to have been confirmed by other survivors that this eye can copy a tremendous amount of abilities as long it is not a bloodline. Other Uchiha members tend to cast Genjutsu but Naruto does not seem to favor in using them.

He possesses the fabled Mangekyou Sharingan. They have increased all of the above's parameters and like his younger brother possesses the Amaterasu black flames. **Amendment:** He does not possess the Amaterasu flames. Black Flames maybe an unknown emerging bloodline affinity. He has however an unrecorded Mangekyou ability that turns him intangible for 4 seconds. **Amendment:** False information: Trap. Due to not understanding his ability Kumo lost a company of 50 Jonin, 35 Chunin, 25 Genin. As for right now, we do not know how long he can hold his intangibility. **Amendment:** Indefinite.

Known Family: Uchiha Mikoto (Mother, Deceased), Namikaze Minato - The Yellow Flash (Father, Deceased), Uzumaki Kushina - The Red Hot Habanero (God Mother, Step Mother, Deceased), Namikaze Itachi - Karas (1st Younger Brother, Deceased), Uzumaki Hideiyoshi (2nd Younger Brother, Deceased), Jiraiya No Last Name - The Gallant Sage, Toad Sage, Godaime (Fifth) Hokage (God Father, Active)

History: All proper documentation regarding Namikaze Naruto has been redacted according to spies in Konoha.

Threat Rank: S

**Amendment:**SS.

Special Case. Proceed with caution. Flee on Sight.

Namikaze Naruto is an extremely powerful Shinobi that has not been seen since the age of Uchiha Madara and Senju Hashirama. If there is a sudden encounter with him, all Shinobi are ordered to flee immediately. It is known that he will not attack unless it's a retaliation... however, if you are his target you are to be considered Killed-in-combat. There have been no survivors from people he has targeted unless he wishes for someone to send a message back. The only known tactic in delaying or stalling him is sending a Kage level combatant to engage him while you retreat. Even then, Kage level combatant must have several ANBU level guards to make sure they do not die. The only known Kage level combatant to survive with minimal damage is Kamizuru Kurotsuchi - Daughter of Dust, Lava Maiden (Suspected Iwakage successor). Careful planning and sacrifices must be performed in order to survive an encounter with him. **CAUTION: DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES TAUNT TO HIM ABOUT HIS DECEASED FAMILY. I REPEAT. DO NOT, I TRULY MEAN DO NOT, TAUNT HIM ABOUT HIS FAMILY. CONSEQUENCES ARE DANGEROUS. LANDSCAPE CHANGING DANGEROUS. IF YOU WANT TO LIVE, DO NOT TAUNT HIM!**

Nature Affinity: Fire, Wind, Lightning, Water, Earth. Possible fire variation bloodline chakra nature that produces black fire.

Known Jutsu(s):

Uchiha Gaeshi (Uchiha Reflection) B Rank.

Defensive/Offensive. The Gunbai will need to be used for this technique to work. Hostile Ninjutsu are nullified as incoming chakra is converted then transformed into Wind nature chakra, which is then reflected. As this reflection of an attack occurs both suddenly and unexpectedly, the reflected attack can prove difficult for opponents to evade.

Raiton: Rairyumuchi no Jutsu (Lightning Release: Thunder Dragon Whip technique) - A Rank.

Defensive/Offensive. This technique was stolen from Kumo. A versatile technique that can aid Naruto in attacking his enemies or defend himself. A large lightning construct shaped of a serpentine dragon appears from his weapon; most likely his Gunbai. Whatever motion the user performs, it will follow their movements. However Naruto's construct has been reported to act like it has a mind of it's own. Kumo has stated that the technique was not designed to act that way. **Amendment:** Naruto has modified it where he can control the movements of this construct through small twitches from the hand the weapon is being held with. No discernible pattern has been found hence why this offensive technique now classifies as a defensive as well.

Katon: Kaen no Moya (Flame Release: Inferno Haze) - A Rank.

Defensive. A dense fire that is slowly exhaled from Naruto's mouth. It's properties behave like smoke. Strong enough to evaporate E-B rank water techniques. Again, shape transformation mastery is needed to perform this technique.

Doton: Shizumeru Ashikubi no Jutsu (Earth Release: Sinking Ankle Technique) - C Rank.

Defensive/Support. The caster pulls chakra into a feet of their choice and stomp the location of their target. With higher control of chakra, the caster does not need to be within in close distance to the location they are aiming for. The ground is transformed into a quicksand like substance that slowly sinks the target to their ankles. Ground solidifies upon completion. Stronger chakra output allows them to sink up to and till their knees and no further. To escape, target must push high Genin amount of chakra to their feet in order to shoot out of the sink hole.

Mangekyou: Kamui (Kaleidoscope: Authority of the Gods) - S Rank.

Defensive. A Mangekyou dojutsu ability that allows the user to enter a personal dimensional plane known as the 'Kamui Dimension' now to be referred to as the 'KD'. They can bring others into it simply by having the user touch them. There are only 2 stages of the Kamui to have been noted.

At stage 1, The user is able to shift himself into the 'KD' thus making him seem intangible. Another benefit to stage 1 is that while in this mode, the user's chakra cannot be sensed which aids the user in stealth missions. However, the user cannot not attack while in stage 1. They must fully materialize into the normal plane thus cancelling the intangibility.

At stage 2, he can fully shift himself into the plane thus disappearing from sight. A vortex like phenomenon occurs when the user enters Stage 2. When the user wishes to leave the Kamui dimension they can choose any location as long as they remember exactly where it is. However, distance is taken into the fact where chakra usage is concern. For example, If Naruto vortexes into the Kamui in Konoha and wishes to exit into Suna: Mid Chunin chakra level is needed as it is 3 days travel at Chunin speeds. Basically combining 3 days travel into 1 will make the user lose the chakra they would have used if they had done it the 'normal way'. Thanks to being the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki he can easily by-pass that option. Now that Naruto no longer has the Kyuubi this takes a bit out of him but nothing too detrimental that he cannot fight.

Raiton: Tenrai (Lightning Release: Heavenly Thunder) - B Rank.

Offensive/Set Up. A discharge of lightning is sent to the skies. For this technique to succeed, heavy clouds must be already present. The lightning that was sent up will aggravate the clouds to transform into a thunder cloud ready to strike at the target. It takes quite a while for the lightning to charge and to be ready for use. This technique is not recommended as the long set up will allow the target to change locations thus making the technique pointless. It is only to be used only when the target is immobile. However Naruto was able to discover that if he or an ally were to send a sufficient amount of an electrical charge they can cause a massive chain reaction that will cause the thunder strike to be extremely fatal. Naruto prefers to use this method as the original casting time takes way too long. This way, not only is it faster but it is also much more powerful. After casting this technique Naruto is known to immediately use his signature attack...

Raiton Kinjutsu: Indra no Ya (Forbidden Lightning Release: Bow of Indra) A/S/SS Rank Kinjutsu.

Offensive. A ridiculously concentrated lightning construct is formed in the hand of the user. A bow. Shape Transformation Mastery and Lightning Affinity Mastery is a must to even attempt this technique. Failure to acquire mastery will render user paralyzed and half of their chakra coils permanently destroyed. As the user pulls back the bow string, a diamond shaped arrow head will materialize. It will grow in shape and size depending how much the draw string is pulled. The color will tell the level of concentration that is within the technique.

Blue: A Rank. Able to tear through a company of Ninja's like they were made of paper.

Purple: S Rank. Higher damage output. Whatever was behind the target will also be hit and destroyed.

White: SS Rank. When the technique is unleashed a dome of white destruction will be formed in a 2 mile radius. This makes a good combination with Raiton: Tenrai. Speaking of which.

Raiton Renkei Kinjutsu: Vasavi Shakti (Forbidden Lightning Release Combination: Spear of the Thunder God, Indra)

Offensive. Combine the two techniques mentioned immediately above and you get this monstrosity. The thunder clouds formed by Raiton: Tenrai have an unstable mix of destruction just lying idle within it. All that is needed, is a catalyst so that it's full power can be unleashed. The higher the charge, the higher the fatality. The clouds will provide an aiming component while Indra no Ya will be the catalyst that will start a chain reaction causing an explosion that will result in not only the target(s) being reduced to nothing immediately, but also powerful gusts of wind slamming into everything with the force of a typhoon. Each technique used is powerful by itself but when they are combined, an abomination of power is released into the world!

Bounties:

Kumo - Alive: 500,000,000 ryo

Kumo - Dead: 250,000,000 ryo

Iwa - Alive: 500,000,000 ryo

Iwa - Dead: 750,000,000 ryo

Konoha - Alive only: 750,000,000 ryo


	16. Fangirls

**Hello everyone Diego here, this is another Omake chapter but it does connect the story. Now I am sad to say Uploads will be slowing down a bit to once or twice a week. Reason for that is Obviously the chunin exam arc is Right around the Corner and We want to make sure we are posting the best chapters possible.****Now the main reason being is that my co writer and I leave in very different time zones and we have work and school that makes it even more difficult to communicate. We get around through that because i am very used to staying up till Dawn and if i need to I can go on 24 hours without sleep. Now that isn't necessarily healthy and it does take its toll on me so slowing down the pace gives me a chance to have more restful nights as well as allowing us to coordinate what each other is writing better. For example. after the last chapter where Naruto and the Iwa team encountered each other. that would have been my cue to write the following chapter. But my writing style and tones would not have matched Plasticwolf94 writing style and tone he may habe wanted to set. He will be more focused on writing not just combat scenes but the more light hearted and funny stuff. I will be focusing more on Naruto's past, his decisions and actions in this secind chance he got and the more Grim stuff**

Like always Neither Plasticwolf94 nor I own Naruto

* * *

A month and 2 weeks ago

Team 7 were nearly out of ideas. This was their last mock battle with Naruto-sensei. They were doing rather well compared to the previous battles. They were in the zone so to speak. All 3 members were supporting each other so they wouldn't get 'killed'. Suddenly it looked like their sensei was distracted by something. They all look at each other then nod, this was their chance. Sakura used her poison water whip technique and lunged at her sensei. Hitomi and Sasuke used their time to go through hand seals and pull their chakra. Once their sensei lands after dodging Sakura's attack they will cast their hell fire technique. It was a success! or so they thought. Next to where they cast their technique their sensei appeared without a shirt. It is here where our little story starts.

POV: Yuri, Civilian.

Yuri was walking around the forest looking for medicinal herbs for her clinic. While she could have commissioned a D Rank mission, she wanted to save some money to finally buy her own apartment. Looking at her list, the final herb she needed was at training ground 7. As she reached the training ground she was stopped by a silver haired ninja saying that his students were training and it'll be dangerous for a civilian to stumble in. Yuri responded that she really needed to collect the herbs for tomorrow as their supplies are dwindling and her intern forgot to inform her. The silver haired ninja took some time to think then asked Yuri what she was looking for.

"Chickweed"

"Oh~ if that's the case it's fine. Just make sure you follow this road and don't wander off it. Don't want your pretty face being a scratch".

Blushing at the compliment, Yuri walked towards the road the ninja pointed to. It took her a few minutes until she saw the plants she needed. Crouching down she grabbed her scissors then proceeded to collect the amount she would need for a week. Satisfied with today's work she stands up and was about to leave until she heard children cheering and an awfully hot wind passing her. Her curiosity getting to her, she sneaked towards where the sound was coming from. Reaching the training ground Yuri hid behind a tree and peaked. There were 3 kids smiling and cheering "Yes! We got him!".

Yuri saw a pink haired girl. A Kunoichi. 'oh, that's Haruno-san's daughter. This must be her team'. Her teammates were a raven haired boy and a blonde girl. Something about those two made her feel like she should know who they were, but their names escaped her at the moment.

What Yuri sees next will haunt her dreams for the foreseeable future. A man walks out of the smoke in the clearing. His hair was black and looked smooth despite it's spiky look. His skin was tanned in a way that told people he worked a lot in the sun. His shirt... his shirt was missing... his upper body exposed to the world. A sweaty...muscle bound...Achilles... 'How dare he hide such a body!'.

Yuri blinked. 'Where did that thought come from?'. Her thoughts were interrupted by a hearty laugh. The man who appeared was now laughing happily, while he was hugging and rubbing the heads of the kids. That laugh was beautiful. Filled with so much pride and with love. He looked as if he was a proud father. 'I want a man like tha-'

Yuri shakes her head, dismissing that line of thought but it was getting harder. She remembers this feeling and it was embarrassing that this was surfacing once again. She didn't deny it though, the mysterious man was quite the looker. His smile looked as if it'll be able to swoon any woman if he simply smiled at them. His blue and black eyes were hypnotizing and his jaw bones were perfectly shaped. His biceps were as big as apple. He had a 6 pack that was tight and looked hard enough to be used as a washing board. His shoulders were wide and his back was * ripped. He even had muscles in his teres major. His pectorals, the size of dishes! He had a few scars, a large one near the lower torso, a few on his back, a fresh one right between his chest and a small one right above where his heart is. They didn't look off putting, in fact they enhanced the bad boy quality he seemed to naturally pull off. Holy mama this was every single females dream of what their lovers bodies would looked like~ It seems he is good with kids as well...

Yuri looked through her sack to find her camera. She aimed it at the man and started taking pictures. When he was ruffling the hair of the kids, when he was sitting down lecturing them, when he stood up and and stretched... ohhhhh god when he stretched... After the silver haired ninja came and picked up the blonde and the boy, Yuri also left so she can go develop those pictures and try to find out who this man was. Maybe her friend Hana can help. She was a ninja as well maybe she would know who this man was.

POV Change: Naruto

The day after the Akimichi Dinner.

Naruto went out for a run late morning as he woke up later than usual. Seeing how everyone else in the house was still asleep he decided that today would be a rest day. He went to Sakura's house to tell her parents that she didn't need to come in for training today. Opening door was Sakura's mom.

"You're Mebuki-San, yes? Good morning."

"Y-yes. G-Good Morning." Mebuki replied, although she looked a bit flushed. 'She must have went out drinking last night'.Getting to the point, Naruto told Mebuki that Sakura didn't need to come to training today since he decided that today would be a free day. Thanking Mebuki, he left the premises and went for a jog. Naruto starts grimacing as people stare at him when he's jogging. The reason why he runs in the morning was because he didn't like it when people stared. He went to the outskirts of the village to run but even then people stopped and stared at him. It got to the point where he couldn't focus and just decided to call it quits for the day and went back to the Uchiha compound.

'Huh, they're still sleeping.' Looking at the time and seeing it was now half past 2. He went to the fridge to get some cool milk only to see they ran out. Seeing as he had time he made an inventory of the house to see what they needed to buy and went out shopping. Shopping... It was weird when he found himself shopping. A S rank Shinobi going grocery shopping. That's like trying to imagine Madara going out for coffee or Hashirama getting takeout. Naruto let out a laugh imagining his wife's face seeing him to do something normal. The Reaper of Iwa was out shopping for milk. The Bane of Cloud was asking a store clerk which one of the 2 brands of tissue paper is recommended. If his Kuro-hime could see him now, she would on the ground busting a gut laughing seeing how the scariest Shinobi was doing mundane tasks. Naruto laughed again when he imagined Raikage **A** jaws dropped open as he was told that Namikaze Naruto was buying soap detergent.

It was so mundane. It was so normal... and he was starting to like it. Not to be worried about someone not coming home. Constantly stressed out from making war plans and sacrificing people he knew personally so that Konoha could survive. Attending another friend's funeral... Coming to this dimension did some good for him. God knows there were others who had deserved it more than him but he was glad he was given a chance. After all if he did what he wa-

"Can I have an autograph?!"

A "Huh" comes out stupidly from Naruto's mouth. Blinking a few times he sees a Genin girl with her face bowing down and her two arms outstretched holding onto some sort of note with a pen. A bit stunned at this sudden action, Naruto robotically grabs the notepad and signs his signature. A few thanks were screamed at him and she goes off running.

'Did... Did that just happened?' Blinking a few more times, Naruto shrugs and heads to the butchers. While at the butchers his mind kept wandering back to that Genin asking for his signature. Sure he was 'The Son of the Yellow Flash' but he didn't expect that kind of reception. Thanking the butcher he grabs his box of meats and walks to the market to get some vegetables.

There he got asked for another autograph. This time from a female chunin, Inuzuka if the markings on the face said anything. She looked a bit tamer compared to the ones he knows but oh well. He didn't mind the autographs. He didn't mind it the 3rd time. Not the 4th time. However it was around the 12th time he felt his right eye twitch when the female in front of him profusely said "Thank you" and "Bless you". That was when he felt something was wrong.

Naruto possessed battle instincts that would make veteran ninja go green with envy. Years of war have honed those instincts. However in doing so he had to sacrifice something in return. His 'common' sense. Remember when he disintegrated Gato? Gato told Hitomi he would give her men, slaves or drugs if she helped him. Naruto's response? A S Rank Kinjutsu. This is not something regular Ninja's would do.

When Naruto is talking to someone he can always sense whether the person he's talking has malicious intent or means to harm him. Even without Kurama, he was good in sensing intentions. However, he would get puzzled when females not his wife were flirting with him. This was due to his common sense not being used as often and having inherited his father's obliviousness to females thus compounding his problem.

Hence why it took him 12 times to realize something was wrong. He had to make a few shadow clones to continue shopping while he dealt with people asking for autographs. But his clones would also get people asking them for autographs. What should have been an hour of shopping took 4 hours and 16 minutes to finish.

The day after that, he had spent the entire day introducing Hitomi to the art of Sealing. When they finished he went to Ichiraku's for dinner, his god mother's habit was acting up he and Hitomi ate so much that Teuchi had to close the stand way earlier than usual. He went to the onsen alone, seeing how Hitomi said she wanted to read more.

There was no one in the men's section but the female's was very active. It seemed to be some sort of girls night out. He went to the outdoor hot springs, the weather that night was perfect for a dip. Showering his body with the soap and shampoo he brought along he swore he could hear someone inhaling air through gritted teeth only to turn and see no one. Naruto just chalks it up to his mind playing with him.

Gently dipping into the hot waters, Naruto soaked the small towel the inn provided in the hot spring and placed it gently over his eyes and relaxed. He applied some chakra to his back so he wouldn't slide into the waters if he fell asleep. He was about to reach that sweet spot of relaxing until he heard some giggling. He ignored it and tried reaching that sweet spo-

"Teeheehee"

This would happen for a few times until he got annoyed. Exiting the pool, he thought he heard someone shouting "You idiot!" "quiet" "still be here". Not realizing they were talking about him, he ignores it, pays his fee at the counter then leaves to have dinner at home.

For the next few days similar things would happen until one day the proverbial dam broke. Females now would actively stalk him and won't disappear if Naruto turned around and stared at them menacingly. Instead of running away, a few would swoon while some would faint with hearts in their eyes. Some would scream "LOOK AT ME!". A shiver traveled through Naruto's body. When he encountered enemy ninjas, they would flee in terror if he gave them the same look but for some reason it doesn't affect these girls at all! In fact it seems they enjoy it!He also would fine a dog staring at him from a distance. He got closer to dog after a week, his curiosity getting to him. The dog had black fur and had it's left ear missing. It was wearing an eye patch. To other people the dog would have looked fierce but to Naruto the dog cute. He would pet the dog and scratch just behind where the left ear would have been. It seemed to be the dogs favourite spot since it would nudge at Naruto when he would scratch somewhere else. He would visit the Inuzuka kennel and buy a few dog treats in case he would bump into that dog again. It was a break from being followed by girls.

Speaking of said girl, Naruto would see a few Chunin or even higher rank kunoichi stalk him. When he went to the Hokage to finally lodge a complaint, Hiruzen would only say: "They aren't harming you in anyway are there? If they aren't, I can't legally do anything." he left the office annoyed that day. If Naruto had turned around he would have seen the 3rd Hokage smiling like he won the jackpot.

There also was this weird incident with Sasuke. He would catch the younger Uchiha staring at him with pity in his eyes. Sometimes he would shed a tear and quickly wipe it away. Then on day he ran up to Naruto and hugged him out of nowhere. Mikoto and Naruto shared a look of disbelief thinking that Sasuke maybe breaking out of his shell. But then that line of thought would be discarded when he hears Sasuke saying "Thank you" continuously on and on and on. He still had no idea what on earth that was about.

POV Change: Hiruzen

It's been a few days since Yuri had taken pictures of Naruto and had them developed. Hizuzen caught wind of the photos when his ANBU "Cat" was chatting to her colleagues at her break time. Her friend Hana had gotten a hold of a few pictures of Naruto, his upper body exposed, looking quite photogenic. Surprising his Anbu, he ordered to get copies of those photos which freaked her out a bit. After explaining what he wanted those photos, Neko was just confused.

The 3rd Hokage stood behind his office window's gazing into his village. The view was breathtaking as always. Today was somewhat special to him. The ninja who would constantly give him migraines came into the office earlier to lodge a complaint about the females who were stalking him. He dismissed the complaint as he wasn't harmed per say. Soon. Soon that little bastard will know fear. Soon that annoying gnat will experience the same migraines he would give to the old man willingly or not.

"Hokage-sama, the photos from ANBU Nezumi are developed."

Not turning around the 3rd Hokage nods.

"Good, you know what to do. Spread them to the circles"

"Yes sir" disappearing without a sound, Neko leaves the office to spread the photos around.

Hiruzen then sat down and smiled. "Here's a little payback for the paperwork you trouble me with". Hiruzen broke out in small giggles and it slowly evolved to a laughter reminiscent to a certain snake sage.

The 2 ANBU shadows hidden from view look at each other and sweat dropped at their leader's antics.

POV Change: No one.

For the next few days, members of certain fanclubs would "stumble" upon these photos. Many of these girls would hand in their resignation and join the Namikaze fanclub. The one that suffered the most was Sasuke's. Many girls fought both verbally and physically when lines were drawn. After the "civil war" the Sasuke fanclub went from a few dozens to only a handful, many of them leaving to join the Namikaze faction. This was the reason why Sasuke ran up to his half brother and hugged him. He was just extremely thankful that his half brother had culled his own following to a manageable few. No more finding girls in his private training ground. No more burning his old clothes so that no girl would get their hands on it. No more finding girls in trees with binoculars staring into his room. So he thanked his brother and wished him luck.

However a circle reemerged from dormancy. It was the 1st Namikaze fanclub... The one for Minato and it was a large one. Minato was totally clueless to the advances of females that weren't his wife's Kushina. He could easily see if Kushina was flirting with him but would be frustratingly clueless when other females would flirt with him. Kushina had to chase away females that got clingy with her man and would be in constant vigilance to mark her territory as it were. She would always go on that Minato would be eaten alive by the other girls. Minato would just look at her adorably confused.

Many hearts were broken when news spread that he had gotten married and so the Namikaze fanclub disbanded. That was until his son was revealed. The beast was awake and it was hungry. The moment a picture of Naruto landed into the hands of one of Minato's fangirls the speed and efficiency of the Minato Fanclub Network was so unbelievable it would have brought shame to a certain toad's spy network. The picture was being sent around the village was so fast the club made Jiraiya's network look like a civilian post service. The old Namikaze fanclub reawakened with a certain Inuzuka matriach leading the helm. They were much more experienced and learnt from their mistakes with Minato. They wouldn't actively pursue Naruto but would appear by his side when he needed help.

The dam broke when a new picture hit the circuit and made the fangirls ravenous. One of the ANBU's under the Hokage's orders, followed Naruto to a private training ground he would use and took a picture when he finished from far away. The picture was of Naruto with his eyes closed and smiling from a good days work. A towel hanging from his neck his upper body once again exposed. He looked like a model posing for a photo shoot. His right arm swiping away the sweat from his brow. The light hitting him in the right angle where his body glistened from sweat, his muscles visible.

When this photo reached the Namikaze fanclub, many members screamed hysterically in joy and multiple females were rushed to the hospital from blood loss. On that day, The 3rd Hokage's plan was now in full effect.

POV Change: Naruto

Halting in the middle of his kata's Naruto turns around staring towards the village.

"I sense a great irritation in the air. As if a thousand of people cried out in joy and immediately silenced themselves. I feel something annoying is about to happen"

"Naruto-nii, you need to stop reading those space samurai novels. You're starting to quote it."

Shaking his head, Naruto continued his kata's as his little sister followed his movements. Both unaware of the annoyance that was heading their way.


	17. Ambush from cloud

**Hey everyone, PlasticWolf here. This chapter was originally was supposed to be much more longer but I cut it in half because the lead up to the exams was a bit "lackluster-ing". So I decided to post this first while I tune up the other half. Anyway, expect it to be released within 2-3 days depending on how my work schedule is. Anyway enjoy the chapter!**

**Neither Diegogarciv nor I own Naruto.**

_Previously_

_Everything in the forest turned silent. Nothing happened for a couple of seconds until the sound of air being ripped apart was heard. Where the kunai landed a figure appeared in a flash. Staring at Kurotsuchi and her team was a figure clad in burnt orange armor that was reminicent of the Senju and Uchiha armies back during the Warring States Era. Black shirt. Black pants covered by Leg plates. Black Steel boots. Black Hair. Black eyes. If Minato was called the Yellow Flash... then his son is the Kuroi Senkou - The Black Flash._

_Team Kitsuchi trembled at the power they could feel radiating from him. Akatsuchi and Suzumebachi's legs were shaking, the cold stare from the teleported liaison frayed their nerves tremendously. Kitsuchi swallowed the lump in his throat. He was known in Iwagakure as being level headed even in the most tense situations but this situation was threatening that quality of his._

_Kurotsuchi froze, the words she had been practicing stayed in her mouth too scared to come out. She flinched a bit when his attention shifted to her. 'Why is he paying so much attention to me? Does he already know that I'm the granddaughter of the Tsuchikage?'_

_As questions and questions formed in her mind she stared into his eyes with all the strength she could muster not aware what the other person was thinking about._

_'I don't care who you are! I'm not backing down without a fight. Let's what you can do Black Flash! The Daughter of Dust is here!' Kurotsuchi stares defiantly into the coal black eyes of Namikaze Naruto's._

_Pov Change: Naruto_

_'Nawww~ she's looking at me the same way she did back at my dimension. Maybe there's hope afterall!' thought Naruto who was completely oblivious to the atmosphere surrounding him._

* * *

Now

Team Kitsuchi stood frozen as the cold winds seemed to burrow deep into their bones. Suzumebachi and Akatsuchi closed their eyes and prayed to their personal deities. Kurotsuchi and her father were tense. Eyeing their liaisons, worrying that this was a trap. Kakashi looked disinterested but on closer inspection he looked ready for a confrontation. He could tell the situation could go from bad to worse if someone misinterpreted a signal. Why on Kami's green earth did he agree in letting Naruto appear via Hiraishin?

Naruto on the other hand looked indifferent as usual. He could sense Kakashi was a bit nervous because of the Iwa team who were also nervous which made Kakashi even more nervous which made the Iwa grou-

Never mind. You get the point. Basically because of paranoia, they were making each other nervous as well. Seeing how the situation was going nowhere he leaped down to where the group was.

His knees bent as he landed, he slowly rose up as he stares directly at Kitsuchi. "Kamizuri Kitsuchi?"

Gulping down the lump in his throat he nods and responds "That's correct."

"I apologize for making you wait. I had to make a detour to collect a scroll. My name is Namikaze Naruto, it is nice to meet you" Naruto's hand reached out in front of him waiting for a handshake.

"It's no problem. Kamizuru Kitsuchi. Leader of Team Adamantine." Kitsuchi grabs hold of Naruto's then they both give a firm handshake.

Seeing how there didn't seem to be any problems, the Iwa team now revealed to be Team Adamantine lowered their guard a bit. Everyone gave a brief introduction of themselves. Naruto explained that Kakashi would lead the group while he himself will hang back, looking over the group in case of an ambush. There had been reports of a small group of missing ninjas from Kumo roaming about the area raiding merchants and pillaging small villages. There was a bounty issued for their arrest/death personally issued from the Fire Daimyo due to the missing nins ambushing the caravan that held a massive amount of precious stones the Daimyo had purchased from an auction.

The 3rd Hokage gave them the B rank mission scroll but made it a second priority. Meaning that if they were to encounter the missing ninjas they were to engage but not to pursue if the missing nin's were retreating. The first priority was to make sure the Iwa delegates were unharmed and safe.

Seeing a chance to make a favorable impression to Naruto, Kitsuchi offered that he and his students will be willing to assist the Jonin Konoha duo if they were to come across the Cloud Missing Ninjas. To which Kakashi graciously accepted promising them that some of the pay will be given to Team Adamantine if they do participate. Akatsuchi being the kind lad he was, politely declined. Stating just making sure no further innocents being harmed is payment was enough. Which gave him a few points to Kakashi and Naruto.

Kurotsuchi would decline for different reasons. A combination out of pride and legality. Pride as a Kunoichi simply doing her job and for the legal issue that they did not receive a mission scroll so had no claim to the completion reward. Suzumebachi and Kitsuchi just offered their thanks.

Team Adamantine take up a diamond formation with Kitsuchi at the front. Suzumebachi and Akatsuchi at the sides, left and right respectively and Kurotsuchi at the back. Kakashi will be in front of Kitsuchi while Naruto will be behind Kurotsuchi. With this formation, they journeyed to Konoha. The group traveled at an impressive pace that was unsuited for Genin's and only rested for 10 minutes before continuing. Kakashi and Naruto send a look to each other confirming what the other was thinking. 'They are extremely strong for Genin. Either they are a Chunin/Jonin plant or they were extremely talented kids. It's most likely the latter'.

The first 2 days passed without incident, Naruto went foraging for near-by wildlife for meat and edible plants. Kakashi would attempt to strike a conversation with Team Adamantine but only Kitsuchi was responding. The Genin were either too nervous or just didn't want to talk although, they did stare at Naruto a lot. Kurotsuchi the most. Things didn't heat up until the night of the 3rd day. Where they encountered the missing nin's from Kumo...

* * *

POV: Kurotsuchi

On the 3rd night, Kurotsuchi sat near near by the camp fire and stared into the blaze flickering within the night. By late afternoon tomorrow, her group would reach Konoha. While she was excited for the exams she kept thinking about something that troubled her.

Ever since that Namikaze character literally barged into her life she couldn't stop thinking about him. Suzumebachi, her best friend, kept on teasing her that she had a crush on him. Suzumebachi would have continued on with her teasing until she saw the look Kurotsuchi gave her. She apologized. Teasing one another was a common occurrence between the 2 Kunoichi's but to joke about being having relation with a non-allied village ninja, who furthermore is the direct descendant of one of Iwa's enemies? It was insensitive to the ones who have fallen in battle against the Yellow Flash.

No. She was not thinking about Namikaze because she had a crush on him. She wouldn't lie though, he was quite the looker. In another life time where they were from villages that hated each other, she could have seen herself having a relationship with the man. No, the reason why he was on her mind was because Kurotsuchi was analyzing everything revealed about him.

1) He was able to teleport right above their location; the exact spot where the Sharingan Kakashi threw a Kunai. No Iwa ninja had to guess what kind of kunai it was. Which meant he knew of the Hiraishin technique that plagued the nightmares of several Third Shinobi War veterans back home. That wasn't good.

2) While they were travelling she would gander a look to everyone who was resting. By the 5th rest, she could see that her teammates and herself were the ones who got exhausted first. No duh but no can deny that it was damn good for mere Genin to able to go at those speeds and not taking more than 10-15 minutes to catch their breath then return to jumping from tree to tree. By the 8th rest, Sharingan Kakashi and even her father were making audible sounds of deep breaths while they were jumping. Namikaze on the other hand looked cool as rain. Barely any sweat, breathing was relaxed and what was most troubling was the fact that he looked extremely bored from the monotonous activity that was jumping from branch to branch. While everyone would be setting up camp, he would be the one who hunted their food, prepared it, cook then take watch for the entire night. This gave her the impression that he had A LOT of energy within him. She didn't need to be a sensor to tell that he had an immense reserve of Chakra.

3) He was exceedingly secretive, hiding things about himself. There were reports about him carrying weapons when he was spotted at Wave. Yet here, he was bare handed. If it was sealed up and out of sight, where was the scroll that housd the gear? He could have left it back at his home but to bring his weapons on a C Rank mission but not to an A rank? That was odd. Additionally, whenever he did something he was always out of view or in a position where none of her team members could get a proper eye on him. Yesterday night when he hunted, her group couldn't tell how he had killed a bear and a wild hog as there were no obvious signs of a killing blow. The animals looked like it died in it's sleep which was again odd. That night Kurotsuchi excused herself in her usual blunt manner.

"I need to take a piss". That got a reaction from the Silver haired Jonin who had done a spit take of tea through his mask. Her father looked embarrassed at her bluntness while Akatsuchi was embarrassed because "a lady shouldn't talk like that". Suzu just giggled at their reactions. Namikaze on the other hand just nodded and continued skinning the hog. His reaction was the strangest cause it felt like... He was used to it?

Anyway, she would try to scout the area where Namikaze had confronted the animals. At first glance there was nothing. No marks of battle, no signs of struggle from the slain beasts but on a closer inspection she could sense chakra in the ground indicating that Namikaze had used a Earth Release Technique and from the way the ground looked...

"The Yellow Flash's brat has an Earth Release affinity?" That got her confused. The Fourth Hokage was reported to have a wind release so for his son to have Earth it would have to mean that the elemental affinity was from his mother's side.

When she got to the camp she saw that both Akatsuchi and Suzumebachi were asking him questions. Curiously, he responded positively to the boy but was indifferent to her best friend. When she asked them both what questions they asked and why, a metaphoric cold hand grasps at her spine when she heard their replies.

Akatsuchi was genuinely trying to get to know him and see if they can be friends. He had small hopes that perhaps with their friendship, they can begin to cease the hostilities between the 2 villages. An immensely small chance but it was on brand for the gentle giant.

Suzumebachi on the other hand was prying for information about his abilities and was trying to ascertain what sort of weakness he could have. "What's your favourite element? What's your diet like? What would you do when "Example" happens?" Naturally, Suzumebachi wasn't as blunt as that but her questions basically radiated the same energy.

Namikaze was accepting of Akatsuchi while he pretty much ignored Suzu...

4) He could sense a person's intentions... This wasn't some out of the blue fact that formed in her mind. She had an inkling of a suspicion if Namikaze did indeed possess the Shinobi "6th Sense". The first hint was when they met. Everyone was tense, fingers were twitching to reach the kunai in their pouch but Namikaze made the first moved and introduced himself while shaking her father's hand. Whenever it looked like Akatsuchi or Suzu were struggling to keep up it was always Namikaze who told everyone to take a break. Even today while they all moved, he sensed that Suzumebachi was in pain so he told everyone that since they had time, they would just leisurely walk towards Konoha. Just as they set up camp and Namikaze had gone off to hunt for dinner, Suzu confessed that her period was today with her cramps being a lot more painful than usual. The pain reliever medicine she had taken in the morning wasn't enough and so was thankful when Namikaze requested they take a leisurely stroll.

Right now: Akatsuchi was reheating the left over meats and rice from yesterday. Hatake picked some leaves up in the trees and washed them with a small water technique. Thankfully the water wasn't coming from his mouth but from moisture in the air. Giving the leaves to Akatsuchi he would portion the left over food out to everyone while he gave Suzu the most amount of food as she needed to take her medicine soon. Everyone didn't mind as Namikaze went out to hunt. Suzu had already eaten and was already sleeping in her tent. Relaxed and knocked out cold from the double dose of medicine she had taken. Akatsuchi and her were sitting by the fire while her father and Hatake were out of ear shot distance and were talking to each other.

"I wonder what is taking Namikaze-san so long?" Akatsuchi asked her.

"I don't know. One would assume that he should be here already if not earlier since this is near Konoha."

Nodding to that Akatsuchi stayed silent whilst fiddling with the fire. Poking the wood that fueled the warm light or adding more of it. Kurotsuchi being the impatient one lets out an annoyed sigh, stands up and walks to her father.

"Hey Kurotsuchi? Where're you going?"

"I'm gonna ask Dad if he can spar with me. I'm bored out of my mind."

As Kurotsuchi walks towards her father she noticed that there was a hard look to his face. As if he was worried about something.

She hears her father ask a question that freezes the kunoichi's in her tracks.

"You think they will strike tonight?"

"Most likely. My teammate was able to sense them following us from yesterday afternoon. He's currently baiting a couple of them away from us. We're hoping the rest go after him rather going against us seeing how we are a group of 5 while he's by himself."

"Hopefully they take the bait but why now? and why this close to Konoha? It doesn't make sense."

"We're just as in the dark as you. My guess is that they are desperate for supplies as the merchants here are wising up and hiring Chunin or Jonin escorts instead of Genin. Naruto's guess is that they are either after him or they want to cause some trouble between the two of us resulting in an international incident making the hostilities worse between our 2 villages."

"That is indeed a troubling theory... But why would they try to cause an incident?"

"Well... call him crazy but Naruto thinks that Kumo doesn't have any missing nins."

"What?"

"My thoughts exactly. He said he heard a rumor that Kumo would only pretend to have missing nins so that they can give them potentially disastrous mission orders that had horrible political consequences and have plausible deniability if those missing nins fail. I have no idea where he got that from but even I find a small part of myself believing it... Cause that would be pretty clever of Kumo and they do have the least amount of Missing Ninja's between the 5 Great villages."

Hearing nonsense about Kumo, Kurotsuchi was about to make herself known to the two.

"Daughter of mine, please try not to shout. I don't want Akatsuchi panicking and Suzu's sleep disrupted. She had a long day today."

The 2 Jonins turned their heads towards her. Kitsuchi still having that hard look on his face while Hatake Kakashi had a serious gleam in his only visible eye.

"So then what do we do dad?"

"On missions you'll call me Sensei or sir. I already get crap from my friends shouting the word "nepotism" since getting you. I don't want you giving them ideas."

"Hey. You were the one who called me "Daughter of Mine" so I thought I could be daddy's little girl for a while" A natural cocky smirk forms on Kurotsuchi's face.

"Cheeky little brat." Chuckling for a bit Kitsuchi's head makes a shrugging motion that indicated to Kurotsuchi to come closer.

"So what's the plan?" she asks. Kakashi was the one to answer.

"From the level in skill present in our would-be attackers, they are most likely the Kumo Missing ninja's we mentioned earlier. Our intelligence officer's were able to report that this group of Kumo missing nins is 4 man cell consisting of 2 Jonin ranks and 2 Chunins. Right now we are being spied upon by one of them. There was another with him earlier but after Naruto moved away he followed him. We're hoping we can continuing convincing the one looking at us that we haven't noticed him until Naruto sends a signal."

Taking over her father says. "He'll send a clone that will give a pass phrase that both Naruto-san and Kakashi-san knows or most likely cause an explosion." At that Kakashi's eyes gain a distant look and they could hear him muttering "crimes against nature". Kitsuchi and his daughter sweat drops.

"Okay... what about the other two? We're just gonna leave them in the dark?" Kurotsuchi felt uncomfortable leaving her best friend and her teammate unaware of the dangers around them. Her father replied that with Suzumebachi suffering from cramps she'll unfortunately be a liability. Plus she was out cold from her medicine. Akatsuchi is more defensively orientated in combat so he can stay behind and take care of the Suzumebachi. Before they can continue in making plans, a loud explosion makes it's presence known down a few dozen meters away from them.

"Ah it seems like Naruto just sent his signal. Kitsuchi-san, 45 degrees to your south east"

"Thank you." Kitsuchi immediately turns around and flings a couple of kunai's to the direction he was told about. Off in the trees 2 sparks light up briefly in the night as a male figure lands a few meters away from the camp fire and was far enough from Akatsuchi. The male was wearing a flak vest that was beige white in color that only had one shoulder strap on it's left side and a loose metal grey outfit with open toe sandals. On his head was a forehead protector that had the symbol of Kumo with a single line striking through it.

"Tsh. I told them we should have attacked after that guy left but noooo we should retreat then gang up on him. Morons."  
With the campfire providing light Kurotsuchi can see that her enemy was an average looking person with pale blonde hair that was styled like it was bed hair. Dim blue eyes that had bags underneath them and sickly pale complexion. He was quite thin for a Shinobi.

Akatsuchi slowly makes his way to Suzumebachi's tent while Kakashi engaged the enemy in dialogue.

"Good Evening~ If it isn't too much trouble, can you tell us why you decided to attack us? From my attire you can tell I'm from Konoha and seeing that we are actually quite close to my village, I'm curious as to what made you be so bold... and moronic" Kurotsuchi sees Kakashi taunting the Kumo missing nin while he was slowly made his way to Akatsuchi who was currently in a defensive stance.

"It's not any of ya business's." He says as he pulls a kunai from his pouch. With his finger in the hole at the end of the handle, the Kumo nin keeps swinging it in a horizontal circular manner before gripping the kunai in reverse. He then dashes off, his kunai aiming at Akatsuchi.

"Doton: Doryuheki! (Earth Release: Earth wall!)" As Akatsuchi shouts as he finishes going through the hand seals, he slams his palms on the floor resulting in a wall of stone erupting from the ground protecting him. Seeing how her team mate was able to protect himself Kurotsuchi goes through her hand seals slowly while Kakashi dashed forward to engage in a kunai combat. She turns around to see her father guarding Suzu's tent, nodding at him she returns her gaze to the enemy.

Kakashi and the Kumo nin block each other's blows with their kunai's, not giving the other some breathing space. Kakashi would deliver an odd kick during his combos but after the second time the enemy now expects it and increases his guard.

"Oi Konoha-san! Duck! Doton: Danrengan no Jutsu! (Earth Release: Rock Bullet Barrage Technique!)" As Kurotsuchi's hands end in the Snake seal, she takes a deep breath and spits out a multitude of rock pellets before breathing in again and spits out even more pellets. Repeating this action 3 more times. The stone pellets cut through the air as Kakashi crouches down on all fours resulting in the enemy nin looking surprised as he sees sharp stone projectiles flying towards his face. 2 pellets hit him in the eyes, 1 pierces itself into the cheek, 1 nicks a bit of his left ear off and several give him small cuts to his exposed face. In response he brings up his arms in a x pose futilely defending himself as rocks as sharp as knives penetrate into his arms and chest. He closes his eyes in pain, he's hurt but he can still continue. "I'M GONNA RIP YOUR FU-" the sound of a thousand chirping birds interrupts him.

"Chidori! (Thousand Birds!)"

A wet spletch is immediately heard after. Kurotsuchi sees that Kakashi's hand has gone straight through the enemy nin's neck. A weird light show of blue can be seen behind the enemy nin's body as the infamous sound of Sharingan Kakashi's Assassination Technique sings proudly at it's kill.

"Uhh... is the fighting done?" The muffled voice of Akatsuchi asks through the stone wall.

"Yeah but... You might not wanna lower that wall till clean up." She replies back.

"Huh? Oh... Ohhhhhhh." Akatsuchi replies dumbly.

Kurotsuchi heads to Suzu's tent to check up on her best friend only to smile as she sees her friend snoring away without a care in the world. Chuckling she lets go of the tent flaps and heads towards where Kakashi was. He was sealing up the body so he can collect the bounty later. As he finishes up, he rolls up the scroll and tosses it to Kurotsuchi. "Thanks for the assist."

Catching the scroll, Kurotsuchi's eyebrow goes up. "Not that it matters but why are you handing me the scroll?"

"Well seeing as how it was your move that gave me the chance to deliver the killing blow I reckon the bounty should go to you." His eye closes giving the impression of a smile. "Besides it might give you some good rapport with the Fire Daimyo."

"Good rapport? You serious?" As Kurotsuchi was about to toss the scroll back to Kakashi, her father announces that Naruto has still not arrived and is most likely engaging with multiple hostiles. He asks if it's alright if he and his daughter head out into the forest to try and rendezvous with him and provide back up. To which Kakashi agrees and in addition, offers to stay back in the camp with Akatsuchi to guard Suzumebachi.

As the father and daughter duo head off into the forest, they follow the foot tracks Namikaze made. Kitsuchi holds onto a piece of wood that was on fire allowing Kurotsuchi to investigate the surrounding area. As they follow the tracks deeper into the foods, the sound of metal clashing can be heard echoing around duo. Putting out the fire, Kitsuchi then blitz through seals in a certain combination.

"Doton: Hankyo Tanchiki no Jutsu: Oku (Earth Release: Echo radar technique: Send)" Kitsuchi gently places his hands on the ground and sends a pulse throughout the forest. After sending several pulses out, he lies down with his right ear stuck onto the ground and closes his eyes. "Hankyo Tanchiki no Jutsu:Tori (Earth Release: Echo radar technique:Retrieve)".

Kurotsuchi awaits her father's instructions. The technique he had just casted is a two staged maneuver. Stage one is where the user sends out near invisible vibration waves throughout the ground to detect where a certain object or target was. Stage 2 is emitting a chakra pulse which reverses the waves back to the caster. The waves get absorbed and the user has a map of sorts of the surrounding area with the information varying from bareful useful to outright pointless. With a skilled ninja like Kitsuchi, he's able to detect where his allies and enemies are within a 52 meter radius. So Kurotsuchi stays still allow her father to pinpoint the location of Namikaze and the enemies.

"Naruto-san is... 43 meters south west from us and is engaging against 1 no... 2 enemies. Of those 2, 1 is in melee combat with Naruto-san. The other seems to be resting and is 2 meters away and... south east from their position... We can flank him from the sides and see if Naruto-san needs our help". Opening his eyes, he looks at Kurotsuchi who nods at the order. They make their way to the 2nd ninja who was resting, Kurotsuchi and her father stop just 4 meters away and above in the trees of the ninja directly looking down at a missing ninja who was currently sitting down and holding onto the left side of his torso. He was bleeding and with the light of the full moon, they both could see that his complexion was near pale blue.

'So he has been bleeding for a while.' Kurotsuchi goes through her pouch to retrieve a knock out gas pellet, she looks at her dad waiting for his signal to throw it. She saw that her father was about to send it until he froze, his eyes widen and he flings himself onto her just as several shurikens deeply embed themselves into Kitsuchi's back, shielding her from an attack.

As they both fall off the branches, Kurotsuchi activates her Earth Release: Stone Skin Technique to attempt to absorb most of the damage for when they hit the ground. She positions her father so that he didn't land on his back that was filled with shurikens. Making a small crater, the two land somewhat safely. Kurotsuchi was able to shrug off the dizziness from crash landing to see her father was bleeding.

"Damn it dad... why did you shield me... I can take care of myself" wiping the tears that were threatening to fall she was about to try and patch up her father until she heard a patronizing "awwww" above her.

Looking up to the branches she saw a bandanna wearing peach skinned Kumo nin that had a strike through its forehead protector. He was wearing the standard Kumo nin outfit although it had looked worn out and the colors were rusting. A senbon in his lips he lets out an amused laugh.

"Wait... I know you... It's been a long time hasn't it Kitsuchi... Wow! I never expected you to be here! This day keeps getting better and better! First we get a tip that the Fourth Hokage's brat was coming through then you show up! Oh who is this?" A mock gasp exits his mouth. "My my my. Is that your daughter I see? You looks quite... **_Ravishing_**"

"You *coughcough stay... away from *Coughcough my daughter... Hidoi!" Kitsuchi stands up legs shaking with his arm out to shield Kurotsuchi.

"Dad, you know this guy?"

In pained whispers Kitsuchi replies "Unfortunately so. This SOB is a real nasty piece of work. He's a massive sadist that enjoys inflicting pain onto to others whether they were enemies or bystanders...*coughcough I even heard he would torture his teammates if they weren't up to his standards... He was so cruel to the point he was excommunicated from Kumo for things you are too young to know about."

"Tch I never understood Kumo. It's okay to kidnap children from other villages but when I torture a political person to the point of insanity it's a big nono. Hypocritical bunch of asswipes is what they are." Hidoi stares at Kurotsuchi a bit longer then the hungry eyes of a predator form on his face. "You know... You're quite good looking now that I got a better look of ya... Why don't ya come with me and I'll give you the night of your life, making you scream my name and maybe... maybe I'll let your father live."

"Please, a guy like you?" Kurotsuchi assumes a defensive stance; her hands in a boxer's stance with her right hand reverse gripping a kunai. "You are definitely overcompensating if your personality means anything. Sorry but I prefer a man who know what's he doing." He might have made Kurotsuchi a bit uncomfortable at the beginning but that didn't mean she won't have fun tearing his ass apart. Hidoi face twists in anger from the insult and before he can lunge at her.

"Yoton: Kaisekibakusho! (Lava Release: Ash Stone Blast Burn!)" Kurotsuchi exhales out a black smoke that quickly surrounds Hidoi and just as the smoke envelopes him she grabs her dad jumps away from there. Just in time as Hidoi just stumbles out of the smoke coughing. As Kurotsuchi lands she throws a kunai not at Hidoi but at the smoke right behind him.

"Lava release!?" Hidoi opens his eyes to see Kurotsuchi miss him by a couple of inches. He was about to mock her aim when he sees the exploding tag at the end of the Kunai. Turning around he sees the tag explode resulting in a chain reaction, which using the ash cloud as a boost, creates a massive explosion that was much more bigger than what a regular exploding tag normally would have let out. Positioning her father where he was kept out of sight, she jumps down to the floor as she goes through hand seals ending in the ram seal. "Katon: Kaen Senpu! (Fire release: Flame Whirlwind!)." Her left hand stays in a half ram seal as her right arm slowly twirls in a circle in front of her. She quickens her pace. An "O" shaped thin circle of fire is formed. Her right hand stops twirling, then opening her palm, strikes at the empty spot of the "O" ring which lets out a vortex ball of fire.

"YOU LITTLE BI-" Without giving Hidoi any sort of rest, Kurotsuchi's fire technique slams into his body burning off the white flak jacket of Kumo and bits of his shirt giving him 3rd degree burn marks across his upper body. However Hidoi isn't done of the count, like the Jonin he is he musters all his anger and hate in sustaining himself so he fight. Kurotsuchi was unable to retreat in time as Hidoi rapidly goes through hand seals ending in the dragon seal.

"RAITON: JIBASHI! (Lightning Release: Electro-Magnetic Murder!) A thick stream of lightning surges out from Hidoi's hands shocking Kurotsuchi. The pain from the electricity was enough for her to black out for a second which was mistake as Hidoi is now right in front her. He unleashes a flurry of blows on he body as she flies through several trees before making a dent in a large oak tree. Her eyes shut and she coughs out some blood. As she weakly opens her eyes she sees Hidoi was slowly approaching her like a specter of death.

"I'M GONNA SHOVE LIGHTNING THROUGH YOUR CHEST! UNTIL YOU FUCKING SPAZ OUT! WHILE I STRANGLE YOU! YOU FUCKING BITCH! RAITON: ASE JOMMYAKU! (Lightning Release: Scorched Vein)" Hidoi's fingernails turn into needle like protrusions made of electricity as he slowly raises his hands in the air to gather momentum to pierce the chest of Kurotsuchi. "I'm gonna behead your fucking head and show it to your dear old daddy... BEFORE I RIP HIS SPINE OUT."

'God damn it... Don't tell me this is how I die...' Kurotsuchi winces in pain just as she was about to replace her body with a nearby log.

"Interesting technique, I hope you don't mind if I take it."

As both Hidoi and Kurotsuchi look to where the source of the voice was, Hidoi gets blown away by a powerful gust of wind.

"Motherfu-" A large boom is heard as Hidoi is embedded into another Oak tree nearby. Both ninjas looks to see an intimidating figure in the darkness and freeze in horror as the stranger in the dark stares at them... with 2 glowing red eyes... of the Sharingan...

"W-what?!" Shocked in seeing the fabled dojutsu of the Uchiha clan Kurotsuchi panics. Struggling to push herself out of the tree where she was embedded in as the only live Uchiha member, the Kin Slayer Itachi, was here. She ignores the sore pain that her back was currently in as she tries to face off Konoha's most infamous missing nin it has ever produ-

"Give me a second with him, I'm still unsatisfied at the dance the other 2 gave me."

As the cloud that hid the moon finally floats away, the moonlight shines onto their location and giving Kurotsuchi a clear face of the Uchiha mem...ber... Eyes widening in horror, her mouth drops as she sees clearly the face of the person in front of her.

She looks at her 'rescuer' and her mind tried to convince itself that this was a nightmare.

Why?

Namikaze Naruto had Uchiha blood running through his veins. Oh dear god. This was the worst outcome of their mission.

* * *

POV Change: Naruto

Rage. Rage was rushing through his veins as he stares at Hidoi. This insect had the gall to hurt his wife? This gnat threatened to torture her in front of him...? How dare he...? **How dare he?**  
The Genjutsu that covers his right eye breaks as he stares down at the downed Kumo Nin.

He shouldn't have played around with the others. If he had been serious from the start, Kurotsuchi wouldn't have gotten hurt nor her father. He could sense where Kitsuchi was and his life was in peril because of him.

'You fool. If you had gone out from the start she wouldn't be in that shape.' As he looks at his wife's dimensional counterpart, his anger rose to untold heights. Deep down he knew this wasn't the Kurotsuchi that he fell in love with... but... she looked exactly like she did when he first laid eyes on her at their reunion... The same face he fell in love... The same lips he shared his first kiss with... The same eyes that looked back at him with warmth and love...

Now? She was trembling in pain... had blood trailing down her mouth... He could hear her whimper in pain... She was welling up with tears... his wife was hurt... his wife looked scared... his wife was injured... because he was fooling around...

His own voice sounded dark in his head '**You let her get hurt.'**

Naruto's hand shake in anger.

A dark orange ethereal rib cage materializes around him.

His Sharingan swirls like a kaleidoscope changing into the form of his Mangekyou Sharingan.

His Rinnegan glows in royal purple, promising vengeance.

The God of Storms advents to the world as clouds of thunder gather above in the dark night.

Naruto was enraged. May God have mercy on your soul... cause the devil will not.


	18. History Notes: Importance of projectiles

**_Neither I nor Plasticwolf94 own Naruto_**

* * *

Entering the 10th year of the 3rd great ninja war many nations found themselves depleted of the traditional Shinobi and Samurai forces. Training to become such started at a very young age, but those that were not found at the suitable age where still taken in from training. But they couldn't be trained as well as 4 year olds could. The first Nation to attempt to circumvent this problem was the Hidden Sand. They started out modifying the Bow and Arrows into crossbows. But slow reload times and limited range and slow projectile speeds saw the hidden sand none existent sealing department combine the magnetism of the Kazekage clan into a prototype projectile launcher that would use magnetic forces to propel a kunai projectile into a rectangular space where one negative and one positive charged panel would propel the projectiles at high speeds at an enemy.

* * *

Its Debut at the 5th battle of gold mine village in the land of Rivers was sloppy and quickly fell into the hands of The leaf Shinobi.

Safely within the Armies of the hidden leaf, their wildly better sealing department they broke the weapon down into its bare components, and rewrote the whole magnetic formulae using a raiton based matrix over the earth/wind matrix used in the sands original design. Plus adding an autoloader connected to a sealing tattoo that would connect belly of the projectile made it for better reload, more efficient firing rate taking it from a 7 kunai a minute launch speed to a 24 kpm launch speed with a far superior charging time. Added into the handle (what we would call a pistol grip) was a chakra converter seal that converter neutral chakra into Raiton charged energy powering up the electromagnetic fields required to power the weapon. A chakra holding matrix for extended use of combat and an elongated 17 inch barrel for maximised conservation of energy. This improved design took the sand people by surprise during the Naval invasion that saw the battle of River city. The Kazekage seeing their chances of victory go up in smoke threw in the towel and surrendered to the Hidden leaf. A Disgruntled Sand shinobi stole the design for weapon and sold it to Kumo, and thanks to spy cells made its way to Iwa.

As time went on and The Cost for training traditional shinobi became too demanding and its easier training methods Kunai launchers would expand in variety across the elemental nations and During the last 5 years of the conflicts 1/3rd of the armies carried many Kunai launcher units and pure sharp shooter units with them.

One famous encounter was Between Kumo and Konoha during the battle of Shiroi-so woods where the only present Shinobi where Naruto Namikaze, who due to medical concerns was ordered not to use his Sharingan as his vision was becoming increasingly worst, his last student Shikamaru Nara, and enemy General Darui of the Black Lightning.

For 2 weeks trench lines and sniper posts kept the invading force out of the wood. Until Shikamaru Nara suggested the Infamous plan that became known as the Burning Tree charge, that killed 241,389 people including Shikamaru Nara himself. However it gave the hidden leaf a strong foothold and months later Cloud being split into 2 would considerably shorten the war by 4 years. This event would mark a strategic change in how the leaf fought the battlelines and new team formations where introduced. No longer would graduates be split into squads but groups of six with 2 marksmen and one kunai launcher operator (Think of it as marksmen their just handling your run of the mill 5.56 rifle and a kunai launcher operator as a machine gunner) 1 team medic and 2 Shinobi plus the jonin or chunin instructor.

This change in policy became known as the Nara formation in the name of the man who led the suicide charge. Who went on to win a post mortem Golden leaf medal. The highest military honor the leaf bestowed only ever awarded to outstanding individuals.

However this weapon brought in a new style of warfare and Naruto Namikaze even Developed his feared Indra's Arrow technique as a complementary Ambush technique that benefits from the launchers quick rate of fire. And also stacked up the casualty rates. The Final battle of the Third Ninja war, Battle of Red River named as such for the casualties and rivers of blood that pulled from the dead bodies claimed the lives of almost a million people. And neither Hidden Rock nor Hidden Leaf could gain an inch of ground during those final days. In this battle Itachi Namikaze would be fatally wounded and would later pass away from his injuries.

After the 3rd Great ninja war and the Golden Peace age began when the 4th Tsuchikage Namikaze Kurotsuchi in honor to her dead husband one the Hidden Leafs Most beloved heroes even after desertion and the battle between the Avenging Demon and the Lava mistress, released Konoha from Hidden Rock military control, and Releasing the truth of her own Marriage to Namikaze Naruto and giving Little Hitomi to Jiraiya in a show of trust. The Kunai launcher would become a lot more compact and became a defensive weapon that was cheap to make and was very wide spread, making it the top choice for home defense weapon in many parts of the world. The surviving hidden villages those being Sand, Rock and leaf formed an alliance called the Triumvirate. Later the Mizukage Yagura, would bring in the hidden mist into the alliance and encouraged peaceful relations between villages citing that the peace brough at the end of the 3rd ninja war was too precious and too costly to let go over petty squabbles and grudges.

The projectile weapons would prove Especially Useful when a white clone Army made from the cells of one individual rose in a madman's attempt to take over the world sparking the 4th Great Ninja War, where true to her Heritage Hitomi Namikaze, Daughter of Kurotsuchi and Naruto Namikaze would bring an end to the Madman's plan In an Amazing feat of Union between the Power of her Rinnegan and her ability with multiple elemental Kekkei Genkai she manifested, the Wood and the Storm release.

* * *

**hello everyone this is a small update, there where supposed to have been 2 additional chapters by now but they have not been saved and where lost so thats sad to see. hopefully they are up soon. So i wrote this set in Naruots Home dimension. It basically is guns in Naruto, it ruins the concept of Naruto but in the case of a war as violent as the one in this story projectile weapons would actually make sense, training shinobi is pretty fcking lengthy and costly and you could train many more divisions in a fraction of the time.****Now soon there will be a second story coming it, it will be an Elder Scrolls/ Harry Potter crossover, and I would like those of you that would be intrested in reading it and would like to get some early peeks as im not planning on releasing it yet can PM and ill promise to Answer any question that you may have not just about that story but this one and any queation you have in general. Sorry for lack of content in the past few days. Me and Plasticwolf94 will be trying to solve that issue pronto**


	19. Rage Unleashed - Bloodline revealed

**Hey Guys PlasticWolf here. I am extremely sorry for the late update. Things at where I am from are starting to get crazy. For context, I currently live in Hong Kong. Not to mention that the water pipe in my apartment burst open when I was at work the other day, completely drenching my small apartment and frying a few electronics like my wifi. With the threat of eviction and the escalating situation here I barely had any time to write as I had to book a hotel to stay as inspectors and technicians came in and fixed the flat as I go apartment hunting. So shit's hit the fan in my life but I got some good news as my boss gave me permission to work at home. Or rather Hotel. With the landlord backing away from the eviction notice as it was proved that the cause of the accident wasn't due to negligence or by misuse. So yay. Anyway. I should be able to post a couple more chapters within the next five days baring nothing else happens to me.**

**For those sending pm's to my co-author and me demanding for more content. Your annoyance has been noted but that won't help in our situation. Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Neither Diegogarciv nor I own Naruto.**

* * *

_Previously_

_Rage. Rage was rushing through his veins as he stares at Hidoi. This insect had the gall to hurt his wife? This gnat threatened to torture her in front of him...? How dare he...? __**How dare he?**_  
_The Genjutsu that covers his right eye breaks as he stares down at the downed Kumo Nin._

_He shouldn't have played around with the others. If he had been serious from the start, Kurotsuchi wouldn't have gotten hurt nor her father. He could sense where Kitsuchi was and his life was in peril because of him._

_'You fool. If you had gone out from the start she wouldn't be in that shape.' As he looks at his wife's dimensional counterpart, his anger rose to untold heights. Deep down he knew this wasn't the Kurotsuchi that he fell in love with... but... she looked exactly like she did when he first laid eyes on her at their reunion... The same face he fell in love... The same lips he shared his first kiss with... The same eyes that looked back at him with warmth and love..._

_Now? She was trembling in pain... had blood trailing down her mouth... He could hear her whimpering... She was welling up with tears... his wife was hurt... his wife looked scared... his wife was injured... because he was fooling around..._

_His own voice sounded dark in his head '__**You let her get hurt.'**_

_Naruto's hand shake in anger._

_A dark orange ethereal rib cage materializes around him._

_His Sharingan swirls like a kaleidoscope changing into the form of his Mangekyou Sharingan._

_His Rinnegan glows in royal purple, promising vengeance._

_The God of Storms advents to the world as clouds of thunder gather above in the dark night._

_Naruto was enraged. May God have mercy on your soul... cause the devil will not._

* * *

Now - POV: Naruto

The tension in air was thick. The silence was damning. Animals scurried off as soon as they felt the overwhelming blood lust ravaging throughout the forest. The wind surrounding the area died, as if it didn't want any part of what was about to happen. The night sky was covered by thunder clouds that appeared out of nowhere, blanketing the trees in darkness. The only source of light in the immediate area was from a peculiar shaped fire of orange... In the form of a rib cage.

In the ethereal light, stands a man filled with vengeful anger. His black hair floats in the air from the power that was radiating off of him. His eyes shimmer in a royal purple glow and crimson red. A rippled eye with 6 tomoes in his left eye. On his red right eye, 6 tomoe's circling around the pupil with a line going through each on giving an "O" shape with a black 3 star shuriken-like form right in the middle.

Naruto breathed in deeply and out as best he could to try and reign in his temper. A dance filled with rage was no dance at all. Just sloppy carnage that was too barbaric to be considered a fight. With each breath he takes in, instead of the rage diminishing it only increased. Like oxygen fueling fire, every breath seem to aggravate his hatred towards the Kumo nin known as Hidoi. His body felt like it was on fire with his blood practically boiling his body from the inside with his internal heat. Chakra coursed through his body like a sugar high kid who was pumped with adrenaline, looking for whatever exhaust port it could find to escape but found none. Like a sealed off kettle that was on the stove, the pressure was steadily increasing to dangerous levels and it only got worse due to Hidoi's talking.

"As I live and breathe..." he lets out a small cough. "A surviving Uchiha... Looks like that blasted clan wasn't entirely wiped out after all. You can't be much if it only took one of you to decimate you lot. A teenager and a clan heir as a matter of fact if the rumors are true. Chumps is what you are." Hidoi now on his feet faces towards Naruto harboring some sort of delusion that he could take care of the Uchiha member.

"I heard that there were a couple of surviving members left. Family members of the clan head. You must be one of them. If I bring your corpse back I can parley with that musclehead A. Hell, as a bonus, my rep will go through the roof if I can bring back proof of my kill. The Uchiha Slaying Hidoi... now that's a title I can flaunt around with."

Hidoi ingested a pill. Whether it was a numbing pill or a soldier pill, no one knows but whatever it was it seemed ease his pain as he takes on a stance. He unsheathes his tanto and beckons to Naruto. "Well then Uchiha let's get to it. I wanna crave that bitch's body once I'm done with yo-"

Before he could finish a loud boom echoes in the night. Looking at Naruto, Hidoi sees that he has sunken an inch or two into the ground. The dirt with cracks webbing around him. Naruto takes a breat-

'Fuck it... **A slaughter it is**.'

Naruto flashes out of existence indicating a shunshin was performed as he appears 10ft before Hidoi with his right leg cocked into his chest then shoots out to Hidoi's chest. Reacting accordingly Hidoi raises his arms in a X to guard, blocking most of the damage but his feet digs across the dirt as he skids back a couple of feet. Hidoi moves to pierce Naruto's leg with his blade but finds no purchase as the blade literally phases through the body of Naruto. Confused Hidoi is suddenly hit in the face by Naruto as he phases through Hidoi's body and kicks Hidoi with his left leg with the momentum he has.

Hidoi stumbles forward and rolls forward to re-positions himself. He stands up and let his Lightning Chakra course through his sword hand and swings at Hidoi. Each strike is filled with increasing frustration as Naruto slips and weaves out of the blades way and counter striking whenever Hidoi leaves an opening. An opening that was increasing with every raged fueled swing that missed their target.

"Stay still you motherfucker!" A blade finally lands on something. Not on Naruto's body, not even his armor but on the ethereal rib cage.

His mouth fell open agape. Annoyed at the fact that his habitual battle lust made him less perceptive as usual, an open palm strikes Hidoi's jaw straining when it gets slammed back more than it's used to. A chop strikes the temple then and Naruto executes a spinning kick which knocks Hidoi down to the ground prone. Before Hidoi could lift himself up he feels an impact in his chest knocking the wind out of him. He grimaces in pain as he feels a couple of his ribs crack from the strike. Opening an eye slightly he sees a foot buried an inch deep in his stomach. A flash of fear paralyzes as spots the eyes of his opponent. 2 glowing eyes of red and violet staring down at him in tranquil fury.

"T-The fuck is wrong with your eyes?" An Uchiha's Sharingan was supposed to be red. It was always red. Seeing an unknown color emanating from him, Hidoi slowly begins to worry. He was confident in handling a Sharingan user but an Uchiha with an additional bloodline? He was man enough to admit that that was a scary prospec-

"Any Uchiha worth his blood would have been able to take you down. You're too much of a prideful gnat who deludes himself that he could have a fair fight with one." Naruto says, interrupting the thoughts of his downed opponent.

"The fuck? You can read minds?!" He attempts to once again drive his blade into Naruto's leg but was stopped when a kunai embeds itself into his blade hand releasing his tanto. Hidoi screams. His arm flares up in pain with the numbness slowly encroaching up his arm. 'Shit! It was a poisoned Kunai!'

"Normally I would have fought you with some decorum of honor but... your attitude vexes me. You stalk my group. You attack my charge... **and you hurt my wife**." His Sharingan activating, he recalls the same technique that was about to be used on Kurotsuchi and cocks back his arms. Elbows above his head ready to launch his newly acquired Lightning Technique.

"Wait! WIFE?!" Hidoi screams out in disbelief at the notion of a Konoha nin and a Iwa nin being married to one another.

"**Raiton: Ase Jommyaku... Kono Wari (Lightning Release: Scorched Vein... Vicious Strike)**" The creativity of Naruto shines alongside his Ninjutsu as he takes techniques that he's stolen and changing it to suit his needs. The original form of needles transforms into talons shining in intense white energy. "**You will not survive this... but I intend to prolong this**."

* * *

POV Change: Kakashi

Kakashi and the burly Akatsuchi wait at attention, on guard against any enemies that might attack them when suddenly they both hear activity in the tent that housed Suzumebachi. Fearing that someone might have sneaked through their perception they both move to the tent when the figure of Suzumebachi emerges from the tent looking pensive.

Akatsuchi surprised asks if she is who she is, a small sliver of doubt in his mind as this could be a Henge'd form of his teammate.

"Of course it's me you blockhead! I was sleeping until I felt something wrong and woke up... hey where's Kurotsuchi and her dad?"

Akatsuchi nods to Kakashi signalling that this was his teammate and both relax their guard a bit.

"There were some stragglers that were too close for comfort so Kitsuchi-san and his daughter as well as my teammate when out to investigate." Kakashi politely informs her of the current predicament, careful in not letting her feel insecure and lower morale.

A twig snaps in the distance which Kakashi seems to be the only one who noticed it. Shifting his body away from the talking Iwa Genin Kakashi discreetly lifts his headband revealing the eye gifted from his friend and teammate and peers into the darkness.

Moments pass until he sees 2 Chakra silhouettes, one fitting the level of Naruto's wife's dimensional counterpart and a slowly diminishing one. 'Wait diminishing?' Pulling down his headband he redirects his attention to the Iwa genins who were chatting away.

"Do any of you have a medical kit and is proficient with it?"

Surprising both genins the gentle giant Iwa genin responds that Kitsuchi should be carrying a med kit in a scroll. "Kitsuchi-san is the most proficient while I am not so bad. Why do you ask Kakashi-san?" A little bit of trepidation in his voice as this line of questioning meant that someone was possibly injured critically or enough to pay attention.

"2 figures are approaching us both injured. I believe Kitsuchi-san might have sustained immense damage in his fight. Aka-kun get that scroll and prepare to stabilize a friendly. Suzumebachi-kun you feeling ok to possibly guard alongside me?"

Suzumebachi nods. With that both Iwa chunin hopefuls get into position. Akatsuchi reaching into Kitsuchi's backpack and scurrying for the scroll that was labeled "Medicine". Suzumebachi stands behind him watching out for her teammate.

'Impressive, they squabble with each other that to the untrained eye they look like they're a dysfunctional team but when it's time to throw down they have each others back. They call Konoha the village that values teamwork. This guys can shame some of the genins back home experienced or otherwise'. As Kakashi makes a mental note to ask how Kitsuchi trains his group he gets into position. A Kunai in one hand and the other ready to lift up his headband. There were some techniques he wanted to try that Naruto taught him.

"Sound off Aka-kun?"

"Med kit is ready sir. Needle is being warmed up and a blood pack ready in case a transfusion is needed."

"I'm good. Feeling a bit uncomfortable but I can shrug it off for a while."

"Roger. I'll be the main assault while Suzumebachi-kun provides support fire if any slip my reach."

"Roger/Roger."

A tense silence ensues for a while until 2 figures walk gingerly towards them.

"We're here Dad. Just hang on a bit longer. Don't fall asleep."

"Kuro-Chan!"

Kurotsuchi's head swerves up surprised seeing her best friend awake.

"Suzu?"

Kakashi walks up to the both and assists her in carrying her injured father towards to Akatsuchi. The plump boy is shocked in seeing his leader in this state.

"Leader? How did you get injured this badly?"

Slow gasps escape Kitsuchi as he replies. "Careless... Ambush..." As both Kurotsuchi and Kakashi gently lower him in front of Akatsuchi, the boy begins to tend to the man but his hands shake noticing this Kakashi reaffirms the boy's resolve no doubt in shock seeing his leader like this.

In a gentle voice Kakashi places his hand on the doubting boy. "Aka-kun focus. You're no doubt worried because of this but your leader needs you to be calm so you can fix him up. Even veterans like us can be critically injured due to unforeseen circumstances. I've gotten to know you and I am a good judge of character. You're a boy... no. A man who deeply cares for people even strangers who maybe hostile to you. Don't let this fear freeze you. You're a proud Ninja of Iwa are you not? Is this situation going to control you?"

A fire lits up in the eyes of Akatsuchi. With a confident voice he lets out "No sir I am not."

"Will you fix him?"

"I'll try. No. I will fix him." With renewed determination Akatsuchi begins examining his team leader. Muttering to himself he lists out the conditions that are afflicting Kitsuchi. "Blood exiting from his wounds... With the state of the bleeding 3 packs need to be used... Electrolytes to help in his healing... Suzume get me an IV pack there... No visible injury on the trachea... Leader, are you in a state where you can drink fluids somewhat comfortably?"

The paitient nods.

"Good that'll help. Kuro-chan I can stabilize him till we get better medical equipment. Please help Kakashi in guarding the perimeter."

"You got it... You better not die on me old man."

"Not until... your Kage inauguration... you brat" Kitsuchi lets out a prideful smile seeing his team handling the situations like pros.

"Leader, I'm going to stitch you up so that the bleeding can stop. This is gonna hurt a bit since I'm going to need to deep stitch you." Kitsuchi nodding, Akatsuchi begins stitching him up with the patient grunting occasionally from being pierced by a red hot needle.

"Aka-kun, I'll do a summoning. That way I can send a message to the Hokage who can have our hospitals ready to take in a patient once we enter the gates. I have a few healing salves that may help. Will they be necessary?" Kakashi reaches into his pouch and brings out a scroll.

"Yes sir that would help immensely and please send the message." Unsealing the scroll Kakashi passes 4 salves to Akatsuchi who places them on the mat.

After doing so Kakashi foes through the hand seals for the summoning technique. "Kuchiyose: Pakkun! (Summoning: Pakkun!)" Slamming his palms on the ground, the familiar summoning kanji scripts rolls out from where his palms slammed onto the ground. With a puff of smoke, a bulldog in shinobi attire emerges revealing Pakkun. Kakashi's main dog summon.

"Yo Kakashi! What you need me for?" As Pakkun looks around his surrounding he is surprised to see Iwa ninja that weren't engaging him in a fight. In fact they looked like they were working together. That was new to the dog.

"Hey Pakkun. Don't worry they're friendlies. Friendlies in need of medical aid. Can you go to the Hokage and let him know that we need a med team ready to receive one critically injured friendly at the gates? We were ambushed by the Kumo Missing nin. Hokage-sama should know what we're talking about."

Hearing the serious tone of his summoner, Pakkun goes into business mode dispensing his usual aloof demeanor. "You got it. Seeing how I'm quite close I can get there within a couple of hours. When do you think you'll reach Konoha?"

"Hopefully 2 and a half hours or 4 depending when we end combat."

"No problem, well then I'll see myself off."

Just as Pakkun was about to dash towards the hidden village of the leaf, a loud scream penetrates the woods that lasts of a long 10 seconds.

Everyone minus Kakashi became frigid as the guttural scream slowly dissipates.

"Pakkun!"

"Right!" and with that the Shinobi bulldog dashes off to accomplish his mission.

Looking back to the genin he lifts his headband and casts a genjutsu through Obito's eye to send a calming effect to the genins. 2 stare back in awe while the other one freezes up again as Kurotsuchi has now seen 2 Sharingans in one night.

"You all are my charges right now. The Hokage has ordered my teammate and I to protect you on your journey to Konoha. By my word and honor, I will fight with everything I have to keep you all safe." The confident promises that Kakashi makes calms their nerves greatly as they realize that now, Kakashi of the Sharingan was going to protect them.

Akatsuchi continues stitching his leader while Suzumebachi's stance takes a more confident form. Kurotsuchi realized that they were under the effects of a genjutsu but seeing how it was used to further calm their chaotic state of mind she begrudgingly stays quiet and guards over her teammates that are aiding her father.

"Hostiles incoming. Everyone take your position."

Kurotsuchi and Suzumebachi grip onto their kunai whilst Akatsuchi continues in patching up Kitsuchi. Kitsuchi not wanting his students showing him up pulls out several shurikens now that the feeling returns to his arm. Ordering Kitsuchi to sit him up, he now sits still with a batch of shurikens and kunais on the ground next to him. Kakashi's Sharingan spins as he counts down the seconds when the hostiles reach their location.

"5...4...3...2...1... Now!" Kakashi flings his kunai towards a shadowed part of the forest where the light of the fire did not reach. Kitsuchi follows suit, picks up 2 shurikens and throws it at the same location Kakashi threw his projectile.

The shurikens and kunai hit something as a grunt is heard from the direction they were thrown at. Crashing to the ground was a Kumo missing nin that was already injured from the clash with Naruto. Another lands, crouching next to his friend.

Immediately, Kakashi rushes forward to engage with the crouching enemy in melee combat. The kumo nin jumps away trying to lead Kakashi away from his injured friend on the ground. Kakashi dismissing the downed kumo nin, assuming that the Iwa team could easily handle it and chases the uninjured nin. They land 15ft away from the downed shinobi and engage in a fist fight. Kakashi had a battlefield advantage due to the Sharingan telegraphing his opponents moves. Dodging away from blows that would have injured him and retaliating with a stab when his opponent over reaches with his attacks.

The females of the Iwa team concentrate on the opponent the silver haired Konoha jonin was engaging in while Kitsuchi puts his attention on the downed Kumo nin... who was slowly rising up.

"Adamatine... Injured enemy 11'o clock is rising. Standby to engage."

The girls divert their attention to the figure that was slowly getting up seeing the crazed look in his eyes. With an adrenaline fueled strike he lets out a battle cry as he blazes through a series of hand seals. "Raiton! Dengekiwashi! (Lightning release! Electrical Eagle!). Cupping his hands together with his palms facing towards them, a lightning construct of an eagle is formed and flies true towards Kitsuchi.

"Doton: Doryukabe! (Earth Release: Earth Dragon Wall!) With her hands ending in a boar seal. Kurotsuchi sends chakra down her feet, erecting a wall of stone and gravel from the natural elements around her in the shape of a dragon blocking the lightning technique. Suzumebachi throws half a dozen of exploding at their enemy primed to explode just as they reach him.

Kurotsuchi shifting from her boar hand seal she adds two others; a dragon then a snake seal allowing her to take control of her earth serpentine construct making it encase them in a protective dome to shield themselves from the blast back from the explosion. As the dragon quickly covers them, the Iwa team hear several muffled booms then a scream as it quietens down.

"Jaroi!" The remaining hostile screams out in horror as he sees his team mates eviscerated from the explosion causing him to be distracted which cost him his life.

"Raikiri!" The signature attack pierces through the rib cage of the distracted Kumo nin and Kakashi's arm exits fully behind his opponent. The Kumo struggles a bit coughing out blood before his eyes dull then goes limp. Pulling his arm out sharply Kakashi shakes of the blood that was now soaking on it. "Clear!"

Couple of seconds later, the earth dragon dome slowly shifts into the earth revealing the Iwa team in relatively good health. Tying a knot, Akatsuchi finishes his stitching then head over to the mat and grab a fluid packs. Passing an electrolyte pack for his teacher to consume he waits for Kakashi's signal to let them know the coast is clear and that they were out of combat.

The Iwa genins looks at each other smiling, immensely happy that they were able to defend against their first hostile unit. The celebration came to an end until all members in the camp stagger when a tidal wave of chakra hits them. Suzumebachi and Akatsuchi stumble to the ground with Kitsuchi holding onto his knitted up wound. Kurotsuchi, seemingly enough, was able to withstand the blast. To others it only looked like it inconvenienced her which weirded her out a bit. Kakashi was forced to take a step back but otherwise looked ok.

"What the hell was that?" Suzumebachi asked, she places her hand on her stomach and slowly releases some chakra to ease her menstrual pain somewhat."

"That would be my partner. It seems his wrapped on his end." Kakashi pulls down his headband to cover his transplanted eye. While he had been training with Naruto, not all of the rust in him broke off.

Kitsuchi felt an incoming chakra signature and was about to force himself to stand possibly reopening some wounds till Kakashi told him to stand down.

"It's him."

A vortex swirls into existence and a figure clad in an orange aura slowly steps out. Kitsuchi freezes up as he looks at Naruto.

Kakashi wonders why Kitsuchi would have such a reaction till he sees what the Iwa Jonin was staring at. His teammates eyes. 'Ah crap... welp the cat's out of the bag now. Better now then later.' Walking towards the group Kakashi's right eye shuts and curves giving the impression of a smile. "Well I guess I should reintroduce my friend. His name is Namikaze Naruto. Tokujonin of Konoha... and also the love child of a Uchiha member with the Lord Fourth... Surprise."

As if the world was mocking them, the sound of crickets chirp in the night.

"You have got to be fucking with me."

* * *

**Not gonna lie, my eyes were starting to fall asleep near the end so there maybe some spelling or grammar mistakes that I will fix once I wake up tomorrow. Anyway see you soon!**


	20. Arrival! Hidden leaf at last!

**Hey Guys, here's another chapter. The next one will be released in the next 3 days. My eyes once again started to droop near the end with it being 3AM where I am so please excuse whatever spelling or grammar mistakes you find once I edit them again tomorrow morning.**

**Enjoy!**

**Neither Diegogarvic nor PlasticWolf own Naruto.**

* * *

_Previously_

_"It's him."_

_A vortex swirls into existence and a figure clad in an orange aura slowly steps out. Kitsuchi freezes up as he looks at Naruto._

_Kakashi wonders why Kitsuchi would have such a reaction till he sees what the Iwa Jonin was staring at. His teammates eyes. 'Ah crap... welp the cat's out of the bag now. Better now then later.' Walking towards the group Kakashi's right eye shuts and curves giving the impression of a smile. "Well I guess I should reintroduce my friend. His name is Namikaze Naruto. Tokujonin of Konoha... and also the love child of a Uchiha member with the Lord Fourth... Surprise."_

_As if the world was mocking them, the sound of crickets chirp in the night._

_"You have got to be fucking with me."_

* * *

Now

POV Kitsuchi

Kitsuchi sat still as best he could considering the revelation not but a few seconds ago. Naruto was currently examining his body for anything that young Akatsuchi may have missed. Satisfied with the young genin's work Naruto offered a shortcut to decrease the travel time immensely.

"Teleporting? I'm sorry but don't you mean the... The Hiraishin?" You could forgive Kitsuchi reluctance in uttering that word. Many Iwa nins worth their metal would flinch even a little bit when hearing the dreaded word that is the Hiraishin.

"No. While the Hiraishin has it's uses but it isn't as versatile as this technique. Not to mention the little side effects my targets suffer if they aren't ready." Kitsuchi had to admit he did not think there would be any side effects to the mythical technique. To think such a technique had a downside was weird so to speak.

"The disorientating feeling when you move from point A to point B instantaneously will make you dizzy unless you have been trained. More so in your condition plus we don't want to agitate any of your wounds, internal or external. I would have offered this as a means to travel to my village from the beginning but I doubt you would have taken it considering who I am."

Kitsuchi's cheeks flush as he nodded. It was true. If a shinobi of an enemy nation were to recommend something like this, you'd naturally be a bit wary of what they were offering.

Group Teleportation... A scary means of travelling. From the context he was able to pick up, it seemed that Naruto could transport as many people into his own personal dimension as long as he supplied the necessary chakra. He could theoretically go at full speed to a location then unleashed whoever he has hidden away. The figures would be fully rested and could go out at full force seeing how they had not spent a single bit of chakra in getting to the target area. Knowing this was troubling to the Iwa Jonin. What's more was that Naruto gave up at the information like it was nothing... Onoki definitely needs to know of this.

"So what does it entail for us?" Kitsuchi asked.

"You will simply be staying put while I make my way to Konoha. There is no sings of life in where you'll be staying. I had to hole up there for 3 days or so and nothing happened to me while I was recuperating, so you do not have to worry about an ambush."

As Naruto's eyes land on him, Kitsuchi was able to detect a look of... self-deprecation... weird.

"Hopefully we have come to a point where you can trust me somewhat... This is a means of apology for allowing you to get hurt whilst under my watch."

"I see." Truthfully Kitsuchi did not trust Naruto yet. It didn't help his situation that he would basically be helpless until he gets pulled out of Naruto's personal pocket dimension. However, through his conversations with Kakashi, the silver haired man looked as though he was a honorable man and if trusted Naruto... He could give Namikaze the benefit of a doubt. His only male student seemed eager in him taking up his offer while his daughter and her best friend seemed conflicted.

"I do not mean to offend you both but is it possible to talk to my team privately... with none of you looking at us... With the abilities of the Sharingan you could easily read our lips. I would feel more comfortable if you both weren't look-"

Surprisingly both Naruto and Kakashi nodded in understanding... It seemed they really wanted them to take the best route.

"We'll be a couple of meters away from the camp but we won't be out of ear shot. Once you all have come to a decision we'll be back."

Both Konoha Jonin walked off to the distance and disappeared from their sights. Leaving Team Adamantine by themselves with the campfire warming their bodies from the chilly night.

"Thoughts my students?"

Akatsuchi was the first to respond. "I think we should take the offer. Unfortunately sir you're not in a position where you can travel like you were earlier in the day. If we spend the 2 hours in that uhhh dimension? You can at least heal up a bit to the point where if things do become... confrontational... You can escape with us."

"Are you daft Akatsuchi? In what way do we have a guarantee that they won't just kill us the moment we appear in the tree hugger's turf?" Suzumebachi replied. "If not kill us maybe take us hostage?"

"Well Suzu-Chan, Lord Tsuchikage knows where we are and the Chunin charter states that no harm is to come to the participating teams from the host's nation. If they were to do that then not only will Konoha will lose prestige but the Iron Country will deploy their forces against Konoha for in-fracture of the neutrality charter."

As Akatsuchi and Suzumebachi bickered on Kitsuchi looked towards his daughter who was looking broody. He got his daughter's attention with a cough. Wanting to know what was troubling her.

"It's just... I want to say that these tree huggers might do something like that but deep down... my gut tells me that they won't go back on their word... If anything the only thing we have to worry about... or rather the only person we have to worry about is that Warhawk... Danzo."

Kitsuchi agreed. His daughter had the supernatural ability to sense the intentions of other people or at least their surface thoughts. While not impressive to the point of being famous for it, it was good enough.

His eyes narrowed though. Before he and his team deployed to Konoha his father in law pulled him back for a bit to have a chat. Mostly warnings and things to look out for with one of them about the Shinobi of Darkness: Danzo. From what their intelligence department were able to gather, Danzo has self-proclaimed that he was in retirement but there were signs of movement from his autonomous shinobi division. While the Hokage may have given them sanctuary, that Warhawk might have other ideas. Truthfully, this was what made Kitsuchi a bit twitchy regarding this mission.

His 2 other students continue on bickering on, not hearing what he and his daughter had discussed. Having enough he called for silence. "In that case we'll call for a vote. I want your opinion on Namikaze and Kakashi-San"

Suzumebachi looked surprised when she heard her instructer give Hatake a honorific. Shaking her head she stated her opinion. "Well... I don't know about Namikaze but... I can admit that Hatake means well. I mean he took care of the other two Kumo nin who tried to attack us and fought with everything he had... so it's a yes with Hatake and a no with Namikaze."

Akatsuchi went next. "It's a yes to both from me. I had the most amount of contact with Namikaze-san. While I can admit that he can appear aloof and indifferent, I can sense honor and an air of kindness in him. Kakashi-san has my confidence because of how he took care of us and was the first to move and arrive when he heard movement in Suzu's tent until she was okay not in trouble."

They all looked at Kurotsuchi. "It's a yes with Hatake but with Namikaze... I don't know. The way he looks at us and me in particular... There's a look of determination that doesn't make sense... he was angered rather greatly when I was injured with my bout with that Hidoi figure..."

As Kitsuchi took in this information, he closed his eyes and came to a decision. "Then it's settled. We'll take Namikaze's offer... but we will ask that Kakashi-san stay with us while Namikaze makes his way to Konoha."

His team agreed although he could sense some reluctance from his daughter and Suzumebachi. With that decided he ordered Akatsuchi to call for Konoha duo to continue on their journey to Konoha.

POV Change: Naruto

As Kakashi was packing up their camp, Naruto discussed with Kitsuchi about his worry once they reach Konoha.

"Danzo... Yes I can understand your hesitance with Konoha regarding that old coot. He has done more harm than good for our village. Hokage-sama has the same worries but we decided that with me being assigned to your group he won't make a move. Although we predict he maybe keeping an eye on you once you arrive so be on the lookout for that. We apologies in advance if that was indeed to occur."

Kakashi now finished with his packing, grouped up with the rest of them.

"I have some pull with the council thanks to my relation with Lord Fourth and the Uchiha clan. If something does happen to you, I promise you that the full might of Konoha will assist you in your troubles regarding Danzo. Hokage-sama sincerely wishes for relations between our villages to be amicable once the exams are finished. If you like, I can have it in writing."

With Kitsuchi approving of that option, Naruto unsealed his Fuinjutsu scroll and went on writing. With Kakashi and Kitsuchi as witnesses, All of team Adamantine and the Konoha escort duo signed the scroll.

"With that taken cared of. I need you all in one area. It'll be easier for me that way."

Teleporting the group to the pocket dimension took a minute or so. Once team Adamantine arrived they marveled at the architecture within the Kamui dimension. It was a perpetual afternoon with what looks like cylindrical masses of land floating in the air and the ground looking cubic in nature. Checking on Kitsuchi to see if he was discomforted from the move he received an okay from the man.

"Okay. As agreed, my teammate Kakashi will stay with you all whilst I make my way to Konoha. I'll see you all in 2 hours."

With that Naruto exits the dimension to the clearing they all were once at. Stretching his legs, Naruto jumps up to the tree lines above and with chakra induced jumps, he made his way to Konoha.

Pov Change: Hiruzen.

Burning away the evening oil in the Hokage tower sits the Third Hokage reading a document quite intensively. To everyone who has not studied the shinobi art, you can surmise that they would feel pride in seeing their leader working so hard at 11pm. To those who do however, they could tell something was off and furthermore if someone was to be specialized in the art of illusions, like say Kurenai, they could tell right away that the paperwork was laced with a chakra thus signalling a genjustsu of some sort. If one were to release it, the paperwork would dissipate revealing a familiar orange book with a woman being chased by a man on the front cover.

Yes. The Third Hokage was holed away in his office getting much reading done after completing a satisfying day of paperwork. Earlier than usual, which shocked his secretary.

"Ho ho ho. Nanoha-Chan you're so sly~ You're so much more entertaining than that vanilla heroine. Too bad you're the antagonist. Ku hu hu~"

Thank the heavens that no one was here to witness the revered Shinobi no Kami wiping away the blood that was oozing from his nose. He's reputation would have taken a hit regardless of his deeds during the past wars.

It was around when Hiruzen reached the climax of the book did a sudden gust entered his office through his window. 'By the Sage, if it's Jiraiya who just entered I'm gonna get that vegetable oil I keep forgetting I have here and burn his mane to kingdom come!'

Annoyed that his reading was interrupted, Hiruzen placed his genjutsu laced book down and looked towards his guest. His face hiding any hint that he was doing anything socially improper. Only to be surprised to see the canine form of Kakashi's summon: Pakkun.

"Hmm? Pakkun? Long time no see. You're going to have to forgive me in not preparing a treat for you to snack on."

Panting quite heavily Pakkun took his time to regain his breath. After a few seconds he informed of what has transpired concerning Kakashi's mission.

"Heya Hokage-sama. Kakashi sent me to tell you that something came up with his mission. He seemed to be escorting Iwa nin which was surprising. Told me to go straight to you once he summoned me. Annoying scarecrow didn't even have the decency to say Hi. Would that be so hard? "Hey Pakkun, sorry to bother you but I need you to do something". No it was, "Pakkun - go - injured - treatment" and sent me on my way".

Chuckling at the canine's annoyance Hiruzen's brow narrowed once he heard that Kakashi needed medical treatment.

"I don't mean to appear inconsiderate but what was the message young Kakashi wanted you to tell me?" Hiruzen grabbed a bottle of water and sake saucer and poured some out for the panting dog who gave a nod in thanks. After drinking it all Pakkun gave out a "ah" out of relief.

"Sorry Hokage-sama. As I was saying, one of Kakashi's escorts from Iwa is injured and quite badly from the amount of blood I could smell on him. He said to please have the hospital staff on standby at the front gate. Also since when were we friendly with Iwa nins?"

"Is that so? Troubling... to think they would have the gall to attack Konoha shinobi so close to the village... Thank you Pakkun, I'll let the staff know immediately. As for Iwa shinobis, we're trying to mend relations between us. Ask Kakashi for more details when he summons you again."

"Will do. Thank you Hokage-sama." With a casually salute Pakkun dispels his kuchiyose returning to the realm of summoned beings.

Activating the Anbu call sealing tattoo on his left shoulder, Hiruzen summons his fastest Anbu on rotation, Neko. Showing the famous Anbu discipline, Neko took not less than a 12 seconds to reach the office bowing to the Hokage.

"Neko, I need you to go to the hospital and inform the staff to be ready in receiving a critically injured friendly ASAP. They should be here in a hour or so, so do tell them to prep the op room. The pick up is at the front gate, I shall wait for you there with my personal guard. "

"Roger". Vanishing from sight, Neko left the office with the slowly falling leaves of the shunshin to trace her presence.

"Well. I can't say it gets boring with you can I Naruto-kun." A sigh escapes him. "I'll see you tomorrow my sweet." Hiding away his Limited Gold Edition Icha Icha book in his S Class safe, the Third Hokage exits his office and awaited for his personal guard to escort him to the front gate.

Pov Change: Naruto

Making his way to Konoha at his fastest speed, Naruto was deep in thought over his actions with Hidoi. He was a bit disturbed that he could be so quick to anger. The last time he was like this was... It seemed the peaceful nature of this world was still alien to him despite living here for nearlt 3 months. He could admit that he was feeling cooped up and needed to release his pent up anger and frustration.

Just because he was transported to a new dimension did not mean all his faults were reset to 0. Merely forgotten for a bit. His behavior would most likely been spotted by this world's Kurotsuchi which was troubling to him. Personally, it would be hard if not harder to try and connect with her, seeing how she seemed scared of him despite how well she hid it. That was depressing.

Officially, thanks to his guilt, he revealed some of his specs regarding the Hiraishin to Kitsuchi as well as his Kamui. He didn't miss how Akatsuchi's eyes widen in alarm albeit in a small amount before he quickly caught himself. He was most likely going to be reporting that to that bastard Onoki.

It was no gripe to be perfectly honest. Just because you knew how a technique worked didn't guarantee you that you could counter it. Although he could definitely see Hiruzen chewing him out at the briefing.

As the orange walls of Konoha enter his eyesight Naruto slowed down his pace till he came to a stop at the front green gates of Konoha. It was shut as was protocol during this hour. Going up to the gate Naruto places his hand on the door and pulsed his chakra in code to let the gate guards know a Konoha nin was entering and was in a hurry.

The slow groan of wooden doors opening, Naruto could spot Hiruzen with his personal Anbu guard and a team of medics ready to receive their patient.

"Naruto-Kun? Where are the others?" His Hokage asked.

"They're holed up in a safe place while I made my way here. I'll bring them out."

He could hear one of the Anbu say "Bring them out?". With that he activated his Mangekyou getting a few gasps from the people in front of him. Seeing the fabled Mangekyou Sharingan for the first time no doubt. Slowly tugging onto the signatures of the group hidden away in his Kamui, Naruto gingerly pulled his escorts and his friend to the ground in front of him. As the visage of 4 Iwa clad Shinobi came to existence, the Anbu went on guard.

Holding his hand out, The Hokage ordered them to disengage and that they were friendlies.

With Kitsuchi exiting the swirling vortex first, the medics immediately went to work. Getting an affirmative from the grateful Iwa jonin they laid him down on the stretcher and waited to be dismissed. Kurotsuchi was the next person to exit with Suzumebachi and Akatsuchi following simultaneously. Kakashi was the last to exit and with that the Hokage gave a quick welcome to the Iwa delegates.

"Good evening Shinobi of Iwa. Well, it would have been if it weren't for this unfortunate circumstance. I could go on with the welcoming speech that I had prepared for you but seeing how a group of moronic Kumo nins ruined this occasion I guess I can skip it. Right now the medics are ready to depart to the hospital. I take it that you wish to follow?"

Suzumebachi and Akatsuchi stood in awe and with a little bit of fear as they looked upon the The Professor of Konoha. Kurotsuchi was the only one able to response not really bothered with the Hokage as her dad's health was her immediate priority.

"Yes sir. I'm really sorry for the hassle." Kurotsuchi said diplomatically.

"Please, follow us. I've told the hospital staff to prepare a room for you with beds in case the operation takes over 4 hours. I hope you don't mind the quality of the beds. They aren't as comfortable then the ones at your hotel."

"Thank you Hokage-sama". With that, the group departed to the hospital where Kitsuchi was sent to the operating room. Suzumebachi apologized to her teammates as she still wasn't feeling well and resumed her sleep. The only ones at the waiting area outside the operating room were Kurotsuchi, Akatsuchi and Naruto. Which weirded the Iwa princess out a bit. Akatsuchi didn't seemed to mind, considering he was chatting up him.

"Thank you Namikaze-san. If it wasn't for you, Kitsuchi-sensei's condition would have worsened."

"It's really fine. I'm just sorry that this happened due to my negligence. I can show you guys around once everything's calmed down. I know a few eateries that you won't be able to find in Iwagakure."

"I would love that! I might not look like it but I really vegetables and such. Suzu-chan has a big sweet tooth for rock candy."

Naruto lets out a small chuckle. "Well it's not a vegetarian restaurant but there's a BBQ house that serves some killer kimchi and sauteed choi sum. I know this candy shop that specialize in cotton candy. I'm more of a roast beef guy myself."

"Oh, what a coincidence. Kuro-chan likes roast beef as well!"

Naruto could see Kurotsuchi's eyes wrinkle for being included in the conversation. He could tell that she was worried about her dad and was annoyed at the lighthearted tone of their talk. Akatsuchi could sense it as well and an awkward silence ensued. That is until Naruto decided to try his luck and try to ease Kurotsuchi's worries.

"He'll be fine. Even if Senju Tsunade isn't here, Konoha has some of the best healers in all of the nation. He just needed a professional look over. Not that I'm saying you did a bad job Akatsuchi-kun." The burly giant let up a smile at that comment and was glad that Naruto was trying to calm his teammate down.

"I know you don't want to hear it. Especially from a guy like me, but what your father would want you do was to rest up and wait for him in the morning."

Finally having enough Kurotsuchi snapped at Naruto. "What would you know?! You probably didn't have to worry about anything! Living in secret, safe from the world in your little pocket... I don't need your help nor your pity."

It hurt. A lot. Coming from the figure that looked like his wife. It was a cruel reminder that while she did look like her she was not the Kurotsuchi he grew up with.

Standing up Naruto prepared to leave the two alone but not without saying his piece. "Just because I was hidden away in secret does not mean that I was sheltered... I saw my father and my step mother die in front of me. Even with his last breath... even with the immense pain he was under... the only thing that worried him was that if I was okay... I only spoke what I said because..."

The painful memory of leaving his world resurfaced in his mind. Like he said, just before Death had taken him, Naruto wasn't worried about losing a battle to the death. He wasn't even worried about ending up in hell... what he was worried about was his wife and his daughter's safety.

"...It's what I would want with my daughter... Have a good evening you two."

POV Change: Kurotsuchi

With Namikaze leaving, the silence once again returned. She could feel her teammate sitting opposite her wanting to say something but was holding his tongue. "Just say it Akatsuchi."

"... I think what you said was a bit unnecessary. I get that you're worried about your dad but you went too far with Namikaze-san"

Kurotsuchi left out a scoff in response. Too stubborn to even admit that she may have gone a bit too far. Her teammate continued.

"Still... that was weird wasn't it? The way he said it... It sounded it he experience it yea?"

Responding with a whatever, the silence took place once again this time more permanently. However, Akatsuchi's thoughts echoed in her mind. Namikaze did seem to speak out of experience... Not to mention... he looked extremely hurt from what Kurotsuchi had said to him. 'Why would he be upset to that degree with something I said? Why would he care? and why did he... did he look like...? I don't fucking know.'

Confused at Namikaze's words, she said good night to Akatsuchi who retired for the night and was heading to the room the Hokage procured for them. As she sat in silence, the pained look of Namikaze haunted her night as she waited for her father.


	21. Narutos Tale: Mikoto

Hello everyone Diego here, this is a chapter I had on for a while and now that we are finally back in Konoha and Naruto and Kurotsuchi have been introduced to each other this would have been the perfect moment to place it. Its a more in-depth study of Naruto and why he did what he did. As I've stated before, Kaguya and reincarnations have nothing to do with the story so obviously Naruto's actions and motivations are not the same as Madara and this just reinforces that.

Neither Plasticwolf 94 nor Diegogarciv own Naruto

* * *

Previously

With Namikaze leaving, the silence once again returned. She could feel her teammate sitting opposite her wanting to say something but was holding his tongue. "Just say it Akatsuchi."

"... I think what you said was a bit unnecessary. I get that you're worried about your dad but you went too far with Namikaze-san"

Kurotsuchi left out a scoff in response. Too stubborn to even admit that she may have gone a bit too far. Her teammate continued.

"Still... that was weird wasn't it? The way he said it... It sounded it he experience it yea?"

Responding with a whatever, the silence took place once again this time more permanently. However, Akatsuchi's thoughts echoed in her mind. Namikaze did seem to speak out of experience... Not to mention... he looked extremely hurt from what Kurotsuchi had said to him. 'Why would he be upset to that degree with something I said? Why would he care? and why did he... did he look like...? I don't fucking know.'

Confused at Namikaze's words, she said good night to Akatsuchi who said he was heading to the room the Hokage procured for them. As she sat in silence, the pained look of Namikaze haunted her night as she waited for her father.

* * *

Now - Next Day, Dinner

The Uchiha-Namikaze family saw themselves once again in the diner table at the Uchiha compound. As usual Sasuke sat next to his Mother Mikoto. Naruto sat opposite of them facing Mikoto as Hitomi sat next to him.

Naruto sat in silence eating the steamed rice and fish his mother had cooked. He felt Hitomi playing around with her food. She looked downcast, and I guess you could say also confused.

In a low voice she asked "Onii-chan. Why did you have a Kunai sticking out of your chest, when I summoned you." Naruto froze just as he was about to take a bite of his food. Sasuke dropped his utensils. Mikoto looked at Hitomi sternly and scolded lightly "Hitomi-chan that's not a question that needs to be asked during dinner…"

Naruto who had since cleaned his lips with a napkin held his right hand in a stop motion. "It is a perfectly valid question mother. I know pretty much everything about their past, yet they know very little of mine".

Sasuke spoke up "What do you mean summoned." Naruto sighed. This was something he wished he could explain to his younger brother in a more private location as well as when he felt that Sasuke and himself were more closer as family.

"Sasuke. What I am about to tell you does not leave this room. Can you promise me that?" Seeing Sasuke nodded Naruto began his tale. "You have gotten to know me these past few months thus I usually explain things in the easiest and most blunt way possible."

Naruto readied himself and he could perceive that his younger siblings did as well. He continued. "I'm not from this world. I was born on an alternate reality. If you could call it that." Sasuke looked at Naruto questioningly and confused which Naruto took as a cue and explained further.

"I've gone gone over the Summoning technique with you somewhat. What I didn't manage to explain to you, was that the summoning technique is a Time Space Jutsu, with literally, infinite possibilities. And for that reason it is not done without a contract. What you're doing essentially is offering some of your blood and chakra to pull anything bound by a blood contract to you from a different plane of existence."

Naruto reached for his cup and drank the still hot tea that was inside it. "For example. The Toad Contract. One of the big named summoning familiars not just because of their size. But by people who have wielded them effectively in battle namely The Gallant Sage: Jiraiya-sama and Hitomi and mine's father. Once making a pledge you are now able to summon toads of various sizes and utility from Mount Myōboku, a completely different plane of existence from our own."

Naruto had to admit that in the beginning he was annoyed in being forced into a teaching position but it was a lot more fun than he realized seeing how he can take the lessons and add his own experiences and opinions to it. "However since Hitomi doesn't have a summoning contract, the boundless technique sought out the closest thing tied to her blood. With me so far?". Naruto paused to see if his student was following his story which was a yes as he saw Sasuke nod his head.

"By some odd reason the summoning array decided that the closest thing was me." Mikoto looked anxious as she heard her "son" explain the circumstances of his arrival. More about her Sasuke's reaction.

"Sasuke, do you remember when I said that I walked down a dark road? As I've told you before, I am not exactly a good person. I've done a lot of shit in the name of the Hidden leaf and more resulting in many people's lives being lost. To answer your question Hitomi-chan, when you pulled me out of where I was. I was paying for my crimes." A horror'd stillness now surrounded the family at that revelation.

Sasuke and Hitomi were wide eyed. Sasuke flinched a bit when he made a connection with the words "Brother" and "Criminal". He had made some leeway in counselling with his... sensei regarding that issue. He could admit that he was having a hard time in calling Naruto his brother as the last one shattered any sort of trust Sasuke had in that word. He still had his reservations about the man in front of him and it won't be until a very long time will Sasuke trust Naruto barring that Naruto saves him from mortal coil from an enemy.

For Hitomi, her Nii-Chan was one of the gentlest people she has known right next to Hokage-Jiji and Mikoto-baa. It was hard to see her brother as a criminal like say Mizuki. She could admit that her brother was eager for good fight but hey c.f. mortal or not was an entirely separate issue. "Nii-chan? Crimes? But you're like the nicest, most caring person out there. Its true you can be a bit eager for blood but…"

Naruto patted Hitomi's head while giving her a gentle smile. "I am glad my little imouto has so much confidence in me... But it is true Hitomi. I guess it is better that I explained." Taking a deep breath he began his tale and how it ended.

"In my world, I was born in Konoha back in year of 1992. The Third Great Ninja War was in full swing. My parents where just 8 when the war began and they had me at a young age. My mother was Uchiha Mikoto and my father was Namikaze Minato. At the time, due to the crisis, clans like the Uchiha and Senju couldn't afford to keep the bloodline pure by marrying into the clan, which reduced fertility rates. So to increase the number of offspring a member could give birth to, they would marry and bring people into the Uchiha clan. My parents where one of such marriage of course. And although they had me at the age of 16 which was considered a rather average age to give birth to."

His listeners blanched at the tidbit of information. Mikoto was horrified that Konoha was forced into a state where her kids had to marry and produce a child at 16. Hitomi and Sasuke were shocked pretty much for the same reasons, if not more so as they were near the age of 16. Trepidation followed when they saw that Naruto was nowhere near done.

"To fuel the war effort, Konoha women would marry and be in labor as soon as 15. Orphans were raised in the Ninja orphanage where they would be trained from infancy. It was a common practice that some chunin's would venture into the land of fire and take children with potential to be made into shinobi. Desperate times called for desperate measures."

Mikoto had to choke back a tear that was forming for the poor families who no doubt would have been screaming and crying to give back their babies. Sasuke sat closer to his mom and placed his hand on her back to try and soothe her. Mikoto reached in and placed an arm around her baby boy, giving him a tight hug. Hitomi went over to the other side of Mikoto and hugged her there, trying to show her adoptive mom some love and hoping she would be receive some back to help her cope with what Naruto-nii was explaining to them. Mikoto obviously used her other arm and hugged her little maelstrom.

There was a pained look in Naruto's eyes. If they were upset now, they would be in turmoil with what he was about to say. "When I was 3... My mother was the subject of an assassination attempt by a Iwa-nin. Even though my father hadn't earned the moniker "The Yellow flash of Konoha" yet, his skill with Fuuinjutsu and his mastery of Ninjutsu made him a terror on the field. Working quickly, the doctors under Tsunade Senju, worked to remove my youngest baby brother from her womb so he would survive, thankfully she was already near due date at that time... but my mother... With the injuries she suffered and giving birth at that state.. didn't live past the evening."

Naruto had to take a pause. It still hurt him deep down even after all these years. The death of his mother.

Flashback

A 3 year old Naruto hugged onto his dying mother mother and cried hysterically, begging her to stay with him. Unknowing that his natural abilities as a Chakra sensor allowed him to sense his mother's slow passing in extreme detail.

"Mama's here Naru-chan. No need to cry for me okay baby." Naruto seemed to calm down a bit and nodded his tearful face. Mikoto let out a single tear fall from her cheek knowing full well she will not make it through the night pushed Naruto off her slightly from the hug so she could look at him for what was probably the last time in her life. She was surprised and heartbroken to find that instead of her son's coal black eyes which mirrored her own, she saw the familiar red Sharingan. His left eye had a single tomoe while the other had 2 slowly spinning tomoe on them.

Knowing the Sharingan's ability to copy every detail and store it in perfect memory she spoke her last words to her son hoping that it will help alleviate the pain he was feeling. Feeling her own life force was slipping she spoke with pained pauses. "Naru-chan. Take care of your brother for me... Can you do that for mommy?". Naruto nodded again. His sadness so profound he couldn't formulate words. Despite the situation, Mikoto smiled lovingly at her son.

"Naruto. My precious little baby... I'm sorry that you had to be born into this world... Please know that I love you with all my heart." She paused a moment and brought her son back to a hug "I love you more than any other out there. I love you even more than I love your tou-chan and your brothers... it's because you are my first born". Naruto sobbed for the first time and clutched his mother's body tighter.

"Naru-chan. You are my son... you have my eyes... remember to be strong... Your eyes will help you survive... Use them to protect those care about... but most importantly my little baby... our eyes are cursed... every Uchiha with an active... Sharingan suffers... rise above the curse that plagues our clan... Be happy even as the world around you is bleak... Hold onto your light my little baby... For it takes only a little bit of light to beat the Darkness... Don't drown yourself... in the hatred that plagues... the Uchiha, my son... or you will lose sight of everything you cared for. Take care of your tou-chan and your brother's for me... I love you so much... Naru...Cha..." Uchiha Mikoto. Expired. In the hands of her surviving son.

A howl of excruciated pain burst forth from Naruto and he cried next to his dead mother's corpse for the remainder of that night. Nothing could separate him from her. Not even his father's presence who cried alongside him. Naruto gripped onto his mother's body even when he finally felt the last bit of life finally leave her. Only after from passing out from the shock of losing his mother and exhausting his chakra reserves from his newly awakened Sharingan were the nurses and his father able to separate him from his mother's cold body.

Minato, took his oldest son back home and failed to hold back the tears as he stared into the pained face of his baby boy. He glanced at the scroll that he had forgotten was being held, nearly crumpled from the angered grip of Minato. The scroll Hokage-sama gave him. For his sons and to avenge his wife. He would master the technique entrusted to him.

Flashback end

As Naruto ended his tale, the Uchiha-Namikaze family were in shock witnessing the seemingly almighty Naruto openly weep in sorrow. Hitomi disconnected from Mikoto and latched onto her brother. Extremely disturbed that something could hurt her "Invincible" brother. As Naruto calmed down he saw that the other occupants of the table were tearing up. Hitomi softly sobbed next to him. He draped an arm around her. Reassuring her that he was okay and that it was just a painful memory. A memory, nothing more.

Hitomi hugged Naruto tighter in response. 'I promise you, Onii-chan. I'll do whatever it takes to ease your pain. You're the most precious thing to me. You won't lose me.' Hitomi thought to herself. Mikoto was thinking something along the same lines 'My poor boy... I won't allow you to suffer any longer... You have us now.'

Naruto smiled internally before continuing his tale "A year after her death... I entered the academy after a lot of begging and crying to my father of course." he paused and chuckled remembering the tantrums he used to throw in order to convince his father to allow him to become a ninja.

"I graduated a year later. The year next I did nothing but train and go on D ranks as a genin. In the memory of my mother, the first affinity I learned was water release. It being the least chakra intensive and the affinity I shared with my mother."Mikoto smiled at that knowledge. Within in the Uchiha clan, she was considered the black sheep regardless of her prowess on the battle field as her primary elemental affinity was water. She smiled because it seemed at least one of her son's bothered to learn how to use it properly.

Naruto ended his tale there for now as he sensed that this was all they could handle for one night. Sasuke excused himself to go train. One of his biggest fears was losing his mother above anything else. Hearing about the death of an alternate version of her did not help his mental state and so hoped that some exercise could help calm him down.

After Hitomi bathed and brushed her teeth she spent some personal time with Naruto just messing about in general. When it reached the late hours of the day Naruto tucked the Uzumaki princess to bed and wished her a good night.

Naruto sat on the garden patio and sipped on sake he had brought earlier as he stared up into the starless night sky. It seems that this week would not do any good for him. Specially after the whole debacle with team Adamantine and Kurotsuchi at the hospital.

As he poured himself a new cup when he heard the footstep of Mikoto stopping behind him. She sat down next to him and scolded at him playfully. "You're still too young to be drinking sake in this household young man."

In a deadpan manner he responded that he was nearly 20. Mikoto just stared at him. "Yes mother." Naruto complied with a little bit of devious rebellion, humored at the situation. Mikoto smiled lightly "I'm glad to know at least one of my sons respect my authority around here." Closing his eyes and he took a deep breath, shuddering. The Uchiha matriach sensing her "son's" dismay asked what was wrong.

After revisiting one of his most painful memories and seeing the visage of his mother asking him what was wrong, Naruto couldn't hold the dam any longer.

" It's just... I willingly agreed to it... The destruction I have wrought. I know you been told how I "snapped" regarding my last days there. However it wasn't due to a mental break down. I willingly chose to make the choices I made. I chose to make myself a villain in people's eyes."

" I lost my only living brother. All my friends and family were dead. I failed my students. I loved my wife and still do, but i realized sooner or later the fighting would break out again and I foresaw it was going to be so much more worse. Then there was the influence I had on the kids, war orphans specially. They say war can change people, make heroes or break them. By the time the third ninja war came to a close, I was an Idol to kids who lost people they loved and cared about, whose hearts were filled with vengance from years of meaningless conflict. They would hear of my infamous ruthless attitude on the battlefield and would emulate it when fighting..."

"When you, dad and stepmom died, we barely had money to scrape by so my younger brother had to graduate early to help pay for a baby sitter, food and resources for our baby half brother. It was fucked up how we both came from practically nothing. We went from sharing tents with the soldiers and children to Generals who needed to be protected so that the village would not be crippled. I heard life was a reflection of one's self, I led by example like my father before me. 85% of bounties and paychecks I scored where given of to a trust fund so soldiers where always well fed, well payed, and if they died the least we could do was make sure their families were well maintained."

"I took time out of my day to visit the orphanages and medical centers. To see the kids whose parents I couldn't save. It's why I didn't hesitate in committing atrocities in war, for the kids who don't have a thing except dreams, news paper articles and pictures of their favorite heroes. Who post up pictures of not just their families, but legendary shinobi including myself to the walls of their room. Who Idolised the Ninja and knew all their stats. Or for the men and women who lost it all, got nothing in life, so they sit and cry at night wishing they died, until they take their own life's."

"The people they worshipped on their bedroom walls, went out of their way to see them again and again and cheer them up. The kids not knowing that these heroes need to meet up with them so they can remind themselves what they were fighting for."

"Imagine, seeing nothing but hatred, pain, suffering, and vengance from the same eyes they adorned you with earlier. Their anger directed to those who harmed them and threaten their livelihood. The influence I had... That we had... It made many people want to follow our footsteps. To follow our example. Especially the kids."

"Imagine how they would have felt if they knew their hero was married to the enemy and bared a child with them. I foresaw the danger my wife and my daughter were in. The signs of the next war was already reading their ugly heads towards the villages. Tensions were reaching the same peaks, the prologue to war. No one listened to me. Everyone wanted to believe that peace would last and this was just temporary. Everyone dug their heads into the sands and blocked out all news of trouble."

" No one but me could see that we were about to annihilate our entire species in the next war... I had to... I had to make it look like I went crazy... I'm sad to say it was easier than I thought... (Considering what I discovered beneath Naka Shrine Naruto darkily thought, making a mental note to see if he would discover the same thing here.)"

"But I didn't want to go against my own kinsmen... So I attacked Danzo and his men. Afterwards, 2 years of training and trying to survive, I attacked my wife's homeland... killing her grandfather, and forced her into a deathmatch... I would be nothing more than scum serve as a cautionary tale to the next generation... An example of what not to do but thats what I wanted. With the destruction I brought... It would temper the growing frustration of the people and they would be grateful for what they had left... and... if spunned the right way it would have delayed any war between Konoha and Iwa if not stop it. Before I did what I set out to do, I pen'd 3 letters. One to Jiraiya the other to the man who gave us shelter when we needed it, Fugaku" Mikoto was surprised to hear her husband's name as she patiently listened to her son's tale. It seemed Fugaku liked the boy... Her heart warmed in knowing that even if Naruto wasn't his blood, he still would have treated him as such.

"and one to my wife so when I died she would know her husband had nothing but the best of intentions. I was already dying, so I masked it under the guise of wanting to put the world under a Genjutsu. Just as I was reaching my end, my wife placed my daughter down... Hoping to seal the Kyuubi into her and perish alongside me... but I am not a complete monster. So i sealed the kyuubi into my baby girl myself after telling that hairy bastard to protect her... I asked my wife to put a knife through my heart and to protect our eyes (1)."

By the time he was finished, Naruto was exhausted and crying. Wrecked with regret.

Mikoto hugged her son. She may not have bore him in this life. But in an alternate world she had. And having him laying all his life naked before her simply sent her motherly instinct. "Its ok, its ok." she repeated over and over whispered into his ear.

after a while Naruto compossed himself.

"Just when you think you might finally get some rest, you're told you can go somewhere else and make a difference. But when you're there, you are just back home, but in a world, where you mother didn't give birth to you, your parents don't know you. Your brother is a branded murderer who killed his clan and family. Sometimes I'm not strong enough. There are nights where I cry till I sleep. Can you imagine being in a world where strangers wear the skins of the people you love?" he ranted. Naruto took a deep breath and continued "You know why I favor Hitomi so much? ... it's cause she's what I would have wanted as a daughter. She's the only person I never knew and makes it easier on myself. Cause she reminds me of the kids at the orphanage. Only despite the loneliness and adversity she has faced, she still wants others to be happy. She brings smiles to others even when they don't deserve them. she's like the moon in my dark skies, and sometimes I cant help but treat her as if she was my own daughter".

Mikoto chuckled "I think she views you as the parental figure rather than a brother... despite the fact I'm her godmother, and known her a lot longer. I'm kinda jealous you know."

Naruto smiled lightly. Unknown to them both, said blond kunoichi had listen to the conversation after she had gone to get some water. she smiled more widely than she had ever before and surprised the two Elite Shinobi and launched herself at her brother.

as the night continued Naruto looked at the sky and the full moon and thought 'Hashirama, Hiruzen. I don't know how I can love you and fucking hate you both at the same time'


	22. Under the Moonlight

**Welcome back to another installment of Naruto Namikaze: Curse of the Sharingan.****Sadly my co writer Plasticwolf94 has been going through some more patches and unfortunately we haven't been able to communicate at all. Hopefully he will be back soon, honestly he is the better writer of the two and i can only accredit the popularity and quality of this story to the work he has done.****So far ive been focus on Star Wars: the 4 paths which has become a little more of my tool which im using to practice my writing skills. Ive noticed i have become a better writer thanks to it, and if your intrested go check it out.****With that said im sorry it took so long for me update. this is a little part 2 to the previous chapter.****Neither Plasticwolf94 nor Diegogarciv own Naruto**

* * *

Naruto patted the raven that had brough him a note before feeding it a treat, satisfied the winged summon flew of into the distance. Naruto sighed as he unrolled the note his younger brother sent him.

'Naruto,

I need us to meet at the closest available date.

I think its time i tell you about the one variable i kept from you.

Itachi.'

Naruto folded up the note from behind him Jiraiya approached him "Hey there brat, what you got there?" Naruto just held up the note "Just my brother asking me to meet up, apparently theres a variable i still don't know about."

Jiraiya looked at him eyebrow raised "Keeping secrets much?"

Naruto shrugged "The little brat has always kept his secrets from me. Hell i didn't know he was dating Izumi until after she was killed in the front lines."

Jiraiya surprised at hearing Naruto speak so casually of Itachi kinslayer Uchiha asked him "Is there anything im missing here?" Naruto as if reading Jiraiya's mind answered "If Sarutobi-sensei didn't inform you, im not the only dimensional hopper here. My brother arrived two years before i did."

Jiraiya frowned "And what of Itachi Uchiha?"

"You could say dead. However Itachi Namikaze isn't here physically, more in a spiritual sense. From what he explained to me, Itachi Uchiha couldn't live with the guilt of his actions and lost the will to live. Which tore into his physical health. In his place now stand my brother, my best friend and perphaps the stronger of the two of us." Naruto answered with a fond smile

The toad sage crossed his arms "The stronger is he?"

Naruto nodded "As many of our friends and relatives kept dying around us i sunk low. There was a time i even dropped into alcohol and smoking. He whooped my ass into soberness as soon as he found out. I wouldn't be half the man i am without his help. He never lost hope, never lost faith and even in apparent death he never lost his smile, Hitomi is alot like him in that regards." A comfortable silence befell upon the two. After a while Jiraiya said "Sounds like one hell of a kid, I'd love to meet him some day."

Later

Hokage office.

Hiruzen looked seriously at Naruto's figure.

"This isn't good. Specially with the reports im getting on Orochimaru and the sound. The last thing the leaf needs is another war. As it is we may be looking onto two fronts we can't afford to risk a third party to worry about."

Naruto nodded "What if during the Chunnin exams i go to hunt some of the Akatsuki? Bring their numbers down?"

Hiruzen shook his head "We need you here to keep and eye on the Iwa team."

"Sensei i do-"

"I know. Howevere my worries are not the Iwa team itself, its Orochimaru. With his possible ties to the sound village he could infiltrate the chunin exams, the security of the Iwa team is your highest priority along that of team 7. With Orochimaru's ambition to know all the Jutsu in the world something like the Sharingan would be invaluable to him, he was defeated soundly by Itachi and Mikoto despite her retired status was an S class ninja. Sasuke however is the most vurnerable, and with how delicate international relations are i wouldn't put it past him to attempt to have the Iwa team assassinated and make it look like leaf ninja did it." The third Hokage Spoke grimly having interrupted Naruto.

Naruto though for a second before saying "Then why not give him Sasuke?"

Hiruzen gave Naruto a hard stare "Speak".

Naruto never breaking eye contact began…

Later in the night

Naruto was stargazing on the backyard of the Uchiha compound. Hearing Hitomi and Sasuke approach him he closed his eyes and smiled a little despite whatever hand life dealt him. It was moments like these that made Naruto smile, spending time with his famimy. It may not be complete but it was a gift he wouldn't throw away.

Feeling the two hellions sit down next to him he opened his eyes "Hitomi, Sasuke, what can i do for you tonight?"

Sasuke answered him "We want to know more about you."

Hitomi hugging his arm then said "We didn't finish last night."

Naruto chuckled "We didn't did we? Are you sure you two can handle it?"

The two gennin gave him determined nods and he bit.

"Well what do you wish to know?"

"After you academy years sensei. Who was your jonin sensei? What was your first c rank like?"

Naruto looked up at the sky thinking fondly of some of the good times before the harsher days "After i graduated hmm? Well i was assigned to team 3 under Hiruzen Sarutobi with an Inuzuka and a Senju"

Hitomi looked at him oddly "You trained under jiji?"

Naruto answered "Hai, although he couldn't be there alot because of the war. However we made due. I was the baby of the group being a 5 year old, however soon i turned 6 and our team was cleared for combat operations. Our first mission outside the village was with the Naval branch actually." Then his face turned into a frown "After i was promoted to Chunin i was still studying under Sarutobi-sensei however our team was dissolved due to the demands. I became part of the Hokages Personal Vanguard, Inuzuka Han was transfered to a search and destroy unit and Senju Mara was stationed with the regular forces." Naruto paused as he looked down thinking of his former teammates.

Sasuke feeling his stomach turned asked him "What happened?" Naruto looked at him, sharingan active in its base form. Tomoes slowly spinning "Han was killed in action. Mara, who had been in love with Han and who had already lost her parents couldn't take the loss and…" Naruto paused thinking of the two earliest instances he had lost two close friends.

It had been hard receiving the news that two of his first friends where dead.

"Mara took her own life."

She had been only 14, Naruto remembered well. Although she was the top kunoichi of her class. He had graduated early, so he hadn't made many friends during the academy and the two of them being taken from him cut him deep. Han was 15 and had been a hold over from a year previous. They where an old little rag tag team thrown in together. But the third Hokage had seen potential in them, although Han's death was out of his control. He always carried the guilt of letting Mara take her own life, he had felt he hadn't done enough.

The two gennin where shocked. Two brand new kids barely starting life out and yet their older brother was telling them about kids the same age as them and yet had already lived to the point life was meaningless and chose to end themselves.

Feeling the two Naruto said "My life hasn't been easy, Sasuke, Hitomi, for every win i ever had theres a loss to accompany it. For every battle i won theres ten more i lost. For every life i saved theres a hundred more i failed to protect. Im glad that at least im here now, where i can sit down with my Imouto and otuoto and teach them about life."

Hitomi, feeling tired was the first to leave.

Sasuke was about to follow in suit but Naruto stopped him.

"Sensei?" Asked sasuke.

Naruto looked at him not breaking eye contact "Sasuke, promise me you will always look out for Hitomi. I know you try to hide it but i can see how much you care for her. Promise me you will take care of her."

Sasuke nodded speechless amd left.

Naruto looked at the moon one last time and teleported to his room. He had a night of old wounds to drink away


	23. Apology

**I don't own Naruto.**

**Here's a short chapter for all of you.**

**Sadly i am tired, already was by the time i began to write this so it isn't going to be long. However i started planning my chapters in advanced, actually this was the first chapter i wrote down in the planner and it went according to plan for the current mini arc. Short and bittersweet.**

**_**

Naruto was walking alongside through the fountain park, tomorrow he would be back to guarding Team Kitsuch,i part of him dreaded facing the image of his wife once more.

So close yet so far. The harsh reality of continuous realization he was no longer home, nothing but a stranger in some parallel universe. He was watching familiar faces to people he knew to belong to his loved ones and familiar, yet cursed with the ignorance that in some world a lot of them meant much to him.

It was weird actually people he knew to be dead where walking around fine and dandy going about their lives ignorant of the ghost he was seeing. People he had known as fine shinobi back home but mere civilians, he scoffed at the thought. Their alternate selves would be disappointed in the meaningless lives they led here.

A side effect of constant warfare, finding meaning in life through martial combat. Winning battles, losing some. Sacrifice. Such a common word used back at his place, one word which even as commonly as it was used only deepened in value and meaning. As thousands and hundreds of thousands of names were added to the annals. The records that held every shinobi to have graced the ninja ranks, their every mission, every kill, and final death.

He was cleared his head of such thoughts as he felt Kurotsuchi's familiar signature approach him. He was curious as to why she would be approaching him at such rate, though he didn't have to wonder much as soon she flickered in front of him catching her breath seemingly having exertered herself.

After a couple of seconds she spoke "You're a hard man to find Namikaze."

Naruto raised an eyebrow "Oh? What is it you need from me that couldn't wait another day, Miss Kamizuru?" A foreign thing to him calling kurotsuchi by her surname, to him it had always been here name, kuro-chan or kuro-hime. But that time was long gone, and the image in front of him was not the same as his wife. Even if he could gain her affection, the two would never be the same. Similar but different at the same time.

Kurotsuchi just huffed "Well. When my fa- sensei heard of our little dispute he chewed me out… and i guess i was in the wrong to judge you, even if you are a bastard." Muttering the last part under her breath hoping he wouldn't hear it. Sadly for her Naruto had enhanced senses and indeed picked up the muttering.

Naruto frowned and said "Although i would love to accept your apology, I'm afraid I simply can't."

Kurotsuchi looked at him "What why?" Naruto answered her "Because is not sincere."

Kurotsuchi scowled "Well excuse me it's not for lack of trying"

Naruto scoffed and fired back "No, is your stupid prejudice towards the leaf village and against the Fourth Hokage. You think because im the son of Minato Namikaze i would have been a pampered pompous little prince who has been sheltered, gifted with the best training and has had everything handed to me my entirely."

Kurotsuchi was speechless as such harsh response. Regardless she couldn't look away, the fabled sharingan active peering into her very soul.

Naruto continued "3 days ago I told you I witnessed my father and stepmother die. Do you know what Konoha spymaster did in order to keep me safe? He removed me from the continent and dropped me into a warzone. Although i was given to an adoptive family, they quickly died too. I have 4 brothers two of them are dead and one of them is a known murderer, who tortured his own brother. I have a sister who up until i showed up was neglected and despised for something beyond her control, my first friend was killed in a botched mission and my teammate killed herself after she found out he died. My eyes are proof of my pain, proof of what i have done. The stains of blood in my hand as i killed any who stood in my path, the unspeakable actions I've taken to defend those i cared about. My father may have been the yellow flash, but i am an entirely different demon altogether. Your father was injured, BOOHOO! Welcome to the Shinobi lifestyle. Don't expect to live past the age of 30."

With his piece of mind said he turned to leave. In the future he would look back on this moment, wondering why he had said what he said. But it was said, perhaps it was the drop of truth upon the eyes of a young kunoichi. Or was it the fact that despite how much he loved his dear wife, there had been a real part of him that truly wanted to kill her, to avenge his fallen brother. To spite Onoki, take away from the old fence sitter on the equivalent level the midget had taken from him.

He would truly never know… or maybe he did know. Perhaps it was all of this and more, hn, however as soon as he turned he felt a hand clamp at his wrist.

Naruto turned to look only to come face to face with the pink eyes of the Iwa genin looking at him with hurt, anger, passion and determination. This was a look he understood all too well.

Using Kamui he teleported them to a secluded training ground. Kurotsuchi although she had let go of his sleeve still looked fiercely into Naruto's eyes slapped him hard. Naruto took it, he deserved that one… and the second one. Then she drew back a punch. Which naruto evaded. She began to throw a flurry of more punches, which he continued to seamlessly evade.

Kick, punch, elbow, knee every attack she threw at him was evaded.

She kept this up for a good couple hours, however Kurotsuchi was a genin. A remarkably talented Genin Naruto could see was well within the B class with potential to go A class by the end of the year. However Naruto was a Flee on Sight, SS class shinobi with countless years of experience and power to back him up so naturally he evaded every single attack. Never attacking, but never letting her hit him either.

Finally after hours of hitting air Kurotsuchi stopped. Tears streaming down her face as all the frustration she had bottled up till now came out.

She cursed the council of Iwa, she had been a chunin once but after they set her up with a rigged mission, was demoted to the rank of Genin. Not allowed to advance in for a period of 4 years, that on top of a probation period of 6 years.

You see the situation in Iwa was not looking ok, despite the front they put. Their defeat at the hands of the yellow and Onoki's decision to surrender caused a drift within the nation. The strength of the Hidden Rock was under the mantle of the Unity of Stone. They where one, fought as one and looked out for each other as they were their own person. However after 3 wars and 80 years of tension the Will of Fire and the Sands of time had worn and weathered the nutrients of the Stone and left it cracking.

And now Her clan was suffering the consequences of it. It was no mystery that the Kamizuru clan had been the ruling Family of Iwa, just as the Kazekage Clan was the ruling family of the sand and how The Senju Seemed to rule the hidden leaf through their vaunted will of fire.

The first and third Tsuchikage had been from said clan and even the Second Tsuchikage Mu had married into the Kamizuru. But now thanks to the Uchiha and Senju Alliance, The Legendary Sannin, the Uzumaki of Uzushiokagure, the Aburame and the Yellow flash had dragged the once feared clan through the mud. And so Onoki was left running a Village tearing itself apart at the upper echelons.

While the local populace and Shinobi population didn't care much for the politics of the stone. The 6 clan heads that made up the council of Iwa where coming undone. Which was leading to rising crime rates, tension between the clans and even tearing the Shinobi nation apart. The appearance of Naruto Namikaze hadn't helped the Issue. The council wanted to put up an Immidiate assassination order on his head as soon as they manage to find out thanks to a leakage.

Thankfully her grandpa had curb stomp that approach as soon as he found out. The last thing he needed was another war with Konoha they were assured to lose if Namikaze Naruto was anywhere near his father's level.

And he was, Kurotsuchi began to break. The stress of almost losing her father was almost too much. Naruto however rude and callous as he had been, had reminded her of the Shinobi lifestyle, the last thing she needed on her mind. She was deep in hostile territory. Breaking down in front of a practical stranger who she already dislike.

Yet Naruto despite how much of a dick he could be at times, still cared for the image of his once wife and decided he had been rough enough. Walking up to her he surprised her by hugging her.

"I'm sorry, im not the best at expressing my emotions out there. But i am one of the people who hope the hostilities seize between our villages. And yet here i am making you cry." He said to the red dressed kunoichi.

Despite the fact that she was being hugged by public enemy number one to her people, something told her everything was ok and let him.

Thinking back to her insincere apology earlier she answered "I'm sorry too."


	24. If he never left

**I don't own Naruto nor Eminem: Going through changes. which last verse makes a good portion of this chapter****now originally this was supposed to be a oneshot side story to this title but that went out the window soon enough.****the next chapter will be posted by December 13th.**

**This chapter was actually based on a dream i had last night. while working on the next chapter i fell asleep and i guess i was thinking about the story and this is the result.**

**Once more i don't own naruto**

* * *

**If he never left.**

It is said that a butterfly flap in america can cause hurricanes in asia. Or that a decision of a bird to not eat a worm could have long lasting consequences could forever alter the path of an ecosystem.

Whatever example you wish to follow of the butterfly effect its effects are undeniable and even to this day. Many wonder what a world in which Naruto Namikaze, son of Minato Namikaze had remained loyal to the Hidden leaf would have looked like. Perhaps the promise of the golden age under the son of the prodigal fourth Hokage was an appealing thought, after all the apple doesn't fall far from the tree.

Well here what the sands of time have to show us.

A 21 year old beauty looked at her aging father, the man was the most imposing figure in the elemental nations. After all he had United all the lands under one banner, one after another the hidden villages all fell under his rule. He was the Heir of Madara Uchiha. His very will incarnate, a demon given human form. Naruto Namikaze even at the age of 38 looked as if he was in his late 40 early 50s, the god of war, what those under his rule called him even in his aged looks looked imposing.

"Hitomi-hime?" Naruto asked his beautiful daughter, who so painfully reminded him of his deceased wife. The very wife he had…

"Papa, was it worth it?" The future ruler of the world asked her father. Naruto looked to the only picture he kept of his wife on his desk. 'had it been worth it?' A question he asked himself many a night.

He thought back to when it all started. The fire Daimyo had managed to remove Jiraiya from his position of Hokage after signing the Treaty of Birds.

Soon the leadership turned to Naruto, and the pressure of finishing of what had been started by his predecessors had began to pile up on him. The meetings soon began, Kurotsuchi attempted to pacify the requests of the Hidden leaf. After all they still had a large military force despite the battle of Kumo seeing a good portion of Konoha military power crippled the peace that ensued brought a huge population boom as more babies were being born in Konoha than people were dying.

8 years into his reign as Hokage and the tensions between the Leaf and Rock where mounting rapidly.

Peace talk after peace talk where failing.

It had taken a strain on his marriage, Kurotsuchi even forbade him from seeing his daughter.

And soon the new war began. Konoha forcing all its puppet states and satellite villages including the hidden sand into an overwhelming force that was rapidly pushing Iwa back.

Not soon after Kirikagure joined the war fighting on Iwas side. But Konoha had plenty of experienced shinobi, and in the last war Kiri had remained exclusively neutral. Although their shinobi where good they weren't on the level Konoha ninja forces and the naval forces of the Daimyo had taken the archipelago by force soon enough.

He thought back when finally Kurotsuchi had been forced to surrender when her army had been caught and surrounded in a canyon.

**Flashback**

Heavy chains that clonked and echoed through the hallway of the Hokage tower underground levels. Naruto watched masking his emotions as his dear beloved was dragged in front of him chains ridden with chakra suppression seals, as if she was a common criminal. When in reality her only crime had been born to the hidden rock.

She looked at him, sunken eyes, she had bruises all over he body, she was wearing rags. His Anbu had gone out of their way to ensure she was as uncomfortable as they could make her stay with them could get. He noticed she was beginning to thin, she was denied even the basic necessity of food. Where his subjects that cruel?. Of course they where, she was the daughter of dust. She was the very definition of an enemy and scum in their eyes.

Naruto refused to meet her hollow eyes, such natural beauty should never had such a look on her. Finally she had been sat down, roughly. Naruto dismissed all the ANBU from the building. When he felt their signature leave the area was when he was finally able to look at his wife. Could he still call her that? Despite the heartache and grief he had caused her?.

After a while of silence did she finally speak "Tell me Naruto? Was it worth it? Was all the bloodshed and lives thrown away worth it? Was it worth it to risk our marriage?." A harsh and punishing tone she used. One that was also riddled with hurt, did he really think so little of the promise he made her?

Naruto finally gathering the courage to look at his lover answered "Kuro-hime I-" Kurotsuchi cut him off "Kurotsuchi. I have a name, use it properly."

Naruto swallowed "Kurotsuchi, please. I didn't have a choice, if i hadn't done what i did they would have found a way to remove me from power, and then what would have happened to you?"

"You where supposed to be the big bad Naruto. The Son of the yellow flash, Madara Incarnate, yet the words of others meant more to you than our marriage? Than the daughter we made?!"

Naruto slammed the table "DAMMIT KUROTSUCHI CAN'T YOU SEE I DIDN'T HAVE A CHOICE? I WISH THAT WE COULD HAVE LIVED OUR LIVES TO THE FULLEST. RAISE A WONDERFUL DAUGHTER, BRING PEACE TO OUR NATIONS SO THAT NO OTHER WOULD HAVE TO SPILL THEIR BLOOD FOR OUR VILLAGE… but i was never good enough"

Seeing kurotsuchi speechless he said "Hime, i could release you now. I could pardon you and we could rule as one, we have the chance to bring a complete end of the ninja system and end the cycle of hatred. I don't want to lose you too."

Kurotsuchi looked at him. And allowed the tears she had been holding back to come "You are not the Naruto i married, he wouldn't talk of conquest and ruling."

Naruto looked at her "The other option is execution. I wouldn't bear be able to kill you."

Kurotsuchi looked at him and said icily "Hitomi is in the old hide out."

Naruto looked at her wide eyes. "Kuro-hime your not…" he trailed off.

"If my future is death, id rather know my daughter will be kept safe. I trust you wouldn't hurt her too would you?" Kurotsuchi spat at him.

**Scene change**

The people of Konoha where gathered around the city square. Today was a day of celebration, the execution of Kurotsuchi of the 4th Tsuchikage Kurotsuchi Kamizuru was going to be carried out today. People cheering and jeering around the square, free booze was being passed around the town. Soon the rock princess was being escorted in chains through the city, people spat at her and threw all sorts of trash at her.

Soon the Rokudaime Hokage of the hidden leaf appeared in his usual fashion. Forsaking to wear the Hokage attire for the regular jonin uniform.

The monk prayed to her her final rites as Danzo cheered the people on. Naruto's ice cold visage and lifeless eyes looked at the councilor, if his happiness was to die today along with the woman being tied to the post, so would the happiness of the elemental nations. The world would know his pain and Danzo, would be his first victim.

Kurotsuchi looked at him defiantly but he could still see a little hint of love in her eyes. Naruto so wanted to cut her bindings and take her somewhere safe, but he knew his duty.

And when the son peaked at its highest Naruto held up the Horse seal and spat a black hellfire. The only comfort he could bring his wife was the quickest death possible.

20 seconds after the technique started it soon came to an end. All that was left was ashes and bones on where the post holding her up had been. Soon Kakashi appeared next to him, one of the few who knew of his relation to the Iwa princess, Naruto turned to his long time friend and uttered "With this creature dies my last warm feelings towards humanity."

Kakashi took the chilling words to heart, but none the less reported the success of retrieving his daughter. Not that Naruto would bear look at the 10 year old.

He had just killed the child's mother, his wife.

**Flashback end.**

What had fallen for the remaining villages was conquest as Naruto marched his army bringing death wherever he brought his eyes too.

Hundreds of thousands near a million more died in the brutal conquest of the elemental nations.

All because Naruto couldn't keep his end of his promise. Because he had taken the life of his love.

Had it been worth it? Never. If he could do it again he'd do it differently.

Naruto stood up and walked towards his only offspring and said "It never is. I think about the things that I never got say to your mother.

I will never get to make it right, so i tore down the old world for you, a blank slate for you to build anew. And never doubt the fact that

I still love your mother, that'll never change.

Think about her every day, I just failed her too much. Wish there was a better way for me to say it But I swear on everything, I'd do anything for her. There are just too many things to explain.

When it rains, it pours, and I wish there wasn't any pain. But I can't pretend there isn't

I'm not placing any blame, Heaven knows I'm no saint. Like everyday, I looked at your mother's picture. I miss her so much it's painful, wish it didn't end this way. But it did, and now we are here. Although, I'm not destined for the same place as your mother, I'm glad I got to see you grow. I'm glad that you still look at me as your father despite the hurt I caused you and your mother. And hopefully, when your time comes, hopefully in a looong time from now you can see your mother once more and tell her all the good you have done. And tell her how sorry I am for being the failure of a husband that i was."

Hitomi looked at him, wide eyes "Papa your not…"

Naruto kissed her forehead softly. "I'm afraid so little one. The empire is in your hands now."

That night Naruto looked at the moon, sighing he sunk into his subconscious. Looking at his only constant companion for a good majority of his life.

His actions soured whatever friendship may have been between the two. But that wouldn't matter. Soon they both would be dead. The light of his subconscious began to dim and a chill began to overtake him.

The next morning the world would wake up. And Naruto Namikaze would no longer be amongst the living.

* * *

Naruto awoke in a cold sweat. His bed was drenched in it, the nightmare had been so real. Tear trailed through his cheeks.

The clocked marked 0400 hours. It was still early.

He slowly stood up from his bed and checked on each member in the house. After making sure his mother and sasuke where ok. He made sure to Hitomi's room, slowly opening the door he checked on the blond Uzumaki. She was tossing around in her sleep.

Although he pondered on the meaning of his dream he slowly made his way to her and tried to calm the sleeping teenager down. Despite how mature she had become she was still a child at heart. He kneeled on the side of her bed as he softly pet her hair. Before laying a kiss softly on her forehead much like his dreamself had done on his supposed daughter.

He didn't understand why his dream daughter shared a name with his little sister but he wasn't worried about that right now.

Slowly making his way out of the room he heard a soft mumble, which sounded suspiciously like a "Thanks papa." But he didn't dwell on the sleep talk of a sleeping child.

Later that day, while attempting to drink his regrets away he was pulled out of the bar by Kakashi.

Oh right he was supposed to be escorting the iwa team. Not that he cared much at the moment, he was trying to forget what his dream showed him.


	25. Forest of Death Part 1

**Hello everyone Diego here. Sorry that this took so long However ive been working on another story set to release in january 2020. I decided to delete my other stories and Focus on writing that and This story since this story is kinda my baby and my main thing.**

**T****his is my first time trying to write a proper fight scene. I probably sucked ass at it, but leave an honest review i personally view them all.**

* * *

**I Dont own Naruto, if i did chapter 700, Naruto the Last and Boruto wouldnt exist.****Onto the story**

* * *

P.o.V/Hitomi

Hitomi groaned as she felt a pounding headache. She slowly opened her eyes to see a white room, the smell was sterile. She traced an injection from her left forearm to an I.V, she was in a hospital. Then everything that happened to land her in this position came back to her. That snake freak had attacked her team and then did something to her seal. The door opened and her nii-chan came in along the third Hokage, Kakashi-sensei and another white-haired man, the guy who had shadowed her team when Kakashi-sensei and Naruto-nii had gone to escort the iwa team back to the leaf village

"How are you feeling Hitomi-chan?" The third asked her

"I'm fine Jiji." She answered him.

Naruto came to her side and laid his hand on her head "I am glad that you are feeling good imouto, however next time you try taking on a sannin like that you're going to be grounded for the rest of your life"

"Mou, sensei aniki is being mean." Pouted Hitomi

Kakashi chuckled and told her "Nevertheless we are glad your safe."

After getting a recount of the events Hitomi then looked at her brother and sensei and asked them"What happened after I blacked out?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head "well…"

**Flashback**

As Hitomi's unconscious body was kicked by Orochimaru off the branch, which prompted Sasuke to go after her. Sakura was left alone on the branch, she was scared Her hands were reaching towards her kunai pouch 'Of I call him well be disqualified' she thought.

Not that she cared at this point. Hitomi was unconscious and Sasuke was injured. She pulled out a familiar 3 pronged kunai, causing Orochimaru's eyes to narrow as she threw it a couple of feet in front of her.

When nothing happened Orochimaru laughed as he charged her "Kukuku, looks like your sensei won't be…"

However before he could finish he received a boot to the face, a painful boot to the face.

Now, mind you, usually shinobi word combat sandals. However, Naruto Namikaze being the armored maniac that he was, wore special boots. These boots helped him preserve bits of chakra when tree walking and walking over icy terrains, how? Well like sport shoes the soles where spiked. Did I mention the soles and spikes were made of metal and the spikes were particularly sharp?

The Snake summoner was sent flying backwards till he hit the tree trunk. Naruto gripped his gunbai and swung it summoning a mighty gust he yelled out "Wind Style: Great breakthrough".

Orochimaru was sent towards the forest floor falling 40 feet until he hit the bottom.

Naruto jumped after him intending to end the life of the rat.

Orochimaru recovered literally shedding his old body causing Naruto to stare at him in disgust.

"Orochimaru" spat naruto

"So the son of the Yondaime comes out to play," says Orochimaru.

Naruto stares at him the mirror genjutsu he used to hide his right eye shattering letting the rinnegan come onto full view showing its glory to the world once more.

Orochimaru's eyes widen "IMPOSSIBLE, HOW COULD YOU HAVE THAT EYE"

Naruto stalks closer to him "It doesn't matter"

Orochimaru jumps back, summoning 3 giant snakes and orders them "Kill him".

Naruto looking bored brings his hands into the dragon seal and inhales " Fire Style: Dragon Flame Caterwaul" and exhales multiple fiery dragon heads which swiftly take care of the snakes in a rocky explosion.

Moments earlier. A hundred feet away.

Team adamantine were making their way into the central fortress after obtaining a scroll from some rain genin when they heard a crash.

Kurotsuchi held out her hand causing Akatsuchi and Susumebachi to stop.

"What is it Kuro?" Asked the burly man.

"Can you feel that, it feels like Namikaze's Chakra and… he is about to fight someone?" Asked/states Kurotsuhci

Susumenachi teased "Oh you've only known him for a week and can already tell apart his chakra, oh my Iwa's Ojou-sama in love with Konoha's Namikaze prince, what would your dear grampa say"

Kurotsuchi ignores her as Akatsuchi says "We should go help him."

Kurotsuchi hits him over the head and yells "HOW THE HELL WOULD WE BE OF ANY HELP TO A NAMIKAZE WE WOULD PROBABLY GET CAUGHT IN THE CROSSFIRE."

Susumebachi however quickly pacifies her friend "no-no he got a point. Maybe we should do some recon."

Soon they come upon the scene of Naruto and a really pale fucking guy, which Akatsuchi recognized as Orochimaru emerge from an earth wall

P.o.V Naruto V Orochimaru

The last dragon head strikes an earth wall that promptly explodes. Once more Orochimaru sheds his body drawing more disgust from Naruto

"That was surprising Naruto-Kun. But I guess I need to stop underestimating you know. Formation of ten thousand snakes." Proclaims the snake sannin and from his mouth, a sea of snakes form up.

From the treeline the three iwa genin where about to rush onto the scene only to be stopped by a battle-ready Sandaime Hokage, who smiled at them and said "Although I admire your desire to help Naruto. This battle is far beyond your level, plus have some faith in my youngest student."

That puzzled the genin until kurotsuchi saw naruto draw in a breath and hold out a single hand seal. The horse seal

"Pathetic" tsk'ed naruto as he prepared to release his counter "Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation" and a literal sea of fire explodes from Naruto's mouth. At that moment Korutsuchi understood the difference in skill and power between them. Naruto was like a dragon, probably was the soul of a dragon trapped in a human body. Kurotsuchi hears the old monkey sigh and say "And he wonder just why we call him Madara jr."

Suddenly she cried out "Watch out" as Orochimaru appeared behind Naruto and bit his neck. Only for naruto to go up in smoke.

Another naruto appeared from behind it and sliced the snake man's neck only for it turn to mud.

The genin and the Hokage plus his platoon witnessed as Naruto swung his gunbai in a 25 degree arc and destroy that part of the forest.

Orochimaru shed his skin once more and made to charge Naruto. This time Hiruzen interfered

"Enough Orochimaru. You have some nerve showing your face in this village after all you've done" said the old monkey.

Orochimaru stopped as a full platoon of Anbu black ops revealed themselves. He turned to look at his old sensei and said "I may not have gotten what I came here for. But if you cancel the chunin exams Ill personally come back and destroy the village" before sinking into the dirt below him retreating for now

**Flash back end.**

**To be continued**


	26. Forest of Death pt2 Planning begins

**Damn 2 updates in 12 hours the world must be ending. Jk, i didnt finish the chapter last night as i was falling dead with sleep. Here is the part 2 to that.**

**Favorite and review if you like this story it lets me know your appreciate the story so far, enjoy.**

* * *

* * *

**As always i don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Hokage Tower

Naruto, Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Hiruzen were gathered around the Central Fortress in a room the Hokage had cleared out for themselves. The mood was grim and the tension was palpable, Orochimaru successfully Infiltrating the village was an issue of national security in it of itself.

The Door opened and Kitsuchi came in along the Commander of the ANBU, code-name Ghost along with the captain of Team Ro, code-name cat.

"Why do you required my presence Hokage-sama?" Inquired the Iwa Jounin respectfully.

"Approximately 2 days ago Orochimaru managed to Infiltrate the village and the Chunin Exams. Thankfully due to timely intervention, he was not able to complete his objective." Stated the Hokage neutrally watching carefully Kitsuchi's face and body language for anything that would give away Iwa's aiding the traitor in the event.

"With all due respect Hokage-sama. Iwa would not ally themselves with a known traitor and international criminal, so if you are wondering if we are aiding Orochimaru. I can assure you we are not involved with him." States Kitsuchi.

A few moments of silence befall on the room until Naruto speaks up. "He is telling the truth."

The Hokage nods in acknowledgment, which was followed by Jiraiya states "We thought so as well. We believe Orochimaru is planning an invasion, we know he leads the sound. But such as a small village going against any of the big 5 would fall flat. Takikagure is our ally and Ame is an Isolationist village that cut off its ties to the rest fo the world. Kusakagure and the hidden star are simply too small partake in any invasion, so that leaves the rest of the 5 great hidden villages. Kiri is out being embroiled in civil war for the last 10 years, Kumo is out of the question too far and too treacherous terrain. Plus even if they partake in the invasion, they would be spotted crossing the border and annihilated before reaching Konoha proper. Iwa is also out of the question any large military movement would be detected by the De-militarized zone and neither of the border states except Oto no Kuni would be willing to give them passage."

Comprehension dawned on Kitsuchi's face which was then compounded by Naruto who picked up where Jiraiya left.

"That leaves the Hidden Sand, our borders are lightly patrolled. Meaning any large movement of troops could go unnoticed, add the fact they sent their Jinchuuriki to our chunin exams, which in it of itself could be considered a war act and a declaration of war…"

Ghost picked up from where naruto stopped "And you have the recipe to catch us with our pants down red-handed."

The door burst open and Genma came screaming "Hokage-sama! We just found Hayate… He is dead."

The occupants of the room froze. Before they all dispersed.

10 minutes later

Naruto was kneeling on a knee as he inspected the body, the Hokage, Kakashi Jiraiya, and Cat were all in the scene as well.

Naruto looked up "I recognize the wounds, more like I know what made them."

Kakashi unveiled his Sharingan inspecting the body as well.

Naruto stood up "Its an A-rank Jutsu from Suna. Dance of the Wind blades."

The Hokage sighs "So Suna then?"

Naruto nods, as the 3 men turned to look at cat who was shaking.

The Hokage takes a deep breath "Yugao-chan, go ahead and remove your mask. You are dismissed for the week."

The purple-haired woman takes off her mask revealing flowing tears as she grieved the murder of her fiance, as she swears to avenge his death.

Next day

Another day and another round of meetings, this time with Shikaku Nara, Ghost, the genin and chunin commanders and the jounin council as well.

After being informed of the situation by the Hokage Jiraiya joined them "We will not inform the rest of the village until the last possible second. Meaning information will only come out to the rest of the Jounin and ANBU corps an hour prior to the beginning of the events, the chunin will be informed 20 minutes before the first fight of the chunin exams.

If the invasion goes through enact the first phase make sure the genin and the chunin instructors escort the civilian populace and academy students to the shelters. Once phase one is complete we move to phase two: Remove the threat by any means necessary. Those of you here today will be assigned with certain post and strategic locations, make the village a giant trap. The goal is not to keep them out, but to send a message by keeping them in. Betrayal is Not acceptable, If you provoke us we will destroy them. For every life, they take. Return them 10 fold, and show them that the will of fire burns brightly within every loyal leaf ninja."

Those gathered around gave applause to the toad sannin.

Forest of death central fortress.

"The normal response would have been to disqualify you 3." Said Naruto tomorrow the second exam would end. And as it things where looking a preliminary round was going to take place to further cut down competitors until only 10 where left.

Team 7 looked downcast at naruto's words. Naruto then told them "But due to the special circumstances, and the fact that you three manage to survive an encounter with a Sannin, you're being given a pass."

The 3 genins cheered. On the inside, however, Naruto was not as happy 'In truth, it's because of Sasuke that they were allowed to continue. Everyone wants the great Sasuke Uchiha fight in the third round. Had it been up to me, I would hide you three inside Kamui. Orochimaru came directly for my siblings. Which one I don't know and i dont want to know.'

"Get some rest you three. You earned it"

Naruto was left with a bad taste in his mouth. The past few days had left him sour, his siblings would soon have to face another war. Then theres the fact that the Hokage had forbade him from dropping a few Lightning strikes on the hidden sand… which would have destroyed the village.

Unknown to them, naruto had marked them all with his formula. He would not fail again.


	27. Data note: Konoha Ninja Ranks

* * *

**A little data chapter i had saved up for a while, it seeks to****explain in how this story Konoha can take a beating and still remain one of the great fives.****I dont own naruto**

* * *

Data chapter.

Konoha ninja ranks, explaining how the fuck Konoha can keep up proper military standards graduating only a portion of its potential recruit pool.

How the graduation system works in this story.

Konoha has 2 screening tests for graduation. The material proficiency exam and the teamwork probation exam. Why would Konoha have a teamwork exam when teamwork actually takes years of camaraderie, friendship, and trust to develop and expect freshly minted genin with virtually no experience and whose education consisted of paperwork and individual exercises to pass them? Well, they don't.

The second test is, however, the entrance exam into the Konoha Special Forces Groups (KSFG) which are divided per specialization like tracking, light and heavy assault teams, and recon. These are the groups that go deep into enemy lines and carry out the heavy ninja work. Sabotage, Assassination, and subterfuge.

Those who fail however become part of the regular forces or are sent to the capital of Hi no Kuni to become samurai.

What are the regular forces?

Konoha's military is divided between 2 branches, the Army and the Navy. With the navy High Admiral being the Daimyo of either Natsu, Nikko or Taika province depending on who is more qualified.

The Army is further split into the reserves (think of them as the US National Guard) which are those who are weekend Shinobi and the active-duty forces which are the full-time soldiers.

Because of how vastly outnumbered regular jounin are compared to the KSFG genin groups are thought in classes and when they take missions they have a chunin leader instead of a jounin.

These are the people responsible for keeping everything inside the border safe and sound making regular bandit sweeps as well as play wargames with allied shinobi nations.

Unlike the KSFG a regular is unlikely to participate in the chunin exams and will instead rank up through merit, mission record and strength. Because of this those belonging to the KSFG corp have immense respect for the chunin and jounin of the regular military as well as the KSFG as they have to go through blood sweat and tears as their resources are rather limited.

This portion of the Konoha military comes up from mainly civilian families who just want to make an honest living. As so long there is war there is demand for soldiers.

Compared to the KSFG their casualty rate is also much higher expecting a 37% casualty rate compared to the KSFG 22%, and in a war that number goes up to 60%.

Because of this they also have their own representation in the government known as the Jounin council and the genin and chunin commanders.

The Army post is station all over fire nation but their main base is in a village outside of Konoha but within the Hokage province or more properly known as the Konoha proper.

The Navy, on the other hand, is station in a coastal outpost on Taika province in the sea of fire. Now the KSFG:

If a jounin passes a team on the second examination they become part of the special forces.

Many wonder why is it that Konoha inducts children into their special operations group from a young age, and the answer is burnout. If introduced from a young age a person is less likely to burn out as quickly in such a tiresome career.

Another criticism people may have is if Konoha has a proper military force then why are children inducted into the special forces? and if they are the special forces then what are the ANBU? and why do they have to do D rank missions?

Well, the truth is that Konoha is the only village that offers services for D rank missions, its a menial form of income and it provides the village nothing but pocket change. Its true purpose is two-fold, to humble young graduates into the fact that a shinobi lifestyle can be long and laborious in a safe environment. The second is to build-up teamwork, which in turn reduces casualty risks. Only the special forces genin groups have to do these missions because their going on much more dangerous missions from an earlier age and also force the graduates to get used to each other's presence as it is highly unlikely that if you graduate you will be put in a group with your friends.

D-ranks also expose the genin to become the face of the village building better military-civilian relations which reduces unemployment amongst Konoha veterans as they will gain experience and life skills through the rather menial tasks and the future employer can rely on this knowledge. (This is also none exclusive to the special forces group, the fact that Konoha military is divided into such structure is not a well-known fact amongst civilians as it within the oath of secrecy)

The Special forces group of Konoha is the face of the village. (Think of them as the officer corp, but whose sole purpose is to be behind enemy lines) they are the generals and commanders of the hidden leaf, they're composed of orphans and clan children of the village, as orphans are

given more resources within the orphanages than civilian family children and of course the clan. Shinobi families who prepare their children early on to become part of a team.

Now from the special forces group there is the ANBU Black Ops branch. A branch who has no identity except that given to them, Loyal only to the Hokage. This branch of the military does the jobs that cannot be tied back to Konoha. They maintain peace by blooding their hands with the darkest secrets, some like in the case of Itachi Uchiha go so far as to become missing-nin to protect the village from rouge factions or become spies in enemy villages.

Konoha has

10,000 KSFG Shinobi.

7,000 Anbu Black ops

25,000 regulars

19,000 reserves

Out of those 61,000, there are

21,000 genin

28,000 chunin

7,000 Tokujo

5,000 Jounin

(Do remember that ANBU is not a rank rather than an affiliate faction of the hidden leaf.) Rouge factions

NE Under Danzo. Contain no S rank level threat. Max cap is the Tokujo level according to some reports.

Political Factions

Elder Council (the oldest ninja in the Village: Koharu, Hamura, Danzo, and Hiruzen)

Village council (Mainly people who are heads of the economic or military sector of the village. for example, Nara Shikaku. Second in Command of the Hidden Leaf. Although there are rumors of a new position opening up which would put leave him as third in command. Some other names that partake in this council are Tsume Inuzuka, Inoichi Yamanaka, Chouza Akimichi and Mebuki Haruno)

Jounin council (Officer corps of the hidden leaf, captains, commanders and Generals. Naruto Namikaze, Kakashi Hatake and Asuma Sarutobi are part of this council)

Military council (Wartime, runs the village from day to day life while the Hokage is outside the village) this council is made up of only the most trustworthy and experienced members of the Village, run mainly by the chunin command and the reserves commanders.


	28. Prelims and Preps

**I Don't own Naruto**

* * *

A room full of genin and their few Jounin had just heard their Hokages Speech, soon Genma stood in front of everyone and said: "Excuse me Hokage-sama but I believe I am the proctor for this exam."

The Hokage Nodded letting the proctor do his job.

Genma turned back to the genin and said "Alright everyone. If you would turn your attention to the upper right side on the wall behind me you will see a screen. Names will be selected at random. If your name it means is your turn. Alright, the first fighters will be…"

Uchiha Sasuke vs Yorio Akadō

**Meanwhile**

While a shadow clone Naruto was watching over his team, the real Naruto was along Jiraiya were looking over the outposts near the border with the land of rivers and The land of winds, making sure all traps where ready. Although the Hidden Leaf had no plans of starting a war or sending a pre-emptive strike that didn't mean they weren't not going to send a message. The plan was to cause the maximum number of casualties when the enemy was on the retreat although with a month to go Military movement from the sand border had been minimal the border with the sound had a little more movement coming through, definitely infiltrators.

Which meant they were being facilitated by an inside element of the hidden leaf, a traitor probably inside the barrier team… that was interesting.

**Back to the fight **

Sasuke looked at Yorio with a questioning eyebrow.

"Chakra absorption, really?" questioned the Uchiha. Before knocking the man out.

Sasuke closed his eyes and deactivated his Sharingan before he turned to look at his downed enemy "Tsk. Weak."

Genma called the match in the Uchihas favor slightly embarrassed that a leaf genin had been defeated so easily.

Meanwhile in the stands.

Hitomi sweatdropped a little. When the fight began neither combatant had moved, but the Yorio guy simply fell back.

Hitomi looked at Kakashi and asked in a whisper "Genjutsu?"

The silver-haired man didn't even bother to answer her. His mind was as vaulted as Hitomi was flabbergasted '_I know my genin are good. But seriously are people even trying anymore?'_

Meanwhile, on another side of the stands, Orochimaru who was disguised as a jounin merely licked his lips in anticipation. An acquaintance had let it slip that Namikaze would be out of the village for most of the month 'Soon Sasuke-Kun' he thought to himself. As with the current heir of the Uchiha out of the village marking Sasuke would go unhindered.

The Sandaime Hokage merely nodded in satisfaction. If Sasuke was opening up while also getting stronger within the leaf, It would be impossible for Orochimaru to sink his fangs into him. With both his Mother and Naruto at his side, the thought of Itachi's actions was distant. An if what Naruto said was true, then he would even get to stop worrying about the fact that Sasuke didn't have a minder tying him to the village, although it came as a surprise… Hitomi and Sasuke? The two most opposites? The pure definition of Senju and Uchiha? Was the world coming to an end?… Oh god, he could already see blond Sharingan babies playing pranks across the village. He shuddered and thank god thanks to a certain Sharingan user he would have plenty of choices to pass the hat and the problems onto.

**With Naruto.**

Naruto stopped mid-step, Jiraiya stopped behind him and asked him "Are you okay?"

Naruto spoke aloud "Why do I feel Sasuke just made me proud. Or that Sensei just had a mini heart attack?"

Jiraiya scratched his chin while thinking aloud to himself and Naruto "I don't know about the first one… but I definitely felt the second one."

The two men made their way towards outpost 51

And into a classroom that was met by shinobi of all ranks. This was one of the few outposts within the fire-sand border, so the classroom was at full to capacity.

Naruto walked towards the board in the room and picked up the chalks, already in it a map of the region had been drawn previously so he just focused on the battlements. Feeling all eyes on him, Naruto began "First of all Ladies and Gents its an Honor to stand beside you all. You are some of the able to commanders within the two branches of the Army and our very own special forces, unfortunate someone decided to break a peace treaty and side with an International Criminal with Multiple kill-on-sight orders, and so we are here making war preparations. Now today we are here to discuss the battle strategy for the upcoming event, unfortunately, the invasion forces are coming from 2 fronts so we can't attempt to hold up our borders as we are now.

Our western region is poorly equipped and we don't yet know where exactly are they coming from. Currently, our best strategy is trapping them in and eliminate them as they try to make their way out, as we can predict what routes they will be taking and that's going to be the quickest route home, current standing orders are: For the Oto no Kuni border is eliminated all forces, by all means necessary, as of the moment Oto no Kuni is considered to be a hostile, rogue state under the leadership of a terrorist and will be treated as such, so Consider Oto no Kuni free real state. We have already cleared with Tsuchi no Kuni the Situation and so long as we don't cross their border we are allowed free reign over the territory.

Now the Situation with Suna is more complicated, Suna is technically a Sovereign state and a recognized nation with a kage. As such we can't legally cross the border so long as they are on a retreat, once they are back at Kaze no Kuni territory. the Iron convention states its a violation of the current rules of engagement. Also, it will be a more powerful message if we left people to live and speak our actions in fear. Let the others know loud and clear we will NOT tolerate attempts to destroy our home…"

And as such the rest of the meeting was spent discussing strategic positioning and timing

**Kiba Inuzuka V Hitomi Uzumaki**

Kiba Inuzuka, a boy from Hitomi's graduation class who wore a bluish-grey hood and dark grey pants, blue ninja sandals and a pouch on his right leg smirked cockily and said "Looks like we are in luck Akamaru. We got the dead last." And jumped off down onto the arena floor

Off to the side, a tick developed on Hitomi's forehead but said nothing. Her nii-chan had beaten into her that letting people get under her skin caused her to make mistakes. She took the casual way down the stairs, noting Kibas seeming impatience and began to recount what she knew of the Inuzuka clan. Mainly they used their partners to aid them in combat using collaboration techniques and where mainly taijutsu users, augmenting their bodies using chakra to make themselves stronger.

Once to two fighters wherein position, Genma drawled "Inuzuka Kiba, versus, Uzumaki Hitomi. You may begin when ready."

Immediately Kiba crouched onto all fours and began pooling his chakra, his nails turned into claws and he shot off towards his opponent. The orange-clad genin narrowed her eyes at his speed, he was fast for a genin she would give him that. But she often trained and sparred with Kakashi Hatake and Naruto Namikaze. Two very fast and agile opponents, plus Sasuke's Sharingan forced her to become faster in order to overcome his predictive abilities.

In a swift movement Hitomi caught Kiba's elbow and kneed him in the face, thinking back to what naruto taught her about using the targets body against her own favor, she quickly caught his hand channeling yin natured chakra she used her left hand, which was holding his right and used them to weave the hand seals for her attack.

Kiba's eyes widened comically seeing his hand move on its own accord before he tried to break lock only to behind by a wall of wind that sent him flying back. Courtesy of Hitomi of course.

On the stands Hinata Hyuuga and the sensei of team 8, Yuuhi Kurenai were left gaping at the sheer audacity of the action caused by the supposed dead last.

Said sensei turned to Asuma, lead of team 8 who had also lost a student; Ino of course to Sakura's strength and asked him "What does Kakashi feed his kids wasn't the Uzumaki girl supposed to be the dead last?"

Asuma answered "I don't know. Kakashi has been surprising even me lately"

Meanwhile, shadow clone naruto was proud of what he was seeing. Naruto had taught Hitomi that technique in case any perverts tried to get too cute with his dear Imouto and had a hand occupied but to see her using it handily and battle-ready made him shed a couple of tears.

Back to the fight, Kiba had recovered and fed himself and Akamaru a soldier pill. And transformed the puppy using Beast Mimicry: Man beast clone.

In turn, Hitomi made shadow clones one on her right, one on her left and one crouching in front of herself she took a kunai and threw it returning herself into battle stane hands into the tiger seal while she cried "Ninja Art: Kunai Kage Bushin no Jutsu." And the one kunai became two dozen of them.

The two Kiba's were forced to dodge but soon recovered and launched themselves on an offensive at the group of blue-eyed blonds and began to attack them managing to dispel one. The real Hitomi quickly substituted out of the area using the kunai she launched earlier and launched a great breakthrough at the Inuzuka which were fighting her clones.

One of the two transformed Kiba's went up in a poof of smoke revealing Akamaru when the jutsu hit them. And the remaining clone of Hitomi quickly took the advance and tagged Akamaru with a paralysis seal. The real her quickly made her way towards the downed Kiba and did the same ending the fight in her favor.

**Next Day.**

Kakashi and Naruto who had teleported in this morning where currently addressing team 7 as a whole.

"Congratulations team as always good job. Sakura i have spoken to Anko, she agreed to train you for the first 3 weeks of month long period, the last week you will be train by Uchiha Mikoto."

the 3 members of team 7 where surprised.

Sasuke, a little pissed off and confised asked. "Why my mother?."

naruo placated him by saying "Because Mother is currently the best Water style user in the village."

both Sasuke and Sakura where suprised by the statement. even Hitomi couldnt help but ask "Really?"

naruto nodded "Our mother, can't use Fire Style ninjutsu which is why despite her being the clan heir, she was inelegible to become the matriarch. You aren't considered an Adult in the Uchiha until you mastered the Grand Fireball technique henceforth, the reason your father was the clan head."

Sasuke was further thrown into shock by the statement "Really?" he asked.

Naruto answered him positively "Yes, in fact the reason your lightning affinity is primary is because mother's affinity naturally beats fire, but weak against lightning which was her secondary affinity."

Sakura asked Naruto "Then is lightning your primary affinity as well sensei?."

Naruto shook his head "Nope, i have a dual Wind/Fire as my primary, Water is my secondary affinity. Lightning just happens to be my favorite element. Water, Wind and Fire were a little too easy for me to master. Lightning is my favorite because it was a challenge to learn and master, plus the Flying Raijin requires a lightning affinity."

Ironic, the technique that put down the hidden rock, was based on lightning. Doesn't life love irony.

however soon Hitomi got to impatient and asked "Who will be training me?"

Kakashi ruffled her blond hair and said "For the first two weeks of training you will be with Jiraiya-sama. then youll train with me."

Hitomi nodded, dissapointed naruto wasnt going to be training her. She had really come to rely on her nii-chan alot, which also made naruto feel a little sad. Out of all the bonds he had created in this new world he was living in, He his bond with Hitomi was the strongest yet. Even stronger than with the people he knew back home.

then Kakashi turned to sasuke "For the two weeks of the exam, you will be training with me. then you will train a week with Mikoto-sama and the last week youll train with Jiraiya-sama"

No one spoke of the clear question in the 3 gennins mind. 'Why was Naruto not partaking in their training?'

* * *

**Hello everyone welcome to Another chapter of Curse of the Sharingan, sorry that updating took so long however ive been busy with life. However ill be happy to say i ended the year and Showing Hitomi off as a character. I am not ashamed to say she has quickly become my favorite characters, unintentionally she brings to the table imouto fluff, which originally was not intended but whatever. As always i hope you enjoy and have a great day**


	29. Letter to Plastic Wolf

Letter to Plasticwolf94.

Man I just saw your message, I'm glad to know that at least you're alive. 2019 may not have been your year and in the 3-4 months we've known each other writing this masterpiece I have an inkling into how things have been as you have been letting me know. We are at a new decade and hopefully, it brings you nothing but blessings. I know relocating especially to a new country can be tough and I say that from experience and I wish you the best of luck.

What I'm about to say comes not just from me. But I can confidently say that many members of the fanfiction community that have read your chapters in this story and believe me when i say Plastic Wolf has contributed a lot to the story. Even for the chunin exams and the period following that i still go back and forth for your ideas to try and shape the story into the best of what it possibly can be, so it saddens me and it will sadden our readers to find out you will have to stop being the co-writer of this story until your life becomes stable once more and you feel comfortable enough to take up the mantle once again.

For your time in the military, and your future career prospects I wish you luck and godspeed soldier. It was an Honor working with you and i hope we can work together as authors again soon.

Signed.

Diegogarciv

Friday January 3, 2020


	30. Third Exam! First fight

The chunin exams were in full swing, the crowds were making their way to the seating arrangements. The Hokage sat proudly in his box looking down upon the future generation, the ones who would hold the fate of the hidden leaf in their hands. However, under his proud demeanor, a warrior was growling under him.

With 5 minutes to go before the start of the Third round the contestants where almost all there ready to go. All except one.

**Flashback**

The Hokage looked grimly through the hospital glass, the unconscious form of Sasuke Uchiha laying there on the hospital bed, Mikoto was there in the room with him. Naruto wasn't scheduled to return for another week and Kakashi was mediocre at sealing at best. And Jiraiya was of somewhere training Hitomi

His old student Orochimaru had managed to infiltrate the village once more, marking Sasuke with his Curse Seal. He would have to cut the business of the Jounin short and call him back to the village.

**Flashback end**

Indeed he had needed to cut his business short, managing to seal the curse seal away… mostly, however, due to concerns of the counter seal holding up Sasuke Uchiha was removed from the competitor's list. This obviously led to a souring in the genins mouth but what could be done? Seals although powerful were a fickle thing and even the best-crafted ones still came with a large chance of failure or malfunction. Hitomi Uzumaki lived with the burden of Carrying the nine-tailed fox however that meant that 1/3rd of her chakra was always used to suppressed the tailed beast. Hence she was never using her maximum availability drastically decreasing her kill factor by much. But what if an opponent or foe had the ability to completely steal her chakra, would the seal hold?

He thanked whatever gods were out there for the fact Orochimaru was smart enough to hit her with something that suppressed the bijuu and not the opposite.

Hiruzen felt movement from behind him signaling the arrival of one of the kages, the tsuchikage if the diminutive size was anything to go by.

Onoki took a left side seat greeting the Hokage "Hiruzen, it's been a long time old-timer."

Hiruzen chuckled at the greeting and said: "If I'm old you must be decomposing then".

The 4 guards sweatdropped at the banter. It was almost as if they weren't aware of the tension between the 2 duos. After all, it wasn't coming when 2 Konoha jounin and 2 iwa jounin plus the kages met in a none hostile manner.

But the Kages were well aware of the tension, but they understood what the chunin exams really were. Under the guise of friendliness and festival-like cheeriness that went through the village, the chunin exams where a tool to scout and spy out future threats without repercussion. It was ninja war games, showing off their greatest genins to the clients while flexing their muscles onto other villages. Some failed some succeeded but it was definitely there nonetheless.

But also, despite not being allied nations and their bloody history, above all Hiruzen and Onoki respected each other as individuals and as the last vestige of the warring clans era.

Soon after the 'Kazekage' arrived. Hiruzen quickly deducted that The Kazekage in front of him was not the Kazekage. He was a sensor type ninja after all and he had met with Rasa many times, enough to be familiar with the chakra of the Fourth Kazekage.

"Hokage-dono" greeted the 'Kazekage'

Hiruzen was further convinced that the man behind the mask was not Rasa, after all, they had been in the presence of each other enough that they no longer used formal greetings, even in the presence of other Kage when they met in the 5 kage summit.

From the corner of his eyes, Onoki caught hiruzen discreetly signaling his guards to be on guard, but what surprised the fence-sitter was that they weren't on guard for him… but rather the Kazekage. '_So what Kitsuchi said is true, the sand is planning an invasion of this village. They must be getting desperate to commit to stupidity, Plus that would give the leaf a legitimate reason to occupy Oto no Kuni if what their missive says. Is leaf ninja so close to my border? Troublesome." _

It was time for the chunin exams to begin

Hiruzen stood up and approached the rails.

Applying chakra to his vocals he began "Welcome travelers and natives alike, to the Chunin Selection Exams."

The crowd cheered, The Hokage waited for them to calm down before he continued "Today, this exam is a special occasion, as it is the first time since the 45th chunin exams that 3 of the 5 great nations have sent contestants… and even longer since all 3 have had a chance at the finals. Today, 10 contestants from the Hidden Sand, Hidden leaf and Hidden Rock will be given the chance to show just why they deserve to become a chunin. As such, a special exam deserves a special proctor. Welcome, Naruto Namikaze, son of Minato Namikaze and Jounin of the hidden leaf."

The stadium went deadly silent, everyone was watching as from the middle of the arena the air became distorted into a whirlpool and in Materialized Naruto, fully decked out in his war armor

His black spiky hair had grown even more giving a small resemblance to his Uchiha ancestor, coal-black eyes watched uninterested the 10 competitors, Shino Aburame, Shikamaru Nara, Temari of the Sand, Kankuro of the sand, Akatsuchi, Neji Hyuga, Sakura Haruno, Gaara of the Sand, Kurotsuchi Kamizuru and Hitomi Uzumaki. He assessed them by their power level, Shino Aburame was the weakest of the group but had the most skill and what he had read and seen had the second keenest mind of the group.

Shikamaru Nara was his equal strength wise but his high intellect put him on a higher bar of power. Temari of the Sand while good at wind jutsu and her fan, she seemed to lack in other areas, however, he knew she had the third sharpest mind of the group. kankuro of the sand as a puppeteer was obviously more diversified in his skills and although a bit more of a brute compared to his sister had power and more chakra than the other competitors. Above him was Akatsuchi, and while the man was more muscle than the brain, the rock genin had experience, strength, and techniques.

His mind then turns to the higher echelon of the group, Neji Hyuga was indisputably the genius of the Hyuga clan, but his arrogance and tendency to underestimate his opponents and his attitude towards his teammates would be his downfall. Sakura one of his genin, perfect chakra control, excellent control over water, great with poisons and anatomy, plus the fifth sharpest brain in the exam, she would be more than a match for those below her with the exception of the Hyuga, they were more evenly matched of course. Then he turned to the top 3, Gaara of the Sand, jinchuuriki of the One-tailed tanuki. He was leagues above the genin prior to him his control over sand was unmatched and naruto knew even sakura would lose to him.

Then there was Kurotsuchi, this world's parallel of his wife. She was more towards the jounin level in the scale of power, her Kekkei Genkai, skills and experience might be enough to allow her to take on Gaara up to a partial transformation. However, should the reports on the loose jinchuuriki be true… his eyes turned to the only genin on the group who would be able to take on the tanuki, His little sister Hitomi Uzumaki. Her newly received toad summons, control over wind and newly manage control over her Kekkei Genkai would allow her to take on the one tail. And if need be he knew the Kyuubi would protect her, if only to preserve itself.

He pulled out a clipboard from his vest and said "these are the new arrangement. Memorize them quickly."

Hitomi Uzumaki vs Neji Hyuga

Sakura Haruno vs Kankuro of the Sand

Shino Aburame vs Akatsuchi

Kurotsuchi Kamizuru vs Shikamaru Nara

Temari of the Sand Vs Gaara of the Sand.

Hitomi whooped at having the first fight

After everyone else left the arena naruto stood between Hitomi and Neji who were 20 feet apart from each other. The glare Hitomi was sending Neji was one of hatred, Naruto thought back on the memory of his shadow clone. How he and 5 jounin ninjas reacted the moment the Hyuuga prodigy almost took the fight against his own cousin too far. Naruto hated those who betrayed and hurt their own family members, (Itachi being the exception of course). This, of course, being from his own experience as an orphan.

He lifted an eyebrow at the Hyuuga who looked like he wanted to speak.

"Want to say something before the fight?" Naruto asked.

Neji inclined his head and said to Hitomi "You should just give up. Fate has already decreed your defeat."

If that pissed of Hitomi she didn't show. At least if you didn't know where to look. Her already serious demeanor stiffened, her thinned lips thinned even more. Her blue orbs gained a little shine to them, the way her brow muscles twitched. It was all too visible to Naruto who had spent many a night just sharing moments with his little family and whose eye of insight surpassed all else, even the visual progress of the best Byakugan.

Naruto didn't keep his precious little sister waiting and raised his hands "Neji Hyuuga, Vs, Hitomi Uzumaki. You may begin when ready."

Neither competitor moved, Hitomi despite how strong she has had the meaning of the third round hammered into her. It wasn't about winning or losing but proving she had the skills and mentality of a chunin. Neji however was just waiting for Hitomi to make a move.

As the seconds turned to a minute Hitomi made her move. She began by onto the air running the hand seals Rat Snake Horse Snake Dog bringing her hands shaped into an O near her mouth she let of multiple wind blades all heading towards the Hyuuga prodigy. Said man backflipped outside of the range of the winds only to be taken by surprise seeing several spherical bullets made out of wind coming towards him.

Neji who reacted purely out of instinct began to rotate and soon a sphere of pure chakra surrounded the spinning boy. The two attacks met, the protective shell beating the spinning winds and once he was safe to stop quickly closed into taijutsu range. Hitomi was forced to dodge a flurry of the palm strike, in the month she had taken through the library of the Uchiha clan and read what they had on the gentle fist.

She continued to dance around her opponent until she saw an opening and sent a punch towards his face. Or at least what she had believed to be an opening, Neji quickly took advantage and jabbed her arms several times. Feeling the point of having her chakra points punctured and close forcefully momentarily stunned Hitomi, which allowed Neji to continued a relentless assault on her mainframe closing several of her chakra points. Before hitting her with a palm strike to her abdomen, sending her sprawling onto the ground. Hitomi quickly recovered and using her signature technique made a small army of clones to engage the Hyuuga.

Neji soon had finished the majority of the clone and when he noticed what he believed to be the real Hitomi standing back he quickly charged at her, however as his attack landed the Hitomi before his eyes went up in smoke and Hitomi appeared above him hand coated in wind as she punched him into the ground cracking a few bones.

Neji stood up, hurting from the blow. He was shocked, the supposed dead last landed a damaging blow on him and had outsmarted him many times since the beginning of their fight.

"Why?" He heard her soft voice ask.

Neji looked at her strangely "What?".

Hitomi asked once again. " Why? Why go so far to harm your own kin? Your own cousin? Especially when she so clearly cares about you?"

Neji scoffed and began telling her of the Night he was made an orphan. In the name of the head family of the Hyuuga clan.

Kage Box.

Hiruzen who had pulled out his pipe as soon as he sat down took a large drag in and exhaled a large cloud of smoke as his mind turned to that night nearly 9 years ago.

The rock shadow sent him a questioning glance.

Hiruzen sighed and said "Six years after the end of the 3rd great ninja war, five years after Kyuubi attack on my village. The Ambassador from Kumo snuck into the Hyuuga compound and attempted to kidnap Hinata Hyuga, Her father killed the Kidnapper. But you know how ninja politics are, Kumo demanded the killer of their ambassador as compensation. But Hizashi chose to take his brother's place, to protect the secrets of the Byakugan and to protect the peace of the village. Hiashi tried to dissuade his brother, to let him do his duty as the head of the clan. But hizashi was more stubborn and in the end, well Neji Hyuuga didn't take his father's death well. To my shame, it is one of the few times My village had to bow our heads even if we were in the right and one of my greatest regrets."

Onoki nodded along with the story, he would have done the same for his daughter and granddaughter. When it came to kidnapping children Kumo was a bit of a black sheep as they were the only ones that thought such a move was ok. He himself had disavowed and banned the practice of kidnapping children after the first time he ha held his daughter in his arms.

Back in the arena.

Listening to Neji's side had mellowed Hitomi's anger out a little.

"What about you? Why do you fight against fate so uselessly?"

Hitomi looked at him face full of anger "Do you think your the only one who has been struggling for reasons beyond their control? Do you think you're only who has a seal that binds them?"

The silence was thick and uncomfortable, but Hitomi didn't care. She broke it as she continued to explain "Do you think just because I wasn't particularly skilled in the academy that, means I'm a useless kunoichi? I had to earn every ounce of strength I had through blood sweat and tears. I thought I was so alone in this world, that no one, but it turns out there aren't. If there's a thing I've learned from the hidden leaf. We don't find our strength from nice families and comfortable lives when you look in the street and you see an orphan who had to steal just to get some food. Or the everyday kid that got their news that their mom or dad won't make it home. The child that came home to see the cooling corpse of their only parent, the child who witness their parents sacrifice their life for them, the kids like me who don't even know who their parents are. The outcast is ridiculed because of his looks, the one who struggling because they're dealing with bullying at school. These are all people who struggle every day, the rags of the hidden leaf. The very common sight the majority of the village population (the civilians) ignore. You insult every one of them with your attitude, these are the very people who I want to protect. People like Naruto-sensei and Kakashi-sensei who it doesn't matter who their parents were because ultimately their rose from nothing but the ashes of their parent's death. People like Aunt Mikoto and my teammate Sasuke, who lost it all to people they loved. To people like my teammate, Sakura who I know was bullied as a kid because of how she looked and tried to fit in with everyone. These are all people who I want to protect, the reason I want to become Hokage. You can insult me, insult my dream. But don't insult those I care about. dattebayo!"

And what proceeded that was a man trying and failing to dodge the feminine fury of an Uzumaki woman.

As the Kage watched the Beat down Onoki couldn't help but comment "That's an Interesting brat there you got the Hokage."

Hiruzen simply smiled at the will of fire display by the young Uzumaki remnant. He knew she had the potential and the will, and it seems she also had the drive and the heart of a true Hokage. "That's Hitomi of the leaf for you. She has always had a heart of gold."

The **"**Kazekage**"** chimed in "She doesn't seem to act or think like a true Kunoichi, sadly."

Hiruzen gave the man a sideways glare "The Shinobi way is subject to constant retcons and changes, should I remind you, Lord Rasa, that every generation of Shinobi is different from the previous one. However, times may change, eras may come and go. But the soul of a shinobi never changes, and her unyielding Will and determination give her the strength to overcome her foes. She is what the standard of a shinobi should be, we kill, we steal, we lie and we cheat for the safety of our nations and our peoples. But to those around us, we shall always keep in our hearts, to those who ask we shall help. And for those we love; We do things we would never think we do."

Back in the fight, Neji had managed to put some distance between himself but it was of no use. If it wasn't a wind jutsu or her clones, he was trying to avoid her sealing techniques such as her chakra chains or other…

Seeing 4 different attacks coming at him at the same time Neji, who was starting to get low on chakra rotated once more into a kaiten to avoid the incoming attacks.

However Hitomi had already worked out a weakness around the technique, it may keep chakra out. But could it keep other unwanted effects out? Two nearby clones jump at her commands and as she ran through 5 very familiar hand signs that made even naruto go into shock she brought her fingers into and ok sign near her lips and let out a roaring fireball, the 2 clones on either side of her letting out wind stream the standard fireball suddenly became more massive and began turning into a white color.

Nearby Naruto examined her combination attack with his Sharingan's It's almost as hot as my Shukaton' he noted as the fireball impacted into the dome. However, as Fire was not one of Hitomi's elemental affinities Hitomi soon canceled the Jutsu out. And just as she did the rotating chakra shell collapse showing a singed Neji Hyuuga, He was about to say something however Hitomi soon disappeared from her spot before the next thing Neji saw was Hitomi appearing out of nowhere right in front of him before his world went black

"Winner Hitomi Uzumaki!". Naruto said with.

A little pride showing through his eyes.

The girl bowed before the cheers and the applause. Leaving the stadium floor as a few medics rushed to get Neji Hyuuga off the arena.

As she approached the competitor's area Sakura tackled her into a bone-crushing hug. Hitomi was a bit of guard before sakura said "Thank you, I heard everything. And despite how I may tease you at times, know that I believe you will become a great Hokage."

Hitomi tried to hide her tears "Now you can't go saying stuff like that, ya know. Your gonna make a girl cry." She said comically while trying to wipe the tears out of her face.

Sakura chuckled "Yours still an idiot tho."

Up in the stands a teenager with dark hair and onyx black eyes let a small smile come onto his lips, he knew she would win. Although he hadn't expected such an ending. But the fact she was barely harmed was good enough for him. Sasuke was utterly surprised Hitomi had learned the Fireball jutsu of all things in a month. But then again it was only a C ranked Jutsu and Once they beat into her the years of academics she was lacking on Hitomi Uzumaki was a rather intelligent woman.

Naruto smiled at the Outcome of the fight, he looked at the arm that held a storage seal which contained a gift that would be very special to her, a gift she had earned.


	31. Leaf vs Stone pt1

I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden

* * *

Kankuro assessed his opponent, Sakura, if he remembered correctly. He felt the tense atmosphere in the air as he looks toward the leaf ninja who were huddled together in one corner.

Obviously, they were discussing something important as they were very meticulous about not being heard. He wondered if perhaps the plans were in jeopardy as for the whole day the leaf had been very uptight, more than ever for such an event. He doubted even his sensei would not notice the significant increase of leaf ninja present in the leaf village at the moment.

With his mind made he walked towards the veranda "Proctor, I forfeit."

Naruto's eyes Narrowed a tad bit and took note of the genin's uneasy pose. "Winner by forfeit: Sakura of the leaf".

The people in the stands began booing the forfeit, Naruto raised his left hand and the stadium went silent again "Shino Aburame, Akatsuchi of the Hidden Rock, make your way down to the arena."

The two imposing genin made their way down the stairs and took their position facing each other, the serious face the two made didn't betray any other emotion they felt.

Naruto looked at the two and initiated the match "Akatsuchi, Vs Shino Aburame; You may begin when ready"

Shino ran towards The burly rock genin engaging him in taijutsu. Left, right, dodge, roundhouse kick to the ribs, jump back, block, counter-attack.

This dance continued for a bit until Akatsuchi made a series of jumps backward putting some distance between them and slammed his hands into the ground

"Earth Style: Earth spike."

A long trench of spikes begab to sprout rapidly from the ground making their way towards shino, who dodged towards the left.

While shino dodge Akatsuchi performed the Earth Style: Rock fist and covered his hands in earth like a glove and shot off with surprising speed towards shino to engage within another round of Taijutsu.

Meanwhile in the stands

Hinata Hyuuga and Kiba Inuzuka were sitting with their Sensei, one jounin named Kurenai Yuuhi. When Kiba spoke:

"Man, shino seems to be in trouble. Do you think he will win sensei."

His timid teammate spoke on behalf of her teacher "A-ano Kiba-kun. S- shino will do just fine."

Kurenai gave them a firm nod when her genin turned to look at her and Kiba apologized

"I guess I should have more faith in Shino."

However just as he said this shino was caught with a brutal punch to the gut causing him to double up.

On another side of the stands, another group of genin were having a similar talk.

"Man shino seems to be having a hard time. These rock genin are good." Said Ino.

Chouji nodded as he ate his chips. Suddenly he stopped for a second and asked his sensei, one Asuma Sarutobi "Neh, sensei. How come Iwa was allowed to compete in our exams, aren't we like enemies or something?"

Asuma exhaled the smoke from his cigarette and answered "There are rules set in place that allow even hostile nations to participate with their chunin exams even if they are warring states. This set of rules are known as the neutrality charter and was signed by all shinobi nations in the treaty that ended the first ninja war, it was proposed by Hokage-sama to honor his sensei the Second Hokage. Who created the idea of the chunin exams. It's even considered a war crime to deny an invited nation entry, however, I think that pops hopes that through this exam he can begin to reconcile our two nations"

Both Ino and chouji were surprised.

"Reconcile? But sensei aren't the hidden leaf and hidden rock historical enemies?" Asked chouji

Asuma furrowed his brows "Historical implies that we have been enemies since our inception. But that is not true, In fact, in the Founding Era, Konoha and Iwakagure were friendly. Hashirama Senju even gave Ishikawa Kamizuru a very steep discount and allowed him to pick what Bijuu they would take when shodai-sama dispersed the tailed beast"

"What happened then?" Asked Ino.

"I don't know, it is rumored that Madara Uchiha tried to force Iwakagure into subservience. But the first instance of Konoha and Iwagakure going to war was during the second shinobi war, and that was mostly due to economic disparities and the formation of political and military factions" answered Asuma.

Back in the fight, Akatsuchi was steadily losing ground, despite being the stronger of the two the bugs of his Aburame opponent had managed to land on him and begin to sap at his chakra reserves so he did the smart thing. He Gave up.

"Proctor, I surrender."

Naruto nodded and called the fight in Konoha's favor

In the stands, Onoki was grumbling about damned Aburame along with a good portion of Iwa visitors.

"Kamizuru Kurotsuchi, Shikamaru Nara. Make your way down to the Arena."

The two genin did as told, and soon Naruto raised his hand "Shikamaru Nara, vs Kurotsuchi Kamizuru. You may begin when ready."

**To be continued**


	32. leaf vs Stone pt2

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Shikamaru was probably the laziest bastard out there, safe for his father. He knew that he embraced it. His reputation kept him out of punishment, detail, and responsibility… most of the time.

Why the hell had Asuma sensei signed them up for the chunin exams not even half a year into graduation? He had no fucking clue. But here he was, running away like a bitch from an Iwa kunoichi out for his blood.

Now this was the chunin exams and people were out for your blood naturally, but that wasn't the problem.

That damned iwa princess was enraged. Why was she mad you ask?

Perhaps it had to do with Shikamaru's natural attitude towards the female sex.

Although he did have a point all guys know the sacred rule of when fighting a girl: Shut the fuck up and take it like a man no questions asked, Shikamaru just went again and ran his mouth.

Now Kurotsuchi is a kunoichi with years of experience and she was not holding back. She was making masterful use of the Lava release destroying or burning any spot he attempted to hide in.

In other words: Shikamaru was fucked.

Shikamaru sighs and decided to throw in the towel for this round. There wasn't any possible way he would have beaten the granddaughter of the third tsuchikage, that was a fact he knew damn well at this point.

And that left the second to last match of the first round of the Chunin exams, With Kurotsuchi Kamizuru as the winner.

"Temari and Gaara of the Sand make your way down to the arena" Called out the protector, one Naruto Namikaze.

"Proctor, I forfeit this fight." Called out the female Suna genin.

Naruto nodded and he called out a 15-minute interval as he decided the matches for the semi-final.

He looked at the 4 contestants names, Sakura and Hitomi. Gaara of the sand and Kurotsuchi.

Sakura was currently the weakest of his team, and would not survive an encounter with Gaara. Although she would also lose to Kurotsuchi, a bruised ego is better than losing her life.

Now he stood at a crossroad. What to do about Gaara? Naruto didn't want to expose Hitomi to that kind of danger if he didn't have to, but…

Naruto teleported towards the position were his kage was sitting at making idle chatter with the other Kage.

"Sir, we have a problem." He whispered to Hiruzen.

The third Hokage demeanor changed towards one of seriousness, he nodded and the two men disappeared without a word.

"What's the problem?" Asked Hiruzen.

"Gaara's seal seems to be breaking down, and the Kyuubi doesn't seem to be all that happy about it either. Hitomi's seal is slowly but surely leaking more and more of the tailed beast's chakra, and if she is put in an emotionally risky situation…"

Hiruzen nodded taking his piper from the pockets of his robe he lit it up and took a long puff.

"Would you be able to subdue them?"

Naruto shook his head "I could subdue Hitomi no problem. But that would only anger the Kyuubi more, the tailed beast seems to have a powerful hatred towards the Sharingan. Gaara however, his seal relies on his will power to suppress the shukaku. But he seems more eager to release it than anything else, taming and subduing a tailed beast requires a lot of will power and chakra, I could possibly tame both, but I've never had to attempt to subdue two jinchuriki at once, much less such a jinchuuriki with a powerful beast as Hitomi. The best I could do for her is to stop the fight and suck Gaara away before he can transform."

Hiruzen weight the options and said "As soon as the fight seems to be getting out of hand, I want you to stop it no questions asked. We will spring the trap ourselves if we have to, I already know exactly where Orochimaru is."

naruto nodded and went to resume some the exams with Hiruzen taking his place back amongst the Kage.

"Sakura Haruno, Kurotsuchi Kamizuru. Make your way down to the Arena floor."

Soon both contestants were in the arena facing each other.

Naruto looked at the two and spoke "I want you two to give it your best. No killing will be allowed from this point forth." He paused to gauge the reaction of the two chunin hopefuls who gave him a nod. "I really mean it, if I see you are about to take things too far, I will step in and end the fight and disqualify you. No exceptions. Now you two shake hands."

The two genins gave each other a firm grip handshake.

Once they separated naruto applied some chakra to his vocals and boomed to the crowd "The first fight of the Semifinals of the Chunin Selection Exams. From Konohagakure no Sato we have Sakura Haruno. From Iwagakure no Sato we have Kurotsuchi Kamizuru, Begin!"

Sakura shot off towards kurotsuchi and threw a right hook towards the rock genin's face. Kurotsuchi Dodge by bending backward, quickly flipping onto her hands she kicked upwards towards Sakura's abdomen causing the pinkette to stumble backward. Sakura quickly regained her footing but had to dodge left to avoid Kurotsuchi who had come out with her own right hook. As the fist passed Sakura's face missing by two inches Sakura grabbed onto the said arm and pulled it towards her, causing Kurotsuchi's face to collide with Sakura's elbow.

The pink-eyed woman was then kneed in the ribs by the pinkette, who then punched her in the stomach hard enough to cause the iwa genin to momentarily lose her breath.

Kurotsuchi took a few steps back and whipped her lips before saying "I see I underestimated you. Hm, I won't make that mistake twice."

Kurotsuchi made the ram seal and her cheeks bulged, she spat out for mudballs which quickly transformed into clones of her

"Like this? This is the Earth Style: Mud clone, more durable than any other clone jutsu."

And simultaneously the 5 mus clones and the original charged Sakura, and as the first made contact the Konoha genin exploded into smoke and splintered wood.

'Substitution?' Thought kurotsuchi befuddled.

Behind her, she heard Sakura's voice heard "Nice try, but I've already encountered someone who used this jutsu before and trust me. He was more terrifying."

Sakura took out a scroll she had on her pouch "The field is too slanted in your favor you being a Rock genin and all, how about we level it up? Neh"

Sakura opened the scroll and using the snake seal to unseal its content the scroll exploded in a shower of water, and soon the arena was covered in water about 5 feet deep. Forcing the two contestants to rely on water walking technique along with their proctor.

"There, you should be cut off from any earth techniques now."

Exclaimed Sakura.

'Usually, I would commend Sakura's intellect for being smart, but she is in for a nasty surprise' Thought naruto

Soon enough Sakura was done with another set of hand seals 'Water Style: Severing wave' thought the pinkette as she uses the name to help her concentrate and shape the jutsu before spitting out a violent torrent of water

Seeing the torrent moving towards her Kurotsuchi quickly weaved her own set of seals 'Fire Style: Firewall' and spat a very small scale version of Naruto's and Madara's Great Fire Annihilation jutsu. But still, it was enough to cancel Sakura's technique out and covered the area in steam.

Naruto who could still see through the steam noticed the specific chain of hand seals Kurotsuchi was running through and thought 'She already knows that jutsu?'

"Water Style: Giant water vortex!" Exclaimed Kurotsuchi catching Sakura off guard who went wide-eyed as she saw the jutsu charge and charged through her own set of hand seals

"Water Style: Great Waterfall"

The two jutsu Began to charge, the water began to part like the sea of Moses as the two genin showed superb skill in water ninjutsu over the water element, Sakura through her superior control over the element and stronger affinity, and Kurotsuchi through her Superior chakra reserves and experience using the jutsu.

And sure enough, the two jutsu clashed in a monumental wave, and when the waters finally calmed down, Kurotsuchi was on one knee in the water, breathing was winded. Half her reserves were gone.

Sakura was on both of her knees, she was tired and out of chakra. Slowly she raised a hand and said: "Proctor, I forfeit."

Naruto called the match, he approached Sakura and told her "You did well, you showed skill and even managed to force the opponent to fight in your battleground, however, she has more experience and training. I'm still proud of you."

Sakura managed a weak smile before she was escorted out of the arena. Kurotsuchi slowly made her way out of the arena as well, hopefully, the next match would be long enough to allow her to recover some of her spent energy.

* * *

**This is perhaps my second truly serious attempt at a fight scene. I personally think it could use some improvement but I think it is better than all the previous scene's done exclusively by me and I sure hope it's good, seeing as I personally took almost 2 hours to make it, choreographing the taijutsu portion movement by movement and that was time-consuming, 2 hours for 500 maybe 600 words? I could usually do a full chapter of 2000 words in an hour.**

**If you like this story please Review and check out my other works:**

**Ghost of the Past.**

**Stormcrown.**

**I also have an Instagram page if you would like to come to yell at me for my lazy updates at @Strim227**


	33. Konoha vs Suna: Allies no more

**I do not own Naruto.**

**Special thanks to SmexehBeast for beta reading this chapter.**

**You are always welcomed to check out my IG at: @Strim227**

**The Beta Reader's IG: @purely_salty**

* * *

Naruto stood in between Gaara and Hitomi as he officiated the match. The output of chakra coming from the Kyuubi's seal was palpable, it seemed the tailed beast did not like to have one of its brethren intrude upon its territory, and the Shukaku was not cooperating.

"Begin" Naruto called out and had to get out of the way within the next second. A barrage of chakra chains and sand tendrils met where he was standing moments prior and the 2 opposing forces began to battle for dominance.

It seemed Hitomi was managing to instinctively control her chains to a great degree because whatever Gaara sent her way it was met with fierce resistance. However, Naruto knew it simply wasn't in her nature to remain rooted in one spot, and like clockwork, Hitomi attempted to engage the genin in Taijutsu much like the genin from team Gai, Rock Lee had done a month prior.

She was met with the same result, a wall of sand as hard as concrete. Not that it deterred her, instead it spurned her on. That wasn't good, soon an orange cloak was surrounding her. It was quite obvious to Naruto she was beginning to go Feral.

"Yes, finally an opponent that will make me feel alive." Screamed Gaara at Hitomi's ever-increasing chakra output.

The red-head Suna shinobi slowly began to raise his own chakra output as sand began to cover him.

Naruto wasn't dumb. He knew what was going to happen next, so before innocents could get caught in the crossfire of two jinchuuriki fighting he moved.

Faster than the eye could see he appeared before Hitomi sharingan blazing as he suppressed the Kyuubi's chakra.

Then he appeared above Gaara Rasengan in hand as he brutally pressed his father's technique into the genin's back and quickly trapping him within Kamui.

Behind him the Kage box exploded, he could feel thousands of signatures coming towards the wall. Ninja began springing from their seats as The infiltrators tried to cause mass spread mayhem.

Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai quickly moved towards the competitor's box, where Shikamaru had trapped the two remaining sand siblings who were currently being held at knifepoint thanks to Sakura and Shino.

Soon 2 Suna jounin including the Genin's Jounin sensei Baki.

"Why don't you let my students go Hatake? I doubt you have time to entertain stronger opponents while having to care for your students as well."

Kakashi whose expression remained painfully uncaring answered: "Ara, We both know I'm going to have to kill you either way."

Kakashi paused as Asuma joined him trench knives in hand "You betray our alliance, Invade our village and threaten our students."

"You are gonna get the leaf treatment" finished Asuma.

And before Baki or his companion could move Kakashi and Asuma disappeared in cherry blossom petals.

The 7 genin left in the booth were left shocked at a quick and brutal way the Suna jounin were dispatched, they watched from the bleeding bodies to the 3 jounin who was looking over them.

Suddenly Naruto appeared Carrying Hitomi

"Kakashi, I need you to gather the Suna genin, they are the children of the Kazekage. They will make good bargaining chips once this farce is over"

Both Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi were shocked to witness the Ruthlessness and efficiency Konoha seemed to have throughout the wars in taking any advantage necessary but lacked in peacetime through their own eyes.

Kakashi nodded and none too gently knocked Kankuro and Temari out.

"Shino, Shikamaru, Sakura. I got a mission for you, currently, due to health concerns I had to knock Hitomi out, get her and any civilians you encounter to the shelters, this is an A-rank mission. Be careful and remember, keep yourselves safe above everything else."

The three genins took the unconscious Uzumaki in their arms and dispersed with an Hai.

"You two should get yourselves to safety." Naruto addressed the two Iwakagure genin.

However, directly across a purple barrier went up. Naruto using his eyes was able to make out Hiruzen, Onoki, and Orochimaru Duking it out inside the barrier.

Inside the Purple flames formation- the moment the invasion began.

Hiruzen watched as Naruto subdued the two Jinchuuriki. His peripheral caught the 'Kazekage' signal his bodyguards. In turn, Hiruzen did the same and he jumped into action, delivering a punch towards the 'Kazekage'.

An explosion rocked their box as the two kage began to trade blows. Orochimaru and Hiruzen continually blocking and countering the other's attacks until Hiruzen flipped back running through a series of hand seals he drew in a breath.

"Fire Style: Dragon flame bomb"

The Hokage exhaled a giant fire dragon which was quickly followed by an earth technique.

Hiruzen looked to his side to see Onoki as the original castor of the earth technique.

"Onoki, my apologies but it seems like I must deal with my wayward student." Apologized the Sandaime

"Eh, Don't worry, my own brat once also tried to destroy my village. Just this once, render aid to Konoha"

Hiruzen nodded as the two Kage tried to begin a new assault on the snake, who was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly they were trapped inside a barrier by four ninja, who then raised another barrier to shield themselves.

Orochimaru rose from the ground and said "Well this isn't fair now, is it? Two against one."

"Tschk. Life isn't fair you goddamned brat." Answered the Tsuchikage.

Orochimaru's chuckle, however, sent every signal on their body off.

The rouge sannin went through a set of 5 hand seals Snake Ram Boar Dog Tiger and slammed his hands onto a scroll he had spread on the ground.

"Forbidden Technique: Impure World Resurrection."

Hiruzen's eyes went wide "Orochimaru you demon! How dare you use that jutsu!"

A coffin started to rise from the ground with the letter 1 inscribed in it. Onoki asked, "Anything I should know about."

A second coffin started to rise from the ground "Edo Tensei; a forbidden technique created by Tobirama-sensei that reanimates the dead, however, he declared it forbidden because of the cost to cast and simply how immoral it is".

Hiruzen watched as two more coffins rose from the ground, he pulled two shurikens from his pocket and threw them at the two newest coffins, however, only one of them seemed to not summon successfully.

At the same time, A portal seemed to open from ripped air and Naruto along with Kurotsuchi materialized.

" KUROTSUCHI?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? THIS IS WAY ABOVE YOUR LEVEL GET OUT OF HERE." Yelled onoki at seeing his granddaughter enter the battle area.

"Hell no grampa, I'm not about to leave your old ass to battle one of the sannin"

"Both of you shut the fuck up and focus on the battle." Commanded Naruto.

Just as he did so the coffin lids of the 3 successful reanimations opened and revealed their content.

Hashirama Senju

Tobirama Senju

Mito Senju-Uzumaki.

Hiruzen cursed himself "fuck why did he have to bring those three back? Why the hell not just bring back Madara along for the fucking ride?"

Onoki hit his fellow kage in the back of the head "

Don't go on jinxing it now."

"Oh trust me I tried" stated Orochimaru Nonchalantly

Naruto again interrupted the clear banter, all signs of his previous personality gone "Onoki, Hiruzen!".

However the personality shift hit another low as a bloodthirsty smile made its way onto his face "Hiruzen, you handle your old Student, fence-sitter, you and Kurotsuchi-san handle Mito Uzumaki. I'll take on the Senju brothers."

"Overconfident now aren't you brat." Stated Orochimaru.

"W-were am I?" Stated a feminine voice.

"S-Saru?" Came another voice

Everyone turned to look at the reanimated corpses that seemed to have gained consciousness.

"Hashirama-sensei?" Asked Hiruzen in horrified awe

"Hiruzen, have we been reanimated?"

Asked tobirama, already knowing the answer and the how.

"I-am sorry sensei. It seems my old student has gotten his hands on your jutsu."

"It wouldn't be the only student you'd had to get his hands on Nidaime-sama's jutsu." Commented Naruto his voice incredibly dry of any humor.

The 3 reanimated shinobi turned to look at Naruto.

"M-Madara?" Stuttered Hashirama.

Indeed Naruto currently had his Gunbai strapped on his back, the kama tightly gripped on his right hand. He was donning his usual armor and his long spiky black hair gave him a strong resemblance to Madara.

"No, I'm Naruto Namikaze; Student of Lord Hiruzen and son of the Fourth Hokage." Naruto formally introduced himself.

"Fourth Hokage?" Asked Mito Uzumaki.

"Don't bother dear, he is dead." Answered Orochimaru snidely

"Don't worry Orochimaru, you'll soon join him. Or need I remind you last time you tried to dance to my tune."

Tobirama looked at Sarutobi dead in the eye "Who gave you permission to train Madara Jr?"

"Mah, mah Tobirama-chan you are talking to an innocent Uchiha." Hashirama tried to placate his brother Until he caught a glimpse of Naruto's EMS.

"The Eternal Light." Whispered the god of shinobi upon seeing it on another Uchiha.

"Young man, who is your Paternal Grandmother"

Asked Mito out of nowhere.

"Toka Senju." Answered Naruto, despite knowing she was actually his great grandmother, however, he just couldn't remember who exactly his grandmother was.

"Toka-chan? No wonder there are some similarities to our traits in your chakra." Commented the Nidaime.

Orochimaru interrupted the Discussion "Great, a family reunion. Isn't this just great, here we have the son of the 4th Hokage, who saved the hidden leaf. And the Third Hokage, Student of the first and second. Who knew the hierarchy of the leaf was kept so tightly sealed."

Naruto turned his eyes towards Orochimaru

"Enough of your games, we both know you didn't revive my ancestors for friendly chatter. Let's Dance now shall we?"

Orochimaru chuckled once more "How right you are" he approached each of the Edo Tensei and placed a personality tag upon where their brains would be "Now they are finished."

Their eyes turned black and they began to attack.

Naruto immediately engaged the first and Second with his war fan and scythe. The two dead Hokages were more than fast enough to dodge his strikes, but Naruto soon noticed that they seemed to be trying to actively fight their restraints, hence they were fighting at a weaker capacity. Soon however Naruto felt a large build-up of chakra coming from the nidaime, as he was forced to turn intangible to avoid the three water dragons bearing down upon him.

Seconds later Naruto forced to resort to his oldest trick to avoid the deadly mokuton of the First Hokage.

He flipped over various three branches that had been erected by Hashirama as he swung his fan in a wide arc and multiple tornadoes of winds began to drill and dismantle the mokuton forest. Using pure nature transformation naruto filled his lungs with fire and exhaled a grand fireball upon the tornadoes causing them to set ablaze further damaging the mokuton techniques.

The second Hokage called forth giant tsunami, causing Naruto to respond in kind with his own "Water Style: Great Waterfall."

But unlike the fight in Between Sakura and Kurotsuchi, both Water users took Almost no time to charge their jutsu and the size was up to four-times large.

Naruto cursed as he was forced to draw water from the air around him. While his water affinity was stronger than most it was still subpar with the Second Hokage. Though not by much, it was still a difference, which could be seen by how much more chakra went wasted into the technique. However a tenth of a second before releasing it, Naruto converted a bit of chakra into lightning, infusing the technique with it.

As soon as the two techniques clashed the electrified water seem to have taken the upper hand. But soon naruto had to substitute out of the way, as a giant water dragon crashed into the spot he had been seconds prior.

The armor-clad jounin soon set another mokuton technique ablaze and was satisfied to see he had burned a large portion of Hashirama's hand.

That didn't last long as he slowly witnessed the first slowly stitch himself together again.

Hiruzen and his Summon; The monkey king Enma where double-teaming on Orochimaru as the snake was forced to dodge, parry or block a multitude of attacks and flurries that seemed to be never-ending. Hiruzen soon got a clean hit in, sending the Snake sannin sprawling over tens of feet away. As Orochimaru tried to stand up he was forced to role away as his sensei slammed his Adamantine staff where the snake had just been causing that part of the roof to cave in. Showing the power behind the strike.

Orochimaru soon was able to get on the offensive as his sensei seemed to have taken a breather and lightened the load, pulling his sword Kusanagi. It was a western-inspired, double-sided straight sword with a golden crossguard and a blue gem on the blade. The sword was a game-changer as Hiruzen had to try and avoid the blade and not just parry it with his staff.

"Summoning: Many hidden striking snakes," Orochimaru shouted as he turned his arms into long snakes barely missing his sensei.

"Getting tired now Sarutobi-sensei?" Taunted the snake.

"Never in a million years." Replied the Hokage as he renewed his assault.

"Earth Style: Swamp of the Underworld."

Shouted the third Hokage as he turned the ground in front of him into a lake of mud which Orochimaru avoided. By jumping up in the air, and using his snakes to swing him around one of the burning tree branches. However, before he could land he received a double boot to the face, courtesy of Naruto Namikaze as said ninja shouted "Stay in your own area"

Meanwhile, The tag-team duo of Kurotsuchi and Onoki were having an Easier time with Mito, but not by much, the seal mistress was not really a fighter. However, her strategic mind and expert use of seals in combat more than made up for lack of proper ninjutsu or taijutsu, as Mito could apply a seal with merely a touch, a Kurotsuchi had been unfortunate enough to find out after being hit with a shock seal. It had made her left arm go numb and so she was relegated to act as support throwing kunai and shuriken to distract the Uzumaki woman. Sadly nothing seemed to get past her seals, as whenever Kurotsuchi seemed to get an opening, chains coming out of the woman's back would just swipe the weapons out of the air.

Onoki was not having much more luck other than trying to throw jutsu at the woman and evade her chains. Finally, he had managed to hit her with a series of mud bullets, but much to his and Kurotsuchi's horror, the woman began to reform. Much like Hashirama had done for Naruto

As the invasion continued, or I guess I should say decimation, as more and more sectors were evacuated you could see leaf ninja begin their counter-attack.

In one sector Yugao Uzuki and her team of Anbu ambushed a group of mix Suna/Oto jounin and cut them down to the last men. If one would have looked under her mask you would have seen bitter tears, as she cut down more men acting like a spirit of vengeance as she carried out justice on those who took away the love of her life from her. Another team of invaders was stupid enough to get on her way, she didn't hesitate as more people met their end at her blade.

She sensed something from behind her and threw a hand full of shuriken which hit their mark dead-on, more enemy ninja were down for the count.

In another sector of the village, the Inuzuka clan were ripping apart platoons of invaders. The infamous "Fang over Fang" battle cry could be heard ringing through.

Ibiki looked at giant snake summons from his position on the Konoha wall point bravo. He smirked at the snake as he looked at it dead in the eye, and from above Jiraiya and his entourage of frogs rained down hell. Upon the signal, more and more men poured out of the wall and toward the poor bastards tasked with summoning the animals.

The Suna and Oto forces that had been tasked in that region soon began to lose heart and began to run away from the Village Hidden in the leaf, spinning tales of how impossible the village was to invade.

Academy instructors began to escort academy students from the academy to the bunkers and soon attracted attention to themselves as 3 separate platoons of the combined forces began to make their way towards them.

Only for Jounin like Kakashi and Guy to appear in time for a slaughter, cutting down anyone with enough depravity to harm a child.

The whole invasion was going horrible for Suna and Oto forces and it was apparent.

Everywhere you looked this was evident, for every one Leaf casualties they received, Konoha shinobi returned tenfold.

In the Hyuuga compound Hiashi, the head of the clan was surrounded by 20 aggressors. He slid into the gentle fist starting stance and said: "You will see why the Hyuuga are the strongest clan in the leaf."

As he gracefully weaved in between enemies, Each jab and poke was precisely placed. No holds barred soon all those who surrounded him laid on the ground dead.

On another part of the hidden leaf, Mikoto Uchiha was facing odds of 200 to one. She smirked and stated, "I like those odds."

And soon the whole area was engulfed in electrified water.

The majority of those who would dare oppose her were in a familiar position to almost every other invaded in the leaf, dead or dying.

Sasuke, who was nearby was jumping and flipping like as frog as he cut, slashed and burned his way through anyone wishing him harm, a trail of bodies could be seen as he moved in and out of the group of aggressors.

Meanwhile on the emergency bunkers.

Hitomi began to groan awake. She could hear explosions in the distance going off and sounds of fighting. She jolted away and saw Sakura was looking at her concerned "Are you alright?" Asked Sakura.

"Yeah, what's going on? The last thing I remember is I was about to fight Gaara but the Oni-chan interfered."

At Sakura's silence and distraught look, Hitomi began to assume the worst until Shino spoke up "Currently we are at the receiving end of an invasion. My kikaichu tell me the invasion seems to be going very well for us, however."

Looking around, Hitomi saw a good quantity of familiar faces, Shikamaru, Old man Teuchi, Ayame, Konahamaru and his gang, Iruka-sensei and many academy kids. But she couldn't spot any of the faces she wanted to see, not Naruto, no Mikoto or Sasuke. She quickly stood and went towards the exit, only for Iruka to stop her.

"Where are you going? It is not safe out there!."

Hitomi tried to wrangle out of his grip "Let me go Iruka-sensei! Sasuke and Mikoto-oba are still out there."

Iruka just affirmed his grip "Hitomi, I know you care deeply for them. But there's currently an invasion underway and leaving the shelter would put all of us at risk. Plus, have fate in Mikoto-sama and the other leaf ninja. This will be done in an iffy."

"B-but but!"

"Are you really doubting my mother dobe?" A familiar voice rang out.

Hitomi turned to look at Sasuke, who had seemingly just arrived and was walking towards her at a leisure pace.

"Did you forget mom is an S class ninja? Just because she is retired doesn't mean she can't fight."

Hitomi, who was looking down said softly "It doesn't mean I can't simply not worry."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow "How come you're not so worried about Naruto-sensei then?"

Hitomi looked at Sasuke as if he had just insulted Holy Ramen "That's Different, Ni-chan can kick anyone ass. He is the strongest in the village remember?"

"Hn, I guess you're right about that" answered Sasuke

Suddenly a jounin came into the shelter, Iruka approached him and asked "What are the news?"

"The invasion is starting to wind down now. Most of the invaders are dead or retreating right into our traps, as predicted by Naruto-san and Jiraiya-sama. However the Hokage, Tsuchikage and Namikaze are stuck inside a purple barrier facing Orochimaru."

Another chunin that had been in the shelter asked: "Is that all."

The jounin shook his head "Orochimaru seems to have gotten his hands and a forbidden jutsu that reanimates the dead. They are currently fighting The Shodai and Nidaime Hokage, along with a red-headed woman. But, that is not all. Naruto-san is Taking of both the first and second Hokage's on his own while Hokage-sama and Tsuchikage-sama deal with the traitor and the undead woman respectively."

Gasps were heard going around the shelters as everyone broke into whispers.

Hitomi felt a hand rest on her shoulders and she sees Ayame as the owner of said hand.

Hitomi nodded at the unsaid message, she would be ok. She moved towards Konahamaru who at hearing the news, felt scared. Aside from Asuma, Hiruzen was the only family the kid had left being an orphan and all. She hugged the kid trying to bring him some comfort, just like many family and friends were doing to each other. It may have been a sad day for the leaf but as long as their will of the fire remained nothing would stop them.

Inside the barrier that was exactly the same message, Hiruzen was pounding into Orochimaru.

"Don't you get it?! Look around you, this is the strength of the Will of Fire. Everywhere you look your forces are being decimated, your allies are fleeing. You have lost, give up and your death will be quick."

"Never" hissed Orochimaru

And indeed Hiruzen was right, more and more people through the village were wrapping up their fight, outside the barrier more shinobi were gathering around watching the S class level fight.

Suddenly Orochimaru moved his head to the left as kunai and shuriken flew past him. He turned to look at the Origins of the objects and saw Kurotsuchi, who could barely stand on her own two feet.

Orochimaru quickly and ferociously launched a multitude of attacks that forced both Onoki and Hiruzen to dodge as he himself moved with extreme speed towards the 16-year old Kunoichi.

Naruto, who was on another side of the barrier still dancing with the first and second, from his peripheral vision caught Orochimaru's movement and once he realized who he was aiming for Naruto moved with a speed born out of 13 years of constant warfare and the genetics passed down to him from the yellow flash.

As he moved his eyes widened as he saw how close Orochimaru was to Kurotsuchi, Kusanagi sword pointed forward, Kurotsuchi ignorant of the threat heading towards her.

_10 feet Hiruzen registered his student's movement, he moved on instinct but knew he would never reach in time to stop Orochimaru._

_6 feet Onoki eyes widened as he noticed the snake sannin and its target, he activates the Atomic dismantling jutsu in hopes it charges fast enough to stop the snake._

_3 feet Orochimaru smirks victoriously as he knows no one will be able to reach the kunoichi in time._

_1-foot away and Kurotsuchi finally sees Orochimaru. But too tired and low on chakra she isn't able to move fast enough. Her fate is sealed._

_6 inches away from certain doom Kurotsuchi's life flashes before her eyes_.

A tenth of an Inch before the Kusanagi blade pierces her the world twists, Orochimaru strikes empty air. Hiruzen and Onoki's eyes widened as they caught the Kunoichi disappear just as the blade was about to strike her, a second a yellow flash later Naruto reappears, carrying Kurotsuchi bridal style.

Everyone inside and outside the barrier freezes upon recognizing the famed technique of the Yondaime Hokage, however, what's more, is the Warrior construct surrounded the two.

Naruto and Kurotsuchi's eyes lock, and something unexplainable settles in Kurotsuchi's stomach. She feels flustered and her face heats up.

Suddenly breaking the moment a metallic clang sounds through the barrier and Kurotsuchi sees one of those cursed kunai hitting the ground. A testament to the speed of the spawn Minto and whatever Uchiha produced. He had saved her so fast the kunai he had let fall from his sleeve had not even reached the ground.

More of this strange feeling gathers around her stomach. The left and right of the Susanoo the Hokage and Tsuchikage land. Never before had Onoki been so relieved in his life, nor had he ever believed he would be thankful to an Uchiha, or Namikaze for saving the life of his granddaughter. But then again he remembered there was one thing leaf ninja didn't lack in and that was Honor.

"Thank you" as the only thing Kurotsuchi was able to get out in her shocked stated.

However as Naruto set her down, everything about him had changed. The entertainment in fighting the first and second Hokage was gone.

His Aura was turned so cold inside the Susanoo Kurotsuchi could actually see her own breath, as her mind turned towards the fascination Naruto seemed to have with her, she listened as he spoke "You three stay behind me. This has gone long enough."

Naruto's mind went blank as he started running through a series of 21 hand seals. As he finished the end of the chain, he drew in breath. And as he held the last hand seal, Dragon, he let the breath out. And instead of the usual orange flames, the spectators bore witness to a fire deep black in color.

Blaze technique: Extinction; Was the name of the technique. By the time the technique ended, any trace of the Edo Tensei was gone. Nothing remained of the animated Kage.

Orochimaru was somehow still alive, but Naruto doubted he would live much longer. And if he did, he would be living the rest of his life in Agony as the Fires of His enton were so loaded with Dark chakra, it actually destroyed the chakra system. Orochimaru, his burning husk, if he had managed to survive it. Would never be able to use jutsu again. A fitting punishment for someone whose ambition it was to learn every technique in the world.

The sound 4 dropped their barriers, picked up their leader and fled the scene. No one bothered to chase after them and finish the job, as everyone was too stunned at the fact that Naruto Namikaze could spit black fire and use the Flying Raijin.

Kurotsuchi soon fainted from the day's event, but Naruto caught her. Onoki sighed, he didn't know what was worst. Another Madara-Esque yellow flash, or the fact he could already see the two falling in love.

"Hiruzen would an alliance sound good about now?"

"I think we both know it would be for the best if we did, the leaf and the rock would mutually benefit from an alliance." Was the answer onoki received.

The third Hokage then turned to Naruto "When were you planning on telling me you had a second kekkei genkai."

"Never, My enton would get me a mark on my head. It is more powerful than the Mokuton as you saw and its destructive capabilities simply should never be used. It is enough to permanently put down a bijuu."

With the shocking revelation out of the way Naruto told Onoki " She will be at the Konoha central hospital" and flicked away dropping Kurotsuchi off at said Hospital.


	34. Interlude 1

**Diego-sama does not own Naruto. Sit back relax and enjoy the Story, drop a comment and make sure you follow the story and the Author as there is more content coming up and my other stories you should all definitely check out. If you want to follow me on social media My instagram is Strim227 an****d my discord invite code is DbVVh6Y**

* * *

"We got a report coming from our forces on Oto no Kuni." Said Naruto as he stood up from his desk and handed it over to Hiruzen. "Seems like they cleared out another lab, that means that the 22nd sector is clear."

Hiruxen eyed the report before setting it down and saying "22 down 98 more to go."

Naruto went back to his desk in the office as they scoured over the coming reports. It has been a month since the failed invasion. Tensions were high on the western border as Konoha set up a defensive wall.

It was just a waiting game now. Suna lost all of its invasion force, its Jinchuuriki and Konoha held captive the 3 children of the Kazekage. Which at this point had remained oddly quiet about the whole situation.

Now some may wonder if Naruto had become Hokage? After all, he now had a desk on the vaunted office.

Not really. He had been offered the position by his superior but he had turned it down. But that didn't mean that he hadn't gained political standing in the village, as the following day of the failed invasion he had become the second most powerful man in the village.

He had been promoted to head diplomat and Village Commander of the hidden leaf. A title that essentially meant, the Hokage was still the Military dictator of the entire Konoha Military complex, but the bastard would drop at least 75% of the day to day running of the village on him.

The door opened to reveal Kurotsuchi along Kitsuchi and Shikaku Nara himself.

"We got news, a carrier bird from Suna arrived earlier today with this letter." Stated the old

Hiruzen took the letter in hand.

Silence reign in the room as the old man reads the letter.

Finally, after about a minute, the Hokage spoke.

"Sunagakure has officially extended their surrender. It states here that they have been tricked into doing this invasion, and that they have found the Body of the Yondaime Kazekage, and that is has been dead for over a month and a half and that they wish to open peace negotiations along with the recovery of the three children of the Deceased Kazekage."

Kurotsuchi spoke "With all due respect Hokage-sama, returning the Ichibi no jinchuuriki is not a wise idea. With Konoha in possession of 2 bijuu, you are keeping both Suna and Kumo at bay. I doubt even with our recently established alliance Either Konoha or Iwagakure be able to fight a two-front war."

"We don't need to sustain a prolonged conflict, nor do we need the Ichibi no Shukaku." Stated Shikaku respectfully to the apprentice diplomat.

"He is right, right now, despite nit having fully recovered from the Kyuubi attack logistically and economically wise. We are enjoying a great period of great military strength, we hold the highest Number of A-rank shinobi, a core of 30 S class ninja and then there's me. I classify as a siege weapon on my own right." Stated Naruto, making Kurotsuchi and Kitsuchi shiver, it was bad when Minato was alive he had 1 S class space-time ninjutsu. Naruto had two very versatile ones and a bloodline that put even the revered Mokuton to shame.

'No one man should hold that much power' Kitsuchi thought to himself.

"Additionally, The Ichibi would be more of a hindrance more than anything." Stated Hiruzen.

"That doesn't mean you can't hit them with Multiple economic and military sanctions." Suggested Kitsuchi, the appointed Ambassador from Iwagakure to Konoha under the new alliance.

"With the Kazekage dead, we can also manipulate the geopolitical map in our favor." Said Naruto. "Right now Suna is between a rock and a hard place. They don't have someone qualified enough to assume the mantle of kage. However, they do have or rather had one candidate that could have been molded perfectly for the role."

Everyone in the room turned to look at Naruto to see what he would suggest.

"I may have allowed Hitomi and Gaara to duke it out in the end, my dear student even when the Kyuubi was suppressed still had too much chakra pouring out of the seal. And Gaara-san wouldn't shut up about fighting someone." The Sharingan user paused for a second to light the newest habit he had picked up do to his position. Smoking a cigarette.

"Let me just say…" naruto continued "... If her career as a ninja doesn't work out, Hitomi-chan would make a killer therapist."

The old man Hokage narrowed his eyes "explain."

As naruto exhaled the drag he had inhaled previously he stated "She somehow managed to beat her ideology into him, not only that, she has taken to watching out for him and teaching him how to act properly. She says she views him as a sibling. Must be a jinchuuriki thing. The point is, with Gaara being the only child of the Kazekage likely to reach S class soon, and him having a very positive relationship with someone from Konoha, someone who aspires to rise to the noble office of Hokage. She might inspire him to do the same. Essentially, we could install a Kazekage that would be willing to commit to peace with Konoha, and not just on a sheet of parchment."

"Sound plan. But what about his siblings?" Asked the Nara.

"I've taken the liberty to ensure they have a comfortable stay. I'm sure your son can tell you all about that." Replied the blond.

Later that day.

Naruto and Kurotsuchi were seated at a table at the Akamichi restaurant when an ANBU dropped at their table "Naruto-sama, I've been sent to let you know Jiraya-sama will be taken Uzumaki Hitomi on his search to find lady Tsunade."

Naruto groaned as he let his head come to rest on his elbows at the table. "Great, just great."

Kurotsuchi raised an eyebrow "What is so bad about that?"

Naruto raised his head as the ANBU left.

"We are talking about the number one trouble magnet and the most irresponsible man in the leaf. They just left without telling me, her legal guardian."

"Can you catch up to them?"

naruto shook his head "knowing Jiraya. 'Just left' meant they are already miles away from the village and before you asked, yes i marked Hitomi with my FTG formula. but it was due to be reapplied today."

Meanwhile on the road.

It had been 4 hours since Hitomi and Jiraiya had left the village in search of the (hopefully) future 5th Hokage of the hidden leaf.

She had left with Mikoto's blessing of course, but still Hitomi couldn't decipher the feeling of doom she had with every step that led her away from the village. Oh well, at least her new friend was brough with them as well.


	35. Interlude 2

**Diego-sama does not own Naruto. Sit back relax and enjoy the Story, drop a comment and make sure you follow the story and the Author as there is more content coming up and my other stories you should all definitely check out. If you want to follow me on social media My instagram is Strim227 and my discord invite code is DbVVh6Y**

* * *

Jiraiya and Hitomi alongside a blond woman were making their way back to Konoha after almost a 2-month long absence.

As they approached Hitomi stopped Looking at the gates, they looked as good as they had been before the failed invasion "Damn. They already fixed the walls? They work fast." Exclaimed the blond genin.

As they got to the gate, Kotetsu who was currently the only one Guarding that entrance greeted them "Jiraiya-sama, Lady Tsunade, Hitomi-san welcome back."

"Your Kotetsu right?" Inquired Hitomi watching said chunin stamp their paperwork.

"Yes. All three of you are cleared, although standing orders are for you 3 to get back to the Hokage tower ASAP no detours allowed… says here on the note, no ramen breaks allowed, sorry Hitomi-san."

The blond genin looked shocked and visibly downcast. Jiraiya put a hand on her shoulders and said "It is probably nothing Kiddo. But we should go and not keep sensei waiting."

And as such the sannin disappeared, leaving Hitomi to walk back to the tower alongside Tsunade and Shizune.

Tsunade sighed as she took Hitomi's should and said: "Let's go, the pervert is right."

As the trio walked to the tower Shizune asked Hitomi "Hitomi-chan, you said you had a brother right?" Inquiring about the discrepancy despite knowing the blond was an only child. The older blond woman, Tsunade who was also aware of Hitomi's parentage turned an ear to the conversation.

"Yep, Naruto-nii is even stronger than the old man Hokage, during the invasion, he took on the reanimated First and Second Hokage and even used a Black fire to undo the re-animations… sadly I wasn't there to see it." Hitomi explained with childlike delight.

"Really?" Asked Tsunade "Why wasn't he made Hokage if he is so strong."

Hitomi shrugged her shoulders "Nii-chan said that the village wasn't ready to see an Uchiha as Hokage."

Tsunade Senju choked on air as she heard the claim.

"An… Uchiha?" Asked Shizune with hesitance in her voice.

"Yup, he even has a more advanced stage than Sasuke-teme." Said Hitomi carelessly.

After a few minutes of walking towards the tower silently and making their way up the stairs towards the office of the Hokage.

"Come in." A voice sounded from the other side of the door as Tsunade knock.

Opening the door, Tsunade first noticed Sarutobi standing in front of his desk wearing all his ceremonial garb.

Next to him, a man with long spiky black hair that fell down to his upper back, pale alabaster skin and one coal-black eye she could visibly see, the other being tucked away behind a lock of spiky hair. He was dressed in Samurai armor, although modified, which looked a lot like the armor her own grandfather wore the last time she remembered seeing him, but unlike Hashirama's his armor was black. Closed steel-toed combat boots and gauntlets, on his back a Gunbai traditional to the Uchiha Clan.

All in all this intimidating foe reminded her of a lot of the picture of her grandfather and Madara Uchiha her grandmother had taken during the founding of the village.

"Looks like we have company, Sarutobi-sensei." Said the man.

'Sensei' Tsunade asked herself.

Meanwhile, Hitomi shot off like a Rocket towards him. But a hard stern look froze her solid in place before she actually ran back and hid behind Tsunade.

"Jiraiya! GET YOUR PERVERT FROG LICKING ASS IN THIS ROOM RIGHT NOW!" The man screamed.

Unironically, Jiraiya was soon standing ramrod straight with sweat coming out of his forehead.

"Alright what's going on?!" Demanded Tsunade

"HITOMI MITO UZUMAKI FRONT AND CENTER NOW!". The man continued on ignoring Tsunade.

The poor girl, who had never seen her brother this mad before was really close to releasing all her juices on the floor and not the good kind.

" y-yes s-sir." Stuttered Hitomi weakly.

Suddenly, Tsunade saw his one visible eye turned red, and into a red-eye with 6 tomoe's circling around the pupil with a line going through each on giving an "O" shape with a black 3-star shuriken-like form right in the middle.

"Who did you talked too before leaving the village?" Naruto asked, his voice low and icy.

Hitomi gulped "M-Mikoto-oba?" She answered meekly.

Naruto's eye narrowed "And did Mikoto say you could leave?"

Hitomi simply shook her head, closing her eyes as tears began to make their way towards her eyes.

"Then why did you leave the village without talking to me? I AM your BROTHER AND LEGAL GUARDIAN…" naruto took a pause to look at her. He hated doing this, if there were two people he hated to see cry the most, it was Hitomi and Kurotsuchi. But she had to understand, her safety and well being was possibly the most important thing to him. She was Perhaps, his last living ties to his father and stepmother. And watching over her was his way of paying them back for the sacrifice they made for him. And the village, be it his home dimension, or his new home.

"Hitomi, for the next month you are both under professional, and personal punishment. Approved by Sarutobi-sama. Wait outside for me. I still need to talk to you." He said in a lighter tone. Hitomi dried her tears with her sleeves and left the room to sit on the Hallway. Removing herself without protest.

As soon as she was gone. The atmosphere in the room turned downright oppressive as Naruto's red-eye turned To Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya, Jiraiya, Jiraiya… Id thought you'd be smarter than this. Hmm, next time you take Hitomi without my express permission. There won't be enough left of you left to bury, clear?"

Jiraiya gulped as Naruto stood face to face with him and said "Your punishment, you will be my sparring partner for the following weeks. Starting now."

Naruto punched Jiraiya hard enough for the toad to be sent flying through the wall but before he could impact naruto appeared and teleported him away. Taking his prey away for a world of hurt.


	36. Mangekyou

**I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Hitomi Uzumaki laid in her hospital bed looking at the ceiling, her expression was blank as she went over the events in her mind over and over and over again. Not understanding how it was possible for her life to have flipped around so much in so little, for the better and then for the worst. How could such a change in life be so transparently possible? She didn't know.

The door of her room opened giving way for Sakura and Mikoto to step through the threshold and into her room.

"How are you holding up sweetie?" Mikoto asked in a gentle tone, her tear-stained cheeks betraying her serene expression as she caressed the cheeks of the bed-bound blond with the palm of her hand.

"It hurts so much." The Uzumaki whispered "How could he abandon us like that? I thought he had changed!"

"Everyone did." Sakura said quietly. "We had thought that with Naruto-sensei and Kakashi-sensei he would have opened up. But he proved us wrong. To think he would go to search power from Orochimaru."

Sasuke Uchiha had defected from the hidden leaf 2 months after Tsunade was made Hokage.

"Why?" Hitomi questioned.

A squad of 5 had been sent to retrieve Sasuke before he had made it to Orochimaru.

Kiba Inuzuka

Shikamaru Nara

Neji Hyuuga

Hitomi Uzumaki

Choji Akamichi

Shikamaru had been the squad commander taking charge of the mission, however, not so far after setting out on the retrieval mission they soon encounter problems in the form of the sound four. One by one they soon began to break off each one facing a member of Orochimaru's elite guard until only Hitomi was left to confront Sasuke, who had somehow managed to break the seal Naruto Namikaze had placed on the curse mark the snake sannin had given Sasuke and even managed to evolve it into a second form. It had been a fierce battle, with the Uzumaki girl even being forced to draw upon the Kyuubi's chakra for the second time in her little life. However, Sasuke had managed to defeat her without much difficulty or injury, finally placing her into a sleeping genjutsu ending their battle and escaping leaf pursuit.

It hadn't been the fact that Sasuke had defected itself that hurt her, but the fact that she had unknowingly fallen in love with the Uchiha that truly crushed her as she thought back to a particular lull in the fight.

Flashback

Sasuke looked at her, transformed into the second stage of the curse seal of heaven his Sharingan trained on her winded and tired form while he himself was as fresh as water. Not getting much of a challenge from the Uzumaki girl in their little dance.

"You say you're going to bring me back to the leaf, yet you are so weak you can't even land a proper hit on me." Sasuke said condescendingly

Hitomi's eyes burned in anger as she screamed: "I HATE YOU!!" As the Kyuubi's chakra began to surround her. But before she could do anything Sasuke flickered in front of her using his Sharingan to suppress the influence of her bijuu and throwing her into an unconscious state.

Flashback end.

Sasuke followed Orochimaru, towards his new room silently as he tuned out the snake idle chatter, his mind focusing back on the day's events.

Hitomi hated him now. But that was fine, it was a price he was willing to pay for the burden he now carried within him.

After being shown his room, Orochimaru left, having most of his bodily functions restored by switching to a new body. Thankfully Sasuke had been delayed enough to force the man to transfer his soul into a new body, but still gave him the chills. He would have to kill him as soon as he got the chance.

Looking upon the one mirror in the room, Sasuke activated his Sharingan, simply staring at it as he pushed more and more chakra into it as he watched it transform into a completely new pattern.

"Mangekyou"

* * *

**Special announcement: Break.****Before I continue onto the next part of this story, I will be taking a break from this story as I take my time to rewrite parts I find myself unsatisfied with and to correct the grammar and plotholes. To hopefully increase the quality of the story. But I leave you all with this to look forward to what happens next.**

**if you wish to know what is going on I leave you all a link to my Discord server: ****DbVVh6Y.**


	37. Of Sharks, Hearts and Politics

**Boooh- I scared ya didn't I? well, the rewrite has gone to utter shit. Instead I'll be focusing on correcting grammatical errors and I don't need to go on a break for that. Though a beta reader is Appreciated. If you would like to become a better reader join my discord group** **with the code below**

**DbVVh6Y**

**I do not own Naruto nor Naruto Shippuden. If i did, Boruto wouldn't exist and Naruto wouldn't be a multibillion dollar franchise.**

* * *

The Forest surrounding Kakazu and Hidan were dense. But it mattered little, he had a job to do. That's all that matters, and he was going to do his job. Money was on the line afterall. Yet, with every step he took the sense of foreboding continued to grow in his stomach. Every inch of yarn and threads in his body urged him to turn tail and run, but he wouldn't. He fought the First Hokage and lived, there would be nothing scarier or more terrifying than that. Never mind the fact that there was no ninja alive who could match the prowess of that beast. Or was there?

His mind turned to his target; Naruto Namikaze, secret heir of the Fourth Hokage and a living Uchiha. Reports stated that he fought both the First and Second on his own and beat them, again, on his own. With black fire.

'Huh black fire.' The man snorts. He had seen what Itachi Uchiha could do. While the 2 Uchihas definitely deserved their S class ranking. Only one of them had proved why they deserved it. Even still, there was one more reason he doubted the secret Uchiha could have gone toe to toe with an Edge Tensei Hashirama.

No Uchiha could have done so in their time. Much less in this day and age, since the standards of the era and the standards of today were very different. Back then, only the strong would survive. There was no class system between Genin, Chunin, and Jounin. It was pure survival. That bred and ensured only the strongest shinobi, plus the need to survive and vengeance. Not to mention good genetics.

The fourth Hokage could have been the most powerful Ninja of the Modern Era, But Minato had been forged between 2 wars.Namikaze Naruto would have barely been old enough to experience the fear of not knowing if your parent was gonna return at most. But with a father like the Yellow flash the point was mute.

Perhaps the Kyuubi might have something to do with this? He doubted it. The beast was sealed within the Man's apparent half sister. And reports showed her was very protective of the girl.

"Fucking, piece of shit." His foul mouthed partner suddenly spoke up, not caring who or what heard.

"Hidan. Shut up, or I will kill you." The ancient shinobi stated matter-of-factly, no room left to argue.

The white hair man retorts "You wish you could."

In that moment, a figure clad in Pink Armor (Courtesy of a very vengeful Imouto) lands 50 feet in front of them. Pale Ivory skin, stoic-stone cold visage. Black hair, and an unmistakable red Sharingan eye.

"You're too deep within fire territory wandering nin. Turn around now, this will be your only warning." The tenor voice came out flat and without emotion. The Gunbai and Kama on his back letting them know he came prepared for battle.

"Namikaze Naruto, leader-sama extends an Invitation to join us." Kakazu. Said in a business tone.

Naruto's single eye narrowed, "Tell your boss I want nothing to do with your ilk."

Hidan snorts "Hah. It appears the fucking apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Just like that bastard Itachi."

At the mention of his Otouto. The Elder Uchiha born turned his eye to the Jashinist.

"Mind your manners. Or you'll find out just how much the clan slayer and I are related." Naruto winced at the mention of his brother's moniker. Hating using it every time. Nevertheless it had the desired effect. As the follower of the god of Murder lounged at him.

Naruto evaded every strike of the 3 bladed scythe, as Hidan lifted his weapon. He made the mistake of making eye contact with the sharingan. He was paralyzed within the instant, and yet the Uchiha looked completely disinterested, almost bored in his mannerism.

"Usually," Naruto began, "I would play around with you. But I don't have time today."

His statement was punctuated by Hiram being cut into 8 pieces, with such swiftness no even Kakazu saw the Uchiha move.

It was only years of instincts that saved him when Naruto appeared above him, the 4th's lesser signature jutsu in hand.

'Rasengan' the ancient Shinobi's eyes widen upon recognizing it, and witnessing the sheer destruction caused by the technique.

'Such potent and dense chakra. I will enjoy stealing his heart.' Kakazu thought to himself. As he engaged Naruto in hand to hand.

Another mistake, as everytime he thought he could get a hit in, Naruto became like a ghost.

It was an uneven match, and soon, the Taki native contemplated revealing his trump card, but then…

"Arg." Kakazu cried out in pain. He looked down to see himself being pumped full of lightning. White lightning.

The cry of a thousand birds rang through the clearing as all 5 of his hearts were destroyed simultaneously by thousands of volts of lightning. As he died, he heard a chuckle. The eyes of his enemy changed shape, and he spoke. "I heard you fought the first Hokage once. And that you survived. A pity, I can see now he just let you live."

Naruto watched the corpse slide from his arm, and he turned to look at the sky. It was mid day, he had time.

Sliding his Kama back into place he began to march toward her destination. As he did so the head of the Jashinist called out to him.

"Oi! You pink armored bastard, come back here. Don't leave me here you heretic piece of shit! Comeback now!"

Naruto paused his step and gave the head a side eye. "I see you persist on living with your foolishness. Hn. Very well."

Turning around he went towards the body. He paused and made a Whole underground with an earth jutsu he had copied years back in the war, for mass graves.

He kicked 7 of the 8 pieces of the body into the whole and turned to look at the head. Which looked horrified.

"What are you doing? Stop, Jashin commands you."

Naruto's eye narrowed on the head. "Hn. I see no god of yours here to save you. There is no god. Other than me, right here. Right now. At this moment. I am your god." Being done with words, Naruto kicked the head in. And sealed the hole.

Feeling something watching him, he turned to look at the forest around him, and eventually spotted a single Sharingan eye staring at him, just as narrow as his as they looked at each other. And then, a familiar swirl, and it was gone.

"So you finally reveal yourself. Obito" the Namikaze told himself, feeling everything around him. And feeling nothing but emptiness in turn.

"Oh well. There's nothing I can do about it."

Two hours later and he was at the meeting spot he was supposed to meet Itachi, who arrived a minute after him. The raised eyebrow was all Naruto needed to know what was being asked.

"Our dear cute little Imouto's revenge on the month long punishment." Naruto stated.

Itachi snorts "Why didn't you paint it back to black?"

The elder brother shrugged. "A hardened killer cares little for the color of his armor. Plus, I was pressed for time. She is sneaky enough to make me not notice until it was too late."

"Or maybe you're just spoiling her?" the younger one offered, as the two began to walk towards Itachi's Cabin.

As they did they talked about random nuances in their days, as they catched up with each other. Arriving at the cabin Naruto noticed a blue skin man sitting on the porch. Raising an eyebrow he asked "company?"

"Cabin mate" Itachi corrected.

"Kisame Hoshigaki? Cabin mate? You sure know how to pick em Otouto"

The man shrugs, as they approached the Cabin. The blue skinned man stood up "Company Itachi? Looks just like you."

Itachi bowed his head slightly and introduced the two "He's my brother. Naruto meet Kisame, Kisame, meet Naruto."

"You left more than a few alive, eh. Let's go inside."

After a bit of chatter Itachi left to go get some groceries, leaving the shark and the Uchiha alone. Naruto, naturally sat with his eyes closed and arms crossed.

"Heh, so your Itachi's brother. You don't look so tough." Kisame commented.

Naruto opened the one visible eye that wasn't hiding behind a lock of black hair to give Kisame a momentary look before closing it back down. And simply answered. "Hn."

That did it. Kisame took his bandage weapon. A sword Naruto knew to be named Samehada and gave it a mighty swing as it arched closer to its target. As it halted from its swing.

A thin line of blood made itself known in Naruto's right cheek, where the sword had shaved him.

Naruto opened a single Mangekyou eye.

Kisame laughed "Mangekyou already, my my. You really aren't shit are you?"

Naruto stood up and punched Kisame into a wall, and the two broke out into a taijutsu match. Punches and kicks are perfectly placed and pulled and pushed and blocked/parried. Oh yes this was going great.

Suddenly the two punched each other, sending themselves into opposite walls.

As they stood up they began to make rapid signs with their hands, Kisame's cheek bulge as he looked at his target, only to widen his eyes as he saw the water coalesce from the air around Naruto and eventually, two water dragons collided with each other, and before Kisame could react lightning followed soon after. And unfortunately, a blue hand appeared from an Ethereal ribcage and smashed Samehada.

Naruto looked at Kisame and said "You might be a great white shark. But I am the megadolom, the biggest fish in the sea."

In that moment, Itachi returned with his Groceries, when he opened the door all the water flooded out into the woods, ruining his paper bagged goods. Thankfully, he had sealed his pocky away for good. Lest someone steal the delicious sticks for good. But nevertheless, a few sweets were ruined… For good…

Itachi looked inside the house to see his brother sitting on the couch, in his "Uchiha" pose, while Kisame laid on the floor burned to charcoal and samehada shattered in pieces.

He didn't have to guess a lot about what happened. Sighing, he quickly set about repairing the ancient sword. It still bothered him that his brother had ruined his cabin. But he would harass him on it at a later date. Right now, he knew Naruto to be in a foul mood. And the consequences of castigating said mood.

Itachi set about to cook dinner, Naruto watched him put on an Akatsuki patterned Apron.

"You're really into the pattern aren't you?"

Itachi quirked an eyebrow "I told you. I actually like the design. Maybe after getting rid of the Akatsuki we can start selling it? Make some money out of it I dunno. We can't let go to waste!"

Naruto rolled his eyes at his brother's antics as Kisame finally came into the Kitchen.

"Ah… Sorry about earlier, wanted to test your strength."

Naruto closed his eyes "Hn. You're looking. I knew what you were doing. Or I'd hath killed you otherwise."

Kisame gulped "You wouldn't have right? Itachi?"

The younger Uchiha gave him a shrug "Between the two of us Naruto is the more vicious. I wouldn't stand in his way if I were you."

Taking the advice Kisame then turned the conversation into another direction. "So what if the General in Command of the Hidden leaf visiting us poor rogues."

Naruto set a scroll on the table. But first looked at Kisame and asked. "Where do your loyalties lie?"

Itachi spoke up. "He can be trusted."

"As long as I know the truth." Kisame added to Itachi's statement.

Naruto nods "Very well. Hidan and Kakazu are dead- Oh thank god (Kisame)- The hidden leaf along the Sand and Stone are taking affirmative action to ensure our Jinchuuriki's don't fall into the hands of the Akatsuki."

Kisame raised his hand and asked "What about the other Jinchuuriki? Taki, Kumo, the Mist?"

Naruto shook his head "Me and Tsunade are offensive realists. The era of Sarutobi's peaceful and balanced reign is over. If we can advantage ourselves and make sure that our adversaries aren't a threat, we will take it. And if we can secure the 2 Jinchuuriki of Kumo in our favor, eliminate Yagura, and capture the 3 and 6 tails we will be doing better. Taki has pretty much sold their Jinchuuriki to Konoha in case of Akatsuki sightings in their country."

Kisame nodded "Stacking the deck in your favor. How is that different from what pain wants to do? Other than the fact he wants to use them to power some superweapon."

This time it was Itachi that answered "Unlike pain, we aren't seeking some childish dreams of world peace. But rather, we understand, that while diplomacy is usually the better option. Having the tools to win a war is better, because alliances, especially in the shinobi world, cannot be trusted."

"Um. I, I guess I understand that. Very well. I'll try to help." Kisame stated.

"Good, cause there's a Mission that cannot be traced back to Konoha." Naruto stated as he got serious. "We want to aid the bloodline rebels in Kiri. But to do so will put Konoha at risk of war with Kumo due to their alliance with the reigning Mizukage. We have a number of people to send, but the least we send the better. Hence we want to send more powerful personnel."

Kisame's interest peaked.

"How much is Konoha willing to pay?"

Naruto took a scroll out of his armor and tossed it at him "I don't know. You tell me."

Kisame's eyes widened. Before his visage turned into the most shark-like grin either Uchiha has ever seen.

"Are you sure Kisame can be trusted?" Tsunade asked as she looked at her counterpart in the eyes.

"Not a chance in hell. But at the same time, the man is motivated by truth and loves to fight. We didn't need a lot to get him on our side." Naruto stated. Putting both of his hands, knuckles first on the table he looked at the map "Plus, with a 4 way alliance with a whole Kiri. We wouldn't need to pledge as many people into a war we both know is coming."

Tsunade stood up from the table, and moved towards a window, to view the face that was recently added. Her face.

"We are taking a huge gamble Uchiha. What makes you think, we will be able to pull this off?"

Naruto crossed his arms and said "Because by my calculations. When war ends, the deck will be stacked overwhelming in the favor of the hidden leaf. With my relationship to Kurotsuchi, we can knock Iwagakure out of any war with us for at least 2 complete generations. The way Gaara and Sakura are getting along. It could be the same one that end, and by assisting the rebels, who we know will win regardless. We will tie Kiri into a debt of honor and economic ties with us.

"To put it simply, we will become the global Hegemony by path of least resistance. We would only have Kumo to contest with, and they won't stand a chance in a 4 front war. Even then I have my own plans for bringing them in peacefully."

As if reading his mind, Tsunade said "Would you trust them with the security of your flesh and blood that much?"

Naruto turned around to look away from Tsunade. "A is an emotional bullheaded man. But he is not an Idiot, nor is he lacking in any honor where it counts. But that doesn't mean I trust him. But the Jinchuuriki of the eight tails. He would protect Hitomi, the bond between Jinchuuriki ensures this."

Tsunade sighs and says "You're taking a dangerous gamble Naruto, Sasuke, Hitomi. How can you sleep so soundly."

Naruto turned to look at her in the eyes and said, "The same way i slept as everything I cared about was slowly taken away."


	38. Just another day in the neighborhood

**I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Three days after his meeting with Tsunade, Naruto was with Kurotsuchi walking around the village. It had been almost 6 months after Sasuke's defection. (And Somehow Naruto still couldn't find a care in the world to get his armor repainted, oh well.) As they walked around Kurotsuchi, who was holding her back with her two hands as Naruto rested his arm on her waist asked him "Where were you the other day?"

"On a mission," Naruto stated. Feeling the frown coming off of her.

"Couldn't you had rescheduled for the day after, I don't like you skipping out on our dates."

Naruto gave her a side glance as he hugged her tighter. "What do you think we are going to do tonight?"

Kurotsuchi stopped and forced him to face her heated glare. Pink eyes smoldering the coal-black ones as she hissed "Just because you're taking me out today doesn't mean you get to skip out on an appointed date."

"I truly didn't mean to skip out. If I did, I wouldn't have left you the note and-"

"Chocolates? You think you're gonna bribe me with chocolates?" The Iwa born interrupted him as her eyebrow rose higher on her head.

"No, merely alert you of the fact I am thinking of you. And that I hadn't forgotten and that I apologized." Naruto's tone caught Kurotsuchi off guard, it was flat. Before she knew it they were no longer in Konoha square but in some hill, and the two were engaged in a fierce battle over tickling supremacy.

"No" squeaked Kurotsuchi "Stop…. Naruto… stop" kurotsuchi begged between bouts of laughter and tickles that continued to assault her midriff.

"Heh." Naruto laughed a bit as she sat up, realizing the cloth underneath her.

She glanced around to see an art worthy picturesque scene of orange and red leaves as the auto colors set in, giving way to mats of leaves coloring the ground, an orange sunset setting on the horizon, a very nice and clear view.

As she took the sights in Naruto set about a wide variety of dishes including their favorites, from roast beef to pork belly. As the aromatics of the food hit Kurotsuchi, all her previous annoyances lay forgotten as they rugged into the food, forgetting all about the everyday troubles. They relished in the relaxing atmosphere as they shared the moment with each other, with Naruto even feeding her from his own plate.

A while later, 2 happy and settled stomach Kurotsuchi said with a low tone "I'm due to return to Iwa soon."

"I know, I signed your dismissal papers for this period." Naruto said, holding a bowl of fruits as he fed himself one.

"Who will be appointed as Konoha's diplomat to Iwa?"

The son of the fourth Homage shrugged at the question coming from the Lava maiden "I don't know. All the candidates I trust are neither qualified to serve as Diplomats, nor do I think the people of Iwa would welcome them. But I do know I'll be visiting to meet with Onoki soon before you are due to return to Konoha."

"How did you get me to become the head Ambassador to Konoha?" Kurotsuchi asked him with a suspicious glance.

Naruto feigned ignorance and asked, "Whatever you mean my dearest?"

She gave him a punch in the shoulder and said "From the day we met you have had an attraction towards me. Someone who is not even from your own village, so I must assume you had something to do with it. My Grandfather is old, not senile."

"Well, what can I say? Your beauty caught my eye from the moment we met." The man answered earnestly.

Sly eyes and a grin was all he needed to know what was to happen next as he was tackled into a hug with a pair of lips printing themselves on his.

Next day.

A blonde blue-eyed genin in a dress made of contrasting patterns of dark burnt orange dark greens and browns with her hair tied into a donut bun focused her eyes as she continued to focus a steady stream of chakra into the waterfall before her, her task? She was to sharpen her ability to control wind nature Chakra into stopping a waterfall at will.

She had been able to do so with the help of shadow clones, now she was to do it by herself. Of course, she had taken the easier route and began with the same shadow clones she was to do without slowly reducing the numbers aiding her, but it was taking its time.

"Nii-chan!" Hitomi screamed as she felt a presence appear behind her.

"Hitomi, what's your progress so far?"

An eloquent raspberry was his only answer

"So none?"

_Head tilt_

_Whoosh_

_Thumb_

"Now now Imouto-chan, what have I told you about throwing Kunais at your brother?" Naruto teased

"Whatever."

_Eyebrow quirk_

"I thought you wanted to go see Haku." Naruto started with an over exaggerated sigh "Oh well, i guess I'll have to go on my own"

"Wait!" Hitomi yelled, jumping off from her perch.

And ran to catch up to him. Taking his hand in hers as she pulled him.

After the Invasion Zabuza and Haku both had been released from their probation into an observation period, but otherwise were allowed to take up missions… D rank missions.

As Naruto and Hitomi approached the apartment the two were given, they saw Haku leave the apartment.

"Oh, Naruto-sama, Hitomi-san." The boy greeted.

"Haku-kun what have i told you about calling me as such." Naruto reprimanded lightly.

"I apologize Naruto-san."

Hitomi hugged the boy and asked him after releasing him "where are you going?"

"Oh just to pick up some things in the market." Haku answered.

"Why don't you let Hitomi give you a hand. I got some things to discuss with Zabuza." Naruto suggested. He watched the two leave without much of a second thought. He continued on to the apartment, not bothering to knock on the front door.

"Namikaze." A gruff voice greeted him from the couch. "What brings you here?"

"Kiri"

Zabuza stood up to prepare him and the guest a drink "What about Kiri?"

"As you know, Konoha has, while not outright, always supported the rebellion. Weapons, Money, volunteers."

Zabuza frowned "Go on."

Naruto gave him a nod and explained "The war in Kiri is coming to a critical phase. Come winter and the war will be over. Could go either way, we don't want that. For obvious. The rebels need to win, but now Yagura himself has gotten involved personally ."

"So you want me to return to Kiri?"

"Temporally. We have hired an outside source as well, but. For the time being, you will lead 10 S class shinobi. That's all we can afford to give at the moment. And even then. That's forcing us to pull 10,000 other shinobi from their current postings and shifting them around the map to cover the weaknesses."

Zabuza thought about it, "I'm in."

The next day

In the Hokage training ground Naruto and Hiruzen were trading blows as they carried out their daily sparring session. Avoiding a particularly vicious hit from the retired Hokage's staff Naruto said "Most of our plans are in motion."

"I know. I am still worried about the stone however." Sarutobi responded as he in turn parried a gunbai strike.

"The ruling clans of the stone will no doubt become split over Onoki's choice to pass an olive branch." The younger man admitted.

_Grunt_

"I'm surprised they haven't already, it's been 6 months. And the alliance was finalized last week."

_Clink_

"If something does happen, we are at the best position. But I doubt it will come to that." The dimensional traveler assured the retired hokage.

Sarutobi gave him a look. "Do you really trust her that Much?"

"She might not be my equal yet, but she is still strong in her own right. Plus I've been training her."

_Pause_

If this were any other situation I'd had your head on a spike.

_Snort_

"She has a right. It is simply knowledge my sharingan contains but cannot replicate. Knowledge I took from battling her counterpart in the first place."

_Sigh_

"I hope you know what you're doing."

Sarutobi warned.

At that moment, both Tsunade and Jiraiya arrived.

Jiraiya paired up to spar with Sarutobi and Tsunade and Naruto took off in their own little deadly dance.

As they did so Jiraiya noted "Jeez, with how viciously they attack one another. You might have thought that they hate each other."

"Naruto still hasn't forgiven Tsunade for Abandoning Hitomi. And Tsunade herself is very critical of Naruto's failures." Taking a pause Hiruzen thought to an earlier time now long gone. "Much like Madara and Tobirama."

"Thank god she doesn't know he is a dimensional traveler exactly"

_Shudder_

"Banish such thoughts from your mind jiraiya. We don't need a civil war in our village."

After the sparring sessions came to a close, with Naruto and Jiraiya being the fine switch. Naruto decided to pay his lover of far a visit.

Her apartment was a bit cluttered as she packed the essentials for the return trip to Iwa.

"Naruto. Come give me a hand." As she continued going back and forth. Naruto took to sealing everything she handed him up in a scroll. After a couple minutes the last of the packing was up.

"So what brings you here" Kurotsuchi asked

"I was wondering if you would join me for some lunch my lady?"

The iwa native scrunched her nose up. "Take a shower first, I can tell exactly who you trained with, how long and where they landed hits."

"Hmm." Naruto said as he did as ordered.

While he took a shower, Kurotsuchi set out some clothes for him to wear. Yup. She had taken to doing that when she realized, it was either his armor. Or all black clothes.

As she sat down to wait for him, she thought back to a talk she had with Onoki

**Flashback**

Naruto had just left her hospital room, she was due to be dismissed soon. She really didn't have any noteworthy injuries, but was still being kept in for observation.

The door opened to reveal her Grandfather. As he floated in, she noted the grim look in his face.

"You two are getting along."

"Yes" Kurotsuchi answered.

"That will make thus alliance easier." Onoki stated. Before turning towards a window and approaching it. It had a nice view of the village.

"I don't approve of the attraction you two share. But you are an Adult. I won't interfere in your relationship."

Kurotsuchi gripped the sheets in frustration

"Is it because he is a Konoha shinobi? Or the son of the flash?"

Onoki shook his head "No. He reminds me of someone so terrible. That even today the mere mention of his name causes fear itself… Madara Uchiha."

He was right. As soon as the name was uttered, goosebumps spread through her skin. Mothers may caution children about the yellow flash in Iwa, but Madara was the Boogeyman of the Shinobi.

"Wh-what?"

"You heard The Nidaime Hokage. Naruto reminded him of Madara. Be careful Kurotsuchi."

With his warning delivered, Onoki floated back out the room to leave his Granddaughter to think.

**Flashback end.**

As Naruto came out of the shower he noted the clothes on the bed. He chuckled a bit as he got dressed and left the room to find Kurotsuchi in the living room. Leaving to have their last lunch together for a time before Kurotsuchi left for Iwa.


	39. Home

**I don't own Naruto fellas.**

**Do feel free to join the server i made.**

**C****ode is: DZA47xv**

* * *

"Hello Grandfather" Kurotsuchi said as she stepped into Onoki's office, the small Kage signing away dutifully at his paperwork pausing for a moment to take in the sight of his Granddaughter, finally having returned from the leaf village from another diplomatic mission.

It felt like an eternity to him, knowing his daughter's daughter was deep within enemy territory, fraternizing with someone he frankly feared more than anything at this point.

But he put that aside, his distrust belonged in a bygone age. An age his future great grandchildren, cause who was he kidding, they were coming whether he liked it or not, would not have to endure if all the plans he had been made aware of and schemed with came to fruition.

Taking off his spectacles he spoke up "Kurotsuchi! Welcome back!!! How was Konoha? Come tell me about it."

"It was fun, as always." The pink-eyed kunoichi started "Even when stuck in diplomatic meetings, Naruto expedites the process. Even tsunade admits that while she doesn't like Naruto he has a hand for politics. One would think he grew up doing them his entire life!"

Onoki raised an eyebrow "Princess Tsunade and Naruto don't like each other?"

"No, I've eavesdropped on them fighting many times. Their mutual hatred for each other seems to be very personal."

The Tsuchikage thought long and hard, technically, he could use this opportunity to weaken the leaf. But realistically speaking, Tsunade was no match for someone of Namikaze's character. The blasted son of Minato had enough raw strength to take on the 5 Kage at once, not to mention he had beaten not Hashirama and Tobirama Senju in single combat.

Tsunade, while a talented and recognized medic, and inhuman strength, was not known for her battle prowess unlike her teammates Orochimaru and Jiraiya.

He dismissed his thoughts as he looked at his granddaughter who was giving him a questioning look. Onoki shook his head and spoke up "I find it concerning that the top brass of the leaf hate each other so much."

Kurotsuchi shrugged "Everyone knows where the real power lies, and I'm talking about who has the backing of Konoha's Military. Both of them are pretty well liked, hell, both Naruto and tsunade are known to go for a night at a bar and drink with the common ninja. But, Naruto is the son of the fourth, the people of Konoha worship that man like a Kami."

"Tell me, how is he? As your… Boyfriend I mean."

The pink eyed kunoichi grinned "He is such an idiot at times." Thinking back to all the times they messed around "He is so gentle as well. Though, at times I can feel when the weight of the village is getting to him."

A frown marred her face.

"There are things going on in that village. He sneaks off every so often, claiming his 'on a mission' followed him around once."

Wince

"I saw him greeting and chatting amicably to The Kin slayer, Itachi Uchiha."

Thump

3

2

1

"WHATTTT THE RUBBER DUCKYYY?" The old man screamed as he stood up. Why in the rubber ducky would An Uchiha be amicable towards someone who murdered their own clan?

"OW MY BACK!!"

"I don't know grandpa. It's weird, there's something going on in the leaf. Like I said." The kunoichi said ignoring her grandfather's complaints, she knew he was starting to become delirious, probably hadn't visited a hot spring in ages.

As they continued to chat they didn't notice another presence enter the room.

Kitsuchi walked around into the building of his father in law and made his way into Onoki's office. Inside he noticed the old man and his daughter chatting and catching him.

He was about to speak up but something stopped him. He got a good look at Kurotsuchi, she had grown nicely. Another thought struck him then, of exactly just how much she reminded him of her mother. Both had that goofy nature, both were lighthearted. Not to mention their equal pacifist nature, despite living the shinobi lifestyle.

His dearly departed wife, who died in childbirth believed in reconciliation between the villages, and hope for a day friendship could blossom between them. And true enough, her daughter had made it not only a possibility, but also a reality.

Thanks to them, and perhaps a little shove from faith, the 2 most bitter nations with reason to hate each other, became allies. It had been a long and difficult road, with many broken down negotiations, but always salvaged by either herself or Naruto.

Thinking about the boy sour his mood a bit, not just because he was dating his baby girl. Not just his parental instincts making him dislike every guy who tried to date the princess of Iwa. It was the fact that Naruto was the son of the Flash.

Unlike his other compatriots Kitsuchi didn't hate Minato for his actions during the Ninja war, like his father in law he knew I was all ninja business. There were no hard feelings there. No, it was the fact before they married his beloved had taken a flame for Minato Namikaze… it doesn't irk him as much now, he had won after all, she had been the mother to his daughter.

But it seemed history was back to make fun of him. His daughter dating a Namikaze? The similarities to her mother were endless.

'Nina, if you were here now you would be proud of our little girl.' The man thought to himself as he continued to observe the granddaughter and grandfather duo before bursting with laughter not long afterwards.

Kurotsuchi turned to look at him and gave him an odd look "what's wrong?"

The man shook his head and said "It's nothing, you just have a leaf in your head. That's all."

The girl searches around her hair to find nothing and gives him a mock glare, before erupting into laughter herself and moving to hug her father for a welcome home hug.

The trio left the office a little while later and went home, where Kurotsuchi unpacked the flavorful food dear Naruto had been so kind to pay for.

She would miss him, of course, he was her one and only. But she also missed her family terribly, she thanked Kami-sama for that fact, Naruto always encouraged her to spend time with her family when she was home.

Putting her distant boyfriend out of her head for now tuning into her father's and onoki's question answering all of them.

Hours later she was at the cemetery, looking at her mother's tomb. A tear slipped from her eyes as she spoke up

"Hey mom I'm back, another successful mission, the alliance has been cemented now. Naruto is as odd as always, his apprentice, well sister. But he doesn't know I know that, she is a cutie. I wish you could see it mom. How love can blossom, even between two supposedly bitter enemies."

Wiping the tears from her eyes she continued to Stan there, regaling tales to her mother. When she was finished. She felt a hand and an unmistakable voice, she didn't know what the voice had said. But she couldn't mistake it. It was her mother's, even if she has never heard it/remembered hearing it.

Kitsuchi looked at his daughter from the gates of the burial site. He looked a bit aways from Kurotsuchi and saw the ghostly figure of his wife, and He smiled.


	40. Unease

**YOU ABSOLUTE MADLADS! THANK YOU FOR GETTING THIS STORY TO 500 FOLLOWERS!!!**

**I do have a discord server for this story. A different one from the one mentioned in the previous chapters.**

**invite code is DZA47xv. Come hang out and whatnot.**

**I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

* * *

"Let's go." Naruto said as 10 masked Shinobi plus Zabuza set out to meet their "contact".

It took 3 hours of traveling via treetops but they landed at a clearing, to see Hoshigaki Kisame standing there.

Naruto raised his hands as his ninja drew for their swords "This is your mission partner. You will work with him to aid the rebellion in Kiri and bring the war there to an end in a favorable outcome to Konoha. Use every tool at your disposal. But most importantly, keep each other safe."

With his speech given Naruto turned to Kisame and said "I've brought Zabuza along. Zabuza, you be nice to Kisame. And Kisame, no shaving my ninja."

Despite the lighthearted tone of his words every ninja present could feel the menacing look was giving both ninja swordsmen.

"Now go." Naruto exclaimed as he watched all the ninja disperse.

Sighing. Naruto looks at the quickly fading images in front of him, feeling something watching him, the sharingan sends lightning natured chakra through his feet into the ground until he felt something.

"There you are." Naruto said aloud as he disappeared from his spot reappearing almost a hundred meters away hovering over a knocked out white/black humanoid thing. He was grossed out at the smell of such things, and he had been through some of the worst battlefields of a ninja war, so that's saying something.

Naruto kneels over it for a second and thinks to himself 'What an interesting little thing.' Before absorbing it into his Kamui dimension 'we will deal with you later. Heh, your move… Obito.'

"Once we have reached Kiri we will take a series of tunnels to reach the rebellions HQ." Zabuza stated as he points to a few marked locations on the map.

One of the ANBU next to him, Bear, stated "We should also prepare for medium close quarters and tunnel warfare. Expect traps, and keep an eye out for SHARK. They'll be crawling everywhere, with the war reaching such a critical phase both sides are desperate to gain a decisive blow."

Kisame came into their meeting grinning like a madman and called out to Zabuza "How about it? Shall we go for a spar? For old times sake's."

"We are in a boat, we are more likely to destroy it." Zabuza states as his apprentice Haku finally revealed himself "Zabuza-sama? An acquaintance?"

The demon of the mist snorts "Hell no. Not even close."

"Aww come on Zabuza-chan. Don't be like that." Kisame says, his shark like grin widening.

"When the mission is over I'll entertain your thoughts. But until then, I'm only focusing on the outcome of this mission." Zabuza states.

"Why?" The tailless bijuu questions "So eager to see Mei again? My. my, such a romantic-"

Suddenly, all on board the boat heard a crash originating from the right side of the boat as everyone turned to see Kisame against a wall and Zabuza holding out his fist

"Don't provoke me. I'm not in the mood tonight" the demon of the mist growls.

"I don't have any hope for this mission." Ghosts whispers to Bear.

"Neither do I Ghost. Neither do I." Bear says sighing. Paying up to the boat owner for the damages done to his vessel.

**Iwagakure no sato**

"Listen to me Kurotsuchi." Onoki states very carefully having sealed up his office "I don't know when. But I feel some in our council are planning something. Something dangerous. I need you to be careful from now on."

Kurotsuchi frowns "It has to do with Konoha."

"Bingo. I don't know how much longer the unity of the stone will hold so long as these actors continue to plot against us." Onoki confesses. He let the seals in his office.

Moments later, Kitsuchi walks through the door. "Bad news old man. There has been a steady funneling of funds during the last quarter. Not enough to be noticed if you aren't looking for it, but put a lense on it and it's clear as day."

The fence sitter took the papers that his son-in-law handed him and narrowed his eyes as he read the quarterly economic reports. It would be hard to spot indeed, a few ryo missing here, a hundred there. All summing up to 23,459 skimmed off total.

"I am afraid we could be looking at a civil war within our village." Onoki states

"I won't let it come to that" the daughter of dust says with conviction "It'll see to it that this village remains united through thick and thin!"

Kitsuchi smiled at his daughter's words before he turned to his father-in-law "You still have the backing of the clan and the village old man. Don't let a few bad actors get in the way of the prosperity of this village!"

"Thank you both. You don't know how much that means to me" says the old man.

A second later a bird lands on the window knocking on it a few time before Kurotsuchi opens it and offers it a finger.

Hopping on it the bird extends it's leg where a small piece of paper was tied to. Quickly removing it she handed the piece of paper to her grandfather, who upon reading began to laugh like a madman to the point he fell of his chair and started rolling around on the floor.

The father/daughter duo sweatdrop and Kurotsuchi whispers to her dad "Are we sure he hasn't gone senile yet?"

"Ow my back!!" Onoki howls after a bit and the other two occupants of the room rushed to his help.

"I don't know daughter of mines." Kitsuchi answers whispering as they help the old man.

"I heard that." The fence sitter yells resenting their whispering.

"So, gramps. What was in that letter to make you laugh so much?" Kurotsuchi asked.

Onoki shakes his head stubbornly and says "that's a secret. And it must remain as such until the appropriate time presents itself to reveal it."

"So never?"

"Now now Kuro, don't put words in the old man's mouth." Kitsuchi scolds lightly.

**Somewhere in an underground room.**

A certain uchiha looked at the picture he was in his hand "Just a few more years. A few more years and this will be over"

Looking over his spartan and dark room he sighed. He should have never taken this mission.

He stopped himself, looking once more at the picture he reminded himself of why he did it in the first place.

**Suna**

The newly appointed Kazekage, Gaara of the sand felt his glass of water shake. Sighing the man stands up to look at the window "Something is coming. But just what?"

It had been a little over 6 months since he had been returned to Suna, and a month since he had assumed the role of Kazekage, and ever since then there had been an unease in his skin. It was becoming more and more potent which each passing day, he feared for the faith of the sand.

Sitting back down he took out a blank piece of paper and wrote down a letter. He sent out one of his guards to fetch his sister, who came into his office a few minutes later. "What's wrong Gaara?"

"Take this letter to Konoha. Go, it's an urgent matter." Gaara stated

Temari hesitated for a moment "what's wrong?"

Gaara dismissed her with a wave of his hand "Just go. I'll explain when you get back."

"I'll hold you to that." Temari fired back as she left the office.


	41. Tensions rising

**I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

"That fool Onoki will see the destruction of our village with this alliance." Said a tall man with jet black hair and blue eyes, with a muscular build. Dressed in the Iwa standard jounin outfit.

"Careful what you say Unmaru, your words could be taken as treason." Spoke another man, similarly dressed.

Currently, 6 figures sat across each other in a dimly lit stone room, as they discussed the matter of the Konoha-Iwa alliance.

"What else am i gonna say? That it is all gonna be rainbows and sunshine? The so-called Will of Fire speaks of unity and teamwork. Yet they focus so much power into individuals, Hashirama Senju, Madara Uchiha, Tobirama Senju, Kagami Uchiha, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sakumo Hatake, the Legendary 3 ninja, Minato Namikaze, Shisui Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha and now Naruto Namikaze. Where we have to fight as one unified stone to struggle to survive, they just manage to shit out more and increasingly dangerous S-class Shinobi." Stated Unmaru "How long until they decide to shit out another one who decides he wants to finish us off. I don't think I need to remind you all, just how many of these S class Konoha shits out seems to go rogue "

One of his fellow councilors, a woman named Kora Hokuyaki spoke up. "If rumors are to be believed, Namikaze seems to be quite taken with our very own Lava maiden. The Union between Namikaze and Kamizuru blood would forever redraw the power balance in the elemental nations. This is the break Iwakagure needed, not to mention being under the protection of the central hub for generations will allow us to build up military power. Need I not mention that we had 2 losing wars in less than a 10 year time period, plus the bombings of Diedara. Our forces were almost damaged beyond repairs and even 19 years after the fact we still struggle to recover."

However, as soon as she finished, a man named Omotobi objected "But giving the land of fire and Konoha by extension this treaty will increase their trading power, need i remind you we rely on minerals that will eventually run dry? While the land of fire is a multifaceted economy and a central hub or trade. With Sun a, and us into the mix, Konoha will achieve economic global dominance. With a larger economy powering them, Military dominance will almost become unstoppable."

"Which is why we must act quickly," Unmaru announced.

"We will not support this coup." Kora objected.

Shinobi guards poured into the room as Unmaru stood up "Then, we will have to arrest you for treason."

Largely ignorant of what was going on currently under his nose, Onoki looked over what was presented to him by the currently Absent 7th member of their council.

Shaking his head, Onoki said "So it came to this. A civil war brewing within the village. So much for the Unity of stone."

"Sir, we can stop it from happening if you just gave the order." The counselor advised.

"No, that would be foolish. We crush this coup and it will just cause the whole village to go up in flames. I can't be the one that stops this." Admitted the old fence sitter.

"If not you then who?"

Looking at the picture sitting on his desk, Onoki smiles "Why? My chosen successor of course."

"Do you believe she can stop it?"

Pause

"Of course I do."

Zabuza Momochi and Mei Temuri stared each other down. Between them, a scroll laid opened across the table. Members of the rebellion surrounded them as Kisame stood by the door.

"Man the sexual tension in this room is too much." Commented the soon to be steamed fillet Sharkman.

Water dragons and lava were thrown in his direction. A sign for him to be silent. Too get into rebel territory had been hazardous, having encounter about a hundred patrols on the way in, patrols that were now unaccounted for.

"Have you any idea what you've done? Yagura is going to be on our ass now!" Screamed the leader of the rebellion.

"We just removed about 400 potential threats. 400 less people available to Yagura. While you gain man power equal to nearly 10 thousand. Don't complain." Zabuza said Gruffly.

"Yet it comes too late, just as victory is assured in our favor. hoping Konoha can secure a quick alliance? Not gonna happen" Temuri says condescendingly.

"Oh don't be so arrogant. Yagura is still a perfect Jinchuuriki, and he still has thousands at his disposal. We are here to tip the scale. Admitting woman, you need us. But we don't need you." Kisame spoke from his spot.

There was a tense standoff between everyone.

Minutes passed before Mei broke, "Fine. You can stay, but you will be following my orders."

"So long as they don't interfere or contradict our mission mandate, we will follow your orders to the letter and act as expected of a Konoha Shinobi." Bear said stepping up, trying to diffuse the situation.

He was critically analysed by the Rebel command before the maroon haired woman said in a flirt tone "My, my. Such a well educated shinobi. Too bad you can't take your mask off ANBU-kun, I'd love to see what's under the mask."

"I am afraid I can't allow that ma'am" spoke the ANBU in a monotone voice.

After a few more minutes of tense greeting the planning finally began to come under way.

"Currently, neither side has been able to gain a decisive victory. We are locked in a stalemate, so the war have boiled down to whoever can cut the head of the snake first." Ao explained as he pointed to keep fortifications on the map "Yagura usually travels between these. Never staying in one place longer than necessary, and only showing up in battles he has a premeditated advantage on, which means. Not lately."

"So we have to draw him out." Commented Zabuza.

"Which is what we've been trying to do. To no freaking avail." Commented Mei.

"What if we offered him 2 ninja swordsmen." Kisame offered. Itching for a good battle.

"That might or it might not. Before that we need to get some sound victories on our name though." Ao stated.

Another person, a boy with blue hair and a timid attitude, approached the table and unfolded another map, one containing an interesting border line.

Taking one look at it, bear asked, "This is the line of control I assume?"

"Yes, currently we control the whole west bank of the mainland, north of the actual village, and all the surrounding Islands" Mei answered.

"Our best bet will be the costliest one as well. Yagura pushed you purposely to the north because that's the strongest defensible position. However," zabuza started pointing at a river that ran across the Island. "If we can capture that point, and move south east, we will capture the main water supply line. Capture that and we can begin a siege."

"Too costly, trying that would cost us hundreds of men." Ao shot back.

"Thank god that the leaf had the foresight to send us ahead then." Bear answered for his fellow ANBU.

"We can not only take but hold the line just the 10 of us." Added Hawk, not with arrogance, but a plain sense of knowledge, they had that strength.

Suna

Sabaku no Gaara rubbed his hands together as he looked at the sandstorm battering the village. In his desk sat Konoha's answer to his hastily put together. He had a sinking feeling in his stomach as he sat down to open it. But much to his relief, the leadership at Konoha sat open to negotiations.

'Kazekage-Dono

The Hidden leaf command has looked at your proposal thoroughly and while we are hesitant due to the actions of the Sand during the last Bi-annual Chunin exams. The haste surrender, and willingness to reach out has opened our minds to become more receptive to rebuilding a treaty.

We hope this response letter reaches you hastily, we await your response.

Jonin Commander Shikaku Nara'

"Thank god." Gaara said in a sigh of relief as he sagged in his chair. Suna needed allies. And they needed them soon.

Konoha council chambers.

The Hokage took her seat on the head seat and asked "Before we begin today's meeting anything needs to be discussed off record?"

"Yeah, the matter of Suna's entrance into the alliance." Stated Naruto.

"I thought it was an agreed topic?" The head of the banking and housing union asked.

"It is, however, before we try to negotiate, I would prefer if we gave them favorable terms. We don't need them, it's the other way around. But it would be better to build a lasting alliance rather than one of necessity. Treat em too harsh and It'll come back to bite us in the ass."

Counsel woman Haruno, aka Sakura's mother, another retired jonin (as was everyone involved in running the government) pondered for a second "Thinking about it, Suna was well known for its exports of precious metals and rare earth minerals, even with the death of the Yondaime Kazekage i doubt their efficiency in mining would have dropped. Especially since the village survives out of that and missions. If we can get a favorable trade deal, we can get chakra conducting metal and gold for 75% less than the current asking price. Possibly in larger batches as well."

"As expected from the head of treasury." Naruto compliments with a nod of his head.

"There's also the matter of the Akatsuki. With their new Kazekage being a Jinchuuriki, with Suna on our side we can foil that tailed beast falling into their hands." Commented Kakashi from his seat.

"That would account for the Shukaku, Kyuubi and Nanabi." Hiruzen added helpfully. "Not to mention, with Iwa in our alliance, we can keep the Iwa Jinchuuriki out of harm's way without risking war with them, not to mention since our very own village commander and their head diplomat are close, information and cooperation would be much easier to smooth out."

"I doubt the old fence sitter will ask for help." Hamura adds onto Hiruzen's words "But at least it's worth a try."

"That accounts for almost 5 out of the 9 tailed beasts, not to mention with our assets deep within Mizu, we could keep a close eye on the fate of Yagura. That leaves, the 2, 6 and 8 tails unaccounted for. I doubt Kumo will join such a transparent alliance without a serious incentive to and open up access to its Jinchuuriki, and the only holding the 6th tailed beast… Well, he is currently the sensei to one of the vassals of our village. But currently a branded missing ninja"

Seeing the conversation close to an end Tsunade officiated the meeting "If that's all. I…"


	42. Abandonment Notice

Sadly, I am do to inform you all This current fic will be abandoned for the foreseeable future. I've lost all interest in writing it, and its become painful to do so.

i am currently working in a secret project, will come out before ES6, i can give you that.

in the other hand, if you enjoy both The Witcher and SAO, i recommend you read Sword Art Online: The School of the Witcher.

nobody asked for it, but fuck it im writing it.

updates for that will be sporadic, as its not my main focus atm.

if you enjoy Fairy Tail/Naruto.

both Seilah's Thirsty? and Light Jearts are currently on Hiatus but not abandoned.

But as of Now, both Stormcrown and Curse of the Sharingan are abandoned.

I apologize for all disappointed followers, but its become to much labor to continue to work on those.

thank you.


End file.
